Abel
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman lleva horas y ya casi el día desaparecida. La ultima vez que se supo de ella fue que se iba a encontrar en su facultad con "Abel" (un desconocido quien está obsesionado con ella). Mientras el caso avanza un nuevo sospechoso se une a la lista: el profesor Levi, con quien se rumorea tuvo un romance secreto y sospechosamente también está desaparecido. -UA.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Ya que estamos en pleno Halloween se me ocurrió publicar el primer capítulo de esta historia algo "sombría" y por primera vez escribir sobre este grandioso manga. Me daría mucho gusto poder continuarla y es por eso que le pido de favor que me apoyen con esto**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Parte de la historia será narrada por Mikasa, Levi y Abel (ya sabrán de quien se trata).**

 ***Otra parte de la historia que separaré como "actualidad" se narrará en tercera persona. Ya que son los interrogatorios y el seguimiento del caso de parte del detective y sus compañeros.**

 ***Algunos personajes se vuelven algo OoC y espero que me disculpen por ello, pero trataré de que no se les pierda la esencia.**

 **Espero que les agrade la idea y me apoyen en este proyecto.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 _Juguemos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no está…_

* * *

 **La noche anterior…**

 **Mikasa**

Comencé a correr al ver que cayó al suelo adolorido. Esconderme en alguna aula era una idea estúpida, todas estarían bajo llave. Era obvio, tenían que cerrar todo el edificio de noche. La única opción que tenía era correr hacia el bosque, es el único lugar donde puedo perderme de vista. Gracias a la adrenalina que corría por mis piernas, pude acelerar el paso y ganar algunos segundos. Comenzaba a asustarme… todo este tiempo había sido él.

Desde un principio siempre le tuve miedo y curiosidad a aquel bosque, no sabía qué tipo de animales se escondían ahí y ni se diga que personas. Pero tiempo después, se volvió mi lugar favorito de escondite y ahora lo volvería a ser.

Al entrar en él y por la oscuridad, choqué con algunos troncos por lo que me raspé mis brazos y cara, pero no importa… es correr o morir. El olor a humedad y la frescura del ambiente hace que sienta un incómodo escalofrió por mi espalda, dudo que sobreviva hoy.

\- ¡MIKASA! - lo escuché llamarme.

Apresuré el paso, me duele el pecho de tanto correr, siento que mis pies sudan frío, mi garganta se está secando y puedo jurar que mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que me está comenzado a doler.

¿Mi plan? Perderme ante su vista y esconderme en algún lugar oscuro para llamar nuevamente a la oficial, aunque sé que no tardará ya en llegar. Debo obedecerla, tengo que permanecer dentro del área para que nos encuentren. Pero, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

Cada vez que me voy adentrando al bosque pierdo visibilidad. Me es imposible ver por dónde voy. Mierda, no ahora cuando estoy huyendo. Tengo la esperanza que la señal del GPS no se ha perdido y que ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos de él. Oficial Rico, por favor llegue pronto. Estoy agotada.

Torpemente miré hacia atrás tratando de comprobar que no me siguiera el paso "TAN" cerca, lo necesito conmigo, no puedo dejarlo ir. No, no puedo, si lo hago la policía no podrá llevárselo y escapará (No dudo que después regresará a buscarme y nos mate). Aproveché el poco tiempo de ventaja que tengo para sacar mi celular. Tal vez pueda llamar a la oficial para indicarle que se apure.

He buscado el número de la oficial y la llamé. Por mi estupidez de voltear hacia atrás y ver que nadie me seguía (otra vez), tropecé con una piedra haciendo que cayera de rostro y soltara el móvil.

\- "¡Estúpida!"- pensé furiosa mientras miraba a un metro mi teléfono encendido.

Antes de levantarme, escuché como crujían algunas hojas rápidamente a lo lejos. Me escuchó.

 _-_ _ **¿Mikasa?**_ \- escuché la voz de la oficial. - _ **¡¿Mikasa, estás ahí?!**_

\- ¡MIKASA! - ahora loe escuché nuevamente llamarme.

- _ **¡NO CUELGUES! ¡YA ESTAMOS EN CAMINO! ¡AGUANTA!**_

Oficial, créame que si fuera fácil para mi aguantar la situación jamás hubiese recurrido con usted.

Decidí quedarme donde estaba y guardar silencio. Ahora sí que estoy asustada. No sé qué hacer, ¿Debo seguir luchando por mi vida o entregarla y aceptar mi muerte?

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos mientras escuchaba como se acerca. Traté de calmar mi agitada respiración, pero fallo en el intento. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no se apaga aun el teléfono?

\- ¡MIKASA! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! - volví a escucharlo, pero ahora con voz rasposa, ese último grito le lastimó un poco la garganta.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, comencé a sudar frío y mis ganas de llorar se incrementaban. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quería llorar por temor y que le temía a una persona, le temo. Me he mordido un labio mientras aprieto mis puños, nunca quise llegar a esto.

\- ¡MIKASA! ¡NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS! - volvió a gritar, pero ahora su voz lo hacía parecer asustado.

No debo caer, tal vez otra vez está actuando como lo hizo todo este tiempo. Al escuchar que crujían hojas detrás de mí, pero ahora a un ritmo lento, quise aprovechar mis últimos momentos en recordar lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Si, conocer el mar. Recordé a Eren en traje de baño invitándome a caminar hacia el mar mientras él y Armin disfrutaban el agua juntos., recuerdo a Sasha tomando fotografías mientras sostenía un hot-dog con su boca mientras Connie se burlaba de ella y recuerdo a Jean dormido bajo la sombra de una sobrilla mientras lo cuidaba el profesor.

-Chicos…- susurré mientras pensaba en ellos.

Sé que este es mi fin, cometí errores, pero no me arrepiento de algunos. Si mi muerte está asegurada, quiero pensar que no todo fue en vano.

Por último, pensé en él. Recordé su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos que siempre me encantaron, sus manos sobre las mías, la primera vez que me vio llorar y… la manera que me miró cuando nos conocimos.

-Mikasa…- lo escuché perfectamente. Estaba enfrente de mí. –Al fin te encuentro…

Mi sangre se heló cuando abrí mis ojos y visualicé a la perfección sus zapatos. Ya era la hora.

-Acaba conmigo, si es lo que quieres…- le dije mientras me mordía los labios.

-No…- negó y escuché que se dirigía hacia la altura de mis piernas. –Ya he matado a dos personas hoy, no quiero mancharme más las manos.

No podía procesar lo que estaba diciendo. ¿De quién es el otro cuerpo? ¡No puede ser, ahora que lo pienso!

-Ya es hora…- me susurró e inmediatamente me tomó de mis tobillos para después arrastrarme.

Yo grité por mi vida, encajé mis uñas en la tierra y traté de liberarme, pero todo fue inútil. Estaba cansada de huir, hablando físicamente. En pocas palabras, si no hacía algo ahora sería suya. Tras otro jalón, grité con todas mis fuerzas. Me tiene, Abel me tiene.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **Actualidad**

Hace años que no pisaba el departamento de policía, no desde que se había retirado después de un caso que lo marcó de por vida. Cuando lo llamarón aún se encontraba en cama, tuvieron suerte de respondiera, desde que dejó su puesto se volvió un hombre muy despreocupado.

Cuando su excompañera Hanji, le explicó el por qué necesitaba de su ayuda no dudó ni un solo segundo en acudir en su ayuda. Recolectar información era su especialidad, además está escribiendo un libro sobre sus últimos casos, una historia mas no le vendría más a su creación.

Se arregló lo más presentable posible, peinó como de costumbre su rubio cabello y al salir de casa fue por un vaso de café al _Starbucks_ más cercano. Sería un día largo y no se quejaba, por el simple hecho de pensar que pondría a trabajar su cerebro para el gobierno hacia que su piel se erizara y viejos sentimientos se reencontraran.

Al llegar al edificio, ignoró a la recepcionista que le preguntó que se le ofrecía y se dirigió directamente hacia la oficina de Hanji mientras esa chica preguntona aun lo seguía. Vaya, ahora parecía más oficina de publicitas que departamento de policía.

-Voy con la oficial Hanji y sé por dónde camino, gracias- le comentó mientras seguía caminando y la recepcionista se quedaba atrás.

Al estar justamente enfrente de la oficina de la mujer que le solicitó ayuda, llamó a la puerta una vez y se le permitió la entrada.

-Comandante Erwin, me alegra que haya llegado- lo saludó una mujer castaña de anteojos desde su escritorio. Él la conocía bastante y al verla sentada correctamente lo hizo dudar de algo.

-Deja de llamarme así, sabes que ya no trabajo para la policía- respondió seriamente y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Oh, entonces quieres que te llame… - lo miró divertida y se aclaró la garganta para después hacer una voz muy gruesa. –"Detective Erwin"- resaltó las comillas con sus dedos.

Erwin arqueó una ceja mientras escuchaba a Hanji reírse. Se veía como todo un chimpancé, dando pequeños saltitos en su silla mientras se pegaba una que otra vez su rodilla derecha. Tremenda mujer loca, ¿Cómo es posible que siga trabajando ahí?

\- ¡Eres muy gracioso! – le comentó ella mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que había brotado. - ¡Me alegra tenerte por aquí! - sonrió eufórica.

-Zoe…- Erwin le llamó la atención, no quería perder más tiempo.

-Ya Ya, al señor detective no le gustan las bromas- negó con la cabeza y después giró su silla para darle la espalda. –Como ya te expliqué, te necesitamos para que nos ayudes a recolectar información de un caso. ¿Tienes alguna otra duda del por qué estás aquí?

-De hecho, fue lo único que me comentaste por teléfono- aclaró el hombre.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!- gritó sorprendida mientras daba la vuelta y se le caían un poco sus lentes al verle a la cara.

Erwin como acto de gentileza le acomodó sus anteojos y le indicó con una mano que continuara.

-Verás…- colocó sus pies sobre su escritorio. La mujer ya se había tardado en salir de su papel de seriedad. Cuando eran compañeros, nunca lo fue estando a solas. –Resulta que hace tiempo se abrió un caso sobre un acoso a una chica y la encargada de este era Rico Brzenska, pero las cosas se salieron un poco de control y ahora tenemos cuatro… no, disculpa son cinco desaparecidos. Si, cinco y uno de ellos es la acosada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó furioso mientras se levantaba de su asiento y golpeaba el escritorio. Hanji no pareció asustarse ante el acto, ya estaba acostumbrada. - ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿Cómo es que lo permitieron?!

Cinco desaparecidos si era una burla si ya se había abierto el caso desde hace tiempo, ¿Qué no había un seguimiento profundo en este?

-El expediente está por allá- Hanji indicó con la cabeza una carpeta que estaba sobre una mesita que usaba como decoración. –Me han transferido el caso, Rico fue degradada y la chica sigue sin aparecer desde ayer por la noche mientras que los demás no sabría decirte con exactitud.

Erwin no perdió más tiempo, dejó su café en el escritorio, se dirigió a la carpeta y comenzó a ver su contenido. Estaba la foto de la desaparecida, pero prefirió leer el reporte del caso.

-Solo tenemos los datos de la chica, su foto, el reporte de Rico, algunas cartas de su acosador y el celular de la víctima que ya está siendo analizado y…- trató de recordar la mujer mientras miraba hacia el techo.

-Y un muerto…- añadió Erwin.

-Ah sí, y un muerto- encogió sus hombros.

-Entiendo a donde va esto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga primero? - preguntó el hombre.

\- ¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas! - gritó Hanji ahora girando su silla para mirar a Erwin. –Te he pedido que vinieras porque una compañera de su aula ya se encuentra aquí. Quiero que la interrogues e investigues las relaciones de la víctima.

-Entiendo, ¿Tu estarás observándonos a través del cristal?

-Exactamente no. Mientras tú y Rico se encargan de esto yo iré a las escenas del crimen e investigaré por mi cuenta. En cuanto llegue tendremos una junta los tres- comentó seriamente.

\- ¿La señorita Rico sigue en el caso?

-Sabe demasiado, no creía que sería beneficiario su salida del caso. ¿O trabajas mejor solo, señor detective? - preguntó mientras aguantaba sus ganas de reírse.

-Acertaste, trabajo mejor solo. Aunque tienes razón sobre la señorita Rico, sabe demasiado.

Hanji asistió con la cabeza.

-Erwin, solo quiero pedirte un favor antes de comenzar- no había necesidad de que él le dijera algo, ya tenía su atención. –Poco después de tu salida, Rico Brzenska entró al departamento como una novata prodigio y estuvo bajo mi tutela varios meses. Puedo asegurarte que es muy inteligente y que no hay que persuadirla, pero su carácter es una mierda y al parecer no sabe actuar aun ante cualquier caso. Solo te pediré que le pongas rienda y que la ayudes en su vida laboral. No quisiera que ese talento se desperdicie.

\- ¿Quieres que yo sea algo así como su mentor? - se auto señaló mientras cerraba de golpe la carpeta.

-Eso quise decir. No creo que tengas problema con ello, fuiste mentor de muchos de por aquí. Hasta podría decirte que en la academia también fuiste el mío.

Erwin miró hacia el techo, se llevó una mano a su mentón y cerró sus ojos. Esto es una serie de pasos que hace cuando piensa con más seriedad.

\- ¿Tengo elección? - preguntó el hombre mientras la otra reía.

-No.

Erwin la miró fijamente y sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo, pero no prometo que será toda una "Sherlock domesticada" de un día a otro- Hanji sonrió ampliamente y corrió a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Oh Erwin, sabía que no me rechazarías este favor! - lo apretó fuertemente mientras que el otro trataba de zafársela.

-Venga Zoe, vamos a trabajar. Llévame con la señorita Rico- por fin se la quitó de encima y después de ver lo alegre que estaba le acarició la cabeza.

\- ¡Sí! - asistió con la cabeza la mujer.

Tras recoger sus respectivas cosas, ambos salieron de la oficina. Los ex-compañeros caminaron por un largo pasillo a paso lento esperando encontrar a Rico por ahí o si no donde se realizan los interrogatorios. Mientras tanto, ambos recordaron una que otra experiencia que pasaron juntos cuando Erwin aún era un oficial.

\- ¡Hanji-sama! - escucharon una voz femenina llamando a la mujer detrás de ambos.

Al voltearse se percataron que es una joven de cabellos plateados y cortos; estatura baja y anteojos circulares.

\- ¡Solicitan su presencia de inmediato en al escena del crimen! - le notificó mientras hacia un saludo militar.

\- ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Te estábamos buscando! - le respondió sin formalidades Hanji y después volteó a ver a Erwin. –Detective, ella es Rico Brzenska. Su compañera de caso.

Erwin dio un paso hacia enfrente y le tendió la mano a la joven.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Rico- saludó el rubio.

-Un placer- correspondió seca.

\- ¡Muy bien, veo que ya son buenos colegas! - gritó emocionada Hanji y después volteó a ver al detective rubio. –Buena suerte en el interrogatorio.

-Anda, ve- le tomó un hombro Erwin.

Hanji asistió se despidió formalmente y se retiró corriendo como niña con los brazos en el aire.

\- ¡Voy por ti, Abel! - Hanji gritó muy emocionada.

Erwin solo pudo sonreír apenado mientras Rico negaba con la cabeza.

-No hace falta recordárselo, pero Hanji-sama ama este tipo de casos- comentó Rico mientras negaba con la cabeza. –En fin, sígame por favor- rebasó al detective mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

Si fuera por él, la hubiera seguido estando detrás de ella, pero para no darle aspecto autoritativo caminó lo más rápido que pudo para estar a su altura.

-Ya que seremos un equipo, ¿Le molesta si me pone al tanto de la situación? - preguntó Erwin mientras le señalaba la carpeta.

Rico giró sus ojos hacia él y después suspiró de mala gana.

-El nombre de la víctima es Mikasa Ackerman, veinte años recién cumplidos por lo que ya es mayor de edad, huérfana a edad temprana y adoptada por la familia Jaeger; víctima de acoso desde su primer año de universidad y lleva once horas desaparecida- habló rápidamente pero no fue ningún problema para Erwin. –Su acosador la citó a las nueve en punto de la noche de ayer dentro de su facultad por lo que nosotros guardamos la señal GPS de su teléfono en la base de datos de la policía, pero cuando llegamos al punto donde nos llevaba la señal, encontramos su teléfono celular entre las hojas del bosque.

\- ¿Rastros de sangre?

-Por ahora, negativo.

\- ¿Algún exnovio rencoroso o pretendiente?

-Negativo. Al parecer Mikasa era muy reservada, no tenía muchos amigos ni mucho menos novio. Solo sabemos que vivía en un departamento sola con su hermano adoptivo, Eren Jaeger.

\- ¿Ya le informaron de la situación? - le dio un trago al café que traía del exterior.

-Fue en primero en saberlo, nos acompañó cuando tratábamos de capturar a su acosador. Solamente él sabía por lo que estaba pasando Mikasa y siempre la acompañó en sus visitas al departamento de policía. Los padres de ambos ya se dirigen para acá, viven en un pueblo un poco lejano de la ciudad.

-Entiendo, ¿Y usted que piensa que debemos hacer primero? - la chica, aunque no estuviera consiente ahora era su aprendiz, debía ponerla a prueba ante el caso que dejó ir de sus manos.

-Interrogar a sus compañeros y preguntarles sobre la existencia de Abel- comentó muy segura de su propuesta.

\- ¿Abel? - preguntó confundido.

Rico suspiró molesta como si fuera obvio saber de quién demonios estaba hablando. Detuvo el paso y lo miró molesta.

-Su acosador siempre firmaba con el nombre de "Abel" en sus cartas, mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos, regalos, etc. He formado un perfil junto al equipo de perfilación de mi generación con las posibles características del acosador. Su interés en Mikasa tuvo que surgir en un lugar donde la veía casi a diario, por ejemplo: en el autobús que tomaba, cerca de su residencia y hasta en áreas deportivas.

-Y que sea un estudiante, trabajador o maestro, levantaría sospechas si no lo fuera- comentó seguro el detective.

-Exacto, cuando tenga la oportunidad por favor lea las cartas. Mikasa a diferencia de nosotros sospechaba que se trataba de alguien exclusivamente de su facultad pues casi siempre le dejaban este tipo de cosas en su casillero o asiento del salón. Recuerdo haberle comentado que un acosador no necesariamente necesita provenir del mismo lugar que ella.

-De acuerdo, es una buena hipótesis de su parte pero también hay que tomar en cuenta la sospecha de la victima.

-Detective, el punto es que estamos tratando con una persona demasiado lista. Abel sabía que la chica acudió con nosotros antes de su encuentro y también sabía que yo la ayudaba. Por lo que recuerdo, la amenazó con matar a alguien y a ella si no la dejábamos ir sola a su encuentro.

-Es por eso que te degradaron, por dejar que fuera sola y con una señal de GPS- Erwin negó con la cabeza.

-En verdad no tuve alternativa, estaba segura que Abel tendría el suficiente valor para matar a alguien, lo cual acerté pues ya tenemos un muerto y que controlaba todo el edificio. Hay cámaras por doquier, desde el estacionamiento hasta dos kilómetros antes de llegar al lugar, no podía arriesgarme- explicó mientras encogía sus hombros y volvía a caminar.

-Señorita, tal vez su principal error fue pensar que Abel tenia cierto poder sobre todo cuando en realidad eso fue lo que él quería que creyera. Tal vez si mató a alguien pero eso no significa que tuviera control de las cámaras.

-Si lo he llegado a pensar y acepto mi degradación. Ahora lo que en verdad importa en estos momentos es encontrar a Mikasa.

-Concluyo en lo mismo.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, ambos llegaron a un elevador y Rico apretó un botón. Cuando las puertas de este se abrieron, Erwin dejó pasar primero a la chica y después él entró. La peli plateada apretó un botón y comenzaron a bajar.

\- ¿A quién interrogaremos? - preguntó seriamente Erwin mientras la miraba.

-Sasha Blouse, detective- respondió igual de seria. –Según Eren Jaeger, es la chica con quien más tenia contacto su hermana.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero no haberlos aburrido con esta introducción, en verdad espero eso. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión de este capítulo en su review de hoy! Y espero de todo corazón que haya próximo capítulo. Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **-Los quiere, Luna-**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy súper contenta (por los que apenas lo notan, si… soy una chica) de que esta historia pueda continuar con su curso. ¡Gracias a todos ustedes!**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Jess Lehner: Es curioso comentar que solamente había visto solo un fic policiaco y el mío es el segundo que conozco. No creo abandonar la historia, ahora las ideas de la historia no me dejan dormir en paz (creo que tendré que actualizar por semana). Arriba el RivaMika y gracias por tu review :D**

 **RociAlar: ¡Oh sorpresa el acosador se hace llamar Abel! –intento estúpido de spoiler- Conociendo a Mikasa, no creo que se haya dado por vencida… ¿O sí? :O ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Jenny835: ¿Por qué temerle a Abel? Él ama con "locura" a Mikasa, muchas quisiéramos que nos amaran así –Cof…Cof…- mentira, si dará un poco de miedo después. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Seo-Tsuki: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero verte por aquí seguido :D**

 **Kath's cats: ¡Muchas gracias! No estaba tan convencida de ese capítulo pero con tu review, quede satisfecha. Gracias por tu review :***

 **Mitsuki99: Quise a poner a Mikasa al límite, sé que no es una persona que se asuste y que se muestre débil, de hecho, no planeo ponerla así, solo que a veces dicen que las apariencias engañan y bastante por lo que haré que pase por miles de cosas. ¿Jean? Ahora que lo pienso… (Recuerda el OVA donde Jean dibuja muy Kawaii a Mikasa) ¡Gracias por tu review! :D**

 **RenKouha: Si, Abel podría ser CUALQUIERA y créeme, nadie dejará de ser sospechoso en este fic. Lo estuve pensando, como se necesitarán varios capítulos para terminar un interrogatorio tendré que actualizar tal vez una vez por semana… creo que eso estaría muy bien. ¡Gracias por tu review! C:**

 **Cherryle: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! He aquí la continuación, que la disfrutes :D**

 **Astryd924: ¿Michozita? Vaya, que Kawaii tal vez lo utilice después a no ser que Abel no le guste el gusto… ¿O sí? B) ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal (así les digo, no se ofendan) que sus visitas si fueron algo elevadas. En fin, es hora de investigar…**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

-Después de usted…- le indicó Erwin a Rico mientras abría la puerta de la habitación donde empezarían a trabajar. La chica solo asistió con la cabeza y entró.

Cuando el hombre entró a la cámara de gesell, ambos se ubicaban en esos momentos detrás del cristal opaco que mostraba una joven de cabello recogido de color castaño y ojos grandes de color marrón sentada en una silla de metal mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa hecha del mismo material que tenía enfrente.

Mientras que ambos observaban a la perfección a la joven, ella volteó a ver al cristal, pero solo admiró su reflejo. No se veía del todo lista para sospechar que había alguien más del otro lado del cristal mirándola.

\- ¿Ella es? - preguntó Erwin mientras se acercaba al cristal y observaba todo el equipo que estaba ahí: una cámara de video lista para comenzar a grabar, un micrófono de escritorio para interrogar desde ese lado del cuarto y una mesa ancha con dos sillas.

-Si- afirmó Rico mientras se acercaba a la cámara y la encendía.

La chica que identificaban como Sasha Blouse miró a su alrededor mientras sus manos estaban dentro de su pantalón de mezclilla. Parecía asustada, algo normal en todos los interrogados mientras se encuentran solos.

-Ya deberíamos comenzar con el interrogatorio- dijo la peli plateada mientras le acercaba al hombre el micrófono. –Apriete el botón para activarlo, si no lo mantiene no lo escuchará…- le explicó cómo funcionaba el aparato.

-Es muy amable de su parte que me explique como funciona, pero…- negó con la cabeza. –No pienso interrogarla sin darle la cara.

Rico por su parte lo miró de manera desaprobatoria y acercó el micrófono hacia ella.

-Haga lo que quiera, detective- respondió sin ganas mientras volteaba a ver a Sasha. –Yo observare mientras usted... ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? - se levantó de golpe al ver a la interrogada.

Erwin volteó a ver a Sasha preocupado y al verla quiso soltar una carcajada. ¿Enserio Rico se ponía así al ver esa escena graciosa?

La joven castaña al parecer había sacado de su pantalón una dona con glaseado blanco y se la estaba comiendo deprisa mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad. Tal vez no había almorzado cuando la policía la llamó.

\- ¿Quién la dejó pasar con eso? - preguntó Rico como si fuese una ofensa. - ¡Se supone que debieron revisarla antes de traerla!

Erwin por su parte no pudo más y soltó la carcajada. A lo largo de su vida nunca le había tocado ver algo parecido.

\- ¿Y a usted que le molesta? - preguntó divertido el hombre.

\- ¿En qué me molesta? - preguntó ahora si ofendida Rico. - ¡Va a dejar todas sus migajas regadas por el suelo! - señaló a la chica.

-Pues ya no se preocupe, la señorita ya terminó- le señaló a la castaña y en efecto, ya no tenía el pan dulce en las manos. –Bueno, ahora que la dejamos terminar de almorzar…- nuevamente algo le llamó la atención a Erwin y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Por dios! - otra vez Rico gritó sorprendida. - ¡¿Cómo es posible que tiene otro pan escondido?!

En efecto, Blouse sacó de su otro bolsillo otra dona, pero esta vez con glaseado rosado. A diferencia del pan anterior, esta lo consumía de forma tranquila y sin mirar alrededor.

-Esto es vergonzoso, tantos años exigiéndonos limpieza absoluta para que dejen a cualquiera comer en la cámara de gesell- comentó molesta. –Que decepción…

\- ¿A eso le llama decepción? - preguntó Erwin seriamente mientras Rico volteaba a verlo. –Decepciónese de verdad por el supuesto trabajo de la policía- negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para ir directamente con Sasha, pero se detuvo. –Por favor, tome nota sobre el comportamiento de la chica, grabe todo el interrogatorio y hágame el favor de no interrumpir. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, detective- asistió con la cabeza.

El rubio la imitó y se retiró de la habitación. Mientras salía, Rico rápidamente comenzó a grabar y tomo asiento. Erwin no tardó más de dos minutos en entrar a la habitación vecina sorprendiendo a la castaña pues aún seguía comiendo. El hombre tomó asiento frente a ella y colocó la carpeta con los datos de Mikasa y su café sobre la mesa de metal.

\- ¿Señorita Blouse? - preguntó mientras la chica se comía de golpe lo que le restaba de la dona y la pasaba por su garganta con algo de dificultad. - ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

-Yo no lo hice- respondió rápidamente mientras se retiraba las migajas de que quedaron en su boca con ayuda de su antebrazo derecho.

Esa respuesta sí que no la esperaba por lo que la miró algo sorprendido.

\- ¡Bueno, si lo hice! - corrigió apurada.

\- ¿Hacer que? - preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa.

Sasha miró hacia ambos lados mientras movía sus pies de un lado a otro. Otro signo de ansiedad.

Detrás del cristal donde se reflejaba el detective y la chica, Rico se ajustó sus lentes y de forma inmediata sacó una libreta y un lápiz para comenzar a escribir. Mientras pasaron algunos minutos, la peli plateada ya tenía algunos apuntes sobre la interrogada.

 ** _"1. No deja de mirar alrededor._**

 ** _2\. Mueve sus pies como signo de ansiedad._**

 ** _3\. Tal vez sospecha que nosotros sabemos algo de ella por su modo de hablar._**

 ** _4\. Llevaba consigo dos donas._**

\- ¿No es obvio? - preguntó Sasha. –Estoy aquí porque ayer me robe algunas donas de la caja que había en recepción de la biblioteca de la universidad- respondió algo apenada mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Erwin soltó nuevamente otra carcajada mientras Sasha se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, ¿Había metido la pata?

Rico por su parte negó con la cabeza y molesta hizo bolita el papel donde escribía.

\- ¡Lo lamento, es que se veían tan apetitosas y yo estaba en ayunas! - se excusó asustada mientras Erwin se calmaba. - ¡Seamos honestos! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre dejar doce donas solas en la recepción por dos horas?! ¡Nadie!

Erwin le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe…- respondió el hombre. –No es por eso que usted se encuentra aquí pero su secreto está a salvo conmigo- comentó para entrar en confianza. –En lo que estábamos…- tomó la carpeta de datos y la abrió con cuidado.

Leyó con cuidado los datos de Mikasa y como recordaba, la foto de la chica estaba sostenida con un clip en la parte superior de la carpeta. La tomó y la observó con detalle, no se había tomado el tiempo de ver en si la ilustración.

Mikasa Ackerman tiene rasgos asiáticos, ojos grises y su piel es pálida de nacimiento, su cabello es lacio de color negro y aproximadamente le llega hasta los hombros, además tiene un flequillo largo en medio de su rostro. Lo admitía, es guapa lo cual tal vez es una de las razones por la que la comenzaron a acosar.

La foto era reciente, pues la cámara con la que la tomaron imprimió la fecha. Cuando la fotografiaron al parecer se encontraban en un día de campo o algo por el estilo pues Mikasa vestía con un ligero vertido blanco y un sombrero de paja. Los rayos de sol traspasaban por su sombrero y cabello de manera fotogénica. No parecía ser una persona que sonriera mucho, pero al parecer intentó hacerlo para aquella ocasión.

\- ¿Reconoce a esta señorita? - le mostró la foto.

Sasha abrió de golpe sus ojos y su rostro se volvió pálido.

\- ¡Mikasa! - gritó asustada. - ¡¿Le ha pasado algo?! ¡¿Está bien?!- preguntó apurada.

-Por eso está aquí, señorita Blouse. Verá, su compañera se encuentra desaparecida desde ayer por la noche- comenzó a explicarle mientras guardaba la fotografía. –Usted nos puede facilitar a encontrarla si me cuenta todo lo que sabe sobre Mikasa, recuerde que cada dato insignificante para usted tiene mucho valor para nosotros.

La castaña asistió con la cabeza múltiples veces mientras no borraba su cara de preocupación.

-Mikasa, no puede ser…- dejó caer algunas lágrimas mientras se cubría su boca. –Ayer la vi, no es posible.

Erwin inmediatamente sacó un pequeño paquete de pañuelos que siempre llevaba consigo y le pasó uno a la chica.

-Cuénteme, ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre Mikasa? - comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Ella…- Sasha secó sus lágrimas y sonó su nariz. Trató de pasarle el pañuelo usado al hombre, pero este solo le indicó que lo dejara en la mesa. –Ella y yo nos conocemos desde el primer día de la carrera.

Erwin cruzó sus brazos y le indicó con la mirada que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía.

-Mikasa no es muy amigable que digamos y al principio cuando yo trate de serlo con ella, me mandó al demonio…- sonrió como si fuese algo gracioso. –Recuerdo que la primera vez que tuvimos una plática decente y fue sobre Eren.

\- ¿Y por qué sobre Eren? - preguntó el detective. - ¿No cree que le hubiera sido algo incómodo…?

\- ¡Para nada, a Mikasa le gusta hablar sobre él! - lo interrumpió. –De hecho, no solo hablamos de Eren ese día si no también tuve que escuchar sus quejas. Ella fácilmente se molesta mucho si alguien se mete con Eren.

\- ¿Por ejemplo…?

-No lo sé, al principio era muy dado en ella quejarse sobre el profesor- Sasha respiró hondo mientras venteaba con una mano su rostro.

Rico inclinó un poco su cabeza al escuchar lo último, ese: "quejarse sobre el profesor" lo interpretó como una indirecta. Esperaba que Erwin también notara aquel detalle.

\- ¿Profesor? - cuando preguntó su compañero, Sasha se tapó la boca por lo que la peli plateada fijó la mirada en ella, ahora la interrogada se había percatado que metió la pata. - ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Sasha miró a su alrededor y tosió. Rico se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente a la chica, esa información la consideraba importante.

\- ¡De cualquier profesor que molestara a Eren! - respondió rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Había un profesor quien no caía en la simpatía de Mikasa? - preguntó del detective.

Sasha encogió sus hombros, el hombre no comprendía porque no quería soltar información, ¿Estaría amenazada?

-Que hambre…- susurró la chica mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su vientre y bajaba la mirada.

Erwin miró hacia el suelo y al ver las migajas del glaseado de las donas, una brillante idea corrió por su mente.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de continuar…- el rubio movió una mano frente a la joven para captar su atención. - ¿Le gustaría comer algo más? Al igual que usted, llegué en ayunas. Si acepta, yo invito.

Rico se quedó boquiabierta, ¡¿En qué rayos pensaba ese hombre?!

-Pedófilo de mierda, ahora resulta que quiere invitarla a desayunar- susurró irritada su compañera.

Sasha lo miró con sorpresa, no se le veía asustada si no que feliz por la propuesta.

\- ¡Si, tengo bastante hambre! - aceptó emocionada. - ¡Esas donas ni siquiera las siento en mi estómago!

\- ¿Qué ni siquiera va a pensarlo un poco? – se preguntó Rico quien no podía creer como la otra aceptaba inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo, pero yo elijo el lugar- Erwin se levantó de su asiento. - ¿Le incomodaría si comiéramos aquí? - Sasha abrió de golpe sus ojos, ahora si dudaba de lo que había aceptado. –Digo, no sería apropiado si ven que salimos juntos a desayunar…

-Está bien- asistió con la cabeza la chica mientras miraba hacia abajo.

\- ¿Algo que no le agrade respecto a la comida? - ella negó con la cabeza. –Me parece buen. Permítame un momento…- el hombre tomó la carpeta, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la vecina para hablar un momento con Rico.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios piensa usted? - su compañera lo recibió con una queja.

-Esa señorita no soltará nada hasta que entre mucho en confianza- señaló a una Sasha mirando hacia la puerta donde acababa de salir el detective. –Y según sospecho, parece ser ese tipo de personas que cuentan todo tipo de cosas cuando comen.

-Pero esto es un interrogatorio, no una cita al café- Rico le señaló todo el lugar.

-Confíe en mí, sé lo que hago- le sonrió Erwin. –Hágame otro favor, vaya a la cafetería que está a dos calles de aquí y tráiganos el desayuno del día. La comida que ofrecen aquí siempre será asquerosa- comentó mientras sacaba su cartera.

\- ¡¿Acaso se volvió loco?! ¡Estamos trabajando! - su compañero se indicó con un dedo que guardara silencio.

-La que se comporta como loca es usted, si no se deja guiar por una persona que tiene más experiencia en este campo no creo que la vuelvan a promover en mucho tiempo- le extendió una tarjeta de débito roja. –También puede comprar un desayuno para usted, si gusta. No quiero que ande de mal humor todo el día.

Rico entrecerró sus ojos y aceptó de mala gana la tarjeta. El hombre le sonrió y dejó que ella se fuera. Una vez solo, decidió observar que hacía Sasha ahora que estaba sola.

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 _ **Mañana**_

 **Mikasa**

Desperté rápidamente al escuchar la alarma de mi celular, ya son las 5:00 a.m. Me senté lentamente en mi cama y me estiré, no me puedo permitir disfrutar otros "cinco minutos más" pues tengo que arreglarme, despertar a Eren y preparar el desayuno. Rasqué mis ojos mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los ronquidos de él en la habitación de al lado.

Mientras me ponía de pie, encendía la luz e iba por mi ropa que previamente había dejado doblada sobre mi tocador, no dejaba de pensar que desayuno adecuado podía prepararle a Eren. Aunque él me insista mucho en que puede cuidarse solo, no puedo dejar así. Él es mi obligación, sus padres me lo confiaron mucho.

Si no me apuro, no nos ajustará el tiempo para tomar el autobús. Son cuarenta minutos de ruta, tenemos que salir a las 6:00 a.m. para llegar a tiempo, máximo a las 6:20 a.m.

Me puse mi blusa roja favorita, un pantalón de mezclilla negra y mis clásicas botas oscuras que Eren había sugerido escoger la última vez que fuimos a una zapatería. Pensé en ponerme la bufanda que me regaló cuando me salvó la vida, pero la temperatura de hoy será elevada.

De todos modos, él mismo sabe que casi siempre la porto con orgullo y cariño. No creo que se moleste por esto.

Cuando me miré al espejo, me limpié la cara y me maquillé un poco. No me gusta del todo hacerlo, pero cuando escuché una conversación entre Eren y Armin sobre mujeres, supe que ambos concordaban que les gustan las chicas arregladas. Solo un simple delineado y rímel es lo que me aplico.

No lo había notado hasta hoy, mi cabello ya me llega hasta los hombros, me gusta. Pocas veces me tomo la molestia de observar que es lo que me agrada de mi apariencia y supongo que, si me dejara crecer un poco más el cabello amaría como me luciría.

-Buenos días…- vi a Eren detrás de mi mientras se rascaba sus ojos. Perfecto, me ahorró tiempo.

-Buenos días- respondí mientras terminaba lo mío.

\- ¿Quieres que haga el desayuno? - preguntó mientras me sonreía. –Puedo hacer huevos revueltos…

-No hay problema, ya terminé de arreglarme- dejé mi tocador en paz y me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. –Tu encárgate de arreglarte.

Eren encogió los hombros y salió de mi habitación. Desde que vivimos solos, me gusta admitir que nuestra NO de vida de "casados" me gusta. Aunque Eren sea mi hermano adoptivo, yo nunca lo he visto así. Digamos que mi relación con él es algo más que amigos, pero menos como pareja o bueno, Armin trató de explicármelo de esa forma.

-Joder, Armin…- susurré molesta.

Se supone que llamaría a Armin para ponernos de acuerdo sobre donde nos veríamos para tomar el autobús. Él al igual que nosotros se mudó a la ciudad para estudiar, pero lo que nos diferencia es que sus padres le pusieron como condición vivir con su abuelo. Viéndole el lado bueno, me alegro que no esté solo.

Tomé mi celular y le mandé un WhatsApp, mientras me respondía podría hacer el desayuno. Fui a la cocina, saqué la cartera de huevos del refrigerador y un litro de jugo de naranja (Eren ama la leche con chocolate, pero no hemos ido al supermercado, por mi parte cualquier cosa está bien).

\- ¡Mikasa! - me llamó Eren justamente cuando estaba sacando un sartén para comenzar. - ¡¿Dónde dejaste mis pantalones?!

Lo había olvidado, no le dije donde guardé su ropa después de plancharla.

\- ¡En el tercer cajón! - respondí y comencé a cocinar.

Mientras veía como el huevo poco a poco se iba cociendo, no pude evitar sonrojarme al imaginarme a Eren en calzoncillos. Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero es algo que desde niños no veo.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Después de esperar un poco más de la media hora y ver que Sasha no se comportó de alguna manera extraña, Rico por fin llegó con el desayuno.

-Veo que también compró para usted, ¿Eh? - bromeó Erwin al ver que Rico traía tres cajas de nieve seca.

-Usted dijo que podía- respondió seca mientras le daba el desayuno de él, el de Sasha y su tarjeta.

-Así me gusta- sonrió. –Bueno, es hora de sacar información…- salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Tuvimos suerte, por poco no alcanzamos el autobús. Odio ser impuntual y justamente hoy nos atrasamos un poco en el desayuno y en ir hasta casa del abuelo de Armin a recoger a nuestro amigo, que mala suerte.

Yo le insistí a Eren muy poco en que quedé en esperar a Armin en la parada, pero él quiso pasar personalmente por él para que no se atrasara. No dije nada, como siempre.

Cuando llegó el autobús, esperamos que las demás personas quienes también esperaban subieran primero y después nosotros subimos.

Eren se sentó junto con Armin y empezaron a hablar sobre unas becas que les interesaban. Por mi parte, decidí sentarme en el lugar de atrás del de mi "hermano" (exactamente a un lado de una ventana). Una viejita después me acompañó en el trayecto sentándose a mi lado.

Aunque no lo pareciera sentía una molestia estomacal y algunos escalofríos, supongo que son maneras de las cuales se proyecta el posible "nerviosismo" que siento.

Si le hubiese dicho algo sobre esto a la madre de Eren, creo que me hubiese dicho: "Es el primer día, nueva escuela y en una de las etapas más emocionantes que tendrás en tu vida, Mikasa. Es completamente normal sentir nervios". Suspiré y miré por la ventana, ni con tratar de imaginar que me diría ella podía calmar el dolor estomacal. Ya pasará, no durará mucho.

Dejé de prestarle atención al dolor y preferí distraerme con escuchar la conversación de Eren y Armin. Me siento un poco tonta, ambos se tomaron la molestia de investigar sobre la facultad y las oportunidades que nos brindan mientras que ni yo misma sabia como lucia el edificio. Si hubiera investigado, seguro que entendería su conversación y tendría argumentos para ser parte de ella.

Bueno, hay algo que sí sé y ellos no lo han mencionado aún. Nuestra facultad es la única que tiene un gran bosque detrás de ella. La universidad en sí, tiene algunos árboles, pero la nuestra al ser la última en construirse y por problemas legales, tuvo que ser construida de esa forma. Supongo para evitar que incrementara la deforestación. ¿Cómo lo supe? Me lo contó el padre de Eren antes de irnos (también tuve la oportunidad de leer una nota sobre esto en el periódico hace años).

Como a la mayoría de las personas, me gusta ver por la ventana los paisajes urbanos mientras el autobús avanza. Por ahora lo considero relajante pero cuando pase la primera semana, me aburriré bastante.

Ya han pasado los cuarenta minutos de viaje y por fin hemos llegado. El autobús nos dejó en la entrada principal de la universidad y al haber un mapa en la entrada con las ubicaciones de las facultades, nos tomará poco tiempo en llegar.

Era cómico saber que en cuanto llegamos a la facultad, no sabíamos hacia dónde ir. Solo estamos parados en medio de la explanada, el trio de idiotas siendo observados por los demás.

\- ¿A qué aula debemos ir? - preguntó Eren.

-A la A-1- le respondió Armin.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos preguntar dónde queda.

Yo hubiera preferido caminar y buscar el aula por nuestra cuenta. Desvié la mirada un momento y miré alrededor, la facultad sí que es linda y moderna (hay áreas verdes, jardineras, un amplio estacionamiento, bancos y unas amplias escaleras que al subirlas llegas directamente a la entrada de la facultad).

Miré fijamente el edificio y nuevamente sentí una molestia. No debería preocuparme tanto. Aunque, lo único que opaca el lugar son los estudiantes pues lucen prepotentes y estirados, lo supe por la forma en la que nos miran. Clásico, solo por ser los nuevos ya nos odian.

Volteé a ver a Armin y su mirada estaba perdida en la estructura del lugar, como la mía hace algunos segundos atrás. En cuanto Eren, noté que miraba fijamente a una chica rubia que caminaba en solitario. No creo que le atraiga pues su ropa no es tan afeminada, supongo que él espera a una chica más "arreglada".

-Eren- lo llamé y me miró algo sorprendido. –Llegaremos tarde.

-De acuerdo, esperen aquí un segundo…- se alejó trotando.

-Pero Eren…- traté de detenerlo, yo no me refería que debíamos preguntar.

\- ¿Y cómo les va ahora que viven solos? - Armin inmediatamente me sacó platica.

-Bien- respondí. –Agradable…

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Eren no me ha comentado mucho al respecto- al escuchar eso sentí un pequeño crujido en mi corazón, ¿Acaso Eren no es feliz viviendo conmigo? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

Bajé la mirada fingiendo cansancio mientras Armin seguía hablando.

-Los envidio, vivir con mi abuelo me quitará muchas libertades…- y ahí nuevamente las largas platicas de Armin. No suele hacerlas a menudo, pero cuando tiene algo sobre que quejarse, una anécdota o quiere un consejo, no para de hablar. No lo culpo, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo. –Eren dice que no debería preocuparme mucho pero no puedo evitarlo…

Y fue ahí en ese punto que me preguntaba porque Eren tardaba mucho. Aprecio mucho a Armin, pero en verdad no tengo muchas ganas de escucharlo… bueno, no tan temprano. Alcé la mirada y lo busqué rápidamente, pero alguien más se llevó mi atención mientras pasaba enfrente de nosotros.

Por como viste, supongo que es un profesor o un alumno de último semestre. Viste de una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochados, pantalones de vestir de color negro que le quedan levemente pegados y zapatos negros; carga un maletín y trae puestos unos lentes de sol.

Su rostro es frio, no parece sonreír a menudo, cabello negro y algo largo, en la parte de la nuca la había rapado y su piel es pálida.

\- ¡Ya sé dónde es nuestra aula! - no me di cuenta cuando llegó Eren por lo que me tomó un poco de sorpresa escucharlo, aunque no lo expresé del todo.

\- ¡¿Y qué esperamos?!- le siguió la corriente Armin.

He ahí nosotros, el trio de idiotas nuevos comenzamos a caminar siendo liderados por Eren. Caminamos deprisa pues solo falta poco para que comiencen las clases.

No soy una persona que espera mucho de algo, pero ahora si espero que esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas sea agradable para los tres, nos haga crecer mucho como personas y que especialmente sea _**tranquila**_ …

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que estos capítulos observaran bien la actitud de Eren hacia Mikasa y lo que a ella realmente le gusta y piensa… trato de hacerla un poco más humana pero que permanezca esa chica seria que todos amamos.**

 **Tuve que recortar el capítulo, me había quedado sumamente largo y bueno, tenía que comenzar el punto de vista de Mikasa en este capítulo. En el siguiente no habrá interrogatorio, solo puntos de vista. ¿Ya quieren ver como comienza el de Levi o el de Abel? :D**

 **Al ser narrado en primera persona, no entro en muchos detalles de las cosas. La carrera que estudiaran está bajo su criterio y los espacios que rodean los personajes, pueden imaginárselos a no ser los personajes los describan.**

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU HERMOSO APOYO!**

 **Espero que disfrutaran un poco el capítulo y prometo que el siguiente comenzará lo bueno :)**

 **¡Dejen su opinión de este capítulo en su review de hoy y espero verlos en el próximo!**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Al fin estoy de vacaciones, para mi alivio. Fue un poco triste ver que solo hubo un review el capítulo anterior, me desanimó un poco a seguir con la historia, pero la seguiré para quienes aún se muestran interesados en ella. Gracias.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón (y sí) a:**

 **GUEST: Me gustó que notaras eso de Mikasa, en verdad si trato de hacerla un poco mas humana. Bueno, tu observación sobre quien es el emo elegante haz acertado. Creo que es obvio. Me alegró mucho tu review, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal, muchas gracias por sus visitas, favs. & follows. Sin más que decir…**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje no apropiado y situación "poco" sangrienta en el capítulo.**

* * *

 **La noche anterior...**

 **Levi**

\- ¡ACKERMAN! - volví a llamarla. Tras ese último grito sentí como mi garganta se desgarraba, ya no podría dar otro a menos que quiera perder la voz.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas por los pasillos buscándola, tengo que encontrarla.

\- ¿Dónde carajos estás? - me detuve para recuperar un poco de aire.

Puta suerte es de noche y ninguna luz funciona. (sé perfectamente que alguien debió meterse con los fusibles). Es un alivio que la luna ilumina poco los pasillos. Tengo que apurarme, Mikasa podría estar en cualquier lugar. Tragué en seco, esto no me está gustando para nada.

Me aterra la idea de que no somos los únicos en el edificio y que puedo perder a Mikasa.

\- ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, Mikasa?!- grité sin esforzar mi garganta esta vez pues mi objetivo es que me escuche aunque no estemos en el mismo lugar. - ¡No te dejaré sola en esto!

Quiero encontrarla, protegerla, dejarle en claro lo importante que es ahora y llevármela a algún lugar seguro. Prometo que si soy yo el problema me alejaré lo suficiente de ella. No quiero que Mikasa sufra por mi culpa, no puedo permitírmelo. Primero muerto que verla de sea manera.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - escuché como el eco de mi voz quebrada retumbaba en el pasillo.

Aun pienso en lo último que me dijo, ¿Cómo es posible que me lo ocultó tanto tiempo? No me hubiese importado terminar todo ese tiempo juntos por su seguridad. Su vida es primero, es solo una niña. Mal momento para volver a pensar en ello, Levi. Bravo.

Mikasa, ¿Aun no lo entiendes, verdad? Eres lo más importante para mí, no quiero perderte. Soy un pendejo por no demostrarte todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, pero ahora más que nunca estoy dispuesto a abandonar todo lo que tengo por ti. Si te vas, jamás me volveré a sentir vivo.

 _¿Por qué te aferras a una mentira si me tienes a mí?_

\- ¿Buscas a Mikasa? - escuché una voz detrás de mí. Alguien está fingiendo una voz aguda y en cuanto me di la media vuelta… sentí un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 _ **Mañana**_

 **Levi**

La veo levantarse al sentir que dormía sola. Parece asustada al no verme en la cama, no entiendo del todo porque lo hace, no es la primera vez que me levanto antes que ella.

\- ¡¿Levi?!- me llama mientras se sienta en la cama y mira hacia ambos lados rápidamente.

Para su suerte: extiendo mi mano, jalo una pequeña cadena y enciendo la lámpara de mesa que tengo a un lado. No tardó en descubrir que siempre estuve sentado en aquel sillón mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Buen día- saludé mientras ella me sonría aliviada.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? - preguntó mientras sonreía. –Aun no es hora…

-Te equivocas, ya lo es- corregí.

No parecía muy convencida, pero me creyó al ver que el reloj de su celular ya marcaba que eran las 5:30 a.m.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto? - se talló los ojos.

-Un poco más de la hora- respondí mientras le daba otro sorbo al té. –No podía quedarme acostado.

\- ¿Otra vez las pesadillas? - no respondí, no quería preocuparla más. Además, eran asuntos míos no de ella. –Deberías ir con algún terapeuta. Tengo un amigo que lo es, podría ayudarte bastante. ¡Está decidido, hoy mismo lo llamaré!

-Ya te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos, Petra- me controlé bastante para no gritarle. En verdad, odio que se metan en mis asuntos. No quería comenzar el día de malas…

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Si esto ya es asunto nuestro

Hable muy pronto, ya me sacó de mis casillas.

\- ¿Nuestro? - pregunté seriamente. –El simple hecho que vivamos juntos no significa que mis asuntos sean también tuyos y viceversa. No me hagas reír desde temprano- dije sarcásticamente.

\- ¡¿Pero que eso no es lo que hacen las parejas?! ¡¿Preocuparse mutuamente?!- me gritó con su voz aguda que siempre me resulta molesta.

-Basta, Petra- traté de que guardara silencio, odio sus gritos.

\- ¡No, Levi! ¡Esto ya es el colmo! - se quejó mientras veía como sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y su respiración se agitaba.

¿Yo? Bueno, solo crucé una pierna y le di otro sorbo a la taza. Petra cada vez se preocupa más cuando yo veo MI PROBLEMA como algo ya cotidiano. Suspiré mientras ella aun me veía enfadada.

-Agradezco bastante que te preocupes por mí, pero no veo la necesidad de hacerlo. Ademas, tu sabes como soy así que déjame manejarlo por mi cuenta- le respondí lo más cortés y calmadamente posible.

-Levi…- susurró mi nombre. –Tu sabes que me preocupas porque te quiero… Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué?! Venga, no soy bueno con esto del amor ni mucho menos en responderle a Petra cuando se pone sentimental.

-Si, lo sé.

\- ¿No confías en mí?

-No hay necesidad que lo preguntes, pero comprende mi situación.

Ella solo le quedó asistir con la cabeza, se volvió a acostar y me dio la espalda. Estoy seguro que está a punto de llorar.

\- ¿En verdad tienes que ir? - preguntó con voz quebrada. –Muchos faltan el primer día…

-Sabes que nunca he faltado- respondí un poco más calmado. –Es mi obligación.

-Podrías quedarte un momento más acostado, te prepararía el desayuno y podríamos… tu sabes.

-Suena genial, pero ¿Por qué no pido mi renuncia de una buena vez? - pregunté sarcásticamente. –Así me tendrás todo el día en casa limpiando.

Para mi sorpresa, Petra comenzó a reírse y se acurrucó más en la almohada.

-Me encanta tu sarcasmo, Levi- me comentó entre risas.

Me limité a sonreír, me sorprendía bastante que ella me tuviera tanta paciencia.

-Me voy a bañar…- le comenté terminando la conversación. Me levanté del sillón e inmediatamente fui a lavar la taza que había usado.

Cuando terminé, tomé mi conjunto del día y me dirigí al baño.

-Te quiero…- la escuché en cuanto tenía la perilla en mi mano.

La miré de reojo y suspiré fuertemente. No sabía que responderle, no me nacía decirle algo. Sé perfectaente que ella me quiere pero dudo si me ama… no me lo ha comentado.

Si llegamos hasta esto es mi culpa, lo admito abiertamente. Me siento algo culpable de no ser el hombre que Petra desearía tener como pareja, aquel que pueda levantarla con un beso todas las mañanas, el que la tome de la mano cuando salimos y principalmente el que tenga la iniciativa para tener relaciones sexuales. No, nunca he sido y seré ese tipo de hombre. Si llegamos hasta esto es por mi culpa, por aceptar a todo lo que Petra quiere.

Una vez en el baño, me desvestí sin prisa, doblé mi pijama y la puse sobre la tapa del escusado; abrí el grifo y al escuchar el agua caer, veo como el cristal del cancel se empañaba.

\- "No debo perder más tiempo"- ya había perdido tiempo hablando con Petra, mi objetivo era llegar temprano para no causar una mala impresión. Al sentir que le agua caliente caía en mi rostro y cerré mis ojos.

¿Qué debería hacer con Petra? No sentía la necesidad de terminar con ella, pero tampoco deseaba que nuestra relación fuera a otro nivel, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Esto fue un error, no debí comenzar una relación cuando yo era el que no sentía nada más que "compañerismo" por Petra. No debí caer en lo que comentaban los demás.

Perdí todo lo que realmente quería hace ya algunos años atrás, estaba solo y mi vida (que ya era una mierda) cada vez empeoraba más hasta que apareció Petra. Siempre le estaré agradecido, pero no como ella espera, debe darme más tiempo.

* * *

 **La noche anterior…**

 **Abel**

Tomé su cuello con ambas manos y lo estrujé con fuerza. ¿Enserio crees que puedes escapar de mi después de todo lo que me acabas de decir? ¡No estoy idiota, sabes demasiado!

\- ¡No...! - se quejó mientras encajaba sus uñas en mis manos.

\- ¡¿Qué creías?!- grité mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el suelo y me siento sobre este. - ¡¿Que te saldrías con la tuya?!

-Bastar…- trató de liberarse moviendo las piernas.

Pobre alma desamparada, no tuve otra opción. Estrujé más mis manos sobre su cuello. Escuchar los chillidos que salían de su garganta y sentir su cuerpo moverse violentamente debajo de mis piernas me resultó muy excitante.

\- ¡ELLA ME PERTENECE! ¡MIKASA ES LA UNICA PARA MÍ! - levanté su cuello para después estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo, tengo que repetir esto.

Un golpe, dos golpes… cinco golpes. Chillidos agudos, ojos en blanco, uñas encajadas en mis manos, movimientos violentos y respiración leve. Cual tinta carmín recién derramada comenzó a brotar su sangre en el piso. ¡¿Quién dijo que me detendría al ver esto?! ¡Vamos por el décimo quinto golpe!

\- ¡¿EN VERDAD CREÍAS QUE ME SEPARARÍAS DE ELLA?!- es una puta lástima que no me pueda responder. Al pensar en ello no he podido evitar reír a carcajadas. ¡Qué gran imaginación llegó a tener!

Observé su cabeza echa papilla, no me molestaré en limpiar este desastre pues no pienso volver. Tomaré a Mikasa y nos largaremos de esta ciudad de mierda. Me acerqué hasta la altura de su oído derecho, si seguía con vida o no, quería escucharme lo último que tenía que decirle.

-He aquí tu respuesta…- solté otra risilla. –No, no pudiste.

Solté lentamente su cuello y miré las marcas que me había dejado. Sus uñas están largas (se nota que no llevaba una limpieza personal adecuada) y de hecho, una de ellas se quebró y el trozo está enterrado en mi mano derecha.

Cuando acerqué mi mano izquierda para retirarme el trozo, vi que mis dedos estaban manchados de sangre. Sangre…sangre…sucia sangre…

Negué con la cabeza, no es tiempo para ello. Retiré la uña rápidamente y después miré las palmas de mis manos, solo mis dedos estaban ensangrentados… su cuello lo estaba, he ahí el motivo de mis manchas.

\- ¿Sabes? - le hablé sin dejar de ver mis manos. –Había retrasado bastante tu muerte, no pensé…

\- ¡Detente! - escuché esa hermosa voz.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Mikasa parada enfrente de mí, me había descubierto. ¿Por qué esa cara de enfado, bonita?

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 _ **Mañana**_

 **Abel**

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados mientras todas esas voces chillonas de mierda no dejan de incrementar esta migraña. Aun no entiendo la puta razón por la que estoy en esta estúpida facultad. No puedo más, si fuera por mí me volaba los sesos en este mismo instante, pero sé que si lo intento una vez más me detendrían.

-Buenos días- escucho la voz de un hombre y abro solamente un ojo. Es ese puto de mierda.

-Buen día, señor- saludo cortésmente al director de la facultad quien pasaba por el pasillo del último piso donde yo me encontraba.

¿Y si mejor me tiro? Sería una noticia interesante para leer mañana en los periódicos.

\- ¿Tan temprano por aquí…? - me preguntó y yo suspire para después abrir ambos ojos.

-Asuntos pendientes…

-Ya veo, tenga buen día. Hay mucho por hacer.

Le despedí alzando la mano, me limité a sonreír.

"Viejo de mierda" solo pude pensar en ello mientras lo veía alejarse, pero le doy la razón en algo: he venido muy temprano a la facultad.

Al despertar sentí curiosidad sobre la carne fresca que veríamos por la mañana a primera hora así que me apresuré en llegar antes de tiempo.

Vaya, nunca pensé que los de nuevo ingreso fueran tan "aburridos y chillones". Suspiré, saqué un cigarrillo y fumé con tranquilidad.

Me recargué en el barandal y miré hacia abajo, era divertido ver los rostros estúpidos de los de nuevo ingreso. Pobres, pobres ineptos… no saben ni por donde caminar.

-Vaya, sí que son tontos. Deberían preguntar por sus aulas- probé mi adicción y di un toque para que cayera la ceniza.

Miré hacia mi izquierda y observe aquel bosque, aún recuerdo el escándalo que armó _Green Peace_ por haber talado árboles para crear las otras facultades y la universidad en si. Yo aún no sabía qué hacer con mi vida en esos momentos.

-Hippies de mierda…

* * *

 **Levi**

Una hora exacta después, ya me encontraba manejando hacia la facultad. Maldito sol, me obliga a ponerme esos lentes de sol que me vi obligado a comprar ese día en la playa con la familia de Petra.

- _ **Usted – está – a – ocho – minutos – de – su – destino**_ \- gracias GPS, si no hubieras hablado yo nunca hubiese sabido cuanto tiempo falta, me muero por llegar. Que emoción.

-Sí, sí. Como digas- le dije a ese pedazo de chatarra.

 _-_ _ **Usted – tiene – un – nuevo – mensaje**_ _-_ está bien, está decidido. A partir de mañana esta cosa estará apagada. Este parece una mocosa tonta.

\- ¿De quién, cariñito? - como si me respondiera esta cosa.

 _ **-De: Pe-trar-ca-**_ ¿Eh? ¿Me respondió?

Por suerte, el ultimo semáforo que me tocó estaba en rojo. Miré de reojo la pantalla y vi que era de Petra. Evité sonreír al recordar que esta mierda dijo que era de "Petrarca".

* * *

 **Abel**

Creo que ya llevo la hora aquí, no he revisado mi teléfono desde que fumé mi primer cigarrillo. Me gusta observar cada uno de los rostros nuevos de todos esos ineptos, es como crear un perfil de cada uno: adivinar como se llaman, que fue lo que los atrajo a esta facultad, hasta que aroma deben de tener. Encendí otro cigarrillo, prometo que será el último por hoy.

-Creo que ya debería de irme…- comenté después de dar el primer toque. –Ya no debe faltar mucho para que comiencen las clases oficialmente.

En cuanto deseaba dar el segundo toque, algo se llevó mi atención. El clásico trió de idiotas (es obvio que se conocen desde antes) parados en medio de la explanada, dos chicos y una chica.

Vaya y que graciosos se ven: la chica mira a todos con esa mirada asesina que se carga, el castaño mira todo ingenuamente y el rubio parece que se va orinar encima. Pero que interesantes son.

-Idiotas- sonreí.

De un segundo a otro me quedé congelado. Hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de mi presencia, esa chica me estaba viendo. ¿Le habré causado algún interés?

La miré con más detalle, si me estaba viendo no dejaría que me viera débil ante ella. ¿Qué tanto me miras, pendeja? Pensé mientras volvía a dar un toque y no le retiraba la mirada. Sus ojos son fríos pero bonitos, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros (se ve más cuidado que el de cualquier chica), ¿Será asiática? No, tiene rasgos, pero no parece venir de Asia. Simplemente, es bonita. Solamente le falta cambiar esa cara que tiene.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas? ¿Lee? ¿Mei? - bromeé mientras recargaba ahora mis antebrazos en el barandal. –Ah no déjame adivinar, ¿algo que termine con "chan"? Nah, no creo.

Sonreí, esto me es gracioso. Pero mi diversión (y nuestra conexión) terminó, ella miró a su amigo rubio quien no me percaté también miraba el edificio, pero al parecer no a mí. Solo ella me había visto. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí…?

Es celosa, su otro amigo castaño está viendo una rubia que está pasando por ahí y a la chica bonita no le parece eso. ¿Por qué te molestas en ver a ese inepto, chica bonita? Él no parece valer la pena.

Se ha ido, él se fue y la dejó sola con el señor orines (lindo apodo que le he puesto). No parece cómoda, baja la mirada mientras el otro habla. ¿Cómo será tu voz, bonita? No pareces muy sociable. Vaya vaya, haz vuelto a levantar la mirada, ¿Acaso quieres verme otra vez?

¡Qué mala suerte, bonita! ¡Alguien más se llevó tu atención! volteé para ver de quien se trataba y le sonreí incrédulamente.

-Pero miren nada mas quien acaba de llegar…- comenté mientras reía, le daba un toque con un dedo al cigarrillo para probar lo que me restaba de este.

Desde que lo conozco sé que tiene mucho pegue con las señoritas de la facultad (aunque en lo personal, no le veo nada atractivo), no me sorprende que le llame la atención a primera vista, aunque sea un enano. Su estilo me gusta, bastante diría yo.

Sé que con el tiempo te olvidarás de él, bonita. Es gruñón de blanca nieves en persona.

-Buen día, gruñón de mierda- le salude susurrando.

Ese tipo caminó frente a ella sin prisa alguna, nunca lo había visto con lentes oscuros. Me alegro ver que no le ha llamado la atención del todo. Es mejor que no se meta con él.

Sentí una vibración en mi pantalón, un recordatorio. Al apagar la alarma, vi que faltaba solo cinco minutos para las clases.

-Oh, es una lástima. Es hora de irme- tiré lejos el cigarrillo y me di la vuelta.

Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, bonita. Pero no te cruces en mi camino, no soporto a los de primero y menos a las niñas antipáticas.

* * *

 **Levi**

-Hogar dulce hogar…- susurré sarcásticamente mientras bajaba del auto y lo cerraba con llave.

Miré alrededor, no esperaba tantas personas este semestre. Creo haber escuchado que agregaron otras carreras a la facultad.

Sujeté con fuerza mi maletín y comencé a caminar. Uno que otro que otro mocoso me miraba como si tuviese mierda en la cara. Váyanse a cargar.

Mientras caminaba, me di el lujo de mirar de reojo a los de nuevo ingreso. Con solo ver una pareja de idiotas, me bastó. Solo la chica me miró, que cara tan mas "tierna" tiene, estoy seguro que la tiene así por problemas para cagar o porque no tiene novio. Su amiguito que no paraba de hablar tiembla mucho, parece un chihuahua.

Desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

-Mocosos, siempre pareciendo idiotas el primer día.

 **Continuará…**

 **Este hasta ahora ha sido el capítulo más difícil que he escrito, es por eso que me tardé algo en subirlo. Espero que este capítulo tenga nuevamente apoyo, quiero saber si puedo seguir con ella y si es de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero vernos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! He estado aprovechando al máximo mis vacaciones y estoy tratando de subir frecuentemente capítulos de esta historia. Lamentablemente, he estado un poco enferma y mi creatividad se apaga un poco por ello. Por eso les pido una disculpa si este capítulo les fue algo "apagado" o "aburrido", trataré que el próximo sea mejor.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón (ohh si bebés, enserio) a:**

 **Cherryle: ¡Me encantó tu observación! No puedo decirte si es correcta o no pero solo puedo decirte que un ligero fragmento de lo que dijiste tal vez sea correcto… tal vez. Ya sabrás a cuál me refiero. Gracias por tu tiempo :)**

 **FlorenciaNightmare: ¡Gracias! Y lo de Levi… a él no le gustaría saber que ya sospechas de él y sin pruebas (Levi aprobó este comentario). Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **MissJoyland: ¿Pecado? ¡Ja! Creo que con crear a Abel ya pecaré mucho. ¡Gracias por leer y también espero que aciertes! :c**

 **Astryd924: ¡Benditas vacaciones, espero que las tengas pronto! Sobre Abel, bueno… podría decirse que ya lo viste en su faceta "buena" y la "mala", trataré que sea un poco más interesante y que no de tanto miedo XD ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal que hacen sentirme como Mikasa con Abel (no los veo, pero sé que están ahí XD) Sin más que decir…**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Mikasa**

\- ¡¿Dónde nos sentaremos?!- preguntó Armin emocionado mientras yo era la última en entrar al aula.

\- "Me gusta"- pensé al ver el lugar.

El salón no es pequeño, pero tampoco tan grande, cómodo a mi parecer. Este es iluminado con los típicos focos blancos alargados que te recuerdan a cualquier tienda departamental bueno, en mi caso. Pero lo que más me gusta son las ventanas, estas casi ocupan toda la pared que nos queda enfrente. A mi izquierda se encuentra el escritorio del profesor y a mi derecha las seis filas verticales de mesa bancos.

\- ¡Es el primer día, escojan cualquier lugar! - opinó Eren.

-Eren…- lo llamé, y cuando el volteó a verme pensé más de dos veces lo que le diría. - ¿Podríamos sentarnos en la fila que está cerca de las ventanas? - señalé las mencionadas.

Él me miró y después las ventanas, no sé de donde saqué la idea que él aceptaría inmediatamente.

-No me agradaría mucho, le prometí a mamá que mejoraría mis notas y siento que las ventanas me distraerán mucho en clases- me respondió y yo solo bajé la mirada, no volvería a hablar. –Pero si tú quieres sentarte ahí, Armin y yo podríamos sentarnos cerca, ¿Te parece?

Lo volví a mirar y asistí con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, me gusta esta parte tan considerada de Eren.

Los tres tomamos asiento en el primer lugar de respectivas filas: Armin en la cuarta, Eren en la quinta y yo en la sexta. Llegué a pensar que Armin se sentaría detrás de Eren, pero si su deseo fue ese, no lo juzgo.

Pasaron apenas dos o tres minutos y ya me sentía fuera de lugar, todos hablaban entre si y yo era una de las pocas personas que permanecía en su asiento en silencio. Aun no éramos muchos alumnos, pero las voces de quienes hablaban podían aparentar que había el doble de personas en el lugar.

Sentí dos toquecitos en mi hombro izquierdo, no me había percatado que alguien ya se sentaba detrás de mí. Volteé hacia atrás y vi a una chica castaña con un sándwich en la mano. Por su rostro, supuse que es una chica simpática.

-Hola…- me saludó un poco dudosa de lo que hacía.

-Hola- le respondí y me volví a voltear.

Ella se quedó callada al ver lo que hice. Pensé que solo quería saludarme, ¿Acaso actué mal?

-Mi nombre es Sasha Blo…

-Un placer- la interrumpí, ¿Me habré escuchado cortante? En verdad quise parecer amable. Rayos, me adelanté.

-Oh entiendo, no te molesto más- escuché su voz algo triste.

Segundos después escuché como ella tomaba sus cosas y la vi sentarse en otro lugar, detrás de Armin con exactitud.

-Oye...oye…- escuché que Eren me estaba susurrando.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunté preocupada mientras él me miraba de manera desaprobatoria.

-Deberías arreglar eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú ya sabes a que me refiero- señaló con la cabeza a aquella chica que terminaba su sándwich con la mirada triste. –Es nuestro primer día, compórtate.

-Perdón…- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada, esperaba de parte suya un _"No te disculpes conmigo, hazlo con ella"_ pero no me dijo nada más.

Miré a Armin y él al igual que Eren también me miró con desaprobación. ¡Ya entendí, no hay necesidad para que me miren así!

-Hoy será un día muy largo…- me dije a mi misma mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana. Ver las hojas de los arboles bailar con el viento y los rayos del sol pasar entre ellas me tranquiliza un poco… me gustaba ver este tipo de cosas.

* * *

 **Levi**

-No me interesa- le respondí al prefecto mientras ponía mi maletín sobre mi escritorio. Creo que he visto polvo encima de este. Mierda, no me he fijado antes, ¿Desde cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaron el escritorio? Pasé dos dedos por encima de este. Que suciedad, todo está lleno de polvo.

\- ¡Oh vamos Levi, son de nuevo ingreso! ¿Qué tanto te preocupa? - insistió.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que los de la limpieza hacen un buen trabajo? - pregunté mientras aun miraba mis dedos.

\- ¿Perdón?

-Dije: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que los de la limpieza hacen un buen trabajo?

-Oh vamos Levi, no es tiempo para inspeccionar la limpieza.

-Sabes que no debería existir alguna inspección de limpieza, siempre se debe mantener todo en orden. Y ese se supone que es tu trabajo, ¿No?

Toma eso idiota, ahora déjame en paz. Saqué del maletín el paquete de toallitas húmedas que siempre traigo conmigo, limpié mi maletín y comencé a limpiar el escritorio. Gracias prefecto perfecto de mierda, usted hace un gran trabajo.

\- ¿Podríamos dejar el tema de la limpieza en paz y centrarnos en lo que te estoy pidiendo? - puso una mano en el mueble.

¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué no estás viendo que estoy limpiando el escritorio y tu pones tu asquerosa y estúpida mano en mi camino?!

-No, no podemos dejarlo en paz hasta que limpié todo este desorden- puse el maletín en la silla y le señalé el escritorio. –Y sobre tu petición… no, aun no me interesa.

\- ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?! ¡Solamente quiero que tú me remplaces!

-Me lo pides porque quieres que los intimide.

\- ¡Claro que no! - puso otra vez su pendeja mano en el escritorio. Opté por sacar otra toallita y pasarla por su mano, si piensa seguirla poniendo mínimo su mano debe estar "limpia". –Eh, gracias.

-No agradezcas.

-En fin, ¿Por qué tanto drama? ¡Ellos te estiman!

\- ¿Enserio? Ah sí, me estiman porque siempre les pego una estrellita en la frente cada vez que responden bien a mis preguntas, mis exámenes son de respuestas múltiple y las preguntas de rescate son sobre películas de Disney. Sí, me estiman los mocosos.

\- ¿Películas de Disney? Wow, sí que sabes cómo emocionarlos. Yo lo decía por que los chicos no se portan como idiotas frente a ti y las chicas bueno, ellas…

Me encanta ver a las presumidas prepotentes salir corriendo por los pasillos llorando porque les digo sus verdades, el puto paraíso.

-Usan perfume en tu clase- soltó una carcajada.

¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?! ¡En mi puta vida solo había escuchado algo parecido con el padre de Petra!

Alguna vez en una reunión familiar se me acercó algo ebrio y me dijo: "¿Sabías que Petra compraba perfume fino cuando se trataba de trabajar contigo? Quería oler bien por ti". Esto no me agrada.

\- ¡Por dios, mira tu cara! - me señaló mientras yo reaccionaba, cuando me vino a la mente el olor del perfume de Petra me desconecté por completo. - ¡Siempre pones esa cara cuando te hablo de chicas interesadas en ti!

Pendejo, idiota, bastardo, baboso, suciedad de mi escritorio…

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a cagar? - le señalé la salida.

-Ya ya, tranquilo. Volviendo al tema, ¿Aceptas o no?

-No.

-Levi…

Este idiota no se cansa, ni siquiera me deja quejarme del desorden de mi oficina y ahora insiste.

-Anda, te deberé una y muy grande.

-No- al fin terminé de limpiar el escritorio, debería acomodar las cosas que me llevé.

\- ¡Por favor, mi trabajo depende de ti! - canalla miserable, ahora lo admites. - ¡Y te pagaré una cena romántica con Petra!

Esto me gusta, pero aun no me convence, le meteré mas presión. Tomé el maletín, me senté en la silla y cruce la pierna, él sabe que lo hago cuando tiene mi atención, además, una cena calmaría la tensión de mi relación con Petra.

\- ¿Solo una cena? - pregunté. –Empieza a ofrecer…

\- ¡¿Qué no te basta con la cena?!

-Hacer tu trabajo en la bienvenida opacará mi imagen, ¿Tu qué crees?

\- ¡Pero solo ayudo a ser guía!

-Ofrece más…-

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Tengo algo a lo que no podrás rechazar…

\- ¿Qué es lo que no podré rechazar?

Buscó dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón e inmediatamente sacó una tarjeta de plástico azul. ¿Me daría su tarjeta de crédito o qué?

\- ¡Un monedero electrónico del nuevo supermercado con mil puntos!

Lo miré seriamente, ¿A qué pendejo le emocionaría eso?

\- ¿Y porque yo querría algo así? - pregunté.

\- ¡Por que los productos de limpieza te los puedes llevar gratis con esta tarjeta! - me la volvió a mostrar. –Además, esos siempre son los que menos requieren puntos.

Carajo, hablé muy rápido. Yo soy el pendejo quien se emocionó.

-Déjala en el escritorio y lo pensaré…- le señalé el lugar donde quería verla.

\- ¡Eres un primor, Levi!

-Sí, si primor. Ahora lárgate y déjame en paz.

\- ¡Eres de lo mejorcito! ¡Muchas gracias! - corrió hacia mí con intención de abrazarme. No sabría explicar por qué al mirarlo se detuvo. –Bueno, ya sabes que hacer. Solo pórtate bien y tu síguele la corriente al director y demás.

-Mientras tu pagues la cena y me dejes la tarjeta todo está bien.

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…- comenzó a explicarme su absurda rutina para la bienvenida.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

No quiero que los chicos sigan viéndome de esa manera, me hacen sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - al fin me preguntó Eren.

-Nada importante- apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa y acosté mi cabeza sobre ellos. - ¿En verdad me vi muy mal?

-Eres muy seria, eso es todo- me respondió. –Debes esforzarte en ser más tratable. Es el primer día.

Aunque Eren me lo diga, sigue siendo un gran reto para mí.

-Tal vez tengas razón- le respondí y volteé mi cabeza para mirar una vez más por la ventana. –Si tú esperas que cambie, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Aunque no tenga la suficiente motivación para cambiar, trataré de tenerla por Eren. Si le incomoda mi seriedad, podría hacer el esfuerzo por cambiarla. Desde que niña soy así, por ello que no tuve amigas y al ver que a él no le incomodaba ello no pasó por mi mente cambiar mi modo de ser, pero ahora debo hacer el intento.

-Eren…- lo llamé. - ¿Te molesta del todo mi actit…?

\- ¡Buen día, perdonen la tardanza! - me interrumpió un grito de alguien mayor y en cuanto volteé, vi a un hombre muy alto entrar al aula y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Rápidamente todos nos levantamos para darle la bienvenida, una costumbre que nos impartieron desde el preescolar. Cuando lo vimos acercarse al escritorio, tomamos asiento y esperamos que por fin hablara. Bueno, ya le preguntaría a Eren después.

\- ¡Muy bien, me presento! - volvió a gritar. Debió realizar algún servicio militar o simplemente le gusta alzar la voz. A mí no me intimida, pero en cuanto me asomé a ver que ocurría con Armin, me di cuenta que a él sí.

Volví a ver a nuestro "profesor" y observé como escribía su nombre en el pizarrón. Su letra es espantosa, estoy segura que ni él está orgulloso de su caligrafía. En cuanto terminó pude leer: "Keith Shadis".

El profesor Keith es un hombre más alto que he visto hasta ahora, tal vez mide los dos metros; su piel es morena, tiene grandes ojeras (Tal vez no puede dormir bien por las noches) y es calvo.

\- ¡Ese es mi nombre, pueden dirigirse a mi solamente como profesor! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

\- ¡Si, Profesor! - respondimos todos.

\- ¡NO LOS ESCUCHÉ! ¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?!

\- ¡SI, PROFESOR!

El asistió con la cabeza y ahora bajó la voz.

-Bueno, antes de comenzar les comentaré las reglas que deberán respetar durante MI clase- comenzó a caminar entre la curta y tercera fila. Miró con detalle algo y apretó la mandíbula. –Primero que nada… ¡NO PERMITO QUE HABLEN O SE SECRETEEN MIENTRAS ESTOY HABLANDO!

Al voltear me di cuenta que se refería a un par de chicos que lo miraban aterrados. Si fueran más listos, se hubieran ahorrado la conversación al ver el tipo de profesor que nos estaba impartiendo clase.

\- ¡SEGUNDO! - gritó y algunos dieron un pequeño brinco, esto me es divertido. - ¡SIEMPRE DEBEN ESTÁR EN MI CLASE A LAS SIETE EN PUNTO, NO PERMITO LA ENTRADA DESPUES DE LOS PRIMERO CINCO MINUTOS!

-Pero hoy usted llegó tarde, profesor- alguien lo interrumpió. Parece que alguien no entendió con qué profesor se está enfrentado.

Todos buscamos con la mirada aquel "valiente" y al encontrarlo, no pude evitar negar con la cabeza.

\- ¡TU NOMBRE! - cuando el profesor lo localizó, vi como Eren abrió de golpe sus ojos.

\- ¡Jean Kirstein! - respondió seguro de sí mismo.

Debo admitirlo fue valiente hacer ese comentario honesto, pero fue estúpido el momento en el que lo dijo.

\- ¡NO TE ESCUCHÉ!

\- ¡JEAN KIRSTEIN, SEÑOR!

\- ¡¿QUÉ NO ME HA ESCUCHADO?! ¡NO TIENE PERMITIDO…! - esperaba escuchar su "hablar mientras yo hablo" o un "USTED SOLO PUEDE DECIRME PROFESOR" pero algo pareció atraer la atención.

Por la cercanía, supe de inmediato de que se trataba. Negué con la cabeza otra vez y después fijé la mirada al profesor. No me interesaba del todo que iba a ocurrir.

\- ¡Y OTRA COSA…! - caminó hasta el lugar que ocupaba alguien detrás de Armin. - ¡NO TIENEN PERMITIDO COMER EN CLASE!

-Sasha…- escuché que Eren susurró.

No sentí pena ni lastima, solo en estos momentos me preguntaba cuánta comida debe traer esa chica…

Sasha no pareció importarle mucho el comentario pues siguió comiendo ¿Una papa? Si, una papa. Y por la cara de Armin, sabía que esto se iba a poner peor.

\- ¡¿USTED, QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO?!- gritó a todo pulmón, pero Sasha siguió en lo suyo. - ¡SI, LE ESTOY HABLANDO A USTED!

* * *

 **Levi**

\- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? - me preguntó el prefecto antes de irse.

Yo miré hacia la dirección donde provenían los gritos y negué con la cabeza. Que desorden estaba haciendo ese hombre.

-Bueno, es mejor que me retiré- añadió y yo solo lo miré como aprobación. –Es mejor que me apresure a "rescatar" a ese grupo antes de que los aniquile. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!

-Como digas…- giré mi silla para darle la espalda.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Rico miró a través del cristal como su compañero todavía le sacaba información a Sasha, pero esta vez ambos comían su desayuno del día al igual que ella, un panini. Mientras analizaba las cosas, le brindó una mordida al suyo y después miró nuevamente a la castaña.

-Ella oculta algo, sabe más de lo que parece- dedujo y lo anotó en sus apuntes. Miró su reloj de muñeca y una corriente helada recorrió toda su espalda. –Mikasa acaba de cumplir las doce horas desaparecida- dejó su panini y tomó el lápiz que estaba utilizando.

No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba que Sasha soltara toda la sopa, tenía que hacer algo además de hacer apuntes. Erwin es una leyenda de por ahí, pero sus métodos son muy anticuados ya. Debía apoyarlo de otra manera más "convencional".

La conversación de ayer, la última que tuvo con Mikasa. He ahí un gran factor para el caso. Antes de que Ackerman se fuera de la estación dijo una que otra cosa sospechosa que no se debía tomar a la ligera. Es por esto que debía ir al lugar donde se tuvo esta platica, en la cafetería de la policía.

Rápidamente anotó en otra hoja un mensaje para el detective si en dado caso el volvía y no la encontraba. No podría quejarse, le ayudaría… pero a su manera.

Aún era temprano, la cafetería de seguro seguía vacía.

 **Continuará…**

 **Como dije, mi enfermedad apaga bastante mi creatividad, pero estoy muy segura que el próximo capítulo si les gustará y bastante. No pretendo enfocarme todo un semestre con los chicos, pero como es la introducción, tengo que entrar a detalles. Trataré de avanzar un poco más rápido para comenzar con lo mero bueno de la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora (otra vez). Cada día tengo más y más trabajo que no se me permite actualizar. Pero, agradezco su paciencia que es lo más hermoso del mundo.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **FlorenciaNightmare: Lo de la tarjeta se me ocurrió cuando vi la cara de mi abuela en el instante que le regalaron una. Me hizo pensar: ¿Y cómo hubiese reaccionado Levi? ¡Saludos!**

 **Rivamika: Pues hoy te brindo un capitulo con muchos puntos de vista de Abel. Genial, solo quiero aclarar unas cosas en los siguientes capítulos y ya me saltaré. ¡Lo juro!**

 **RenKouha: ¡Esto es lo más hermoso que he leído, enserio! Perdón por destruir tu hipótesis, pero eso es lo mejor de las historias con este tipo de trama, ¿No? Bueno, espero que te guste aún más esta parte de la historia. Aunque tratare de mejorarla. ¡Saludos!**

 **Alexiel Ferreira: ¡Gracias por tu observación! Corregí algunas cosas, pero aún me falta volver a checar los capítulos (lo que pasa por no revisar bien). Espero verte pronto por aquí :)**

 **Guest: He aquí la continuación. ¡Saludos!**

 **Y a los acosadores (Al demonio, ahora son acosadores y no silenciosos) del mal por sus visitas.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Abel**

Odio la puta impuntualidad, en verdad la odio. Aun no entiendo por qué nos pidieron dejar nuestros documentos en cuanto comenzara la primera clase si también era tan simple pedirnos dejarlos en el descanso. Pendejos de mierda, ni debería tomarme la molestia de enojarme si no es asunto "mío".

Me apoyé sobre la pared mientras esperaba a la estúpida secretaria, si no se apresura perderé la clase y la poca buena imagen que me queda. Si vuelven a llamarme la atención, estoy fuera.

Maldita sea, tengo demasiadas ganas de volver a fumar, pero tengo que reprimir mi deseo por respeto al enclenque, odia el olor a cigarro. Oh vamos, uno más y ya. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar uno, escuché los pasos de alguien.

\- ¡Me sorprende verte a estas horas! - ¡Carajo! ¡Esa metiche otra vez! Odio el tono burlesco que utiliza cuando me habla, aun no entiendo la puta gracia que le doy.

¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, esta mañana les presento la gran reportera que lo sabe todo (inclusive quien se coge a quien)! ¡La única e inigualable: Ilse Langnar!

-Digo lo mismo de ti, Ilse- no lo soporté más. Saqué un cigarrillo, pero la pendeja me lo arrebató de la mano. Creo que debería agradecerle.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- frunció el ceño y después suspiró. –En fin, ¿Él sabe que fumas?

Sonreí y después saqué la cajetilla para mostrársela.

-La compré con su dinero así que en pocas palabras es suya- ella negó con su cabeza, ¿Qué tanto te molesta, pendeja?

\- ¿Sabes lo que te hará si se entera?

\- ¿Vas a decirle o quieres que yo mismo se lo haga saber?

-Tu sabes que nunca seré una chismosa.

¡Por dios! ¡¿Enserio me acaba de decir eso?! ¡JA! Menuda sorpresa.

-Dime una cosa Ilse: Entonces, ¿Por qué eres la única reportera en la facultad?

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando!

\- ¿Ah no? Discúlpame por confundir las cosas.

-Confundido o no, lo sabrá tarde o temprano y cuando tome cartas en el asunto…

Le tapé la boca con mi mano izquierda y la miré fijamente. Ilse se quedó quieta. Quieta bombón, sabes que me encanta verte así.

\- ¿Sabes? No deberías preocuparte tanto por ello. Soy muy bueno escondiendo cajetillas, llevo años así y nunca se ha enterado- no pude evitar reírme al sentir que Ilse acababa de temblar. Llegue a sospechar mas no sabía en concreto que la podía tener a mi merced. - ¿Me guardarías este secretito? - guiñé un ojo, le puse la cajetilla en un bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y vi como su rostro se ponía rojo. –Buena chica…

Ilse se apartó mi mano y me empujó.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- me gritó mientras la veía divertido.

Esperaba que me devolviera la cajetilla, pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en tocarla.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes! - volvió a gritar, aun se le nota el sonrojo. Podría sacar provecho a esto más seguido.

-Gracias bombón, sabía que podía confiar en ti- le volví a guiñar el ojo.

-No lo hago por ti…- cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado. –Aun no entiendo por qué él es una dulzura y tu no.

Ese puto comentario me molestó bastante, me caga que me comparen con él. Pendeja de mierda, tú no sabes nada. Tengo que tranquilizarme, estoy seguro que de inmediato Ilse notará mi enojo.

\- ¿Te gusta? Porque puedo decirle con todo gusto, somos "familia" a fin de cuentas- bromeé para relajarme.

Ilse abrió de golpe sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, ¡BINGO! ¡La señorita está enamorada de él, pero yo no me quedo atrás! No la culpo, ambos somos atractivo, pero yo quiero llevarme el premio mayor.

-Cállate- susurró mientras miraba sus zapatos.

-Vamos Ilse, no te avergüences- la tomé de un hombro y lo acaricié. –Sabes que, si él no te quiere yo mismo te recibo con los brazos abiertos y lo digo en serio.

Vaya, no creí que ese comentario la haría molestarse. Ilse apartó mi mano (otra vez) y me miró seriamente.

\- ¿Qué nunca te has preguntado por qué siempre hablas de más? - en cuanto me preguntó, no tuve alguna respuesta en concreto porque yo también ya me lo había preguntado.

-Discúlpame si te llegue a ofender, Ilse.

-Nunca te había escuchado pedir perdón.

-Vivir con él tiene sus ventajas, créeme.

Ilse sonrió tiernamente y asistió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Buenos días! - escuchamos que esa patética mujer nos saludaba cantando.

-Bueno, Vicky ya está aquí y yo debería estar en la bienvenida…- me comentó ella mientras señalaba hacia donde se dirigía. - ¿No piensas ir? Todos están invitados.

-Si sigo por aquí, tal vez.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después- besó mi mejilla izquierda y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Mientras miraba como se alejaba, no podía evitar sentir satisfacción en ver esa cajetilla en su bolsillo y algo más. ¡Diablos! Con todo el respeto hacia tu persona Ilse, tienes buen trasero.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

-Genial, las primeras clases libres- me susurró Eren celebrando.

Estoy tan aliviada por el simple hecho de haber escuchado a alguien con poder autoritario pedirle al profesor que llevara al grupo a el "Aula Magna" para comenzar con la bienvenida del nuevo ciclo.

No tengo idea sobre que sea ese lugar, pero si significa evitar más presión por lo de Sasha, por mi está bien. Podría aprovechar el momento e idear una pequeña disculpa para ella.

-¡Y AMBOS SE QUEDARÁN A LIMPIAR LA CAFETERIA! ¡TIENEN SUERTE QUE YO LOS SUPERVISARÉ Y NO EL PROFESOR LEVI! - gritó nuevamente el profesor mientras se escuchaba a Sasha y a Jean (creo que ese es su nombre) aceptando su castigo.

Levi… me gusta ese nombre. No puedo imaginar con exactitud como lucirá, pero sospecho que debe ser una persona sumamente estricta por el comentario que acabo de escuchar.

\- ¡AHORA, TODOS USTEDES…! - se dirigió el profesor ahora a todos nosotros.

Volteé a verlo al igual que los demás. Nunca en mi vida he visto a un hombre respirando tan agitadamente por el enojo, ¿Tendrá algún problema médico?

-Síganme, les indicaré donde está el aula magna- nos ordenó un poco más calmado.

Cada uno de mis compañeros comenzaron a levantarse y cuando vi a Eren levantarse, opté por hacerlo también.

\- ¿Consideras necesario que llevemos nuestras cosas? - me preguntó mientras miraba mi mochila en mi asiento.

Miré a los demás y al ver que la mayoría portaba sus mochilas, supe la respuesta.

-Llévatela, aun no hay que entrar en tanta confianza- recomendé.

Eren me sonrió y se colgó su mochila, yo lo imité y ambos esperamos a Armin. Me acabo de percatar que Sasha al parecer también lo está esperando (aún está sentada con su maletín en las piernas). Creo que es momento de mandar al carajo mi plan y actuar.

\- ¿Sasha? - me acerqué a ella.

Ella me miró asustada, esto me hace sentir mal pues sé que por mi culpa tiene esa cara.

-Mikasa…- volví a hablar mientras le extiendo la mano.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó mientras me miraba ahora sorprendida y después fijó la mirada en mi mano. - ¿Tu casa?

Escuché como Armin y Eren se reían en silencio, volteé a verlos y me indicaron que no ocurría nada.

-No- respondí mientras pienso como volver a empezar.

\- ¿Pasa algo en tu casa?

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello- moví mi mano para que la notara otra vez. –Me refería a que mi nombre es Mikasa.

\- ¡Oh, entiendo! - gritó sorprendida. - ¡Que buena filosofía tienes! ¡Nuestros nombres son nuestros propios hogares!

Eren soltó una leve carcajada mientras Armin le llamaba la atención. ¡Por dios! ¡¿Acaso esta chica no me está entendiendo?!

-Disculpa la interrupción, pero…- Armin interrumpió la conversación mientras bajaba mi mano. –Ella se refiere a que se llama MI-KA-SA.

Sasha me miró sorprendida y después a Armin, creo que ha captado la idea.

-Así es, me llamo MI-KA-SA- no debí imitar a Armin, me siento tonta. –Un placer…

Sasha sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron, parecía estar sumamente feliz. Tomó mi mano y se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¡Es un placer, Mikasa! ¡Pensé que me odiabas pero ya veo que no! ¡Eres muy agradable! - agitó mi mano mientras escuchaba a Eren y a Armin volver a reírse.

¿Yo agradable? Me siento alagada, ninguna chica me había dicho eso hasta hoy. Me siento algo contenta, aunque no lo exprese. ¿Así se siente tener una "amiga"?

\- ¡Por dios Mikasa, tu cara! - me señaló Eren.

\- ¡Sonríe, no te va a comer! - añadió Armin.

Rayos, volví a poner esa cara estúpida que hago desde niña.

-Tienen razón, Mikasa. Prefiero las papas y las zanahorias, no voy a comerte- bromeó Sasha mientras aun sostenía mi mano. –Aunque…- miró hacia arriba, sacó su lengua lo más que pudo y la dejó colgando, eso me sorprendió un poco por lo que quise soltarme de su agarre. –La carne no se queda atrás, es tan deliciosa…

En lo único que podía pensar era en la lengua de Sasha, se ve que está a punto de gotear baba y si no me suelto, esta caerá sobre mi mano.

-Sasha…- la llamé para que me soltara.

Eren le dio un codazo a Armin y ambos se burlaron de ella.

-Carne, jugosa y suculenta; perfecta con papas y zanahorias- ella seguía en su transe.

\- ¡Sasha! - le llame la atención y ella volvió en sí.

\- ¡Oh, Mikasa! ¡Discúlpame! - me comentó riendo mientras me soltaba.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa, somos los últimos que quedan y perderemos a los demás- nos dijo Armin mientras entraba en sus ataques de pánico.

-Tranquilízate, Armin- le comentó Eren. -Podemos preguntarle a cualquiera la ubicación del aula magna y listo. Ya no estamos en el preescolar para ir detrás de un profesor.

-Es cierto- añadí.

-Entonces, andando- ordenó Armin.

* * *

 **Levi**

Mierda, si no me apuro llegaré tarde a la reunión. Es mi culpa y lo acepto, pero si hubiesen limpiado los escritorios me tendrían ahí antes de que los mocosos comenzaran a llegar. No pienso quejarme con el director ni mucho menos con los encargados de la limpieza. Es mi escritorio y yo mismo tengo que mantenerlo en orden.

He terminado, no veo algo que esté fuera de su lugar ni razones para permanecer en el lugar.

* * *

 **Abel**

No he dejado de pensar en Ilse, tengo demasiadas ganas de coger con ella.

Desde que la conozco siempre ha sido guapa ante mis ojos, pero la idiota siempre se ha fijado en el baboso "Señor buenos sentimientos". Que tonta, ¿Por qué fijarse en él si me tiene a mí?

Al principio trataba de pretender que ella es la hermana que nunca desee tener, pero esto ya me es una tortura. La quiero de todas las formas posibles y también en una cama, ya.

Ella comentó que estaría en la bienvenida, podría darme una vuelta. Quien sabe, tal vez acepte salir conmigo y después cumpla mi propósito.

En cuanto Vicky me aceptó la papelería, le agradecí y me fui. Debo alcanzar a Ilse.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

\- ¡Mierda, mi celular! - se quejó Armin mientras buscaba desesperadamente dentro de su mochila. - ¡Debí dejarlo en mi lugar!

\- ¿Estás seguro? Deben ser los nervios del primer día…- trató de tranquilizarlo Eren.

\- ¡Estoy completamente seguro! ¡Siempre lo llevo conmigo!

Eren no dijo nada más, Sasha miró preocupada a Armin mientras él seguía buscando. ¿Qué nadie pensaba hacer algo al respecto?

-Tranquilo, Armin…- yo fui la única que habló. –Sigue buscando, yo iré a buscarlo.

\- ¡No te preocupes Mikasa, puedo hacerlo yo mismo! - me miró con esa cara que pone cuando está muy preocupado.

-Al contrario, esperen aquí- comencé a caminar.

\- ¡Espera Mikasa, yo te acompaño! - escuché a Sasha y unos segundos después ya se encontraba caminando a mi lado.

Volteé a verla, Sasha me miraba muy sonriente como si se tratara de un paseo. ¿Qué tanto le da gracia?

-Puedo ir sola- le comenté e inmediatamente borró su sonrisa.

¡Rayos! ¡Otra vez no, esa cara otra vez no!

-Pero te lo agradezco, Sasha- ella volvió a sonreír.

Después de ir al aula, efectivamente comprobamos que Armin sí dejó el teléfono en su lugar. Debería tener más cuidado, siempre que se pone ansioso ocurre esto.

-Deberías llamarle a tu novio Eren para decirle que encontramos el celular- comentó Sasha pícaramente mientras me señalaba el teléfono.

¡¿Eren mi novio?! ¡Que tonterías puede llegar a decir esta chica!

-Somos hermanos- le aclaré mientras sentía como subía la temperatura de mi rostro.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!- vi como Sasha también se sonrojaba, pero en su caso tal vez fue por vergüenza. - ¡No quise decir eso, Mikasa! ¡Discúlpame!

-Fue un mal entendido, no te preocupes- le dije lo más calmada posible. ¿Estaría un poco fuera de lugar que aprovechara la situación para bromear? Nunca lo he intentado. Muy bien, aquí vamos. –Pero no lo vuelvas a decir o morirás, ¿Entendiste? - le dije con la voz más seria que pude. Vaya, me escuche tonta pero tal vez mejore mi situación con ella.

Sasha me miró asustada y su sonrojo se esfumó. Creo que la he dejado sin palabras, buen trabajo. Mi primera broma y dio frutos.

\- ¡Entendido, señora! - me respondió asustada.

Creo que mi broma no funcionó y empeoré las cosas. Soy un fiasco.

-Vámonos- le indiqué que me siguiera.

* * *

 **Abel**

Que extraño, pensé que era el único en el piso. Estoy escuchando una voz acercarse. Fijé mi mirada hacia adelante y vi dos siluetas arcarse. Idiotas, el camino al aula es del lado contrario. Deben ser nuevos.

¡Hey, ahora que lo pienso! A los nuevos hay que darles su "cálida" bienvenida. Muy bien, solo tengo que encender un cigarrillo… ¡Mierda, Ilse! ¡Ella los tiene! De acuerdo, no es el fin del mundo

¡Pero miren nada más quien tengo enfrente de mí! ¡Si es la chica bonita y una amiguita suya!

\- ¿Qué tal bonita? ¿Lista para la bienvenida? - susurré mientras la veía acercarse.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

\- ¡No llevamos ninguna clase y ya me siento cómoda en esta facultad! ¡Es muy bonita! - me comentó emocionada Sasha. - ¡Deberíamos tomarnos una selfie para recordar nuestro primer día! ¡Y-¡Y también podríamos ir a comer el viernes! ¿Te-Te parece? - solo alcancé a escuchar una parte de TODO lo que me estaba diciendo Sasha. Habla muy rápido para ser muy miedosa.

-Como digas.

\- ¡Genial!

* * *

 **Abel**

Esa chica parece que no habla mucho, su amiga no deja de hablar mientras ella me fija la mirada. Odio las personas antipáticas, la vida es divertida si le agarras por detrás. Lo siento bonita, te lo advertí… odio toparme con los aburridos. Hoy aprenderás de cerca que es una "metida de pata".

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Deberíamos darnos prisa, Eren y Armin no pueden quedarse esperando por nosotras tanto tiempo. Me molesta bastante que me dejen esperando demasiado tiempo, pero lo que me molesta aún más es dejar a los demás esperando.

\- ¿Te gusta el sushi? - me preguntó mientras me miraba curiosa por mi respuesta.

-Supongo que sí, casi no lo consumimos- respondí mientras ella asista con la cabeza.

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Dejaré que tu escojas el lugar el viernes! - miré sorprendida a Sasha y asistí con la cabeza. Aun me siento algo apenada cuando ocurre este tipo de cosas, pocas veces me dan la preferencia para escoger algo en concreto.

-Gracias, lo pensaré en estos días- le sonreí levemente.

* * *

 **Abel**

Estoy a pocos centímetros para verla perfectamente de cerca. Si me vuelve a fijar la mirada estaré muy complacido de meterle el pie. Bajaré un poco mi gorra, no quiero que me reconozca si llego a darle la bienvenida. Que buena suerte que hoy desperté con el cabello rebelde.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Hay alguien enfrente de nosotras que viene en dirección contraria, estoy segura que es fumador pues me ha llegado un ligero olor a cigarrillo. No estoy acostumbrada del todo al olor, pero no me desagrada.

Al caminar un poco más, observé que se trata de un chico con gorra roja (la cual bajó un poco, tal vez no quiere que veamos una imperfección de su rostro). Por la forma de su cuerpo deduzco que es atlético, eso me resulta algo atractivo. Tal vez si Eren se ejercitara, tendría más encanto.

Sentí un leve codazo por parte de Sasha y al voltearla a ver, subió y bajó sus cejas. No fui la única que notó el atractivo de él.

-Es tu oportunidad, aprovecha- le comenté mientras veía el rostro alegre de Sasha.

\- ¡¿Tú crees?!- preguntó emocionada.

Asistí con la cabeza, yo no tengo en mente socializar con algún chico guapo pues no me interesa del todo, pero soy mujer y, a fin de cuentas, sé reconocer quien es atractivo y quién no.

Alcabor de unos segundos, el chico se desvió un poco y pasó a un lado mío. Apesta a humo de cigarro, eso me incomodó un poco. ¿Cómo una persona que se ejercita y parece saludable se da la libertad de fumar? Sasha no pareció tomarle tanta importancia, tal vez fuma o es fumadora pasiva.

* * *

 **Abel**

He pasado a su lado y fijé mis ojos en ella, en verdad es más bonita de lo que pensaba. Sus ojos son grises y bonitos; su cabello es negro y bonito. ¡Por dios, todo en ella es bonito! Pero siendo sincero, ¡Que cara tiene! ¡Necesita urgentemente que se la cojan! Y créanme, esta vez yo no soy voluntario para eso. ¡Qué cara debe poner cuando está en plena acción! ¡Me haría dudar si lo disfruta o no!

Ok ok, de acuerdo. No debería pensar en ello con esta cabeza caliente que tengo ahora, debería seguir caminando e ignorar lo que está pasando. ¡Olvídenlo, insisto! ¡Qué cara de falta de cogidas tiene! Esperen un segundo, ¿Es por eso Ilse siempre se ve sonriente? Bueno, si logro lo que me propongo hoy, lo comprobaré mañana.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Si hubiese pasado a un lado de mí, le hubiera preguntado donde está el aula magna! - se quejó Sasha mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Tiene gorra roja, lo identificarás después.

\- ¡Tu eres la suertuda aquí, pasó a un lado de ti y ni siquiera te diste la molestia en mirarlo! - otra vez me golpeó con su codo.

-Apestaba a cigarro, eso le quita puntos.

-Tal vez tengas razón- después de ese comentario, ninguna cruzamos palabra.

Una vez reunidos, Armin comentó que el aula magna siempre estuvo del lado contrario por lo que todos regresamos. Eren, Armin y Sasha tomaron esto como gracioso, yo simplemente quisiera encontrarme ya en la bienvenida.

* * *

 **Levi**

\- ¿Está listo, profesor? - me preguntó el director. –Ya que esta es su primera vez como guía, le recomiendo que sea lo más simpático posible.

-Entiendo.

-Y por favor- soltó una risita estúpida. –Evitemos por el día de hoy las groserías, los gritos, la frase que usa referente a la sugerencia de ir al baño…

Se dice: "Váyanse a cagar" y no es una sugerencia, es una observación.

-De acuerdo- no me quedó de otra que aceptar.

-Perfecto, vaya a tomar asiento.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Cuando por fin llegamos, descubrimos que se trataba de un edificio aparte de nuestra facultad. Se ve enorme para ser llamada solamente como "aula" más bien parece un salón de eventos. Por fuera había otros escalones que nos dirigían hacia la entrada, las puertas son de vidrio y por dentro se ven numerosos cuadros, estatuas y una puerta principal gigante que por el momento está cerrada.

Antes de subir por los escalones, una chica (con rostro demasiado sonriente) nos detuvo y nos pidió que todos nos anotáramos en la lista que llevaba consigo. Solo nos pedían nuestros nombres completos, grado, sección y firma. Nada complicado. Por cómo íbamos acomodados, fui la segunda en firmar después de Eren y cuando todos nos anotamos, la chica nos volvió a sonreír. Se nota que todas esas sonrisitas son falsas, ella se ve falsa.

-Ok, por ser de la sección "A" ustedes cuatro van en el grupo del profesor Levi- otra vez ese nombre. –En cuanto termine el director, por favor busquen su grupo para el recorrido.

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos quién es el profesor Levi? - preguntó Armin.

-Ahí mismo les presentaran los profesores encargados de la guía. No se preocupen por ello.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo Eren.

\- ¡Y por cierto! ¡No se permiten alimentos, así que pueden terminárselos antes de entrar o tirarlos por allá! - nos señaló el bote de basura más cercano.

\- ¿Alimentos dijo? - nos preguntó Eren. –Pero nadie de nosotros está comiendo.

Todos miramos seriamente a Sasha mientras ella mostraba nerviosismo.

-Ok, ya voy…- sacó de sus bolsillos una zanahoria mordida y comenzó a comerla deprisa.

Mientras veía como comía la zanahoria y los demás hacían chistes de ello, me preguntaba y trataba de imaginarme como sería el famoso "Profesor Levi". Debe ser un hombre mayor amante de la limpieza y orden, tal vez también intelectual, educado y con una forma sofisticada de hablar. Qué curioso, tengo un poco de emoción por conocerlo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, este capítulo créanme que lo escribí algo apurada pues solo hoy tenia oportunidad de actualizar. Espero verlos en el siguiente episodio en donde veremos cómo se conocieron nuestra pareja principal ;)**

 **P.D: Por si les interesa, acabo de publicar el prólogo de una nueva historia Levi x Mikasa que planeo actualizar una vez al mes (tal vez me adelante y publique en menos tiempo). Pasen y denle una oportunidad a "La boda de mi peor enemiga".**

 **-Los ama, Luna**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Hace unos días estaba hablando con una amiga que al igual que nosotros le gusta el RivaMika y me recomendó unirme a un grupo de Facebook dedicado a esta pareja ¿Ya se dieron una idea de cuál hablo? Pues del hermoso grupo: "Levi x Mikasa Forever!"**

 **No tengo mucho en el, creo que ni la semana, pero me ha encantado ver las publicaciones hermosas que hace cada uno de los miembros, las fotos graciosas que llegan a subir y la manera tan tranquila en la que se llevan bien. Esto me hace sentir orgullosa de pertenecer a este fandom y claro, me inspira en contribuir en compartir más y mejores historias de esta pareja. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes quienes sean miembros ;)**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Guest: ¿Enserio te parece raro? ¡Ja! No te preocupes, considera que su personalidad es algo rebelde que después va a ser domada. Hay muchos chicos así y fuera de las películas e historias ;)**

 **MissJoyland: Creo que cometí mi propósito en alguien y me alegra que lo expresaras. Bueno, la emoción no puede durar para siempre, en cuanto leas el capítulo sabrás por qué.**

 **Kari: ¡Hey! ¡Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste! Leer tu review me hace muy feliz, espero verte pronto por aquí.**

 **FlorenciaNightmare: ¿Cómo que no puedes con esto? Cálmese primero y después lea con atención. No me has dado tu opinión de mi otra historia, pero bueno, con que me digas que la lees no hay problema ;)**

 **Y a los acosadores del mal que, sin ustedes, este fic no seguiría.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 _Dedicado a cada uno de los miembros del grupo "Levi x Mikasa Forever!" ¡Sigan así de hermosos! ¡Un beso y un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes!_

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Rico se apoyó contra una columna de la cafetería, cruzó sus brazos y miró la mesa en la que ella y Mikasa habían estado sentadas precisamente ayer. He ahí su primer error, no llevó a la víctima a un lugar aislado, no grabó la conversación y tomó las cosas a la ligera. Fijó la mirada en cada una de las esquinas del lugar y al encontrar una cámara en la esquina superior izquierda, sonrió en sus adentros.

Se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos, caminó hasta la mesa que ocupó ayer y se sentó en el mismo lugar. Apoyó sus codos, entrelazó los dedos y miró el asiento vacío que tenía frente a ella.

\- "Mikasa Ackerman, víctima de acoso y doce horas desaparecida"- pensó e inmediatamente cerró sus ojos. Quería recordar perfectamente su plática de ayer, estaba segura que dejó pasar un por alto un pequeño detalle.

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 **Levi**

\- ¡Profesor Levi! ¡Que sorpresa tenerlo aquí! - me saludó Auruo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de él. - ¡Me complace mucho su compañía!

\- ¡Ya deja de babear Auruo! - lo calló entre risas Gelgar quien estaba en el otro asiento vecino del mío. –Ignórelo, ya sabemos que tiene un pequeño enamoramiento con usted.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? - le pregunté a Auruo mientras escuchaba al otro reírse.

No tuve respuesta, el solamente negó con la cabeza mientras tosía y en una de esas se mordió la lengua. Fue un poco graciosa la escena, pero me limité mostrarle mi gracia por respeto.

Miré hacia enfrente, vi como cada uno de los de nuevo ingreso tomaban sus lugares y uno que otro de otros grados se les unían (la mayoría aprovecha la ceremonia para perder tiempo por ahí, pendejos).

\- ¿Y cómo está Petra? - me preguntó Auruo tal vez para aliviar el ambiente.

Ya esperaba que precisamente él me preguntara por Petra, han sido amigos desde hace años y siempre he tenido la ligera sospecha que aún está enamorado de ella. Me siento un poco mal por no sentir celos ni tampoco la sensación de que lo estoy expresando.

\- ¡Hey sí! ¡¿Cómo está?!- se nos unió Gunther, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Auruo. - ¡Hace meses que no la veo!

Miré hacia arriba y comencé a pensar en algo bueno para que no notasen nuestra situación actual.

-Ha tenido mucho trabajo, le ha ido bien- ¿Habrá sido esa una buena respuesta? Creo que si al solo ver sus caras.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Entonces le ha ido bien a la pequeña en su nuevo trabajo! - comentó emocionado Gunther. No recordaba que él la aprecia como una hermana menor. - ¡Recuérdale que pude pasar a saludarnos las veces que quiera!

-Lo haré- respondí.

-También coméntele que muy pronto será cumpleaños de Erd para que se ponga en contacto con nosotros…- añadió Auruo.

\- ¿Cuándo será eso? - le pregunté un poco sorprendido. A lo largo de mi estancia en la facultad, Erd ha sido un buen colega y me sería desapropiado pasar por alto su cumpleaños.

-Creo que en dos semanas. Queremos organizarle una reunión por la noche, ¿Cree que usted y Petra puedan asistir?

-Lo lamento, ambos confirmaremos en estos días. No quiero tomar decisiones sin que ella sepa.

-Pero que caballeroso es usted, Profesor Levi- añadió Gelgar en modo de sarcasmo. –Ya díganos, si usted decide, ¡¿Petra no le dará amor por la noche?!

Pendejo de mierda, al gritar su comentario algunos alumnos escucharon y comenzaron a gritar alguna que otra estupidez. No quise ponerles atención, pero estoy seguro haber escuchado voluntarios para darme amor o a Petra.

Lo admito, Petra es guapa y no me sorprende que aun queden alumnos quienes la recuerden por eso.

-Tch, cierra la boca- respondí mientras cruzaba los brazos, me rebajaría de nivel si le llego a responder esa pregunta.

* * *

 **Abel**

No sabía que el enano sería maestro guía. Ja, que sorpresa. Pensaba tomar a Ilse a la fuerza en cuanto comenzaran las guías, pero al ver quien será encargado este semestre… no estaría mal quedarme un momento más. Quiero ver como Levi guiará a un grupo de inadaptados.

Me he sentado hasta las butacas de al fondo (esas clásicas que muy apenas les llega la luz) y puse mis pies encima de la butaca de enfrente. No quiero socializar con alguien desde temprano. Además, los chicos de primero pueden llegar a ser tan pendejos cuando hablan que estoy seguro que voy a explotar.

-Buen día- me saludó Marlo en cuanto tomó asiento a mi lado. –Veo que no soy el único que pensaba sentarse lejos.

-Creí que tu amabas ser la niñera de los de nuevo ingreso- comenté sarcásticamente.

-Desde que me echaron del consejo, odio a los de nuevo ingreso- lo miré fijamente y no pude evitar sonreír. Marlo y yo podríamos llevarnos muy bien… claro, si yo quisiera.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que una pendeja como ella haga lo que le plazca? Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que con solo cogerse varias veces al profesor obtuvo el puesto.

-No tengo pruebas de ello.

Negué con la cabeza y preferí seguir viendo al enano de lejos, ¿Por qué Marlo es tan débil? Existen otras formas para desenmascarar a las personas.

\- ¿Sabes? - solté una sonrisa al pensar en algo. –Podría ayudarte si me lo pidieras.

Marlo me miró indeciso y después hacia enfrente.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo pida de rodillas? - preguntó.

Esa pregunta me llena de orgullo, ¿Acaso estás seguro de confiar en mí? ¿Acaso no sospechas que te apuñalaré por la espalda? Idiota, no sabes lo que dices. En fin, tus deseos son órdenes.

-Yo mismo te buscaré, solo ten paciencia- respondí mientras él me miraba y aceptaba. –Por cierto, todo tiene un precio…- bajé un poco mi gorra mientras llevaba mis brazos detrás de mi cuello.

\- ¿Acaso me vas a pedir dinero?

-Nah, solo un favor…

-Dímelo- aceptó.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

El aula magna es más grande de lo que pensé, hay numerosas filas con butacas rojas (todas con un escalón de altura de diferencia), numerosas luces pequeñas, todo el piso esta alfombrado y un escenario donde un proyector muestra el escudo de la universidad y el nombre de la facultad. Hay un atril (1) a la izquierda y una mesa de profesores en medio, pero no he querido ponerles atención por ahora.

Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda, hemos encontrado lugar para sentarnos todos juntos. Dejamos que Armin se sentara primero, después Eren, yo y por ultimo Sasha. Cada quien estaría con su actual compañero para charlar durante el evento y, además, no estamos muy lejos del escenario por lo que la vista es perfecta.

-Sí que hay mucha gente- me comentó Sasha.

\- ¿Te causa alguna molestia eso? - pregunté.

Ella sonrió y después negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy acostumbrada, mi padre es de esos que le gusta hacer reuniones seguidas.

\- ¿Y no te molestan?

\- ¡Para nada! Mientras haya comida, no hay ningún problema- comentó riendo.

Sonreí ante el comentario, me queda muy claro que a Sasha le encanta comer.

-Al igual que Eren, no me gustan muchos las reuniones y fiestas. Siento que desentono.

\- ¡Deberías salir más, Mikasa! ¡Vayamos a pasear después de comer el viernes!

-Le preguntaré a Eren si le gustaría…

\- ¡Olvida eso! ¡Salgamos solo nosotras dos!

Miré fijamente a Eren y después negué con la cabeza.

-Yo no salgo sin Eren.

Noté incomodidad en Sasha, ¿Acaso fue un rechazo muy rudo?

-De acuerdo…- miró hacia otro lado.

-Disculpa, ¿Este asiento está ocupado? - escuché a un chico preguntándole a Sasha.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Adelante! - respondió energéticamente.

En cuanto volteé a ver de quien se trataba vi que era un chico algo bajito (a mi parecer) y con la cabeza rapada. Se le nota que es medio torpe.

-Lo lamento, es mi primer día- comentó nervioso.

-El de nosotras también- añadí.

Nunca olvidaré la cara que puso al verme, parecía una mezcla de asustado y alivio.

-Connie Springer- se presentó mientras le daba la mano a Sasha.

-Sasha Blouse- ella aceptó el gesto. –Y ella es mi amiga, Mikasa.

¿Dijo "amiga"? No puedo creerlo, a pesar de tratarla algo rudo… ya somos amigas. No puedo evitar sonreír. Oficialmente es mi primera amiga.

\- ¿Mi casa? - preguntó Connie. - ¿Mi casa, tu casa?

\- ¡No! ¡Se llama MI-KA-SA! - me defendió Sasha.

Le extendí la mano para saludarlo y Connie aceptó gustoso.

\- ¡Muy placer, Mikasa!

-Al contrario, Connie- le respondí.

* * *

 **Levi**

-Profesores, buen día- Nanaba se nos unió.

\- ¡Hey, Nanaba! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! - comentó idiotamente Auruo. Todos sabemos que no le cae del todo bien Nanaba.

-Eso más bien tu esperabas que pasara- añadió sonriendo. –Buen día, profesor Levi. Veo que aceptó la sustitución.

\- ¿Te comentó? - le pregunté mientras ella asistió con la cabeza.

-Escuché que debía estar en otro lugar.

-De seguro se fue tras otra estudiante- comentó Auruo molesto.

\- ¡Pero qué poca confianza tienes, hombre! - se quejó Gelgar. - ¡¿Acaso no sabes sobre la maestra sustituta?!

\- ¿Maestra sustituta? - le pregunté, pero no me respondió.

-Gelgar, se supone que solo tú y yo sabemos sobre esto- lo regañó Nanaba.

\- ¿Saber qué? - cuestionó Gunther.

Nanaba se mostró algo preocupada y después nos miró fijamente.

-Es un tema delicado, pero es esencial que lo sepan todos. ¿Alguien podría prestarme su lugar un momento? No quiero gritar.

-No te preocupes, Nanaba. Yo mismo me cambiaré de lugar- Gelgar le intercambio el lugar a Nanaba y una vez sentada, comenzó a explicarnos en voz baja.

-Hace dos semanas que no encuentran a Pixis. Lo hemos buscamos en su casa, pero no ha estado ahí en días y lo peor es que su esposa e hijos ni siquiera saben sobre su paradero.

\- ¿Y ya intentaron llamar a su celular? - preguntó el pendejo de Auruo.

-Fue lo primero que hicimos, pero lo tiene apagado- respondió rápidamente Nanaba. –Solo nos quedó ayudar a la familia en levantar la denuncia y apoyarlos.

-Todos sabemos que era alcohólico, no nos debería sorprender- alcancé a escuchar a Auruo quien otra vez no piensa antes de hablar.

Bajé la mirada, esta noticia sí que me es difícil de digerir. Cuando comencé a dar clases, Pixis fue quien me explicó el sistema de educación que tenemos actualmente y también me compartió que él era el maestro más veterano de toda la universidad en sí, ha brindado clases en todas las facultades.

¿Por qué un maestro con tan buen salario dejaría todo, así como si nada? A veces quiero matar a mis alumnos o simplemente darles un puñetazo en la cara, pero no es razón para desaparecer. Antes de que pudiera preguntar alguien mas habló.

\- ¿Y quién será la maestra sustituta? - preguntó Gunther cambiando de tema rapidamente.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que es novata en esto de dar clases y ya saben la tradición: "los novatos deben ser guiados por el ultimo novato"- comentó bromista Nanaba.

Todos me miraron sonrientes mientras yo fruncía el ceño, ¿En verdad es necesario esa puta tradición? A mí no me guió el ultimo novato.

-Nanaba, sabes bien que a mí me guió Pixis. No el ultimo novato como dices- le aclaré.

\- ¡Eso fue culpa suya, profesor! ¡Usted se llevó a la novata! - se refería a Petra.

-Tch- crucé una pierna, en verdad esto de ser guía me caga.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

\- ¡Que genial que seamos de la misma sección! ¡No las había visto cuando llegue! - comentó Connie emocionado.

-Nos sentamos enfrente- aclaró Sasha.

-Entonces ya sabré con quienes sentarme ahora en adelante- comentó coquetamente mientras hacia reír a carcajadas a Sasha mientras yo los miraba indiferente, no entiendo que tiene ese de gracioso. Me siento fuera de lugar ahora.

He mirado hacia enfrente y por fin me he dado la tarea de observar a cada uno de los profesores. Solamente hasta el momento hay cuatro de ellos: una maestra y tres maestros. Los miré sin mucha curiosidad hasta que uno si me la despertó.

Era él, era el tipo que vi en la mañana, pero sin lentes oscuros. Sus ojos son cansados y tiene ojeras, tal vez trabaja hasta tarde o tiene problemas de sueño. Me le he quedo viendo, me es interesante. Se nota que no es muy sociable, extraño a pesar de que es un profesor, aunque también puede sea el más joven de los demás.

Veo que no quiere hablar más con sus compañeros y prefirió mirar hacia adelante. No sabría decir con precisión qué es lo que mira, pero es una de esas veces que pareciera que te mira fijamente. En pocas palabras: siento que me está observando. Su mirada es demasiado seria pero penetrante y sus ojos parecen no tener fondo, estoy segura que a Eren le daría miedo los primeros días.

Decidí mirarlo un poco más. No puedo deducir que tipo de clase da, pero se puede apreciar que es estricto. Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo será el profesor Levi?

Miré a los demás profesores y ninguno parece cumplir con el perfil que he creado para el profesor. El más cercano que puede cumplirlo es el que tiene arrugas y tiene el tic de morderse la lengua. Tal vez aún faltan algunos por llegar…

-Mikasa…- me llamó Eren y volteé a verlo. Tal vez él también ha hecho observaciones de los profesores. –Me da gusto que mejoraras la situación- me sonrió mientras me levantaba un pulgar.

Me sentí tan alegra al ver esto, obtuve la aprobación de Eren. Le sonreí lo mejor que pude y asistí con la cabeza, pondré más empeño en mejorar mi "amistad" con Sasha al demonio los profesores por ahora.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

-Si, al principio Mikasa parecía ser dependiente a Eren- comentó Sasha mientras se limpiaba su boca. –Por eso a veces sentía que hablábamos él sin que ella lo mencionara.

-Ya veo…- añadió Erwin.

-En fin, como ya le dije… el primer día que la conocí me mandó al demonio y nuestras primeras conversaciones incluían a Eren en cosas insignificantes.

\- ¿Y desde cuando comenzaron a llevarse bien?

Sasha miró hacia abajo y comenzó a hablar con voz quebrada.

-Ese mismo día, ella poco a poco fue abriéndose conmigo. He conocido a más personas cerradas y créame que me aburrían en el mismo día y todos los días parecía que no progresaba con ellos, pero, Mikasa fue diferente- Sasha dejó caer una lagrima e inmediatamente se limpió con una servilleta.

Erwin sonrió ante el comentario de Sasha, se le podía ver que en verdad aprecia a Mikasa.

\- ¿Por qué…? - comenzó a preguntar entrecortado. - ¿Por qué Mikasa desapareció?

-Eso es lo que queremos saber, señorita Blouse. ¿Sabe sobre algún pretendiente o novio secreto que pudiera hacerle daño a su amiga?

Sasha alzó la mirada y lo miró sorprendida, parecía algo asustada.

-No lo sé…- respondió mientras se tallaba sus ojos rojos.

Erwin negó con la cabeza, Sasha no soltará nada respecto a ese tema aún. Antes de que dijera algo más, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- "Creí haberle dejado claro a la señorita Rico que no quería interrupciones. Sabe perfectamente que debe de atender a los demás en pleno interrogatorio"- pensó molesto mientras se disculpaba con Sasha e iba a atender la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió, vio a un oficial delante de él con una hoja en mano.

-Detective- lo saludó mientras le entregaba la hoja. –Con permiso…- se fue mientras Erwin agradecía y miraba el contenido de la hoja. Eran los datos de la siguiente persona a quien debían interrogar y que precisamente estaba esperando su turno.

-Señorita Blouse…- la llamó Erwin mientras cerraba la puerta. – ¿Podría indicarme quien es Connie Springer?

* * *

-Rico…- alguien la interrumpió mientras se encontraba pensando. Ella de mala gana abrió sus ojos y miró a su compañero a un lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Mitabi? - preguntó molesta a su compañero. Mitabi se graduó en la misma generación de la academia de policías que ella y siempre fue el compañero más blando con ella, pero en si solo él la ve como "amiga". –Sabes bien que no debes interrumpirme cuando estoy…- algo le llamó la atención en su compañero.

-Son los datos del chico que acaba de llegar para que lo interroguen y también la hora en la que se programó un interrogatorio en línea con otra persona- le explicó mientras le daba el papel.

Rico lo aceptó y leyó rápidamente los nombres.

-Connie Springer y Armin Arlert- leyó en voz alta.

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 **Abel**

La bienvenida ya tiene media hora y honestamente me aburrí desde los primeros dos minutos, odio los discursos largos y más si son del director. ¿Cuándo piensa retirarse ese vejestorio? Nunca me ha agradado, no extrañaría su presencia.

Miré las filas de adelante y traté de reconocer a alguien, pero fue inútil, la mayoría son de nuevo ingreso. Mi única opción para quitarte este aburrimiento era buscar a Ilse, debe estar por ahí tomando fotos y escribiendo en su libretita. Dicen que los más oscuros secretos de la facultad yacen escritos ahí y no lo dudo.

Giré mis ojos y decidí mirar a Marlo y al ver que estaba muy concentrado escuchando el discurso, pude ver que aún sigue siendo el mismo perdedor lame botas de siempre. Necesita ser más rebelde y menos idiota, vida solo hay una.

\- ¿Extrañaste la voz del director o qué? - le pregunté mientras alzaba un poco mi gorra.

-Los del consejo están sentados en la primera fila…- señaló torpemente hacia enfrente.

-Querido Marlo, ¿Sabías es de mala educación señalar?

-Lo lamento.

Para mi alivio, el director terminó su discurso y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Mientras Marlo se unía a los aplausos, yo tiré dedo.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Después de ver como Eren se despertaba gracias los aplausos, sentí como la cabeza de Sasha caía sobre mi hombro izquierdo y comprobé que también se había quedado dormida. Por el impacto, despertó, se disculpó y regresó a su lugar.

¿Por qué les pareció aburrido el discurso? Solo comentó lo alegre que estaba por ver caras nuevas, lo emocionante de ser director, las reglas y… bueno, al solo recordar comprendí el aburrimiento.

\- ¡Y ahora, les presentaré algunos del cuerpo académico que se encargarán de impartirles clases en toda su carrera! - comentó el director desde el atril mientras señalaba a los profesores que se encontraban sentados en una mesa. Espero que el profesor Levi esté entre ellos.

* * *

 **Abel**

\- ¡Primero las damas! ¡Aquí tenemos a la profesora Nanaba! - gritó el viejo de mierda tratando de parecer simpático mientras todos aplaudían y la marimacha se levantaba y saludaba a todos. –Con ella pueden recurrir para inscribirse a alguna de las tutorías que ofreceremos además de que ella será la guía de hoy para el grupo de la sección "B".

Todos volvieron a aplaudir mientras ella se sentaba, ¿Por qué aplauden? No es un concurso.

\- ¡Después tenemos al encargado del área deportiva! ¡El profesor Gunther! - el profesor con el peinado de mango chupado se levantó y saludó a todos. - ¡Si desean unirse a unos de nuestros equipos deportivos, pueden buscarlo para informarse e inscribirse en el área de su interés!

* * *

 **Mikasa**

\- ¡Genial! ¡Armin y yo iremos con él en estos días! - me comentó Eren mientras todos aun aplaudían. - ¡Deberías acompañarnos!

Yo asistí con la cabeza, también quiero ver que deportes ofrecen.

* * *

 **Abel**

\- ¡Si están interesados en algún club que ofrece esta facultad! ¡No duden pasar con el profesor Gelgar! - Elvis se levantó, saludó a todos e hizo su súper movimiento de caderas (Ok, lo ultimo no).

Cuando todos dejaron de aplaudir, el viejo continuó.

\- ¡¿Son malos para el idioma ingles o están interesados en irse de intercambio al extranjero?! ¡Entonces deben acudir con el profesor Auruo! - el pendejo que trata de caer bien e imitar al enano, pero solo se muerde la lengua se levantó y algunos aplaudieron, yo nuevamente levanté dedo. Siempre me ha desagradado.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Solo falta el profesor antipático por ser presentado. Sin ser obvia, puse un poco más de atención.

\- ¡Y ahora, la carne más fresca que tenemos por aquí! - todos comenzaron a reírse, pero vi que no le hizo mucha gracia el chiste, al igual que a mí.

* * *

 **Abel**

\- ¡Si ustedes son unos busca problemas y llegan a ser castigados! - sonreí, subí mi gorra y me senté correctamente. Era la hora de ver su "presentación triunfal".

\- ¿Acaso extrañaste al profesor estas vacaciones? - preguntó Marlo, pero le indiqué que se callara.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado pues este profesor es el creador de las famosas leyendas: "Las mil y una noches en la cafetería" y "Las rodillas sangrantes de la limpieza" …!

Esta es la por presentación de todas, al solo ver la cara del enano puedo ver que piensa lo mismo. Parece acto de payasos.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Por lo que está diciendo el director y la cara de molestia que está poniendo el profesor, estoy entendiendo que el profesor Levi…

\- ¡El profesor encargado de la guía del grupo de la sección "A"! ¡El profesor Levi!

… **Es él.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Atril es el mueble que se utiliza en las conferencias para pasar a leer en el micrófono (como los que llega a utilizar los presidentes y personas así…)**

 **Es una lástima que desperdicié todas mis vacaciones en actualizar otras historias y en corregirlas, pero no podía entrar a clases sin actualizar esta historia. Me alegra bastante saber que hay personas que la apoyan y les gusta, prometo que el próximo capítulo ya pasamos a otra etapa de la historia. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Les vengo con la buena noticia que este fic se actualizará más seguido debido a dos razones: la primera es que ya me encuentro de vacaciones de verano (son dos meses en total) por lo que ya tiempo mucho tiempo para escribir; y la segunda es que lamentablemente me iré de intercambio en Agosto y no podré actualizar en meses (tal vez hasta Diciembre que es cuando regresaré a mi ciudad) y es por eso que deseo avanzar lo más que se pueda esta historia.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **FlorenciaNightmare: ¡Nanaba! :( Lamento tu dolor, me encantó la idea de meterla en esta historia. Fue un personaje muy interesante en SNK y aquí espero que también lo sea.**

 **Tentencita22: Si te fueron zukulentos los capítulos anteriores, debes leer atentamente la advertencia de hoy XD Abel puede ser cualquiera y créeme, diste en el blanco con algo de todo lo que mencionaste. ¿En cuál fue? Nah, quien sabe te lo dejo de tarea B)**

 **RenKouha: Admitámoslo, si hubiese sido Levi desde un principio creo que todos hubieran dicho: "Ohh ya lo sabía" y justamente eso es lo que no quise por lo que cambié las cosas a último momento. Esta vez pensé en ti y lo hice un poco más largo, espero lo disfrutes y espero tus nuevas sospechas pronto.**

 **Itzeldesaotome: ¡Hey! ¡Gracias! Bueno, Abel no se dejará descubrir tan fácil así que espero que tomes nota y saques tus sospechas sobre quien puede ser. Gracias por leer ;)**

 **Guest: ¿Un genio? ¡Me alagaste y demasiado! Cada capítulo trato de hacer a Abel más y más interesante, he aquí un ejemplo… quise hacerlo más humano posible para que después de Mikasa (suena extraño) veas en lo que** **esto** **se convierte en** **aquello** **del primer capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer ;)**

 **Y a los acosadores del mal que no se olvidan de este fic T.T**

* * *

 _ **Cada review hace que escriba más rápido así que no olviden el de hoy, por favor créanme que es la motivación de nosotros como escritores. Hoy un review para mí, mañana un capitulo buenísimo para ti**_

* * *

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo contiene una escena lemon (no entra mucho en detalles, pero da la idea que está ocurriendo) por favor, sean discretos.**

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Hanji dejó que su actual compañero condujera por esta ocasión, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para ponerle atención a la carretera y los vehículos vecinos que pasaban por la misma.

"Abel" es el nombre de su objetivo el cual no puede sacárselo de su mente pues ha analizado la poca información recolectada en las ultimas doce horas después de la desaparición de Mikasa.

\- ¿Crees que él esté entre los alumnos que asistan hoy? - preguntó su compañero mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Tras la desaparición de Mikasa solamente se le fue notificado a Eren, sus padres adoptivos y a los amigos cercanos a la chica para citarlos a interrogatorio. Los demás alumnos no sabrían por qué la policía rodearía el perímetro y evitarían que cualquiera entrara en el edificio.

-Es probable, si lo pensamos de esta manera…- comenzó a hablar la oficial. –Existe la posibilidad de que Abel haya secuestrado a Mikasa y para no levantar sospechas asista a clases como un chico normal que no fue notificado. Además, nuestro amiguito quiere saber cómo nos entrometemos en sus "asuntos" y también satisfacerse en ver que no sospechamos de él.

\- ¿Tan segura estás que él asiste en la misma facultad?

-Claro que lo estoy, me parece imposible que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para vigilarla siendo que él estudiara en otra facultad. Por otro lado…- suspiró. –Según leí en los reportes de Rico: él perfectamente sabía en qué lugar se sentaba Mikasa, donde tomaba cada clase hasta que chicos la pretendían. Demasiada información para alguien que no estudiase ahí, ¿No?

-Si no estudiara ahí, levantaría sospechas en otros alumnos al estar mucho tiempo por los mismos pasillos.

-Exacto, habría testigos.

- _ **Aquí**_ _**A-78, esperando ordenes**_ \- al escuchar la radio ambos fijaron la mirada en el pero el conductor volvió a mirar hacia enfrente mientras la oficial tomaba el comunicador. – _ **Repito: A-78, esperando órdenes.**_

Se aclaró la garganta, acercó el comunicador y bajó la mirada.

-Respondiendo al A-78, no dejen que ningún alumno o maestro entre al edificio, pido refuerzos en las entradas. Repito: Que ningún alumno o maestro entre al edificio- ordenó Hanji.

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 **Levi**

Mientras el director dice su último discurso para dar por terminada el evento no puedo tranquilizarme, que pésima presentación me ha dado. Estoy furioso.

-Tranquilo, la primera vez siempre se pasa- me susurró Nanaba. –A mí me pasó al igual que a usted.

-Tch, pendejo- comenté mientras apretaba mis puños.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

El profesor Levi se ve muy molesto. No he podido despegar la mirada de él, lo comprendo en cierta manera… su presentación fue la única en tono "bromista". Cruzo mis brazos, suspiro y mantengo la mirada. Tal vez sea como Eren y yo, no le van las bromas ni los chistes.

Por último, escuchamos como el director nos indicaba a los de nuevo ingreso esperar a Levi y Nanaba afuera del edificio de forma ordenada. Yo me levanté de mi asiento después de Eren y todos (ahora cinco) nos fuimos de ahí.

* * *

 **Abel**

La bienvenida ha terminado oficialmente y ya he localizado a Ilse, está con ese pendejo que siempre la ayuda con las fotografías. No lo soporto, se nota a metros que babea por ella.

\- ¿Vas a entrar a clases después o te irás? - preguntó Marlo.

-Tengo curiosidad sobre como Levi dará el recorrido- comenté emocionado. –Le haré compañía.

-Como quieras, tengo clase con Auruo. Aunque creo que nadie asistirá, tengo que estar en el aula pues es mi responsabilidad…- al ver que no le puse mucha atención, tomó su mochila y se levantó de su asiento. –Bueno, estaré esperando tu respuesta…

-Si si, no te preocupes. Estás en buenas manos.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

\- ¡Amo esta facultad! ¡Ahora nos dará tour el profesor guapo! - me comentó emocionada Sasha mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

\- ¿Guapo? - la cuestioné. - ¿Te parece atractivo ese tipo?

\- ¡Y a quien no! ¡Puede regañarme las veces que quiera!

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando, Sasha! - añadió Connie. - ¡Da miedo con solo verlo!

\- ¿Están hablando del profesor Levi? - preguntó curioso Armin y al ver a Connie se confundió un poco sobre su compañía.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Armin, él es Connie! - los presentó Sasha.

Ambos se dieron la mano mientras seguíamos caminando y Eren cambió de lugar para estar aún lado de Connie.

-Eren…- le dio la mano.

Volvieron a repetir la acción, Sasha comenzó a reírse y me susurró.

-Pero que educados. Si no fuera por Connie, ninguno se hubiera dado la mano- yo acepté la idea. Tal vez Armin si lo hubiese hecho, pero Eren no.

En cuanto salimos, ambos grupos esparcidos tanto "A" y "B" esperaban a los maestros guía y sus instrucciones. Nosotros permanecimos cerca de ambos, aun no sabíamos con precisión cual era nuestro grupo.

-Disculpen, ¿Ustedes son de la sección "A"? - se acercó una chica rubia de baja estatura.

-Sí, ¿Acaso tú también? - le preguntó Armin y ella asistió.

-Soy Historia Reiss- se presentó ante todos, miré a Eren ya que él fue quien más emocionado la saludó. –Los he reconocido pues tomé asiento cerca de ustedes…- nos señaló a Sasha y a mí.

\- ¡Sasha Blouse! - se presentó la torpe como soldado.

Todos la miramos confundidos, pero Historia sonrió divertida.

\- ¡Y ellos son Mikasa, Connie, Armin y Eren! - nos presentó.

-Vaya, que memoria. ¿No crees? - me susurró Eren.

Asistí con la cabeza.

-Un gusto, el placer es mío- respondió Historia.

Armin la miró algo "asombrado" mientras la veía sonreír, creo que le ha gustado esa chica.

-Parece una diosa…- alcancé a escuchar que le susurró a Eren.

-No exageres, deja que los tontos digan eso- le respondió.

\- ¡Eres muy tierna! ¡Pareces diosa! - Sasha gritó a lo estúpido haciendo que Armin se diera un manotazo en la frente.

\- ¡Historia! - una chica la llamó y al alzar la mirada descubrimos a una chica sumamente alta, cara de pocos amigos (y llena de pecas), castaña y su forma de vestir no es muy femenina, me gusta.

\- ¡Ymir! ¡Pensé que estarías con tu grupo! - exclamó Historia.

La chica identificada como Ymir suspiró mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Odio mi grupo, son unos imbéciles y todos alaban a Nanaba sin conocerla aún. Patéticos.

\- ¡¿Quién rayos es Nanaba?!- preguntó Connie confundido. - ¿Es el de los deportes?

Todos comenzaron a reírse a excepción de Eren, Ymir y yo.

\- ¡Es el de inglés! - corrigió Sasha.

\- ¡Pero claro que no! ¡Es la encargada de las tutorías! - corrigió Armin.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Nanaba es mujer?!- preguntó nuevamente Connie.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes identificar a una mujer? - le preguntó Ymir a Connie. –Oh lo siento, creo que parece que nunca has estado con alguna.

Eso sí me dio un poco de gracia, sonreí levemente mientras eren miraba sorprendido a Ymir.

\- ¡Solo fue una simple pregunta! ¡Altota! - se defendió Connie.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Altota?!- a Ymir no le pareció gustarle el comentario.

\- ¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos! - interfirió Eren mientras se llevaba la mirada de todos.

\- ¡Eren! - lo llamé, no tenía por qué meterse en peleas ajenas.

-Eren tiene razón, calmémonos- interfirió Historia.

\- ¡Por ti lo que sea Historia! ¡Casémonos después del recorrido! - bromeó Ymir mientras rodeaba a Historia con un brazo y reía.

-Qué cambio tan radical…- susurró irritado Connie.

Estoy de acuerdo, que cambio tan mas extraño tuvo esa chica.

* * *

 **Abel**

He salido a paso lento del edificio, Ilse aún no ha terminado con su amiguito ese. Me aferré un poco más mi gorra mientras caminaba, me quedaré esperando al bombón en la entrada. Supongo que ya no debe de tardar más.

* * *

 **Levi**

Mientras caminaba junto a Nanaba (quien me explicaba lo que haría con los mocosos de nuevo ingreso) no dejaba de arrepentirme de aceptar ser guía y la idea incrementó cuando me pasó unas hojas con unas tablas impresas.

-Pasarás lista de asistencia antes de comenzar, un integrante del consejo te apoyará con las dudas y en el orden de los alumnos, pero tú no te tienes que quedar atrás. Y por favor, quien te apoye tiene que firmarte estas hojas.

-Entiendo- le eché una mirada a cada hoja.

-En realidad, esto es más fácil de lo que parece. Le irá bien.

-Nanaba, ya te dije que no seas tan formal. Ya nos conocemos.

Ella sonrió y después negó con la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme, la costumbre- cuando ambos nos localizamos en la entrada, nos detuvimos.

Miré hacia enfrente y al ver a los mocos esparcidos, pensé un poco que sería lo primero que les diría.

-Buen día- escuché que Nanaba saludó a alguien. - ¿No piensa ir a clases?

Rápidamente volteé para ver de quien se trataba, al solo ver que era un mocoso con gorra roja, perdí mucho el interés.

-Estoy esperando a Ilse Langnar, me pidió que la apoyara en algunas cosas de la guía- le respondió el mocoso ese.

Su gorra se ve muy limpia pero no puedo reconocer al dueño del todo, nunca le he dado clases.

* * *

 **Abel**

En cuanto dije mi mentira, me centré rápidamente en la palabra "apoyara" si… Ilse me pide a gritos que la apoye en la cama.

En cuanto el enano me fijó la mirada, le devolví el gesto. Su mirada es muy pesada, pero puedo resistirla.

¿Quieres jugar hasta que caiga el mas débil? De acuerdo, te reto.

* * *

 **Levi**

\- ¡Ambos esperamos que tengas un buen inicio de clases! - Nanaba se despidió del mocoso y comenzó a caminar. Por mi parte, no tuve de otra que seguirla.

Ese chico me da mala espina, se le nota que es un busca problemas.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - le pregunte a Nanaba pues, a fin de cuentas, ella fue quien lo saludó primero.

-Solo fui educada- encogió sus hombros. –Nunca lo he visto hasta hoy.

Rodeé los ojos y suspiré.

-Por cierto…- continuó. –¿Crees que podamos hablar sobre Pixis después? Vi que te afectó algo la noticia- eso me tomó por sorpresa, había olvidado el asunto de la desaparición de Pixis.

No quiero tocar más el tema, no aquí.

\- ¿Te parece si te localizo durante el descanso? - volvió a preguntarme.

-Estaré en mi oficina- respondí.

-De acuerdo.

-Disculpen…- alguien nos llamó por detrás, nos detuvimos y descubrimos a dos chicas con tablas para anotaciones cada una.

\- ¿Vienen de parte del consejo? - les preguntó Nanaba.

-En efecto, mi nombre es Hitch Dreyse- se presentó la chica quien nos detuvo. A ella ya la he visto por los pasillos, es del tipo de mujer que sonríe hipócritamente y está dentro del consejo por interés propio. –Ah, y ella es mi compañera Sandra.

La otra chica nunca la había visto, parece muy tímida y me muestra una cara de asco.

-Estamos aquí para apoyarlos en la guía, me informaron que Sandra estará en el grupo del profesor Levi y yo en el de Nanaba- nos explicó Hitch mientras en mi mente deseaba que cerrara la boca, odio su tono de voz agudo.

-Profesor, si tiene un inconveniente…- por fin escuché la voz temblorosa de Sandra.

-Tch, como sea- respondí. –Andando.

* * *

 **Abel**

Mientras veo como los profesores se alejan, no puedo dejar de pensar que ese enano tal vez sospecha algo sobre mí. Tiene porque, todos tenemos secretos… oscuros también.

\- ¡Pensé que no vendrías! - escuché la voz de Ilse detrás de mí, me asustó la pendeja.

Ilse comenzó a reírse mientras le daba la cara, se ve muy linda cuando lo hace, pero no por eso la perdono.

\- ¡Debiste ver tu reacción! ¡Hasta saltaste! - me señaló.

-Ilse…- le llamé la atención.

Ella me miró sorprendida mientras guardaba silencio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? - le pregunté.

-Veo que aun estás en ese "estado"- resaltó las comillas con sus dedos.

Gire mis ojos, Ilse podía ser muy estúpida cuando quería y eso me atrasaba más el trabajo. No hay tiempo que perder.

Rápidamente empujé a Ilse hacia la pared más cercana y la acorralé, no dejaré que escape tan fácil de mi deseo primitivo.

-Entonces no te comió la lengua ningún gato- le susurré mientras volvía a sentir que su cuerpo temblaba. Vaya bombón te ves tan indefensa cuando te pones así, me encanta. - ¿Y si me permites comérmela por él?

-Es-Espera…- tartamudeó. –¡A-Aquí no!

Se liberó de mi control al solo empujarme, esto ya me está jodiendo y demasiado. Se está haciendo la difícil.

Vi como llevó una mano hasta su frente y con la otra se venteó un poco de aire. Estaba demasiado sonrojada, que linda.

-Ilse, sé que te gusta el baboso ese…

\- ¡Te prohíbo que lo llames así!

Carajo, estoy empeorando las cosas en vez de mejorarlas. Ok, debo tranquilizarme y manejarlo con calma.

-Bueno, si tu dices. Solamente quiero que sepas que…

\- ¡Ilse! ¡Olvidaste la cámara! - escuchamos como ese pendejo la llamaba.

Y ahora con ustedes, el buen señor y amante de la banca del equipo de futbol de la facultad, el único e inigualable: Gordon ("Gordo" para los amigos no tan cercanos, ósea yo).

\- ¡Gordon! ¡Gracias! - Ilse me ignoró para centrarse en Gordon.

Verla junto a Gordon me es algo gracioso pues él es demasiado alto a comparación con ella, me atrevería a decir que me lleva la delantera por pocos centímetros.

-Discúlpame Ilse, no escuché esa parte- se la tendió y en cuanto Ilse la aceptó, le revolvió los cabellos con cariño. Patán imbécil.

\- ¿Y tú eres…? - me preguntó con tono amenazador.

\- ¿Ha pasado demasiado para que no me reconozcas? - pregunté divertido.

-Hay algo que no me deja identificarte- simuló como si se ajustase una gorra.

\- ¡Por dios Gordo, soy yo! -alcé un poco la gorra.

Sonreí y le guiñé el ojo como burla. Pude ver levemente que Ilse se sonrojó un poco mientras que Gordon aun me miraba confundido, pero rápidamente sonrió al reconocerme.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Perdiste peso! - se acarició la barbilla mientras Ilse lo miraba.

\- ¿Eso crees? - alcé ambas cejas.

-Te veo algo demacrado, como si hubieses estado enfermo.

¿Tan mal luzco? Yo no veo que a Ilse le moleste.

-Discúlpanos Gordon, tenemos que alcanzar al grupo de Levi- intervino Ilse mientras me empujaba con una mano y con la otra sostenía su cámara. –Confío en ti para las fotografías del de Nanaba.

-Cuenta con ello, Ilse- aceptó alzando un pulgar.

Una vez solos, aproveché nuevamente la situación.

-No sabía que estabas tan desesperada por estar a solas conmigo- Ilse solo suspiró molesta.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Nanaba y Levi han llegado, solamente ella informó con voz alta que los siguiéramos. Mientras les seguimos el paso fijo la mirada al profesor, me causa una extraña curiosidad… como si tuviese una premonición sobre él.

Siento una brisa fresca en la nuca, un escalofrió hace que mi piel se erice y una molestia en el estómago nació. Acomodé un mechón de mi cabello detrás de una oreja y bajé la mirada.

-Aun no puedo creer que es lo que le ves- escuché como Connie le susurraba a Sasha.

-Ya dije que es guapo- remarcó molesta.

Caminamos un poco más de dos minutos y cuando nos detuvimos, al fin puse atención en donde nos localizábamos. Estábamos en una especie de patio trasero a la facultad, es muy amplio para caminar librete mente, bancas de acero, unos puestos de comida y cerca de ahí está…

-El bosque…- Eren observó lo mismo que yo.

Lo miré curiosa y después él a mí.

-Sabía que esta facultad tuvo problemas legales por el bosque, pero no que está conectada a el- me comentó asombrado.

El bosque se ve muy espeso y por la hora del día, los rayos del sol hacen que las hojas desprendan un color verde limón. El paisaje es bonito, pero no me brinda buena espina, no me gustan los bosques.

-Eren, prométeme que nunca entrarás ahí…- hablé sin pensar y sin despegarle la mirada al bosque.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que entraré ahí?!- preguntó molesto.

-Morirás si lo haces.

-Mikasa, ya no soy un niño.

-Qué lindo es apreciar la naturaleza, ¿No creen? - se nos unió Armin.

-Armin, tú también prométeme que nunca entrarás ahí- solté de golpe, él al igual que Eren es demasiado importante para mí.

-Lo prometo, no pensaba hacerlo- aceptó nervioso.

Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras, me tranquiliza saber que al menos él no piensa poner su vida en peligro.

\- ¡¿Por qué te apura tanto que entremos en ese bosque?!- me cuestionó Eren.

Lo miré preocupada, no quiero que piense que es mero capricho mi petición.

-Creo que…- no puedo hablar, me es difícil admitirlo. Quiero verme fuerte ante ellos, se supone que no le temo a nada. –Olvídenlo. No puedo, no puedo decírselos. De tan solo recordarlo ese dolor en el estómago vuelve y me siento vacía.

-No te preocupes, Mikasa…- sentí una mano en mi hombro y al voltear hacia atrás vi que era Eren. –Lo prometo.

\- ¡Muy bien sección "B"! ¡Por aquí! - escuchamos a la profesora y vimos como los de la otra sección se separaban de nosotros y se alejaban a unos cuantos metros con Nanaba junto con otra chica de cabello corto.

En cuanto solo quedábamos los de la sección "A", todos fijamos la mirada en el profesor quien preparaba una pluma y sostenía una carpeta abierta y era acompañado por la chica que nos pidió que nos registráramos antes del evento. Al parecer no dejan de temblar las piernas, ¿Eso le causaría el profesor? ¿Le teme?

\- ¡Cuando los vaya nombrando alcen la mano para tomarles asistencia! - ordenó Levi.

Una brisa fuerte golpeó mi espalda y volví a darme la vuelta hacia el bosque. Alguna vez había leído que el miedo causa demasiado interés y justamente eso lo estaba comprobando en esos momentos.

Mientras escuchaba un nombre tras otro, no podía despegar la mirada. Mi mente me está traicionando otra vez, aunque cierre mis ojos fuertemente no puedo dejar de escuchar a mi madre gritar.

Basta, quiero que esto se detenga… solo es un bosque, uno lejos de aquel otro.

* * *

 **Levi**

Al leer en voz alta nombre tras nombre me he detenido en uno que me ha llamado bastante la atención… ¿Ackerman? Ese apellido me causa un corto circuito en la mente. Creí que yo…

¡Olvídalo, Levi! ¡Concéntrate en tu trabajo! Trago en seco y continuo.

-Mikasa Ackerman…- busco con la mirada a la mocosa, pero no me responde. –¿Mikasa Ackerman…? - lo vuelvo a intentar, pero fallo.

Detengo la toma de asistencia y miro alrededor, todos me están poniendo atención y al ver a dos chicos mirando apurados a una mocosa distraída con el bosque (además, es la única quien me da la espalda). ¿Qué le llamara tanto la atención?

-Ya veo…- les comento a todos. –Creí haberles mencionado que me pusieran atención para la toma de asistencia.

No he utilizado un tono alto, ¿Por qué los mocosos ya están temblando o ponen caras de asustados?

\- ¡Mikasa Ackerman! - grité en tono severo. Tienes suerte mocosa, yo no pregunto por nadie por segunda vez y esta es la tercera vez que pronuncio tu nombre.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

\- ¡Hey, Mikasa! - Eren me sacudió violentamente mientras me susurraba. - ¡Te llama el profesor!

Rayos, la toma de asistencia.

* * *

 **Levi**

Cuando su amiguito la hizo entrar en sí, la tonta alzó levemente su mano mientras se daba la media vuelta, con esto confirmo que Mikasa Ackerman…

-Ackerman…- se identificó mientras el viento hacia que su cabello le tapara el rostro.

… **Es ella**

* * *

 _ **Noche**_

 **Mikasa**

\- ¡¿Te imaginas ser parte de algún equipo y poner en alto el nombre de tu facultad! - Eren no paraba de fantasear mientras yo preparaba la cena y él se encontraba poniendo la mesa.

Mientras le daba la vuelta a la milanesa de pollo y escuchaba como se cocinaba, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por parte de Eren. Era el primer día y ya estaba imaginándose ganando un trofeo para la facultad. No dudo que lo puede conseguir, pero es muy pronto.

-Deberías hablar primero con tus padres- le comenté honestamente.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Si mi madre nunca me dejó unirme a un equipo, no lo aceptará!

-Eso era porque te dejabas llevar por tus emociones- terminé con una milanesa, falta otra.

\- ¡Pero eso quedó en el pasado! ¡Ya no soy un niño!

-Eren, solías golpear a cualquiera que cometiera una falta.

\- ¡Ya verás que ya dejé de ser ese niño! ¡Entraré a cualquier equipo y ganaré un trofeo para la facultad con mi nombre en el!

Confío demasiado en Eren pero me preocupa que se exalte en pleno juego y salga lastimado.

* * *

 **Abel**

¡Por dios, Ilse! ¡Carajo! ¡Eres tan estrecha, eres toda una delicia! No puedo respirar de tan solo embestirte.

No me arrepiento haberte llevado de la facultad a la fuerza, tu misma dijiste que con tomarle fotos al grupo del enano bastaban.

\- ¡¿A quién le perteneces?!- le pregunté mientras la volvía a embestir con fuerza. Es toda una delicia ver como su espalda se arquea y se agarra con fuerza a sus sabanas beige.

Amo su trasero (el cual ya está bastante rojo por las nalgadas que le he dado), su tono de piel canela y la forma que la hago gemir. Joder, Ilse… tráeme más seguido a tu casa.

\- ¡No, ah! - respondió.

Me detuve, no me está complaciendo. La jalé de los cabellos mientras dejaba de estar en cuatro para enderezarse un poco.

-Anda, lo haré si solo dices mi nombre…- le susurré mientras besaba su cuello. –Es lo único que te pido…

-Yo…- se quedó muda.

-Te lo ruego, Ilse- arrastré mis labios sobre su cuello.

Pero no me respondió, eso sí que duele y hace que esta delicia se vuelva amarga. Es la primera vez que le ruego a una chica durante el sexo. Solté a Ilse y salí de su interior. Me rindo, esto debe terminar.

Bajé de su cama y busqué mi ropa en el suelo. Si se va a seguir haciéndose la difícil, no vale la pena seguir intentando.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! - tapó su desnudez con las sabanas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que espere? Aceptas coger conmigo, pero te sigues haciendo la difícil- rápidamente me puse mi bóxer y en cuanto localicé mis pantalones, no dudé en ponérmelos devuelta.

\- ¡Perdóname! - ella me abrazó la cintura mientras pegaba su sudoroso rostro a mi espalda. - ¡Sabes que esto es muy difícil para mí!

¿Estas llorando Ilse? ¡¿Enserio lo estás haciendo?! Odio las niñas lloronas.

\- Dime una cosa, ¿En verdad lo amas? - le pregunté esperando que no me respondiera.

-Si…- hizo lo que yo no esperaba, respondió.

Logré mi cometido y era coger con Ilse (bueno, a medias) pero… esto no me sabe a gloria.

-Pues no lo parece- la aparté a la fuerza. –Si lo hicieras, no estaríamos haciendo esto. No dejaré que juegues con los dos.

Vi su pantalón de mezclilla tendido en el suelo y en él estaba mi amada caja de cigarrillos. Rápidamente los tomé y al encontrar mi playera negra y mi gorra, no perdí mas tiempo.

Ilse comenzó a llorar con más fuerza de tal grado que se hizo insoportable para mí. Traté de distraerme viendo su cuarto (el cual está casi tapizado con fotografías), creo que necesita una redecoración.

-Ilse…- le llamé la atención mientras me ponía la gorra.

\- ¡¿Por qué les estoy haciendo esto?! ¡¿Por qué?!- mientras gritaba se limpió sus lágrimas, pero unas nuevas volvían a aparecer. - ¡Yo les quiero, pero no puedo!

Suspiré, me da lástima y asco su situación. Me acerqué a ella y con un dedo alcé su barbilla.

-Seré compasivo contigo, bombón. Dejaré de insistir mientras estés segura de tus sentimientos por él.

La besé con cariño pues no quiero alejarme de ella, pero las circunstancias me obligan a hacerlo. Ilse trató de jalarme hasta su cama de nuevo, pero le puse limite.

-Oh no señorita caliente, ya tuviste suficiente. Deja de ser una sucia y ordena todo antes de que papá y mamá lleguen- me dirigí hacia la salida. –Y, por cierto…. no es para darte esperanzas, pero creo que te desea y demasiado… tienes buen cuerpo así que aprovecha.

Por última vez vi como Ilse se sonrojaba y me sonreía. Extrañaré bastante esa mirada.

-Gracias, Abel…- se despidió de mí.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar lo que le pedía hace unos momentos… mi nombre. Duele saborear la derrota, Ilse no es para mí ni nunca lo será. Otra vez termino como comencé, solo.

Salí sin prisa de su casa y encendí un cigarrillo, caminar es lo más indicado para estas situaciones. Exhalé humo y observé como se esfumaba en el aire, hace tiempo que no me encontraba en esta situación. En verdad me gustaba Ilse, pero esta vez los sentimientos le ganaron al deseo. Esta noche he descubierto quien perdió…

… **Soy yo**

* * *

 **Levi**

Pixis y el apellido Ackerman, son dos temas de los cuales no puedo dejar de pensar. Es un milagro que no he chocado contra algo o alguien en el trayecto a casa.

Es cierto lo que concluyó Nanaba: Pixis siempre fue un viejo alcohólico, hubo más de dos ocasiones en las que se quedaba dormido en los bares o en las fiestas, pero nunca había desaparecido más de veinticuatro horas. Esto era un secreto entre ambos desde aquella vez que Petra y yo nos lo topamos caminando por las calles ebrio. Recuerdo que ella estaba a punto de llorar al verlo en ese estado.

Nunca nos atrevimos a hablar con los demás acerca de ello pues no nos correspondía, pero en cuanto Nanaba confesó haberlo comentado con la policía, sentí un pequeño alivio. Es hombre es demasiado respetado para que su adicción lo opacara.

Me es decepcionante pensar que tal vez en una de esas noches de cantina lo llevó a la muerte, no quiero sacar conclusiones, pero es lo más realista que puedo sospechar. Existe la posibilidad de que alguien quiso sobrepasarse con él, quisiera robarle la cartera y… basta Levi, deja de pensar en ello.

-Pixis, pendejo de mierda…- susurré mientras me aferraba al volante.

Pero eso no era todo, todavía estaba el apellido Ackerman rondando por mi mente. Esa mocosa no me es familiar, repito miles de veces que la mire, pero nada viene a mi mente. Ese cabello negro, esa mirada seria… nada. No me viene nada.

-Mikasa Ackerman…- volví a repetir en voz alta su nombre.

No debería centrarme mucho en ello, no es la primera vez que ocurre este tipo de "casualidad". Cuando me percato que estoy a unas casas, suspiro fuertemente para evitar sospechas por parte de Petra. Ella no sabe nada.

Estaciono el auto y rasco mis ojos, necesito descansar…fue un día muy largo. Me he tomado unos minutos para calmarme y cerrar el auto con llave, Petra no es tonta así que puede sospechar. Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, ella se me adelantó.

\- ¡Profesor! - Petra se me echó encima y para evitar una accidente, solté el maletín y la sostuve. - ¡Me alegra que ya estés aquí! - me susurró al oído.

Conozco perfectamente este gesto, Petra quiere hacer "eso".

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Petra…- le llamé la atención.

\- ¡De acuerdo, te dejaré descansar! - bajó de mis brazos y cerró la puerta tras de nosotros. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

-Agotado- tomé mi maletín y me fui directamente a la cocina. Muero de hambre. - ¿Y tú día…?

-Igual que siempre, bien- respondió seca.

Otra vez siento que es mi culpa que esto no avance, miré hacia atrás y vi como Petra me sonreía levemente. Creo que espera algo de mí. ¿Será que quiere "eso"? Bien, si no tengo ganas puedo decírselo libremente, ella lo entenderá.

-Te extrañé…- me comentó tímidamente. De acuerdo, tu ganas Petra.

Ágilmente la cargo al estilo princesa y me dirijo al cuarto, lo haré con tal de no verte sufrir por mi culpa. Petra no deja de sonreír entre cada beso que me da… yo por mi parte, me dejo guiar como siempre.

 **Continuará…**

 **Si, si "Eso" a lo que se refiere Levi es lo que Ilse y Abel andaban haciendo (por si se quedaron con las dudas).**

 **Ahora a resolver unas dudas que pudieron surgir:**

 _ **¿Abel vio a Mikasa mientras acompañaba a Ilse?**_ En realidad, no. Andaba ocupado convenciendo a Ilse de que se fueran del lugar y ella solamente tomó fotografías antes del recorrido (como lo menciona Abel allá arriba).

 _ **¿Algún dato importante se dio durante el recorrido?**_ Meh, en realidad no se dijo mucho. Les comparto que Levi casi no explicó mucho durante el recorrido y fue Sandra quien tuvo el trabajo pesado. Eren solamente se emocionó cuando se les mostró las instalaciones deportivas y el nombre del equipo (he ahí la razón por la que hablaba de ello con Mikasa).

 _ **¿Quién más está en el grupo de Mikasa?**_ En próximos capítulos les mostraré quien es su grupo y sus papeles en la historia.

P.D: Ymir está en la sección "B" y no en la "A", solamente acompaña a Historia por gusto.

 _ **¿Abel es un personaje de SNK?**_ Sí y No. El Abel de este fic si es un personaje, pero no lo conocemos bajo este nombre y en el manga ya existe un personaje llamado "Abel" (los que lo leen no me dejaran mentirles) pero no es nuestro "protagonista/antagonista".

 **Una duda muy curiosa que me compartieron por PM:**

 _ **¿Abel odia a Mikasa?**_ En realidad, no, a él solamente le desagradan los de nuevo ingreso, las niñas lloronas (Ilse) y los antipáticos (he aquí Mikasa); es por eso que quería jugarle una broma cuando la vio con Sasha.

 **Si tienen alguna otra duda, no olviden contactarme. Veré si puedo respondérselas o no ya que sería spoiler.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo en este fic y los veo pronto con otro enfoque de la historia.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza en subir la actualización, como se podrán dar cuenta… esta vez me centré en la "actualidad" de la historia pues se debe ver un avance en el caso y estuve modificando bastante este capítulo (demasiado diría yo). Espero que les sea de su agrado :)**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **zutara huerta: ¡Hey! ¡Gracias! ¿En verdad te atrae Abel? Bueno, confieso que no es tanto mi tipo, pero son tus gustos. Oh no, hoy no lo verás tan rebelde. Lo lamento. Gracias por dejar tu review :)**

 **Kari: ¡Gracias! Espero actualizar con más rapidez y me alegra bastante que te guste la historia. Espero que me des tu opinión de este capítulo. Un abrazo :3**

 **Guest: Vaya, me sorprendió un poco tu review y al leer la primera parte no quería continuar (entre en mi modo "Suelta el celular y corre a la habitación del pánico" pero cuando lo volví a leer vi que no era algo malo XD Si, comprendo que muchos no nos animamos al principio a leer algunas historias, pero al darles la oportunidad nos llegan a agradar. Te agradezco mucho que me dieras una oportunidad, besos :***

 **FlorenciaNightmare: A ver, A ver ¿Por qué les gustan rebeldes? ¡Si puedes apreciar, hay un review que también dice lo mismo! Bueno, no juzgo, pero fíjense en los sentimientos (Abel les dedica una sonrisa y un guiño, pero no más, no le gusta lo cursi. Fin) Me gustó tu sarcasmo de Levi, pero le atinaste… ¿Acaso cuando Mikasa aparezca necesitará silla de ruedas cuando esté con Levi? Que zukulento y que rikura XD**

 **Y a los acosadores del mal, gracias por su hermoso apoyo.**

* * *

 **Quisiera mencionar que brindo todo mi amor nuevamente al grupo "Levi x Mikasa Forever!" pues vi que alguien (Chica, no recuerdo tu nombre, pero te mando mucho amor) anunció sobre la actualización de la historia y eso tocó mi corazoncito y sin exagerar hasta el de Abel. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, una vez más este capítulo va para ustedes.**

* * *

 ***Por favor, no olviden leer las notas finales***

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Sasha estaba soltado muy poca información y esto lo estaba desesperando, ya había intentado con lo más inusual que se le ocurrió para hacerla entrar en confianza, pero nada. Nada estaba surtiendo efecto.

¿Sería mucho si le preguntase sobre Abel? Tal vez, pero lo mejor será comentarle, es información elemental, pero si ella supiese algo de él ya hubiera soltado la sopa, ¿Qué acaso no aprecia lo necesario a Mikasa para revelar todo lo que sabe? Así podría avanzar el caso…

\- "No, no son amigas de verdad"- pensó Erwin mientras Sasha seguía explicándole quien era Connie. No era que no le tomase importancia, ya sabría quién es él de todas formas pues es el siguiente individuo a quien interrogaría. –"¿Por qué su amiga "cercana" ocultaría información sabiendo de su paradero?"- continuó preguntándose mientras rascaba su barbilla. –"¿Y si acaso no sabe nada, ni siquiera sobre Abel?"

-Es demasiado buena persona para ser sospechoso- alcanzó a escuchar a la castaña mientras ella bajaba la mirada y llevaba un mechón detrás de su oreja. –Espero le tenga paciencia, suele ser muy estúpido a veces.

\- "No lo entiendo, lloró dos veces en total, pero no me reveló nada"- siguió el hombre en su mente.

Sasha miró fijamente a Erwin y mientras este la miraba directamente a los ojos esta se avergonzó un poco ante el acto y no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

-Eh…Eh…- y ahora el hombre no entendía porque Sasha comenzaba a tartamudear mientras miraba toda la basura sobre la mesa. - ¡¿Quiere que comience a limpiar todo esto?!- antes que él pudiese responderle, la joven comenzó a limpiar a toda velocidad.

* * *

Rico sacó de sus bolsillos un lápiz mediano con la goma mordisqueada y colocó la punta de carboncillo sobre la mesa. No tenía hoja a la mano, la encargada de la cafetería ya se lo perdonaría… no es la primera vez que hacia esto.

Suspiró fuertemente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos e imaginó a Mikasa sentada frente a ella, trató de recordar el rostro que tenía ayer, sus expresiones, el tono de su voz hasta la forma que vestía.

 _ **La Mikasa dentro de su imaginación la miró fijamente y después bajó la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Hoy es la gran noche, si se le puede llamar así…- le comentó Mikasa. –Hoy conoceré a Abel en persona o mas bien... su rostro.**_

Al solo recordarlo, esa sensación de acidez en el estómago volvió a aparecer. No lo comprendió en el momento, pero ahora que lo vuelve a vivir, se ha dado cuenta que el tono de voz que empleó Mikasa la hizo parecer ¿emocionada? No… como una especie de alivio ya que tenía la seguridad de que algo que deseaba estaba por cumplirse.

 _ **-Quiero que seas directa, Mikasa…- recordó la oficial que fue lo que le respondió. - ¿Qué sientes al pensar en ello?**_

 _ **Mikasa se había mordido sus labios mientras abría sus ojos lo más que podía e inclinó un poco su cabeza. Este tipo de acciones hacían pensar a Rico que la chica comenzaba a volverse loca, necesitaría ayuda psicológica después de atrapar a Abel. Ella misma se había comprometido buscar al mejor terapeuta para Ackerman.**_

 _ **-No puedo decir que tengo miedo ni tampoco ansiedad- respondió seca. –Por una parte, siempre quise que este día llegara.**_

 _ **\- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que este también fue deseo tuyo?**_

 _ **-En efecto, no puse resistencia cuando me pidió vernos hoy- Mikasa la miró algo sonrojada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. –Mi deber es obedecerlo si no quiero que L…Eren y los demás salgan heridos.**_

\- ¡¿L?!- abrió de golpe sus ojos.

Rico le brindó un golpe a la mesa, soltó el lápiz y se llevó ambas manos a su cara. Que idiota, apenas captó una pista sumamente importante… no era la primera vez que Mikasa quería mencionar el nombre que comienza con "L" y después lo corregía. Estúpida, mil veces estúpida.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - le preguntó la encargada de la cafetería quien estaba trapeando.

Rico la miró apenada y después negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento mucho lo de su puesto y en especial por lo de la chica- comentó mientras volvía en lo suyo.

-Sí, yo también lo lamento- respondió de malas la oficial.

La encargada se detuvo y tras aferrarse un poco más al mango del trapeador, miró seriamente a Rico.

-Si le sirve de algo, la chica que estaba justamente sentada con usted en esa misma mesa…- señaló la silla donde se había sentado Mikasa. –Compró una limonada en cuanto llegó aquí…

-Vaya al grano- le exigió la otra pues llevaba prisa, Erwin no tardaría en descubrir que no estaba detrás del cristal.

-Lo lamento- soltó una risita. –Cuando le entregué la botella, se le quedó viendo a la etiqueta y pensé que era esa típica chica que se fijaba en las calorías, pero no, no me comentó nada.

Rico la miró seriamente, ¿Solo quería comentarle que Mikasa había tomado limonada antes de desaparecer? Vaya información.

\- ¡Antes de que me pregunte a que viene esto al tema, debo confesar algo! - continuó la mujer. –Mencioné que esa chica no me comentó nada, pero, por otro lado, la escuché hablar sola mientras miraba la etiqueta. Con exactitud, dijo un nombre.

De nuevo la teoría de que Mikasa se estaba volviendo loca pasó por su mente, mejor buscaría a un psiquiatra.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? - preguntó Rico con nerviosismo, tal vez mencionó el nombre que comienza con "L".

La encargada hizo una mueca y parpadeó aleatoriamente sus ojos.

-Creo que ella dijo: "Annie"- confesó.

* * *

Rico podía ser una mente brillante pero aún seguía siendo una novata engreída, con sus años de experiencia que él mismo tenia trabajando ahí podía deducir que el perfil que creó ella junto al equipo novato de perfilación sobre "Abel" podía estar 30% en lo correcto y el resto erróneo.

En cuanto a Hanji se le asignó el caso, ella misma le asignó el mando el área de perfilación criminal pues según la mujer él es el más calificado para corregir errores y crear el verdadero perfil de Abel, no por nada le llaman Mike "El sabueso" Zacharius.

Mientras esperaba al equipo novato en la sala de juntas, Mike aprovechó el tiempo libre para proyectar las cartas de Abel previamente escaneadas. Podrían comenzar armando un perfil gracias a la grafología(1), Abel no fue tan cuidadoso en este aspecto. Está seguro de ello.

* * *

-Señorita, antes de que terminemos debo hacerle una última pregunta- comentó el detective mientras Sasha terminaba de limpiar el desorden del desayuno.

-Ya le dije todo lo que sé…- comentó tristemente. –Mikasa y yo somos muy cercanas, ella no tiene novio, algunas veces tomábamos juntas el autobús de regreso…- comenzó a repetirle lo que ya había revelado.

\- "Sigue siendo muy poca información. Me está ocultado algo"- dedujo Erwin.

-Y creo que ya le robé demasiado tiempo, debería estar investigando donde está Mikasa- finalizó Sasha.

Erwin negó con la cabeza y la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Reconoce el nombre "Abel"? - preguntó de golpe.

Sasha lo miró sorprendida y se quedó inmóvil. Erwin acababa de dar en el blanco.

* * *

Hanji y su compañero ya llevaban un poco más de los cinco minutos estacionados en el estacionamiento de la facultad, desde su ángulo ya se podía ver a la multitud de estudiantes exigiendo la entrada al edificio. Sabían que no podrían controlar a la multitud por más tiempo, cada vez se volvía más agresiva.

La oficial llamó al equipo forense para comprobar si ya habían terminado con su trabajo ya que ellos son la gran razón por la que no pueden dejar pasar a cualquiera. Al terminar su llamada miró de forma apagada a quien la acompañaba.

\- ¿Terminaron? - preguntó su compañero.

Ella hizo una mueca en forma de respuesta.

-El cuerpo aun no es identificado, pero según me comentaron tal vez sea un alumno- le explicó para después soltar un suspiro. –Solo falta revisar algunas partes del edificio. No me hubiese alegrado tanto si hubiera sabido antes que...

\- ¿Y que ha comentado el otro equipo respecto el bosque? - la interrumpió con otra pregunta.

-Ya se están apoyando con los perros policía, el equipo forense encontró pequeños rastros de sangre en las cortezas de los árboles y pisadas en donde se encontró el celular. En cuanto vayamos, pasarán el reporte.

\- ¡¿Sangre?! ¡Eso quiere decir que…!

-Escucha, ¿Moblit? - preguntó por su nombre y cuando él le confirmó que así se idéntica, continuó. –Recuerda que no debemos hacernos suposiciones, esa sangre puede ser de cualquier persona.

-Tiene razón, hasta podía ser de nuestro sujeto.

Zoe estiró sus brazos y miró decidida a Moblit.

-Quiero que te ocupes de vigilar el área- ordenó mientras él la miraba confundido de lo que le pedía. –Cualquier actividad sospechosa por parte de un alumno o maestro házmelo saber.

\- ¿Está segura de lo que me está pidiendo? - preguntó inseguro.

-Supe por ahí que eres bueno descubriendo cosas que los demás no notamos, no por nada te han visto jugar demasiados juegos de búsqueda de objetos en horas libres- respondió alegre.

Moblit se sonrojó bastante por lo que Hanji soltó la carcajada.

-Anda, hay cosas que hacer- le dio un manotazo en la espalda y salió de la patrulla para después ser seguida por su compañero.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es que sabe sobre ese nombre? - preguntó asustada Sasha.

En cuanto Erwin estaba a punto de responderle, se detuvo al ver que una lagrima comenzó a resbalar por la mejilla de Sasha.

-Dígamelo usted, no reaccionó del todo bien con ese nombre- respondió.

La castaña rodó sus ojos mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-Yo… no me siento preparada para contarle- confesó de forma apagada. –Pero por Mikasa, puedo contarle algo…

-Adelante.

Sasha suspiró fuertemente y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Digamos que es muy raro escuchar ese nombre en la facultad, dicen que Abel realmente no existe y que es una excusa de cualquier pendejo para hacer de las suyas, pero pocos sabemos que existe, que siempre ha estado entre nosotros y que es el culpable de todo.

Erwin arqueó una ceja y después inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-No comprendo, señorita. ¿Por qué algunos creen que Abel no existe?

-Porque hasta donde yo sé, no hay registros de que algún alumno o profesor se llame de esa manera.

\- ¿Y por qué usted si cree en él?

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, tal vez esa era la parte que aún no estaba lista para contar.

-Pocos han tenido contacto con él, incluyéndome. Mikasa fue quien más se aferró de su existencia.

Esa confesión sí que fue de mucha ayuda, demasiada. Pero aun no podía cantar victoria, Sasha aún no le contaba todo en sí.

-Señorita, le agradezco su gran esfuerzo. Le comento que creemos que ese es el nombre del responsable de la desaparición de Mikasa y sus demás compañeros.

-Lo sé y créame. Abel es real, no es una persona cualquiera… es uno de nosotros.

-Le creo, no se preocupe.

Sasha sonrió levemente y después miró hacia abajo, tal vez estaría pensando en Mikasa. Erwin aprovechó el momento para tomar una servilleta limpia y un bolígrafo que siempre llevaba consigo. Tras probar que escribiera sobre el papel, continuó.

-Señorita, si es que hay alguien de quien se tenga que sospechar…- le extendió el bolígrafo y la servilleta. –Escriba sus nombres y si es mucho pedir, que sean completos.

Sasha miró con atención ambos objetos, pero no se movió. Estaba claro, no sospechaba de nadie. Mientras Erwin sentía que no podría avanzar más de lo esperado, sintió como la chica le rebataba lo ofrecido. Con rapidez, Sasha escribió dos nombres.

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 _ **Mañana**_

 **Abel**

Han pasado tres malditos días desde lo ocurrido con Ilse y no creo soportarlo más. Creí que si esto resultaba tendría una maldita razón insignificante para sentirme "vivo" o "propio" pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido, me siento más vacío que antes. Tal vez hasta muerto.

Mientras camino por los pasillos y me aferro a mi mochila, escucho como todos los incompetentes que me rodean hablan gustosos por las inscripciones a los clubs que están programadas a partir del lunes. Estúpidos, ¿A quién le interesaría estar amarrado a otro grupo de idiotas por algún tiempo?

Me duele todo el cuerpo y mis ojos me pesan, no he dormido correctamente. ¿Olvidé mencionar que también presionado? Bueno, me siento así. El pendejo, baboso o como sea del señor "buenos sentimientos" me está acorralando, quiere que tome cartas en el asunto con Ilse… es demasiado incompetente para ponerle un alto él mismo. Idiota, si supiera que él realmente es por quien ella babea.

Joder, necesito fumar, pero le prometí al idiota no hacerlo más. Mi única solución por ahora es escapar a la biblioteca, no pienso asistir a clases por hoy. No estoy de ánimos y no tengo la necesidad y deseo por pelear con alguien.

Mientras sigo mi camino no puedo dejar de sentir envidia por quienes me rodean, mi ego se va por los suelos al ver los grupos de amiguitos reírse y mi sentido por la vida se desploma al ver parejas tomadas de las manos.

No es que me sienta solo, simplemente no sé quien soy. No tengo amigos "propios", solo algunas personas me siguen sin conocerme lo suficiente. No tengo sentido por la vida, la mía es tan insignificante que hasta se le puede comparar con la de una roca y juro que hasta la pasa mejor que yo.

Quiero saber el porqué de mi existencia y saber dónde pertenezco, quiero que me conozcan por lo que soy, quiero que me teman y me amen por mi persona… quiero ser real. Solo pido ese puto deseo: que alguien me comprenda.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Mientras esperaba su turno, Connie Springer se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el techo y repasaba una y otra vez lo que Eren le había pedido por teléfono en la madrugada.

Nunca en su vida le habían pedido ayuda para resolver un caso y era por ello que al principio le inventó una excusa a Eren para no asistir, pero cuando se le comentó que Sasha estaría ahí… no lo pensó más de dos veces.

Donde se encontraba podía escuchar el televisor de la recepcionista, al parecer estaba viendo las noticias locales. Algo no tan fuera de lo común por parte de la policía.

\- "¿Por qué Eren estaba tan aferrado en que viniera a apoyar con una investigación?"- se preguntó mientras recordaba la voz de Eren por teléfono.

En cuanto el sonido de una puerta abriéndose captó su atención, miró fijamente quienes salían de la habitación. Al descubrir que se trataba de Sasha (quien cargaba una bolsa de basura y sus ojos estaban rojos), rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a ella.

\- ¡¿Connie?!- lo nombró la castaña al identificarlo.

\- ¡Sasha! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- preguntó alterado mientras la abrazaba y este era correspondido.

\- ¿Connie Springer? - se asomó Erwin mientras Connie soltaba a Sasha y alzaba la mano para indicarle su identidad. –Pase, por favor.

El joven aceptó, limpió lo mejor que pudo el rostro de Sasha ya que tenía evidencias de haber llorado y entró rápidamente a la habitación. Sasha por su parte, sacó su celular para llamar a su padre mientras buscaba donde depositar la bolsa con basura.

* * *

 **Hace dos años..**

 _ **Mañana**_

 **Mikasa**

Oficialmente hemos cumplido nuestra primera semana como universitarios, las clases hasta ahora no son pesadas, siento el ambiente escolar fresco y me llena de tranquilidad ver que Eren y Armin se encuentran muy cómodos aquí. Pero yo siento que cada día una sensación de incomodidad crece dentro de mí y me hace pensar que no pertenezco a este lugar.

Siento que no debería estudiar en esta facultad y dudo si debo continuar, pero la tengo obligación que tengo que cuidar de Eren y Armin me ata a quedarme. No puedo fallarles, no ahora cuando los veo "felices". Me sentiría culpable si ellos se sintieran tristes al verme rendirme.

Mientras el profesor Auruo seguía leyendo un párrafo de la página que estábamos trabajando, suspiré levemente y miré por la ventana para distraerme un poco, esto se ha convertido en un habito desde el primer día.

Nuestra aula se encuentra en la parte frontal del edificio por lo que no puedo ver el bosque, pero si lo que ocurre en la explanada de la entrada. Siempre hay algo en que fijar la vista, siempre. El día de hoy puedo ver a un par de amigas sentadas en una jardinera.

Ver a esas chicas me hace recordar la hermosa sensación que siento al estar con Eren y Armin, me hacen sentir tan afortunada y calmada. Mi familia murió hace tiempo y una parte de mi con ella, pero al conocer a mis amigos sentí que volví a nacer, pero para ser honesta, a veces me siento insatisfecha… como si esperara algo o alguien más para ser completamente feliz.

De un segundo a otro sentí como Sasha comenzó a peinar con sus dedos mi cabello, el gesto me tomó desprevenida por lo que di un pequeño salto. Al escucharla reír y sentir que soltó mi cabello me hizo sentir apreciada por ella.

Desde el viernes que salimos a comer todos juntos, comenzó a comportarse de una forma más confiada conmigo y eso me alegra, pero yo aún no puedo corresponderle del todo, creo que con el tiempo podré.

Me ha surgido una idea: ¿Y si hablo con Sasha sobre mi situación? Tal vez ella me tranquilice. He pensado demasiadas veces con quien hablar sobre el tema, pero ninguno me convence: Eren tal vez me diría que es muy pronto para pensar en ello, Armin y la madre de Eren dirían que es normal en los primeros días y… no, creo que ella no me podrá apoyar del todo aún.

-Oye Mikasa…- me susurró Eren sacándome de mis pensamientos y en cuanto volteé me entregó un pedazo de papel. Lo veo muy decidido, trama algo.

" **¿Ya has pensado en inscribirte a algún un club? Armin y yo nos daremos una vuelta con el encargado de los deportes. Aprovecha :)"**

Alcé la mirada y solo vi cómo me sonreía y alzaba un pulgar.

-No- le respondí.

Odio ver como borra su sonrisa, pero fui honesta, no pienso por el momento entrar a algún club a menos que estén ellos, pero como nos lo remarcó el profesor encargado de los deportes el martes cuando fuimos a informarnos: los equipos no son mixtos.

Por otro lado, no significa que no los esperaré pues le prometí a los padres de Eren vigilarlo en cada sesión cuando él trataba de convencerlos porque era una buena idea pertenecer a club deportivo.

Si Eren insiste que debo entrar a uno, podría aprovechar el tiempo libre de hoy para examinar algún club interesante y si se ajusta a un horario que me permita ver a Eren y a Armin, entraré.

* * *

 **Levi**

La clase con el sexto semestre fue una vergüenza, nadie pudo resolver un simple problema en una hora. Mocosos patéticos, ya quiero verlos en el examen sorpresa de la próxima semana. Mientras salía del aula, me he topado con Nanaba en el pasillo. Se le ve muy feliz de verme, pero yo no le encuentro una razón, tal vez no ha estado estreñida durante el fin de semana.

-Buen día, Profesor- me saludó mientras yo solo alcé la mano para devolverle el gesto. –Recuerde que las inscripciones para las tutorías comienzan hoy- mierda, se detuvo. Quiere perder tiempo.

-Yo me lo habías comentado, Nanaba. De hecho, voy a sacar unas copias del formato de inscripción- le mostré la hoja.

-Una disculpa- sonrió y se fue por su camino.

Pendeja, me hace perder tiempo a lo idiota. Aunque por un lado no la culpo, no estoy de buenas. He decidido apoyar en el área de las tutorías no solo por las bonificaciones que me brindarían si no que también para mantener mi mente alejada de Petra, ha estado muy activa desde la semana pasada y me está dejando seco, literal. Además, quisiera pensar cómo debería hablar con ella sobre este asunto… ya no creo aguantar otra noche pues no me satisface del todo.

Mientras me dirijo a la biblioteca, veo que un grupo comienza salir de su aula. Que interesante, son los de primer semestre. Mientras me voy acercando veo como alguien en concreto sale por la puerta mientras mira su celular. Ese cabello negro, su pálida piel, sus delicadas manos tocando la pantalla de su teléfono… ¡Concéntrate, cabrón! ¡Ella es la mocosa Ackerman!

Por un segundo sentí que el tiempo pasó lentamente mientras clavaba la mirada en ella, trato de encontrarle algo familiar, pero estoy fracasando. Cuando ella estaba a punto de alzar la mirada, otra chica castaña se llevó su atención. Miré hacia enfrente y seguí mi rumbo, no sé porque me mortifico mucho por esa pendeja, tiene el apellido, pero nada me comprueba que sepa lo que yo quiero saber.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Cuando Sasha me comentó que tenía prisa por regresar a casa y que esta vez no podría acompañarnos a investigar sobre las inscripciones, puedo jurar que si sentí algo leve como "decepción" o algo parecido pues si esperaba que nos acompañara. Al verla irse con Connie me hizo sentir aliviada, no se iría sola después de todo.

-Mikasa, ¿Estás segura que no quieres entrar a algún club? - me preguntó Armin mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

-Si- afirmé.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías aprovechar el tiempo y sacar copias de la tabla de verbos? - me pidió dudoso de lo que decía mientras me extendía una hoja doblada. –Es que… quisiera practicar un poco por mi cuenta y Eren me ha pedido una copia, puedes sacar una si tu gustas.

-Armin, yo quiero acompañarlos a la inscripción- fui honesta con él.

-No te preocupes por ello, Mikasa- interfirió Eren mientras le arrebataba la hoja a Armin y me la extendía. –Le pediremos al encargado informes sobre los equipos femeniles disponibles.

Aunque sean gentiles, aun no me convence la idea.

\- ¡Vamos Mikasa, confía en nosotros! ¡No lo arruinaremos! - insistió Eren.

-También podrías aprovechar para buscar algún libro, ¿No? - añadió Armin. –Me habías comentado que deseabas comenzar a leer…

Ese comentario ganó pues tiene razón Armin, le había comentado que quería comenzar a leer ahora que habíamos entrado a la universidad, por simple pasatiempo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré- acepté la hoja. –Estaré en la biblioteca, no tarden.

Adelanté el paso mientras ellos comenzaron a caminar un poco más lento, si saco las copias rápido y encuentro un libro antes de tiempo tengo la oportunidad de buscar por mí misma un club que tenga buen horario y sea mixto… no es que quiera hacerles cambiar de opinión, pero podría haber otro que les guste.

 **Continuará…**

 **1- La grafología es una técnica que estudia las características psicológicas de las personas a través de la forma y los rasgos de su escritura**

 **Debo admitir que este capítulo si le puse demasiado empeño y a mi parecer quedó aceptable. El próximo capítulo (que ya está en progreso pues corté este) se verá la participación de otro personaje que será importante en la historia de Mikasa y la interacción de ella con los otros protagonistas. Si no me expliqué bien: la primera vez que Mikasa y Abel interactúan (pues estarán en el mismo lugar) y la segunda vez que interactúan Mikasa y Levi. Prometo que ambas partes serán interesantes.**

 **Quise profundizar el personaje de Abel en este capítulo para crear algo de empatía con él y para que no se vea tan vacío el personaje. Poco a poco se van profundizando los protagonistas, pero en este capítulo lo hice con él.**

 **Antes de irme les quiero comentar que estoy escribiendo un One-Shot (podría cambiar si lo veo conveniente) de esta misma pareja, pero también se trata de un mundo alterno, juro que no es de misterio ni nada… a mi parecer creo que es la cosa más tierna que pueden leer de mi parte.**

 **También les comparto que estoy escribiendo otro One-Shot (si cambian mis planes, tal vez sea un capítulo especial) sobre el mismo tema de Abel, pero será Yaoi, pero tendrá final ¿Hetero? Si se le puede llamar así. Por si lo llego a publicar aparte, no teman en leerlo pues les interesará bastante.**

 **Creo que es todo por mi parte, espero que este capítulo les brindara nuevas pistas y nuevas dudas. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, perdonen la demora. Hoy quisiera compartirles algo que ocurre conmigo hoy en día: mi mejor amiga de la secundaria decidió terminar nuestra amistad de manera brusca para irse con una chica que me lastimó demasiado emocionalmente desde hace un año atrás (y para agrandar las cosas, esa chica era mi mejor amiga de la primaria).**

 **¿A qué viene esto? Mi estado de ánimo está por los suelos, me es difícil escribir y no he parado de llorar. Es por eso que les comento dos cosas:**

 **1-Debido a que no pude continuar escribiendo, corté unos párrafos para poderlo publicar sin problema. Les juro que este capítulo estaba más largo (este realmente lo está) pero prefiero repasar el final ya que son cosas elementales de la historia.**

 **2-Ya cuento con Wattpad y pueden buscarme con el mismo nombre de autor de esta página. Algunos ya ubicaron el perfil y me alegra eso. Solamente quiero resaltar que estoy subiendo capitulo por capitulo porque los estoy revisando nuevamente. Para el capítulo 10 ya estará todo al corriente ;)**

* * *

 **En fin, agradezco de todo corazón (Esta vez fueron más reviews de los que esperaba, gracias) a:**

 **FlorenciaNightmare: ¡Me encantó tu "Ecole"! Y si, Levi ya le echo el ojo a la mocosa. ¿Estará marcando territorio? Ok no. Y si, el one-shot estará interesante.**

 **Kari: Justamente quería que alguien notase esa parte. Podría decir que para Mikasa, Abel fue más que un acosador y el comienzo de su "relación" se puede ver en este capítulo :)**

 **Itzeldesaotome: Respecto al apellido, solamente tiene peso hasta el momento para Levi ya que está relacionado con él. Connie y Sasha son un amor en la actualidad, solamente que en la parte del pasado aun no la muestro mucho ya que apenas se están conociendo.**

 **Kuroha01: ¡Hey! ¡Bienvenida! No me des las gracias, al contrario… te las doy a ti por darme una oportunidad. Espero verte pronto por aquí ;)**

 **Guest: ¡Santos trapeadores, Levi! Me sorprendió bastante tu sospecha de Jean y me parece interesante. Aunque pienso que tal vez falta conocer un poco más la historia, hay muchos aun de quienes sospechar. Ojo, no rechazo ni acepto tu sospecha. Te lo dejaré de tarea B)**

 **RenKouha: Lo que pasa es que Abel en si se está cerrando mucho a la gente y por ello es tristón. ¡Genial! Cada vez le estoy dando poco a poco forma a Levi y me gusta saber que te va agradando. Sasha me recuerda muchos tipos de personas que son en verdad un amor y quise representarla de esa manera y sin perder mucho su toque. Cuando Connie de su declaración, estoy segura que te encantará lo que dirá pues él dice las cosas como son y a Erwin le ayudará mucho ello. Espero que llegues a acertar tu sospecha de Abel.**

 **Judith Valensi: Estabas a una nada de entrar a la lista negra por malvada, ok no. No me percaté hasta ahora que no habías dejado reviews y pues confundí este fic con el otro donde ahí si te había visto (Para que veas que si me acuerdo). Claro que tus trabajos me hacen feliz, me gustan en verdad y espero seguir leyéndolos. Yo también podría decir que ya tienes oficialmente otra seguidora B)**

* * *

 **También a:**

 **Judith de Valensi: ¡Genial, dos agradecimientos en un día! ¡Mereces el cielo, un examen aprobado por Levi y un apodo bonito por parte de Abel! ;)**

 **Kalin Avila: ¡Amo ver tus publicaciones en el grupo y cuando mencionas a Abel me dan ganas de llorar! Y si, espero ver tu review algún día, espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _Las menciones de libros y sus opiniones de ellos son moldeadas acorde a los personajes, en realidad no es mi opinión. Una disculpa a quienes les llegue a molestar. Espero que alguno reconozca las referencias, gracias._

* * *

 **Abel**

Llevo sentado un poco más de los diez minutos en la mesa enfrente de los encargados de la biblioteca y nada interesante ha pasado aún. Mientras abro el último libro que registré para su salida escucho pasos muy leves acercándose, alzo la mirada y me percato que es el profesor Levi. ¿Qué lo ha traído hasta estas mazmorras, querido profesor?

Ah, ya entiendo... viene a sacar copias. No sé porque me tomo mucho la molestia de vigilar cada paso de este enano, podría ser el hecho que simplemente me llama la atención cualquier actividad bajo su autoría.

Le veo molestia reflejada en su rostro, no está de buenas. ¿Acaso te falta un poco de amor, pequeñín?

-Tengo entendido que tienen dos copiadoras- lo escucho reclamar.

-Lo lamento Profesor, el prefecto no ha mandado a arreglar la copiadora que estamos tratando de reparar- señaló la vieja la copiadora defectuosa. –Ya he puesto a los que hacen el servicio aquí a repararla.

Me es extraño escucharla hablar sin su muletilla, tal vez se controla cuando se trata de un profesor.

-Tch. En cuanto estén, llévenlas a mi oficina - vamos enano, no seas flojo espera conmigo. Eres bienvenido. –Tengo asuntos con alguien.

\- ¡De eso no hay problema! ¡Con gusto mandaré a alguien! - respondió la vieja hipócritamente.

Vi como Levi asistió con la cabeza y al darse la vuelta cruzó mirada conmigo. Me quedé estático por unos segundos, pero encontré solución al problema: levanté mi libro hasta taparme el rostro con este. Cuando el enano se fue, decidí seguir leyendo de esta forma…

* * *

 **Levi**

Cuando ya estaba a punto de jalar la puerta de la biblioteca para salir tras de ella, alguien más me ganó el acto y al verme de frente, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Profesor Levi, justamente lo estaba buscando- comentó seriamente.

Desde que la conocí el segundo día de clases que fue su "primer día" y le brindé ayuda sobre sus responsabilidades como maestra, Anka Rheinberger misteriosamente siempre le surge una duda del trabajo cada vez que me ve. Me incomoda bastante su presencia, tal vez por ello inventaron la tradición "novato guía novato".

Al ver el rostro serio de Anka me hace recordar mi etapa como novato, yo casi nunca tenia duda sobre alguna actividad pues siempre me he movido como me es más cómodo y correcto. Admito que hubo una o más ocasiones que deseaba aclarar alguna duda con Pixis, quien siempre me recibía gustoso en su oficina y me ofrecía alcohol a escondidas, cosa que siempre le rechacé.

Pixis… viejo alcohólico. Lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir, tal vez entre profesores nunca hablamos respecto a su adicción al alcohol y lo pasamos por alto, pero quienes debieron actuar ante el problema fuimos Nanaba y yo por el simple hecho que conocíamos los accidentes que tenía en los bares.

Es lo que mayormente he pensado en esta semana, en lo que debimos y no debimos hacer Nanaba y yo.

\- ¿Profesor? - Anka volvió mi atención hacia ella mientras aún seguía parado en la salida de la biblioteca. - ¿Va de salida…?

-Tch- ella me deja salir y le indico que me siga. - ¿Alguna duda que no te dejó dormir el fin de semana?

-En realidad no, hoy no lo busqué para una duda- me respondió seria. –Necesito hablar con usted sobre algo delicado.

La miro confundido mientras seguimos caminando. Si quiere hablar algo delicado, no creo que lo hable por los pasillos así que tengo que llevarla a mi oficina.

\- ¿Tiene tiempo? - continuó, pero con una pregunta. –Mi turno acaba de terminar, pero como usted es de doble turno…

-Que sea rápido, estoy ayudando a Nanaba en su área- le aclaro mientras ella acepta.

-Créame que seré demasiado clara en lo que le quiero comentar.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Detengo el paso para analizar una vez más el pasillo, es la tercera vez que paso en el y no encuentro la puerta que me indica que es la biblioteca. Maldita sea, debí preguntarle a Armin donde estaba antes de salir trotando. Debí pensarlo, nunca he ido a sacar copias ni tampoco a ver algún libro… en pocas palabras, no tengo idea donde es la biblioteca.

He ido a diferentes pisos y solo he sabido identificar algunas oficinas de profesores, la cafetería, el piso donde están los clubs y un centro computacional, pero eso no me ayudó en nada. Mi orgullo no me permitió preguntarle a cualquiera, pensé que si buscaba más a fondo la encontraría.

Suspiré al darme por vencida, tendré que olvidar mi orgullo y preguntarle a la primera persona que vea. No hay de otra. Alzo la mirada, pero el pasillo está vacío, tendré que investigar en alguna aula.

-Disculpa… ¿Mikasa? - escucho que me llaman por detrás.

Reconozco esa voz mientras me llega el aroma de una loción fresca… es Jean Kirstein, un compañero del grupo. Esto me extraña un poco pues nunca me había dirigido la palabra hasta hoy. He visto que ha tenido pequeñas charlas con Eren y Armin (ya que los tres les interesa ingresar a algún club deportivo) y que no se lleva del todo bien con Sasha desde que ambos se quedaron a limpiar la cafetería el primer día de clases.

Tomando en cuenta todo ello nunca me pasó por la mente que se supiera mi nombre. Me di la media vuelta para encararlo y al verlo fijamente veo que se sonroja levemente mientras soltaba un quejido. ¿Estará enfermo?

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunto mientras el bajaba la mirada.

Ver esta escena me causa aún más confusión, Jean siempre ha brindado la imagen clásica del rebelde/brabucón del grupo (aunque su cara se le asemeja a la de un caballo), siempre se le puede escuchar sus historias "divertidas" que le suceden en el gimnasio que asiste y hasta el momento nadie lo baja de idiota desde el primer día que se quiso pasar de listo con el profesor Shadis.

-Discúlpame, pero… ok, bueno…- rascó su nuca y de nuevo me miró fijamente. - ¿Perdiste algo? Te he visto caminar por este pasillo tres veces y pareces buscar algo- soltó de golpe y muy rápido.

Siento mi rostro arder ante esa pregunta, al menos no piensa que estoy perdida.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está la biblioteca? - le respondí con otra pregunta.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Así que estabas perdida! - trató de bromear conmigo, pero yo simplemente lo seguí mirando.

¿Le habrá incomodado mi gesto? Borró su sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta para volver a entrar en seriedad.

-Efectivamente, Mikasa. Sé dónde está la biblioteca- me sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Podrías indicarme dónde está? Necesito sacar algunas copias- le mostré la hoja que me prestó Armin.

Jean la miró curioso y después asistió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, de hecho, yo también necesito ir- me respondió mientras miraba hacia los lados. Parece nervioso. –Si-Sígueme con con-confianza.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Para mí no era incomodo el silencio, no tenía algo en concreto que hablar con él. Mientras bajábamos, no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez Eren y Armin me buscarían en la biblioteca más temprano de lo que planeé.

-Dime, Mikasa…- comenzó a hablar otra vez. - ¿Eres buena en el inglés?

-Tal vez…- me limité a responder. Cuando lo volteé a ver vi que esperaba una respuesta larga. Creo que debería intentar dársela. –No puedo considerarme buena hasta ver resultados.

\- ¡OK! ¡Don't worry, honey! - otra vez trató de bromear.

Creo que le haré caso, no debo preocuparme mucho por él. Me siento tonta al ver que lo he estado siguiendo a ciegas y ahora estamos en la entrada de la facultad, a unos pasos de la explanada.

Miré alrededor y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si realmente estaba seguro de saber dónde se localiza la biblioteca, la encontré. Me siento tonta, en toda la primera semana nunca la había visto.

Se le ve muy moderna desde un principio pues la puerta es enorme y de cristal. Jean se me adelantó y abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara. Puede tener cara de caballo, pero demuestra ser un caballo amable. No creo que eso exista, pero es una opinión.

-Después de usted, señorita- comentó mientras yo pasaba.

-Gracias…- susurré. Me siento muy incómoda.

La biblioteca no es tan grande como pensé, pero el espacio es como si hubiesen juntado cinco aulas. Todo está muy bien ordenado, las mesas de trabajo lo están por números mientras los estantes por letras y sección.

A unos metros de nosotros se encuentra el espacio de los encargados de la biblioteca, son cuatro chicos, una chica (tal vez están realizando su servicio a la comunidad) y una mujer de edad que los dirige. Creo que tienen problemas con una copiadora pues parecen tratar de arreglarla.

\- ¿Entonces? Acerquémonos…- me sugirió Jean en voz baja mientras yo aceptaba.

No he contemplado el reglamento de la biblioteca aun y nunca he estado en alguna, pero he visto en bastantes películas que se debe hablar en voz baja.

-Espero que no tarden mucho…- le susurré a Jean.

-Tranquila, sacar copias no toma nada de tiempo.

Jean se detuvo de golpe y después se dio un manotazo en la cara, me dio un poco de gracia su acto.

-Joder, Mikasa. Tengo que dejarte, olvidé que tenía que verme con alguien…- me explicó apurado.

\- ¿Pero no tenías algo que hacer aquí? - pregunté confundida mientras él se ponía rojo.

-Eh-Eh, bueno… Esto es más importante- se rascó el mentón mientras miraba hacia su izquierda. - ¿Te veo después? - volvió a darse un manotazo en la frente. –Claro que lo haré, estamos en el mismo grupo…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo me preguntaba en qué momento se iría, Jean comenzó a balbucear algo.

-Mikasa…- me llamó. –Yo…- se aclaró la garganta. –Iré al grano, tengo algo que decirte.

Jean me está preocupando un poco pues se le ve muy nervioso o creo que ansioso… no sabría cómo describirlo, parece que tiene una descarga emocional. Cada vez su rostro se torna de un color más rojizo.

Tengo algo de prisa así que discúlpame Jean, pero tengo que apurarte.

-Entonces dímelo- le respondí.

Podría jurar que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y sus labios temblaban. Tras suspirar, me miró fijamente.

-Mikasa, tu cabello es negro y hermoso- comentó seriamente.

¿Solo era eso? Vaya, nadie me lo había dicho antes…

-Gracias- me despedí de él mientras lo dejaba atrás y me acercaba con la encargada. Tengo prisa.

* * *

 **Abel**

" **Cuando Gregorio Samsa despertó aquella mañana luego de un sueño agitado, se encontró en su cama convertido en un insecto monstruoso."**

Qué curioso, como lo que me ocurrió a mi esta mañana. No, esperen… como todas mis putas mañanas.

\- ¿Disculpe? - escuché la voz bajita de una chica, pero seguí en lo mío. –Necesito sacar tres…

-Un momento, niña- la interrumpió de malas la vieja esa. - ¿Qué necesitas, niña?

-Tres copias de esta hoja. Por favor.

-Lo lamento niña, tardaré un poco en dártelas. No pasa más de los diez minutos, ¿No hay problema? - preguntó esa cosa que es la encargada en voz alta. Pendeja, y se supone que es la que lleva el orden aquí.

-Entiendo. No hay problema…- respondió la chica. Si yo fuera ella, yo le hubiese puesto en su lugar a ese vejestorio.

Suspiré fuertemente y bajé un poco el libro para dar una miradita rápida, tenía curiosidad por esa chica. Se le escucha muy sumisa.

Aún está de espaldas, es algo alta a comparación de las chicas que esta facultad, su cabello es negro y muy apenas le toca los hombros… tiene figura aceptable a mi parecer, pero le falta ejercitarse. Podría decir que por detrás es linda.

Mejor sigo en lo mío, ya no hay nada interesante.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Aproveché el tiempo de espera y preferí ir en busca de un libro interesante. No creo que me tome mucho tiempo, además Eren y Armin vendrán a buscarme si llegase a demorarme. Me di la media vuelta y me encontré con una mesa vacía que solo la ocupa una persona, al pasar por un lado me llega una ligera sensación como si alguien me estuviese espiando.

Me detengo un momento y fijo la mirada en la persona que ocupa la mesa, es un chico. No creo que él se percate de mi existencia, lo veo muy concentrado en su libro. Demasiado pues lo tiene justamente enfrente de su rostro. Debería alejarlo un poco, dañará su vista si sigue leyendo de esa forma. Bueno, eso no es asunto mío.

Me adentré entre los estantes C-1 y C-2 y busqué algún titulo interesante. Tras leer demasiados títulos he comprendido que estos dos estantes tienen libros sobre la carrera y por el momento no es algo que me interese. Ya tengo demasiadas dudas y con esto me hace sentir mas presionada.

Proseguí en los estantes de la izquierda y después de repasar los títulos, ahora si encontré algo que me parece interesante: libros del género terror. Si mi pasión son las películas, en especial las de asesinos sangrientos, cosas paranormales, etc.; ¿Qué me esperará con los libros?

Creo que ya llevo cinco minutos analizando cada libro que me topo, pero aún no sé por cual decidirme. " _Drácula_ " me llama la atención pues es demasiado popular el personaje, pero " _Un saco de huesos_ " no se queda atrás, el titulo parece interesante. ¿" _El gato negro_ " valdrá la pena o será mejor elección "Carrie"? Quisiera que Armin estuviera aquí y me recomendara alguno, esto me es muy difícil. En cuanto mis ojos se posaron en " _Noches de baile en el infierno_ " no dudé más y lo tomé. Está decidido, este es el que me llevaré a casa.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta donde está el escritorio de la encargada, pero al ver que la hoja que Armin me prestó seguía en el mismo lugar donde ella la dejó, preferí la idea de tomar asiento y comenzar a leer.

No me conviene del todo sentarme lejos de la encargada después de todo no sabré en cuanto tiempo me tenga listas las copias ni tampoco se las dejé a mi nombre. ¿Al extraño del libro le molestará que me siente con él?

Con seguridad de lo que iba a hacer, me acerco a la mesa de quien oculta su rostro detrás del libro y al estar enfrente de él me animo a preguntarle.

\- ¿Puedo tomar asiento aquí? - le preguntó, pero él no se mueve y ni siquiera baja el libro ni un solo centímetro. Creo que quiere una explicación, es comprensible. –Estoy esperando unas…

-Copias, lo sé. He escuchado todo- me respondió neutral. –Adelante, no hay problema.

Me tomó por sorpresa su comentario, pero no quise perder más tiempo y me senté justamente enfrente de él. Para no incomodarlo me centré en mi libro, espero que sea de mi agrado.

Al abrirlo cuidadosamente observo que hay un sobre pegado en la pasta que contiene una tarjeta fácil a la vista. La tomo con cuidado y veo que en ella están escritos los nombres y fechas de quienes se han llevado este libro.

" **Eva Bertram" 04/07/2014**

" **Ruth D. Kline" 14/05/2015**

" **Abel" 20/10/2016**

Vaya, solo tres personas se han visto interesadas en el libro o tal vez fueron las únicas que se animaron a llevárselo. Creo que esto no debería afectar mi interés.

* * *

 **Abel**

Quién lo diría, es la primera vez que alguien se anima a sentarse conmigo. ¡Oh santos caracoles hervidos, estoy alagado! ¡Veamos el rostro de mi compañera de mesa!

Bajé solo un poco el libro (prefiero hacerlo de este modo ya que si me descubre espiándola solo verá mis ojos, no mi rostro completo) y la mire fijamente. Nariz tierna, ojos rasgados, pestañas largas, labios rosa pastel, piel pálida, levemente maquillada…

Entrecierro un poco los ojos, estoy seguro de haber visto ese rostro en otro lugar. Vamos, ¿Dónde he visto esta chica? Tick… tock… Tick… Tock… Ya veo, es la chica bonita del primer día.

Así que mi compañera es la bonita con rostro antipático. Que grata sorpresa me ha dado. ¿Qué estará leyendo...?

Quisiese darme un manotazo en la frente en cuanto me entero que es lo que está leyendo: El libro más aburrido y tonto que hay en esta biblioteca. Por dios, bonita. Te haré un favor, no dejaré que te aburras con ese libro.

Trato de pensar como decírtelo, no me siento seguro en mostrarte mi rostro pues no quiero que me ubiques después. No sería correcto. ¿Y si te lo digo directamente? Supongo que te molestarás, pero no tanto… eres de nuevo ingreso.

Oh no, haz bostezado. Tal vez te estás aburriendo, pero aun así te ves tierna ante mis ojos. Creo que es hora que te lo mencione, no te desprecio tanto como para dejarte leer esa cosa.

Volví a ocultar mis ojos con el libro y proseguí.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ese libro te hará perder tiempo. Es demasiado aburrido- el chico de enfrente me comentó en voz baja.

Si, ya me di cuenta… Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¡Despierta, Mikasa! ¡Te estás quedando dormida! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! ¡¿Acaso le pedí su opinión?!

-Te recomiendo que vuelvas a buscar- volvió a comentar sin bajar el libro mientras señalaba con su pulgar hacia atrás.

¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien quien no me muestra su rostro? Debe tener pocos pantalones…

-Oye, ¿Qué te hace pensar que este libro es aburrido? - le pregunté molesta mientras se lo mostraba.

No debería tomármelo muy apecho, pero ese tipo acababa de decirle "aburrido" a mi decisión y no se lo permitiré. Es mi problema, no de él. Debería levantarme e irme a otra mesa.

-Porque ya lo he leído y te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿Alguna otra duda? - respondió en cuanto me levanté de mi asiento.

"Lárgate de aquí" me repetía una y otra vez, pero me quedé inmóvil cuando analicé su respuesta. Miré de nuevo al idiota y recordé rápidamente a Eren, él siempre defiende sus decisiones y si alguien llegase a criticarlas… bueno, no me pondré a golpear a ese tipo. No aún.

Miré hacia atrás y al ver que la encargada no le importaba nuestra platica, volví a tomar asiento y seguí con nuestra discusión.

-Dame una buena razón para creer en tu palabra- lo desafié pues no creo que la tenga y de ser así, me dejará en paz y podré irme a otro lugar.

-Los cuentos relatan situaciones diferentes, pero con el mismo molde: Chica normal se enreda en situación paranormal y el chico coprotagonista se enamora de ella mas no se conocían en un principio y curiosamente ellas desde un principio estaban enamoradas de alguien más. Hay uno que la situación es contraria…- dejó pasar dos segundos. - ¡Ah sí, _Meyer_! En su historia es como leer los prototipos de _Beau_ & _Edythe_ lo cual es repetitivo, siempre nos quiere mostrar una chica mala o seria que todos la pasan por guapa bla bla bla. Y por último y no menos importante, el romance que supuestamente hay en todo el libro no es dulce y sabe a chicle tutti frutti corriente, es desagradable y lleno de cliché. Buenas ideas, pero mal planteamiento, hay una que otra historia rescatable pero ese libro no merece todo tu tiempo.

No he comprendido del todo su explicación, pero me lo ha dicho de una manera tan segura que me ha convencido. No es un patán común y corriente, es un patán con buenos… argumentos.

-Ya veo…- me dejó sin palabras, no sabía que responderle. –No es lo que pensaba…

\- ¿Buscabas algo de terror?

-Si.

Escuché su risa y después volvió a señalar con su pulgar hacia atrás.

-Anda, busca algo de _Stephen King_. Algunos de sus libros son buenos para comenzar- me recomendó.

Cerré el libro y miré fijamente el libro que estaba leyendo en estos momentos: " _La metamorfosis_ ". Recuerdo haber visto al padre de Eren leerlo en nuestra sala más nunca me interesó, pero ahora que lo vuelvo a ver a logrado un posicionamiento en mi mente.

Este chico sin intención alguna ha despertado un interés extraño en mí, me sorprende que exprese abiertamente su opinión. Lo miré unos segundos más mientras analizaba lo poco que mostraba físicamente. Sus manos se ven algo masculinas, Eren y Armin aún tienen sus manos tiernas y por otro lado las de este chico se asemejan más a las de mi padre adoptivo lo que me hace deducir que es mayor que nosotros. Un leve movimiento hizo que notara que posee un reloj, pero no puedo apreciarlo bien por culpa del libro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó de golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nada- respondí igual, de golpe.

\- ¿Te ofendió mi comentario?

-Yo no me ofendo.

Él no me dijo nada más, no me sentí culpable por ello, pero si curiosidad por lo que me diría.

\- ¿No irás a buscar otro libro? - volvió a preguntar.

Esa pregunta hizo que me recargara en el respaldo de la silla y sintiera mi rostro arder, a él le extraña el motivo por el que sigo aquí.

\- ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? - le pregunté incomoda, tal vez quiere estar solo.

-Claro que no, tu voz me es reconfortante.

¿Mi voz le es reconfortante? Siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago de solo pensarlo. Nunca me lo habían dicho… esto me hace recordar a Jean. Vaya, hoy me han hecho dos comentarios que jamás hubiese escuchado.

Permanecimos en silencio algunos segundos más, mientras escuchaba y veía como pasaba de hoja en hoja no pude fijar la mirada en algo más que no fueran sus manos.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una cucaracha? - me preguntó con voz calmada.

\- ¿Es una indirecta?

-A mí no me pareció indirecta más bien es una simple pregunta.

Me sentí pendeja, tiene toda la razón. Apoyé los codos en la mesa y mi cabeza sobra una mano. Por un lado, no me apetece ir a buscar algún libro por el hecho de nuestra platica que me hizo sentir algo insegura de mis intereses y claro para seguir escuchando sus ideas interesantes, pero por otro cada vez me siento más tonta al estar con este chico y eso me den ganas de irme. Sus respuestas son tan directas y las mías estúpidas. Tengo que esforzarme si es que quiero mostrarle que yo no soy una chica desinteresada...

-Tienes razón y no, nunca me he sentido una porque no lo soy- respondí, pero él no me dijo nada más. -¿Qué me dices de ti?

Y otra ve él no me respondió en el instante, cambió de página y se aclaró la garganta, por un momento pensé que ya me estaba ignorando.

-Para ser sincero, últimamente me sentido una pero no me quejo- su respuesta me hizo sentir lastima por él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Escuché como se le escapaba un ligero quejido y aferró sus dedos al libro. Naturalmente, mi atención volvió a fijarse en sus manos.

* * *

 **Abel**

¿En verdad quiere saberlo o me pregunta por obligación? No sería bueno abrirme con una desconocida, pero por el hecho que no le muestre quien soy me hace sentirme con la libertad de ser yo mismo.

-Porque al igual que una cucaracha, no encajo con la sociedad y soy repudiado por el simple hecho de ser yo- solté sin pensarlo.

Ella no me respondió. ¡Sabía que no debía decírselo, siempre es lo mismo! ¡Todos huyen cuando doy mis motivos!

-Odio las cucarachas, pero no les temo- respondió seriamente. - ¿Te sirve eso?

Esa respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, quise soltar la carcajada, pero me contuve.

-Ja, seguro- le respondí con confianza.

-Pero…- volvió a hablar.

¿Qué más tienes que decirme, bonita?

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Me muerdo los labios al sentir que tengo algo más que decirle, me ha ayudado con el libro y me siento en deuda con él. No hay una excusa exacta, pero eso debe ser lo menos importante.

-El mundo realmente es cruel, pero eso no significa que debes dejar de creer en lo que eres y lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser- pasó por mi mente el momento que conocí a Eren, el día que tuvimos ese accidente que me arrebató a mis padres. –Mientras tengas a alguien por quien seguir adelante y te apoye a tu persona, el mundo puede llegar a ser hermoso a la vez.

Rápidamente se me ha formado un nudo en la garganta, no había pensado en mis padres desde hace tiempo ni tampoco el día que Eren me regaló la bufanda.

\- ¿Y si yo no tengo a quien me apoye como persona? - preguntó con dificultad.

-La tienes- solté de golpe, pero de forma segura. Ese chico no puede estar completamente solo en este mundo, debe tener a alguien más quien se preocupe por él. –Tal vez tienes que abrir un poco más los ojos.

* * *

 **Abel**

¿Acaso ella se refirió que la tengo a ella? Siento como mis manos tiemblan y comienzo a sudar. ¿Estará bromeando? ¿Acaso es un juego para ella? Mi corazón late con fuerza, me siento… vivo.

-Gracias- solté honestamente.

Bonita, no sé tu nombre ni tampoco te conozco del todo, pero por ahora me has salvado. Por ahora. No quiero que me entiendas, pero te lo repetiré cuantas veces sean necesarias: tu voz me es reconfortante.

-Estamos a mano- comentó y escuché como se levantaba.

Ella… ja, me ha impresionado bastante. Me siento como un pendejo frente a una filosofa.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Espero haberle sido de ayuda, nunca le he brindado apoyo a un desconocido. Estoy segura que si Eren o Armin me vieran en estos momentos estarían orgullosos de mí y eso quiero, ellos son mi motivo a seguir.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada en él antes de irme a buscar otro libro y él siguió leyendo tranquilamente. ¿Así será siempre?

Quizá preguntarle su nombre antes de despedirme sea buena idea pero no sé cómo ni tampoco si debo hacerlo. Negué con la cabeza y preferí irme sin cruzar palabra con él, tal vez sea mejor por ahora que sigamos siendo extraños ante nuestros ojos.

* * *

 **Levi**

Desde que llegamos Anka no ha pronunciado alguna palabra y solo se la ha pasado sentada frente a mi escritorio. Esta tención me está haciendo enojar, si no logra decirme algo en los próximos cinco minutos… mejor dos le pediré que se retire. Pendejadas a otro lado.

\- ¿Y bien? - fui el primero en hablar.

Anka me miró como si dudase del porque estaba su trasero pegado a la silla. ¿Debería volver a insistir?

-Desde que era universitaria siempre me interesó impartir clases pues consideraba un trabajo digno y tranquilo. Cuando me daba el lujo de imaginarme mi vida como maestra traté de idear las mejores estrategias para calificar y aplicar exámenes…- comenzó a contarme su "tierna" historia mientras se mostraba melancólica.

-Rheinberger, ¿Va a contarme toda su historia? Si es así para ponerme más cómodo.

Ese comentario no le hizo gracia, me miró molesta y negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No profesor, discúlpeme. Seré clara- esa respuesta me gustó. –Usted debe de saber que, para ser sustituto de algún profesor, el interesado debe ser recomendado- asistí con la cabeza. Es bien sabido por aquí que los sustitutos no la tienen fácil por ese hecho, nunca se sabe cuándo se les requerirá. Tengo entendido que para ello se tienen que cumplir ciertos requisitos, pero eso es otro asunto. –Me duele revelarlo así que espero que esto se mantenga en secreto, por favor.

-No se preocupe por ello son sus asuntos y si usted me pidió que quedara entre nosotros, así será.

-Se lo agradezco- sonrió levemente. –A lo que voy es que quien me recomendó fue el profesor Pixis.

Al escuchar "Pixis" todo se vino abajo, creo que ya se a dónde va todo esto.

-Nadie lo sabe más que dirección y usted… traté de informarme sobre su situación con los demás profesores, pero ninguno me resolvió la duda.

-Es por eso que recurriste a mí.

-Exacto, Pixis me ayudó demasiado desde que yo era su alumna en otra facultad y en cuanto me llamarón para que lo sustituyera indefinidamente me preocupó un poco.

Si ella no miente y le preguntó a los demás, Nanaba debió decirle la verdad. No es un secreto la desaparición de Pixis el cuerpo académico pero el asunto fue ligeramente modificado para los alumnos cosa que me molestó bastante.

-Y Nanaba, ¿Qué fue lo que le explicó? - pregunté mientras Anka suspiraba.

-Me comentó que el profesor tuvo un percance durante sus vacaciones…- calló un momento y continuó. –Creo que mencionó que enfermó gravemente y necesita reposo absoluto.

Algo no cuadra aquí, si esta mujer necesitara una respuesta concreta… ¿Por qué no va a visitar a Pixis para comprobar su estado de salud? ¿Por qué recurrir a mí? Nanaba pendeja, la mentira se está torciendo más y con Anka de por medio.

-Profesor, usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que a Pixis le importaba un carajo las enfermedades, siempre contagiaba a más de dos alumnos y si eran estomacales no olvidaba su termo con té. ¿Acaso no recuerda que siempre decía: "Muere trabajando y con lujos"? - si Anka comienza a soltar esa boca con groserías, significa que el asunto ya se puso serio.

-No- fui honesto, jamás le escuché decir tal tontería.

Esas copias, ¿Dónde mierdas están?

-De acuerdo…- suspiró. –El punto es que Pixis le importaba demasiado el dinero y a lo mucho faltaba un día o dos.

-Pixis se alegraría si sabe que tiene una stalker.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Esto es serio!

-Tch. Termina ya, estoy perdiendo tiempo.

-Recurrí a usted porque sé que sabe qué pasó con Pixis- me acusó mientras me miraba seriamente.

Si, sé cuál es la situación de Pixis actualmente pero no me siento con el poder necesario para contárselo a cualquiera… ese privilegio se lo dejé a Nanaba, pero veo que la mandó a la mierda.

No puedo evitar pensar en Petra al ver a Anka, ambas estiman a Pixis y comparten la misma situación: Desconocen su desaparición. Que fastidio, ¿Enserio tengo que hacerlo?

-Escucha, te lo diré para que dejes de joder. ¿Quedó claro? - cuando ella asistió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Pendeja, no lo hago por gusto. –Pixis lleva tres semanas desaparecido. Lo último que me comentó Nanaba fue que lo vieron en " _Barnnars_ " la noche que desapareció.

Anka no se le veía sorprendida ni mucho menos asustada, ¿Tanto insististe pendeja para que reacciones así?

-Ese maldito alcoholismo…- susurró molesta.

Cambio de planes, ahora está procesando lo que le acabo de decir y no dudo que se ponga a llorar en cualquier momento. Es por eso que quería que fuera Nanaba quien le comentara. Pendejos todos.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Hanji siendo protegida por Moblit, pasaron a través de la multitud de estudiantes y al llegar a la entrada de la facultad se encontraron con algunos policías bloqueando la entrada y otros empujando a la multitud molesta.

\- ¡Oficial! - todos estos saludaron a la mujer de anteojos y esta misma les devolvió el gesto.

\- ¡Ya díganos que está ocurriendo! - escuchó a un chico gritarles.

Hanji miró a la multitud molesta y se mordió un labio, ¿Cómo decirles que otra alumna había desaparecido y un muerto en el edificio?

\- ¡Hanji-san! - la llamó una integrante del equipo forense que al parecer la esperaba, Nifa. - ¡Qué bueno que ya se encuentra aquí! ¡Necesitamos que vaya a revisar la escena del crimen y el cuerpo antes de que se lo lleven!

\- ¡¿UN CUERPO?!- gritó una alumna al escucharla.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó otra horrorizada.

La metida de pata de Nifa le había ahorrado la mitad de lo que tenía que informarles a los alumnos. "Estúpida suerte" se dijo Hanji mientras se retiraba sus lentes y se daba un manotazo en la frente mientras escuchaba a la multitud quejarse aún más.

\- ¡Hanji-san! ¡No fue mi intención! - se disculpó Nifa mientras Hanji alzaba la mirada hacia ella.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa- le dio unas palmadas a su hombro izquierdo y volvió a colocarse las gafas.

Ante ese comentario, algunos estudiantes dejaron de quejarse y guardaron silencio. Nifa acababa de meter la pata.

\- ¡¿Cómo dejaron que esto ocurriera?!- gritó otra chica de voz grave.

\- ¡Se supone que nos estaban protegiendo! - ahora fue un chico quien reclamó.

Hanji suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Además de Nifa alguien más había metido la pata: Nile Dok, quien era el anterior encargado de la investigación sobre las desapariciones del cuerpo académico. Según lo que recuerda, Rico comentó que el oficial no quiso involucrar el acosador de Mikasa ya que no era lo urgente en el momento y por ello le asignó el caso.

Falta de cordura, falta de organización… falta de todo. Nile fue un pendejo en no preocuparse en el caso de Mikasa, no tomó en cuenta la existencia de Abel y para cuando recordó al acosador ya era demasiado tarde. Era un alivio que esta misma madrugada ambos casos volvieron a juntarse, pero lo que aún no se explica es porque la novata fue degradada y el otro oficial veterano solamente se le retiró el caso. Se juró así misma que ahora como encargada que resolvería esta serie de crímenes cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¡Moblit! - llamó a su compañero y al tener su atención continuó. -Llama al oficial Nile y dile que lo necesito aquí con refuerzos y ahora. Y no olvides mencionarle que lo quiero dentro de mi equipo de investigación, necesitaremos más ayuda de lo que pensé.

\- ¡Enseguida! - aceptó y se adentró al edificio, necesitaba silencio.

Tras esa orden Hanji suspiró aliviada. Al igual que Rico, no podía dejar fuera a Nile pues sabe demasiado. Una vez concentrada, se enfocó en Nifa.

-Necesito los reportes sobre el cuerpo y el bosque- la forense asistió con la cabeza. –Y házmelos llegar juntos, por favor.

\- ¡Enseguida! - Nifa imitó a Moblit dejando así a la mujer sola.

Tenía que enfrentar a la multitud, era su derecho saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Escuchen! - gritó seriamente la oficial mientras alzaba sus brazos para acaparar atención, pero la multitud no se callaba. - ¡Oigan! - volvió a intentar.

-Oficial, tome esto…- alguien le habló por detrás y al ver que era una maestra con un amplificador de voz no dudó en aceptarlo. La pregunta sobre su presencia se la haría después.

\- ¿Algún lugar donde los podemos llevar para explicarles mientras mi equipo trabaja? - le preguntó rápidamente a la profesora.

-Al aula magna, está a unos…- Hanji no la dejó continuar.

-¡DISCULPEN!- le gritó molesta a la multitud y cuando al fin todos guardaron silencio, Hanji soltó una risita de satisfacción que fue escuchada por todos a causa del amplificador. - ¡NECESITAMOS DESPEJAR EL AREA PARA QUE ASI MIS COMPAÑEROS TRABAJEN MAS RAPIDO! ¡EN ORDEN NECESITO QUE TODOS SE DIRIJAN AL AULA MAGNA…!

\- ¡¿Y qué piensan decirnos?! ¡¿Creen que hemos olvidado lo de Pixis?!- la interrumpió un chico en la multitud causando que todos volvieran a quejarse.

Hanji miró preocupada a los alumnos, no recordaba a ningún "Pixis" en el reporte.

\- "Esto cada vez se está complicando aún más"- pensó estresada mientras los demás gritaban por Pixis.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Ven? Este capítulo sí que está largo (el más largo actualmente) pero me alegra saber que dio un gran avance y se revelaron algunas cosas más. Ahora, ¿Quién creen que es Abel? En el próximo capítulo habrá más personajes nuevos y uno en especial tierno (A ver si adivinan de quien se trata, para mí es un Bebote *apodo cariñoso*).**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y prometo mejorar mi ánimo. Abel no se acaba tan pronto y este mes tiene que haber mas avance.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, después de una severa recuperación (vaya que si me tardé) les traigo un capitulo que a mi parecer fue algo latoso escribir (cambié bastantes cosas). Agradezco todos sus comentarios positivos respecto a mi decaída emocional y ahora les pagaré con un capitulo interesante (¿Alguien ya sospechó que es donde Levi y Mikasa cruzan palabra? Si es así, acertaron).**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Cherryle: ¡Eres una dulzura de persona! No acostumbro a verte por aquí y comprendo por lo del celular (yo también no dejo reviews cuando estoy en el). Yo como autora de esta historia siempre será un gran honor que leas los capítulos aun sin comentar. Compartes con Mikasa, Levi y Abel sus vivencias y eso es lo que me importa. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mi situación y espero verte por aquí pronto.**

 **Eri Ackerman: Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Y si Pixis no está muerto? OMG, te lo dejo de tarea.**

 **Karlin-Zeldi: ¡Por dios, tu review me dejó sin palabras! ¡Te doy más de un aplauso! Veamos, concuerdo en que Abel si tiene gente alrededor y él mismo se aleja (mas por la actitud que tiene), también concuerdo mucho en el anonimato que obtiene al auto llamarse "Abel" y de eso aprovechara mucho tanto para bien o mal pues esos puntos ya se mostraron. El personaje aun oculta mucho y espero que se dé a entender en este capítulo. Por cierto, soy muy fan de esas series (creo que no se nota xD). Aún falta algunos detalles por sospechar, espero que los veas en un futuro.**

 **¿Gente de Marley/Mare? Por supuesto que si hay, pero poco a poco aparecerán. Si, Zeke es importante también en la historia. De hecho, hoy se mencionan a algunos "guerreros"**

 **Creo que es todo lo que te puedo responder por ahora, tengo miedo de meter la pata. Todo ya está calculado. Gracia por tu hermosote review. Y lamento mucho por lo que pasaste, la gente realmente puede ser una mierda cuando quieren y veo que si te afectó mucho, suele pasar. Tal vez no es un lindo tema para hablar, pero créeme, me ayudaste mucho y te lo agradezco. Review digo de muchos aplausos, felicidades.**

 **Itzeldesaotome: Tus deseos son ordenes, disfruta el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Te dedico todo el rivamika del capítulo.**

 **Mary Ann Walker: ¡Hey!** **¡Muchas gracias por tu review y palabras! Espero verte pronto por aquí.**

 **Elvimar: Veamos qué te parece este capítulo, me da mucho gusto que te parezca buena. Disfrútalo :)**

 **Renkouha: Si sospechabas de Jean no creo que le guste saber eso. Te podría decir que es mejor no dejar de sospechar, puede ser cualquiera. Ojos bien abiertos. Abel se muere por ver como intentas descubrirlo… bueno, utilizando el sarcasmo claro está. Gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo. Te queremos :)**

 **Nell: ¡Por dios, tu observación se llevó el premio mayor! No puedo decirte si estás en lo cierto o no (muchos lectores suelen leer reviews y mis respuestas) pero me encantó ver la manera que uniste los hilos de todas las referencias y más lo de Ilse. ¿Trastorno de personalidad múltiple, eh? Me siento impactada, te lo juro. En tu caso creo que te interesará ver el futuro de la pareja Abel/Ilse para comprobar tu teoría. Siempre suelo decir a mis lectores si aciertan o no en algo, pero nunca revelo en qué. Felicidades, acertaste en algo. ¿En qué? Quien sabe :)**

 **Falta aún personajes de quien puedas sospechar y te pido que no descartes lo que escribiste en tu review. Con el tiempo y antes de que se revele la verdad solo l s dos sabremos en que tuviste razón y en que no. Gracias por tu review "espectacular y digo de muchos aplausos" y espero verte pronto.**

 **Y a los acosadores… ¿Qué? Ah sí. Primero una disculpa por no agradecerles en el capitulo pasado. Sin ustedes, esto no avanza y ahora sí: Gracias**

 **Advertencia del próximo capítulo abajo, no olviden leerla. Gracias. Comento que la historia ya está en Wattpad y también está al corriente. :)**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Abel**

¿Debería esperar a la chica bonita o terminar por hoy? Siento una enorme necesidad por descansar, al hablar con ella sentí como el stress y el remordimiento de mi caso se esfumó. Era lo que necesitaba, hablar con alguien. Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro que podré reconciliar el sueño.

Sonreí al recordarla, ella es tan bonita y tan gentil que le paso por alto su antipática actitud. Aunque quisiera ir tras ella y pedirle su número telefónico para charlar después, no puedo. Le daré miedo. Vaya, es la primera vez que no hacer con una chica (y que también no pienso como cogérmela después).

Chica bonita, ¿Cuál será tu nombre? ¿Qué sección estarás? ¿Estás soltera? ¿Acaso estarás pensando en mi como yo en ti? Quisiera volver a tenerte cerca, chica bonita… ¿Por qué tu…?

Aunque en realidad me encuentre solo en la biblioteca mientras finjo leer un libro, no puedo evitar sentir felicidad… felicidad porque no soy invisible para alguien. No tengo palabras para describir esta sensación, pero es como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo gusto, como si se hubiese cumplido un sueño, como si hubiese despertado en mi la inspiración necesaria para escribir miles de cosas…

-Sabía que estarías aquí perdiendo tiempo- carajo ya ni puedo pensar en estupideces en paz. Escuché una ya conocida voz mientras su dueño tomaba el mismo asiento donde estuco la chica bonita. Quítate de ahí, pendejo. –Pensé que me acompañarías a las inscripciones del equipo.

-Honestamente no sé porque llegaste a esa conclusión si yo nunca te comenté algo parecido- le respondí con toda la calma posible, este tipo siempre me pone de mal humor.

En un acto rápido él me quitó el libro de las manos, lo dejó en la mesa y me vio divertido. ¿Acaso extraña mi rostro este marica? Todos ya sabemos que en el tema sexual es vegetariano y que le encantan los pepinos (O al menos eso ha demostrado pues nunca presume sus "aventuras").

-Así está mejor- comentó aliviado. –Te vas a arruinar la vista si sigues leyendo así.

-Es mejor perder la vista para que pueda ver tu feo rostro todo lo que quieras y sin lamentarme después, aunque ambos sabemos que dentro de unos años tu rostro podría mejorar y parecer que fue tallada por los mismísimos ángeles- al ver que hable de más, traté de volver a la seriedad. - ¿Qué quieres, Reiner?

-Estoy buscando a Bertholdt- me aclaró firmemente.

-No me hables de ese pendejo.

\- ¿Sigues molesto con él? Abel, ya lo hemos hablado varias veces.

Cada vez que escucho a Reiner decir "Abel" una satisfacción muy grande surge dentro de mí, respeta el hecho que me gusta que me llamen así. Muy bien mariquita, tienes mi atención.

\- ¿A quién dices que buscas? - le pregunté interesado.

-Bertholdt.

\- ¿Verde?

-Bertholdt.

Joder, reprimo la carcajada con una tos falsa. Me encanta jugar con el nombre de ese pendejo. Reiner parece fingir que no le importa del todo mis bromas, pero sé que en dentro de él se está riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Ah, Bertoldo! ¿O era Bertonto?

-Abel, no empieces- me llamó la atención Reiner.

-Como sea, Bertonto no es mi prioridad ahora y lo que ocurra entre nosotros no es asunto de nadie más. ¿Te quedó claro? - él asistió con la cabeza. –Debe andar vagando por ahí como siempre, créeme. Ya aparecerá.

-Te creo, lo dices muy seguro- se recargó en el respaldo. –Apropósito, no sabía que leías.

\- ¿Entonces como supiste donde buscarme? Y si, te informo que me gusta leer. Deberías intentarlo, veo que te hace falta.

Reiner frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. Ja, di en el blanco.

-Fue casualidad, pasé y te vi sentado- me explicó apagado. - ¿Sabes? Esto me es extraño, hace tiempo que no hablábamos desde vacaciones. Aún seguimos siendo amigos, ¿Verdad?

Reiner, Reiner, Reiner… ¿A qué viene tu hipocresía ahora? Ambos sabemos que tu teatrito de mejor amigo no te va. Sé perfectamente que él quiere desahogarse sobre sus penas.

\- ¿Acaso nuestra última travesura te remueve la conciencia? - recargué los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en ambas manos. - ¿Acaso no puedes dormir? - le sonreí.

Reiner negó con la cabeza y después se levantó, no quiere tocar el tema.

-Si ves a Bertholdt, dile que lo estuve buscando. Necesita confirmar su lugar en el equipo.

-Si si, lo que digas. Yo le diré que te busqué, guapo- le guiñé un ojo.

No era mi intención, pero logré hacerlo sonreír. Marica de mierda, ¿Por qué debería ayudarle a ese segundón? ¿Acaso te gusta? Puedo conseguirte una cita romántica con Bertito.

Sentí una ligera punzada en mi cabeza, ya debería callarme e irme. Miré alrededor a ver si podía ver de lejos a la chica bonita, pero al parecer anda muy bien escondida. Debe estar buscando libro por libro alguno interesante, me sentiré culpable si ella llegase a buscarme para pedirme mi opinión y que no me encuentre. Lo siento bonita, estoy agotado.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Estoy en aprietos, he encontrado un libro interesante pero no puedo tomarlo. Lo han colocado demasiado arriba del estante y me es imposible alcanzarlo aun poniéndome de puntillas. Creo que debo rendirme, ni me interesaba tanto.

Mientras sostenía dos libros con una mano y con la otra tocaba el ultimo y tercer libro que me interesó, alguien chocó conmigo accidentalmente causando que soltara los libros.

¡Diablos! ¡Espero que no se dañaran! Me agaché rápidamente a recogerlos y vi como unas manos masculinas tomaban aún más rápido los libros para después extendérmelos.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡No vi por donde venía! - se excusó mientras me levantaba y volteaba a verlo.

De acuerdo, esa cara no la he visto antes. Se le ve nervioso y asustado, debe traer prisa. Es un chico demasiado alto, sus ojos verdes me miran fijamente mientras sus manos tiemblan un poco. Rayos, no he aceptado los libros. Espero que no malinterprete esto.

Tomé mis libros y comprobé que no sufrieron daño alguno lo cual fue nulo. ¿Por qué ese chico sigue aquí parado? Veo que aprieta sus puños aleatoriamente mientras traga en seco, algo no anda bien. Tal vez se siente más culpable de lo que se ve.

-Gracias- le comenté mientras él parecía sorprenderse con mi respuesta. ¿Por qué le sorprende que le agradeciera por los libros?

\- ¿Segura que están bien? - los miró mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás. –En verdad no quise…

-Están bien- se los mostré para que él mismo los viera. –No deberías preocuparte tanto. Todo está en orden.

No supe que más podía decirle así que preferí marcharme con los únicos dos libros que conseguí. Me detuve un momento al pensar que ese chico podía alcanzar el libro que me interesa… Diablos, creo que es mejor no mortificarlo más.

Debería comprobar si ya han terminado con mis copias y si Eren y Armin ya están aquí. Espero que no se hayan inscrito a algún equipo, no he tenido tiempo de buscar algún club mixto que nos pueda gustar.

Me dirigí al escritorio de la encargada y mientras lo hacía, busqué de reojo al chico de la mesa, pero no lo encontré. Se marchó antes de que terminara mi búsqueda. Cobarde.

\- ¿Disculpé? - llamé a la encargada.

Ella me miró y comenzó a buscar algo en concreto. Me pasó el juego de copias que había solicitado y después otro juego que desconocía. Antes de que le aclarara que yo no había solicitado copias para las inscripciones de tutorías (según lo que pude alcanzar a leer), ella se me adelantó.

\- ¿Niña, podrías entregarle estas copias al profesor Levi? ¿Sí? - me pidió con tono de orden mientras yo la miraba fijamente.

¿Profesor Levi? Al solo pensarlo, ese dolor de estómago que sentí el primer día volvió a aparecer. No me siento nerviosa ni mucho menos tengo miedo, pero quiero evitar a toda costa verlo de cerca. ¿Cómo debo negarme ante esto y decir que tengo que ir a buscar un club? No estoy mintiendo del todo. Temo mucho por Armin y Eren, no quiero que se lastimen en un equipo lleno de imbéciles…

-Disculpé, yo…-traté de explicarle.

-Niña, ¿Me escuchaste? - me preguntó irritada.

Vieja amargada, me está orillando a obedecerla. Suspiré y después asistí con la cabeza. Sacrificaré mi tiempo y mi deseo por no conocer a Levi, pero solo porque al parecer nadie le quiere hacer el favor y, además las tutorías suenan interesantes para proponérselas a Armin.

-Sí, pero primero quiero que me registre estos libros- le pasé el par que cargaba.

* * *

 **Levi**

Anka no ha llorado ni tampoco ha dejado de susurrar cosas que no he podido entender ni un carajo. Ahora entiendo por qué tal vez Nanaba no le había comentado.

\- ¿Quieres seguir hablando de ello? - le pregunté mientras ella volteaba a verme.

Ella sonrió y me negó con la cabeza. Ya veo, esto no da para más.

-Le agradezco por aclararme las cosas, Profesor- se levantó lentamente de su asiento. –Si llegase a enterarse de algo, ¿Podría comentármelo?

-Tch. Ya eres parte de esto, ¿No? - ella sonrió, agradeció la plática y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Después de verla salir, me ha surgido una duda: ¿Cómo debería explicárselo a Petra? Pixis no solo fue su profesor cuando ella era estudiante, sino que también compañeros de trabajo. Debería llamarla… no, creo que es mejor que le mande un mensaje pidiéndole que necesito hablar con ella. Tal vez esté ocupada en el trabajo.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Según lo que me explicó la vieja amargada mientras le pagaba mis copias, la oficina del profesor está en el mismo piso que mi aula. Debe ser una improvisada ya que según tengo entendido, la de los demás profesores se encuentran en otro piso.

Trato de no confundirme con las indicaciones, ella me explicó que en la puerta de su oficina se encuentra el nombre del profesor, pero también a la amargada se le ocurrió explicarme donde estaba la sala de juntas por si no se encontraba trabajando.

Mientras suspiro para calmarme no he podido dejar de pensar en la primera vez que vi al profesor y en el incidente del primer día que me causó burlas de los demás. Juro que no escuché la primera vez que me nombró al pasar lista, le pudo suceder a cualquiera. No creo que deba preocuparme por ello, una persona "normal" olvidaría eso por enfocarse en otros asuntos más importantes.

No sé porque me siento un poco intimidada por él aun sin verlo. ¿Será por la imagen que tengo de él? Recuerdo que durante la guía por la facultad y las áreas externas fijé la mirada en él varias veces por simple curiosidad más nunca me brindó una sensación como la que siento en estos momentos ni tampoco me atrapó.

Volví a suspirar mientras sigo caminando. Sonreí al recordar que Sasha no me dejaba en paz por haber tenido la atención del profesor y hasta juraba que él nos miró bastantes veces durante el recorrió. Vaya fantasía que tiene pero que puedo esperar de alguien que comentó por más de dos días que Levi es el sugar daddy de sus sueños. Claro, si supiera la definición de ese término comprendería ese comentario.

La he encontrado, estoy justamente enfrente de la oficina de Levi. Mientras no dejo de ver la pegatina de su nombre en la puerta, se apellida Ackerman… como yo. Tal vez por aquí el apellido es común.

Yo no nací ni crecí en esta ciudad hasta que la familia de Eren me adoptó y según recuerdo, mis padres tampoco eran de por aquí: mi padre nació en la misma ciudad que yo y mi madre venia de otro país.

No creo que Levi y yo seamos parientes, esa es mi conclusión.

Y ahora estoy aquí parada mientras dudo cuantas veces debo de llamar a la puerta. Absurdo, ¿No?

* * *

 **Levi**

Espero que Petra no malinterprete el mensaje y piense que algo malo ha sucedido. A veces suele preocuparse demasiado en vano. Vaya, alguien ha llamado a la puerta. Espero que sean las malditas copias que pedí, ya debería estar trabajando en las inscripciones de las tutorías.

-Pase- indiqué mientras fingía leer lo que había dentro de la carpeta más cercana, no quiero que piensen que estoy sentado perdiendo tiempo.

\- ¿Profesor Levi? - escuché la voz de una mocosa.

Joder, no es ninguno de los de la biblioteca. Si viene a inscribirse a las tutorías espero que sea paciente respecto a las copias. Olvídenlo, puedo anotar sus datos en una hoja aparte y buscarla después para pedirle su firma.

Alcé la mirada al escuchar que cerraba la puerta y sentí como la sangre se me helaba. Primero Pixis y ahora esto… es la chica Ackerman. Mierda, que día tan interesante.

Mientras se acerca a mí no puedo dejar de ver la manera seria en la que me mira. No estoy acostumbrado a ver este tipo de miradas, los alumnos normalmente me miran con temor, los profesores neutrales hasta de manera animada y Petra… es la única persona que le brillan los ojos al verme y siempre me muestra esa sonrisa tan tímida que tiene. Ella es demasiado buena para mí, no la merezco.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Cuando sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda, el cambio brusco de temperatura por el aire acondicionado de la oficina y el olor a productos de limpieza mezclados con la mirada del profesor me hizo sentir que perdía el equilibrio y que mis piernas temblaban. ¿Qué me está pasando?

No sé cuánto tiempo tardé pues los segundos me fueron eternos, sentí que caminaba en cámara lenta mientras él me miraba con ese rostro inexpresivo. En cuanto estuve enfrente de él, le extendí sus copias.

-Ya veo, te obligaron a entregarlas- me comentó mientras las aceptaba.

Yo asistí con la cabeza mientras él parecía contar las copias. ¿Acaso él es el encargado de las tutorías?

Con ayuda de sus dedos contó hoja por hoja mientras yo me quedaba viéndole. Creo que necesito ayuda, primero aprecié las manos del chico de la biblioteca y ahora las del profesor. Me es inevitable, creo que me gustan las manos masculinas.

A comparación del chico de la biblioteca, las manos de Levi son más masculinas pero sus dedos son delicados. El dorso de ambas no parecen tener vellos y sus uñas están cortadas a la perfección. Otra vez me siento pequeña y frágil ante él. Detesto eso…

Cerré mis ojos de golpe mientras trataba de recapacitar, ya no debo observar las manos ajenas. Es enfermo.

\- ¿Le pasa algo? - cuando escuché su voz, traté de mirarlo de la manera más seria posible. Tengo que inventarle algo a no ser que quiera escuchar: "Lo lamento, estoy tratando de no verle las manos que tiene".

-No- respondí rápidamente.

\- ¿Entonces que espera? - volvió a preguntarme.

\- ¿Disculpé? - rayos, esa pregunta la dije automáticamente. ¿Estaría fuera de lugar admitir que no me arrepiento?

* * *

 **Levi**

¡¿Cómo que "Disculpe", pendeja?! Si yo no soy el que está parado perdiendo tiempo viendo a los demás.

-Le acabo de preguntar que espera- le aclaré mientras ella parecía entrecerrar sus ojos. ¿Me está tomando el pelo o qué?

-Lo espero a usted, Profesor- respondió rápidamente.

Ese comentario sí que me ha sorprendido, ¿A mí? Tch. ¿Para qué me querrá la mocosa Ackerman? A menos que… A menos que ella tenga las mismas sospechas que yo y quiso dar un paso adelante. Bueno, si es así estoy muy dispuesto a hablar todo lo que quiera.

-Dígame, ¿Qué espera de mí? - crucé la pierna mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Ella no pronunció ninguna palabra y eso me molestó. Primero Anka y ahora esta mocosa… ¿Por qué las mujeres no reaccionan como uno espera?

Le indiqué que tomara asiento y en cuanto me obedeció, vi que puso sobre el escritorio un juego de copias y dos libros. Le gusta leer, nada mal…

\- ¿Hay algo en que la pueda ayudar? - ella miró mi escritorio y después asistió con la cabeza.

-Quiero informarme acerca de las tutorías- soltó de golpe, pero muy segura.

¿Eh? ¿Tutorías? Pensé que querría hablar sobre su apellido… ¡Despierta, Levi! ¡No te distraigas!

-Lo siento, pero los de primer semestre no pueden inscribirse voluntariamente a las tutorías a no ser que un profesor se los indiqué- le aclaré la situación. Entre más rápido termine esto, mejor.

Ella me miró extrañada y después volvió a su misma cara antipática.

-Entiendo, ¿Desde qué semestre puedo inscribirme voluntariamente?

-Desde segundo, Nanaba cree que durante el primer semestre los alumnos tienen la oportunidad de comprobar en que materias tienen dificultad, pero si crees que en alguna no tienes ninguna posibilidad de pasar, puedes comentarlo con el profesor de la materia y venir conmigo con un permiso escrito por él para que te pueda inscribir.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Desde que comenzó a explicarme mi mente se apagó, no entendí lo que quiso decirme, pero fingí escucharlo en todo momento. Su mirada es tan penetrante, su aura fresca y sus rasgos… ¿Qué?

-Puedo ver que estaba en las nubes hace unos segundos- me comentó sarcásticamente.

Me descubrió, sabe que no le estaba poniendo atención. Debo irme de inmediato, no puedo más con esta situación.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? - me preguntó seriamente. Huye.

-De acuerdo, le agradezco la explicación- me aseguré de tomar las copias y me levanté mientras el profesor me miraba y alzaba una ceja.

\- ¿Tienes prisa por cagar o qué? - parece que se enojó al ver que trato de huir.

-Prisa si, por cagar no- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio Mikasa, le acabas de responder eso?

Al ver que Levi me miró sorprendido por la respuesta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, lo he arruinado.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, huye, huye, huye… Mikasa, no seas estúpida y huye.

No tengo el valor de ver al profesor a la cara así que mejor me di la vuelta y me alejé lo más rápido del escritorio. ¿A quién se le ocurre decir que no tiene ganas por cagar? Solamente yo. Ya me había despedido, pero él me preguntó y… de acuerdo, mejor no le doy cuerda al asunto y me largo de aquí.

Es muy difícil encontrar algo que me avergüence y ahora que encuentro algo, quiero que la tierra se parta en dos y me trague.

* * *

 **Levi**

¿Acaso esa mocosa cree que no me doy cuenta que está huyendo? De seguro si quiere cagar, aunque ya me lo negó. Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera estudiante que me responde… nada mal.

Estoy seguro que Ackerman no vino solamente a dejarme las copias y preguntarme sobre las tutorías, se le veía que tenía otra intención mas no puedo deducir cual. Mientras escucho como cierra la puerta de nuevo, pasó por mi mente que perdí la posibilidad de preguntarle sobre su apellido. Imbécil, tengo que olvidar ese asunto y concentrarme.

Pendeja, ha olvidado sus libros. Más vale que se los devuelva o tendrá serios…

Antes de levantarme escucho como vibra mi celular y para después ver que está entrando una llamada. Estoy en una disputa: alcanzar a Ackerman o responderle la llamada a Petra.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

No me fui del lugar, hui o eso di a entender. Me siento aún más estúpida al razonarlo al final de las escaleras. ¿Qué me pasó? Nunca debo actuar de esa manera. Esta no soy yo. Suspiro mientras me aferro al barandal, debo disculparme… no, no hice nada malo. Le agradecí y me despedí de él, pero me detuvo con su estúpida pregunta.

Pensándolo mejor, debo mantenerme al margen y si llego al ver al profesor debería actuar como si esto nunca hubiese pasado. Diablos, las consecuencias que ocurren al negar las ganas de cagar. No lo supero.

Justamente cuando entré en razón y me dispuse a seguir adelante, me percaté de otro error: He olvidado los libros. Tengo que regresar por ellos, es hora de enfrentar mi vergüenza.

Me doy la media vuelta algo insegura y subo el primer escalón lentamente. No es hora de dudar lo que estoy haciendo, debo ser madura. Subí deprisa las escaleras y al mirar hacia arriba me detengo. Levi estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras y al verme se detuvo.

-Oi oi, ¿Buscabas esto? - me mostró los libros.

¿Acaso salió de su oficina solo para buscarme? ¿Por dos libros?

* * *

 **Levi**

La mocosa ya lleva más de cinco segundos quieta mientras me mira extraño. ¿Para esto dejé pasar la llamada de Petra?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunté mientras parecía reaccionar. - ¿No puedes ir al baño sin algo con que leer?

Ella subió lentamente y hasta estar a dos escalones después de mí, me miró fijamente. Por el simple hecho de mi posición en las escaleras me hace ver más alto que ella me siento aún más superior que ella.

¿Qué tanto me mira? No dice nada y eso me incomoda. Su rostro no parece tan serio después de todo pues en ciertos ángulos se le ve inocente como el de las niñas pequeñas. Parece que Ackerman quiere aparentar ser fría en toda ocasión, pero no lo logra por completo. La comprendo, con mis años ya pasé por ello.

\- ¿No me los va a entregar? - señaló los libros.

Mierda, ya comprendí. Nunca se los extendí y eso era lo que ella estaba esperando. En cuanto ella los aceptó, se los pegó al pecho.

-Gracias- me comentó casi susurrando.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Me gusta como huele el profesor, su colonia (o lo que sea) tiene una esencia fresca y limpia. Y ahora que lo noto… se ve demasiado joven como para dar clases, por ello creo que se llevó la atención de Sasha y algunas otras chicas.

No es de mi agrado después de su estúpida pregunta, pero al ver que se tomó la molestia de buscarme podría pasársela por alto.

-Su selección de libros no está nada mal- me comentó mientras yo miraba los libros.

¿Qué? ¿Mi selección? Una pequeña alegría surge dentro de mí. A comparación del sujeto de la biblioteca, Levi me hizo sentir segura de mi selección ya que fue por mi propio interés.

Tal vez no tenga pésimos gustos después de todo, tal vez el profesor Levi no sea tan desagradable del todo, tal vez puede llegar a ser de mi agrado…

-Ahora puedes ir a cagar en paz- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Retiro lo dicho, ese hombre jamás será de mi agrado. Enano fastidioso, quisiera decirle en su cara que el huele a mierda a ver si se atreve a decirme otra pendejada…

Cuando comencé a bajar de nuevo por las escaleras, vi de reojo las copias de la tabla de verbos que me pidió Armin. Ya veo… ellos me dijeron que tenían interés por entrar a algún club mientras que yo me comporté como el chico de la biblioteca. Quise que cambiaran de club antes de que vieran si es lo que esperaban o no.

Ambos no lo hicimos de mala intención, pero nuestra opinión sobre algo no significa que sea lo mas acertado. Que tonta fui, debo dejar de ser tan egoísta con ellos. Gracias tabla de verbos, me hicieron mucha ayuda.

* * *

 **Levi**

Ver como esa chiquilla Ackerman se molesta me es satisfactorio, me la debía. Ahora debo apurarme en regresar, llamar a Petra, esperar a los interesados en las tutorías e ir a clases.

Ya lo he pensado bien: le diré a Petra que tengo algo serio que contarle para que no haga planes y en las siguientes horas construiré poco a poco la explicación sobre Pixis. Solo espero que esto no termine con resultados sexuales, no aguantaré una noche más.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Fue casualidad reencontrarme con Eren y Armin mientras regresaba. Mientras hablaban entre ellos en lo que me acercaba, miré de reojo la puerta de la biblioteca esperando ver al chico desconocido, pero recordé que él se marchó antes de que recogiera las copias.

Por ahora, mi conversación con él será un secreto. No sé qué importancia tenga que lo cuente si tienen mejores cosas que pensar.

Por lo que me ha explicado Armin, al parecer tendrán unas pruebas la siguiente semana para saber si están dentro o no del equipo. Lo veo muy emocionado y eso me alivia por no haber metido la pata con la "propuesta" de tomar otro club.

\- ¡No supimos a qué equipo entrar a sí que Eren y yo nos inscribimos en todos! - siguió comentándome Armin mientras caminábamos hacia la parada de autobús. - ¡Lo bueno es que las pruebas son en diferentes días y tendremos oportunidad de ir a todas con calma!

-Y lo malo es que tendremos que quedarnos después de clases toda la siguiente semana- añadió Eren.

\- ¿Podré acompañarlos? - pregunté enseguida. Si alguien se quiere pasar de imbécil con ambos durante la prueba, yo misma me encargaré.

-Supongo que si- respondió Armin. –Por cierto, preguntamos por equipos femeninos…

-Paso, gracias- Armin me miró confundido y fue ahí donde quise aprovechar su atención. –Cuando fui a la biblioteca, aproveché y saqué dos libros- se los mostré y él sonrió.

-Muy buena selección para comenzar, no pensé que te interesaría _Stephen King_ \- sonreí satisfecha al tener otro alago.

-Tomé en cuenta la recomendación de alguien…- me limité en mi explicación mientras por mi mente volvía la imagen del chico de la biblioteca, más bien sus manos.

-No sabía que Sasha o Connie leyeran, no parece que lo hagan- añadió Eren mientras se detenía y lo imitábamos. –Por cierto, Mikasa, ¿No crees que necesitas un corte de cabello?

-¡Eren! ¡¿A qué viene eso?!- le llamó la atención Armin.

Tomé un mechón de mi cabello y lo miré con cuidado, ¿Acaso estará maltratado? ¿Se me verá mal? Que extraño, me gusta bastante cómo se me ve, pero si Eren lo comentó es que realmente me veo mal.

\- ¿Mi cabello se ve mal? - le pregunté a Eren sin soltar el mechón.

-No No, Mikasa- me respondió Armin. –Tu cabello es realmente bonito.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué, Eren? - no es que no me importe la respuesta de Armin, pero Eren tiene sus razones por haberme hecho esa sugerencia.

-Porque no se te ve bien, eso es todo- comenzó a caminar sin nosotros.

Mientras Armin me decía una y otra vez que lo ignorara ya que tuvo una pelea con alguien en las inscripciones, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez tenía razón y por ello el chico de la biblioteca no quería verme y el profesor Levi me miraba fijamente como si me juzgara… pero Jean, él me dijo lo contrario, ¿Acaso me mintió por lastima?

Tal vez Eren tiene razón y no se me ve bien. Es una lástima que tenga que cortar mi cabello, en verdad me gusta como luce. Él no sería capaz de mentirme, ¿Por qué lo haría?

Eren es mi hermano, mi salvador, mi prioridad y el dueño de mis más puros sentimientos, ¿Por qué llevarle la contra?

\- ¿Mikasa, te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Armin mientras me tomaba de la mano y me obligaba a caminar. –Vamos a casa, ya verás que se le pasará.

Eren, ¿Por qué sigues sin nosotros? ¿Acaso te hice enojar? ¡Prometo que si te avergüenza mi cabello me lo cortaré enseguida!

-Sabes, para mi eres muy hermosa tal y como luces- lo siento Armin, no siento nada con ello. –Siempre lo he pensado desde niños. Mikasa, no te mortifiques por ello.

Armin, me importas demasiado pero no creo que me comprendas. No tengo derecho a molestar a Eren y eso estoy haciendo.

Creo que me siento un poco triste. ¿Eso es posible? Creo que sí. Lo lamento, Eren. Lo arreglaré enseguida. Prometo no lucir mal para ti nunca más, si quieres que me corte el cabello lo haré.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: Próximo capitulo contenido lime ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Si, capitulo medio especial y elemental. ¿Quiénes harán "eso"? secreto. Nah, no es algo de otro mundo, pero si será interesante de escribir. ¿Sueños húmedos? Tal vez. ¿Levi sensual? Eso siempre. Amen hermanos rivamika.**_

* * *

 **¿A que vino este final? No podemos olvidar que Mikasa protege y quiere mucho a Eren y tenía que poner una reacción de ella a la hora que tiene que sacrificar algo que le gusta por él. Y respecto a Levi, no quise que cayera en sus encantos tan deprisa… todo a su tiempo.**

 **La verdad: quise hacer a Mikasa más humana, con todo y errores. Recuerden que estamos dentro de su cabeza…**

 **En fin, todo esto tiene sus razones. ¿Ya sospechan quien la ayudará a mejorar todo esto e ignorar las opiniones de los demás? ¿También ya sospechan de la travesura de Reiner? Teorías en sus reviews (me encanta leerlas, enserio. Cada cabeza es un mundo y son súper geniales).**

 **Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo. En verdad, los amo. Gracias**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy les comento mis justificaciones por las que retrase la actualización de esta historia (tan bien que íbamos en ritmo, ¿no?):**

 **Primero: Mi abuela sufrió de una caída la cual le causó una fractura en el fémur izquierdo y por ello tuve que cuidar a mi abuelo por unos días ya que él no es de esos que les gusta vivir solo. Demasiado tierno (Por cierto, hoy cumple 90 años).**

 **Segundo: Las visitas al hospital no me cayeron muy bien que digamos, permanecí en cama varios días. Me sentía resfriada pero no presentaba síntomas… en fin. La abuelita y yo ya nos encontramos bien y el abuelito feliz porque ya pronto no estará solo en casa.**

 **Tercero: Es la primera vez que les comento mi problema y espero lo entiendan: Siempre tengo conflicto a la hora de narrar como Abel, siempre cambio las situaciones que vive y al final no me convencen del todo. Tengo que presentarles un personaje interesante, a fin de cuentas.**

 **Cuarto: Debido a mi problema con el señor Abel, cambié casi todo el capítulo y eliminé una parte esencial para la historia. SIN EMBARGO, no todo está perdido pues esa parte será incluida en capítulos posteriores. No quise adelantarme demasiado, una disculpa.**

* * *

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **HikariTailmon: ¡Hey, que sorpresa ver tu review! Recuerdo cuando no llevaba mucho publicando mi primer fic me puse a investigar fics rivamika y si mal no recuerdo "Escalofríos" fue uno de los primeros que leí y me encantó. Me siento sumamente alagada y feliz de verte por aquí.**

 **Respecto a tu situación en tu facultad… ¡Esfuérzate mucho y manda al demonio a ese profesor tuyo! Casi siempre funciona B)**

 **FlorenciaNightmare: Supongo que fui predecible, es que ese nombre puedes decirlo de muchas formas. ¿Cuál lime? Aquí solo arte sensual.**

 **helga g pataki: Así es, Pimpollo Eren. Saludos al cabeza de balón xD**

 **Renkouha: Calma, ya vendrán más sospechosos. Ya estoy preparando el interrogatorio de Connie, será mas concreto que el de Sasha.**

 **Guest: ¡Anda! Creo que ya he dado muchas pistas, piénsele más. Abel no es tonto, sabe que Reiner está como quiere y si viera como está en la actualidad, si le entra B)**

 **Karlin-Zeldi: Mmm bueno, ahí te va… este capitulo puede que ayude/confirme/rechace algo que mencionaste en tu review. Si llegases a descubrir que, guárdeselo en secreto (No sé que pueda ser). Respecto a las manos, si es lo mas recomendable tomarlas en cuenta. He llegado a conocer una persona que le gustan las manos femeninas y sabe reconocerlas aun si ver los rostros de las chicas. Puede que eso ayude ;)**

* * *

 ***No olvidemos a:**

 **Desde el grupo de Facebook…**

 **Angela Denisse: Querida, ame tu comentario en el grupo. Te lo agradezco mucho y espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Ya no tardo en actualizar el otro fic ;)**

 **Zutara Huerta: Oiga, tenga su actualización antes de que entre a clases. Lamento la demora.**

 **Karlin Avila: Lo sé, ya te agradecí pero déjese querer. Me mató el meme de las personalidades. xD**

* * *

 **Y a los acosadores del mal y lectores de Wattpad que andan también por aquí. Muchas gracias.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _Este capítulo contiene una escena lime. Se recomienda discreción._

* * *

 _Cada vez soy más opaco y me transformo en alguien quien no quiero ser., Tan opaco que mis verdaderos colores se van y pasan desapercibidos. No me reconozco a mí mismo ni soy lo que era al principio y ahora represento lo que los demás quieren que sea._

* * *

 **Actualidad**

\- ¿Annie que? - preguntó irritada Rico.

-Solo dijo eso, "Annie"- le aclaró la mujer. –Créame que si hubiese mencionado otro nombre o el apellido de esa chica…- al ver que Rico no le prestaba atención prefirió callar.

Una vez tranquila, Rico volvió a repetir el procedimiento para tratar de imaginarse aquella ultima parte del ultimo interrogatorio de Mikasa. No puede dejar inconclusa una regresión pues puede olvidarla después cuando más necesita información sobre ella.

 _ **Mikasa de nueva cuenta volvió a aparecer frente a ella, pero ahora con una botella de limonada en mano.**_

 _ **-Una última cosa antes de ponernos a trabajar, necesito saber qué piensas hacer cuando estés con Abel para ganar tiempo- comentó Rico mientras veía como Mikasa se mostraba incomoda.**_

 _ **-Principalmente, agradecerle por todo- respondió Mikasa.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué agradecerle?**_

 _ **Mikasa tardó en responder.**_

 _ **-Puede que Abel sea peligroso hoy en día, pero cuando lo trataba era más que un amigo para mí. Oficial, créame que esto es difícil para mí…**_

 _ **\- ¿Difícil en qué modo? ¿Acaso tuviste sentimientos hacia él?**_

 _ **Ackerman asistió con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Él me enseñó bastante. Ambos nos apoyamos mutuamente y me fue imposible no quererlo… le quiero, pero no románticamente como Abel espera.**_

Rico recuerda dudar sobre ese comentario, sabe perfectamente que Mikasa ocultó ciertos detalles tal vez no tan "importantes" para la investigación, pero el hecho de quererlo de una manera fraternal… nunca se tragó ese cuento.

Lo supo desde un principio, Mikasa era víctima de acoso por parte de alguien cercano y no por alguien desconocido en otro caso, pero el caso era particular… ella conocía a Abel mas no físicamente. No puede decir que Ackerman cavó su propia tumba pues no fue así, estas cosas pueden pasar.

 _ **-Mikasa, en cuanto lo atrapemos me gustaría aclarar unas cosas contigo, pero prometo que no serán incluidas en el caso. ¿Te parece tener una charla más informal en cuanto terminemos? - le propuso a la víctima.**_

 _ **\- ¿Aún más informal que esta y otras? - preguntó inocentemente.**_

Rico se limitó a sonreír, Mikasa fue la primera víctima que interrogó varias veces fuera de la estación, pero no fue tonta, toda aquella realizada en el departamento de Ackerman, facultad, etc., están grabadas.

 _ **-Aún más informal, una visita al café de tu preferencia- le aclaró.**_

 _ **Mikasa sonrió levemente y aceptó la idea.**_

 _ **-Le prometo sobrevivir a esto para que llegue ese día.**_

Rico abrió sus ojos después de sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza. Su propósito sobre ayudar a Ackerman aclarar sus sentimientos por Abel no fue cumplido. Mikasa desapareció esa misma noche y posiblemente esté muerta.

La oficial se mantuvo quieta y comenzó a analizar lo que acababa de hablar con la encargada.

-Eren Jaeger no mencionó a ninguna Annie…- comenzó a susurrar para ella misma. –Ni tampoco un nombre que comenzara con "L". Según recuerdo solo nos comentó sobre Sasha y Connie Springer.

Ella comenzó a darle toquecitos a la mesa con la punta del lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-No hay que olvidar que sugirió que interrogáramos a Armin Arlert, el mejor amigo de él y Mikasa.

La encargada al ver que no la necesitaba, volvió a la suyo y mientras limpiaba miró de reojo la silla que ocupó Mikasa. Al solo verla sintió remordimiento, si hubiera sabido que esa chica desaparecería esa misma noche hubiera puesto más atención en ella.

Lamentablemente y como podía apreciar, Mikasa Ackerman ya no estaba entre ellos.

-Jaeger soltó información muy interesante pero no del todo necesaria. Lo mejor es volver a interrogarlo para comparar su declaración- escuchó que Rico aún seguía en lo suyo.

Tal vez pasaran varios minutos para que la oficial vuelva en sí. No hay que interrumpirla.

* * *

Mike respiró hondo y mantuvo el aire unos segundos mientras escuchaba la voz del novato más terco del grupo. Son unos ignorantes de pacotilla y puede jurar que ninguno huele bien, ahora entiende el por qué lo llamaron. Aunque solo sean cuatro novatos no significa que la tendrá fácil.

-Y por ello sigo comentado que la grafología no será mucha ayuda en este caso- terminó de dar su discurso el terco.

Mike suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Era de esperarse que alguna miembro del equipo no quisiese cambiar el perfil creado al igual que dejarse guiar por un veterano en el área.

\- ¿Tu nombre? - le fijó la mirada.

-Ian Dietrich- respondió rápidamente.

-Escucha Ian, ¿Acaso tú y tu equipo aseguran conocer todas las posibles actitudes o seguridad de este sujeto? - no hubo respuesta y eso lo alivió un poco, debería continuar, pero primero tenía que aclarar un asunto que le llamó la atención. –Como podemos ver, las cartas dirigidas a la víctima fueron escritas en hoja rayada. No es necesario decir que es un material escolar que está al alcance de cualquiera y si observamos con más atención…- señaló la proyección. –Podemos apreciar que las evidencias no muestran signos de haber sido arrancadas a lo que es más seguro que estas no provienen de un cuaderno cosido, empastado ni de espiral.

\- ¿Por qué llega a la conclusión que no es un cuaderno cosido? - interrumpió Ian. –Abel simplemente pudo arrancarla y recortar la orilla.

Una chica rápidamente alzó la mano y automáticamente Mike le dio la palabra.

-Todo cuaderno de hoja rayada tiene márgenes y eso se puede apreciar en la proyección- afirmó segura. –Los márgenes ayudan a separar y ordenar el texto fuera del alcance del empastado, el espiral, etc. Si se llegase a recortar el extremo donde evidencia que se arrancó la hoja, el ancho externo al margen no mediría lo mismo a comparación con el "recortado".

-Sabionda…- susurró Ian.

-Mucha explicación y con solo comentar sobre los márgenes hubiésemos entendido- añadió Mike. –Pero está en lo correcto.

\- ¡Pero señor! - levantó la mano un chico de anteojos. –Si la hoja no proviene de cuaderno eso significa que proviene de algún paquete de hojas rayadas para carpeta de argollas.

-No tan rápido- interfirió Ian. –Fíjate otra vez, esas hojas no tienen los orificios para las argollas.

-En efecto, no los tiene- lo apoyó Mike.

-Eso quiere decir que Abel escribe sobre hojas para empastado "casero"- añadió rápidamente una chica morena.

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso de empastado casero? - preguntó la sabionda.

-Mi familia tiene un negocio que se encarga de empastar tesis y esas hojas anteriormente eran muy usadas para la creación de cuadernos más económicos y personalizados- le explicó orgullosa.

Mike se llevó una mano al mentón y asistió con la cabeza. Esto era interesante.

-Señor…- lo llamó la morena. –Esto quiere decir que nuestro sujeto compró ese paquete de hojas exclusivamente para la víctima.

\- ¿Y cómo llegas a esa conclusión? - interfirió Ya sabionda. A Mike le quedó algo muy claro, ambas no se llevan bien.

-Por qué nosotros mismo lo dijimos, Abel quería lo mejor de lo mejor para la víctima y con esto supongamos que hasta en cosas materiales. ¿Por qué darle una carta de un cuaderno o para carpeta si su "novia" podía tener un paquete exclusivo de hojas sin defecto alguno? - concluyó Ian seriamente y después volteó a ver a Mike. –Por eso quiere analizar su escritura, porque después de tanto perfeccionismo puede que ahí sea donde sinceró.

Mike asistió orgulloso con la cabeza. De todos los miembros del equipo, Ian aún era quien lo sorprendía. Lo ha decidido, será él quien lo acompañe en la junta con Hanji.

-Exacto, ese es el punto- finalizó Mike. - ¿Podemos comenzar?

* * *

 **Hace dos años...**

 _ **Noche**_

 **Abel**

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí un poco al descubrir que ya ha anochecido. Me senté sobre la cama mientras veía alrededor. Sigo algo dormido, ¿Qué día estamos? ¿Qué hora es?

Rasqué mis ojos al recordar ese reloj digital que está en el escritorio de enfrente, forcé un poco la vista y descubrí que ya eran las 8:37 p.m.

Carajo, no recuerdo nada. Me dejé caer para volver a acostarme. Mientras suspiro, llevo un brazo hasta mi frente y trato de reorganizarme. Creo que recuerdo la biblioteca… ¿Aun es lunes?

Tengo que encontrar ese maldito celular. Olvídenlo ya lo encontré. Si, aun es lunes. ¡Mierda! ¡Mi puta cara! Odio cuando se me cae esa maldita cosa y justamente en la nariz.

Joder, Joder, Joder, creo que estoy sangrando. Siento algo caliente saliendo de mi nariz. Salí corriendo de mi cuarto y entré al baño. Odio la sangre, no la tolero. Es tan sucia, huele a metal y me trae malos recuerdos.

Limpié mi nariz lo mejor que pude. Corté y tiré demasiados trozos del rollo higiénico, voy a tardar en olvidar ese bote de basura repleto de papeles ensangrentados.

¿Ya se detuvo el sangrado? Cuando froté mis dedos debajo y dentro de mi nariz para comprobarlo llegó la tranquilidad. Se detuvo el sangrado. Maldita sangre.

Me miré al espejo y deseé no haberlo hecho. Mirar esa cara tan patética, esos ojos mirarme fijamente, esa nariz tan enrojecida… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Pegué mi mano al espejo y la miré con atención. Es como si mi reflejo y yo nos conectáramos. Sí, mi reflejo, el otro detrás del espejo, el chico idéntico a mi… Creo que no he despertado aun, ya estoy pendejeando.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? - le pregunté al reflejo.

Cerré mis ojos y por una extraña razón la recordé. Esa mirada tan seria, su pálida piel, sus ojos grises tan hermosos y sin brillo. Sé que mañana la olvidaré como a las demás, pero a comparación de ellas… la chica bonita me dejó un buen sabor de boca.

\- ¿Y tú por qué tan serio? - lo escuché.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

No me reconozco al verme al espejo, no me siento yo. Me costó valor, pero a fin de cuentas pasé la prueba. Mientras veo trozos de mi cabello sobre el lavamanos y me apoyo en este, trato de hacerme la idea que ahora luzco mejor.

Fijo la mirada en las tijeras que aún siguen sobre la tapa del retrete. Creo que siento un ligero remordimiento, pero ya pasará. Eren me ha hecho un gran favor, ya no sufriré de calor y mi cabello no estará maltratado.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo y con una mano peino mis (ahora cortos) cabellos. Luzco mejor, estoy segura. Eren aprobará mi nuevo corte y ya no lo avergonzaré.

\- ¿Mikasa? - escuché que Eren me llamaba mientras tocaba la puerta. - ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunté mientras me apresuraba en tirar todos los cabellos al basurero y limpiaba lo mejor que podía el lavamanos.

-Llevas casi la hora ahí adentro y como no escuché la ducha me preocupé- me detuve al escucharlo. ¿Se preocupó? ¿Por mí?

No puedo evitar sentir como la temperatura de mi rostro se eleva. Eren…

-Lo lamento- me disculpé, pero él no me respondió, creo que ya no está esperándome en la puerta.

Ahora que lo pienso, debería tomarle la palabra. Siento algo de picazón en todo el cuerpo por culpa de los cabellos que corté. Después de limpiar el baño y comprobar que no dejé ni un solo cabello por ahí proseguí en quitarme la ropa para después bañarme.

Tengo antojo de cenar una sopa instantánea después de a ducha y cuando termine, comenzar a leer antes de dormir. Quiero darme un tiempo para mí.

* * *

 **Levi**

-Te agradezco el aventón, Levi- comentó aliviado Erd mientras ocupaba el lugar del copiloto en nuestro recorrido. –No comprendo en verdad a las mujeres, un día dicen que te quieren y el otro dicen que quieren tu auto.

\- ¿Te molesta que ella te pidiera el auto? - pregunté mientras trato de recordar donde queda su casa. ¿Era en la calle 14 o en la 15?

-En realidad puede pedirme lo que sea pero que comprenda la situación. Yo estoy en el turno de la tarde, es lógico que termino al anochecer. Es peligroso tomar el autobús a estas horas. ¿Comprendes?

¿14 o 15? Ya estoy en la calle 12. ¿Debería preguntarle o dejar que me corrija?

-Sí, comprendo- respondí obligatoriamente, no me interesa del todo sus quejas. Ya recordé, era en la 16.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comprender si tienes a la mujer casi perfecta? - lo miré de reojo, odio cuando le dan ese término a Petra. –Ella es guapa, paciente, comprende tu horario pesado, cocina excelente y no olvidemos que fue maestra por lo que tiene puntos extra.

-Pero caga como todos nosotros.

Erd soltó una carcajada muy molesta para mí. Si estuviera realmente de malas, lo hubiese obligado a bajar en este mismo instante.

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices, Levi! - permanece quieto, simio. Una vez tranquilo, volvió a la seriedad. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?

No soy muy bueno expresándome y mucho menos si se trata de Petra. Erd es buen compañero y me ha confiado demasiadas cosas respecto a su relación, tal vez pueda orientarme.

-Bien- ¡Genial, Levi! ¡Pudiste obtener orientación y solo respondes: "bien"!

\- ¿Seguro? - no quise responder y así permanecí hasta dejarlo.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Mientras vacío agua caliente en los dos vasos con sopa instantánea, escucho como Eren habla por teléfono con sus padres. No se escucha muy contento, supongo que le están llamando la atención. Tienen todo el derecho, son familia y no dudo que se preocupen por su actitud violenta en los deportes.

Les prometí el fin de semana que yo me encargaría, pero no creo que tomaran bien el hecho que una chica proteja a su hijo. Soy más fuerte de lo que piensan, pero entiendo toda la preocupación.

De acuerdo, se supone que en cinco minutos la sopa estará lista. Escuché el tono de un nuevo mensaje de _WhatsApp_ y al abrirlo me di cuenta que era una imagen que mandó Armin. Sonreí al verla, un meme sobre comer en clases. Una referencia a Sasha.

Por cierto, Sasha… ¿Será adecuado contactarla para hablar todo lo que sucedió hoy? Creo que le gustará saber que intercambié algunas palabras con el profesor Levi. Es su amor imposible o eso entiendo.

Si no escuchara los gritos de Eren, podría jurar que sonreiría mientras pienso en mi compañera. Es la única chica que conozco que no se ha alejado del todo una vez que me conoce. Estoy agradecida, pero creo que aún no se lo estoy demostrando. Apenas está comenzando el semestre, debo ser más paciente.

Tras perder más de los cinco minutos hablando con Armin, Eren llegó furioso a la cocina y al ver la sopa instantánea tomó un vaso, fue por un tenedor y comenzó a comer de pie.

Hoy no fue un buen día para él, debería ayudarlo. Tal vez con el tiempo él se fije en mi nuevo corte y lo apruebe.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - pregunté mientras lo imitaba.

\- ¿Te parece que lo está? - respondió.

Creo que debería dejarlo solo, está más que molesto.

-Eren, tengo idea que acaba de suceder, pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo…- solté sin pensarlo. Eren, me importas demasiado y quiero expresártelo de la mejor manera.

Él me miró un poco más tranquilo y bajó la mirada.

-Gracias, Mikasa- parece que le fue difícil decir eso. –Disculpa si te incomodo, pero quiero terminar de cenar en mi habitación.

No dije nada, no sabía que responderle. Eren tampoco habló más sobre el tema y se fue a su cuarto. Entré en razón cuando escuché como azotó la puerta.

Creo que debería imitar a Eren, nunca me ha gustado comer sola.

* * *

 **Levi**

Petra no ha llegado y eso me preocupa un poco. Tengo un poco más de la media hora esperándola. Normalmente ella siempre es la que me espera en casa, su horario le permite salir dos horas antes que yo.

¿Debería llamarle? Creo que eso no debería dudarlo, tengo que hacerlo. Tomé rápidamente el teléfono fijo y tecleé su número. Mierda, tiene el celular apagado.

Mientras pienso que hacer, tomé asiento y comencé a analizar las cosas. Le pedí a Petra que no hiciese planes esta noche por que tenía que hablar con ella. La conozco, ella respetaría ese favor.

Me impresiona saber que estoy preocupado por Petra, ¿Realmente tengo sentimientos más profundos hacia ella y apenas me doy cuenta de ello?

No puedo evitar pensar en lo que dijo Erd acerca de ella y sentir un ligero remordimiento. Tal vez sea verdad que vive conmigo la mujer perfecta, pero ella no lo es ante mis ojos…

Cerré los ojos mientras trato de visualizarla. Petra es guapa y resalta entre las demás si se trata de clase, siempre parece ser tímida e insegura respecto a temas íntimos entre nosotros (cosa que algunas veces me llega a molestar), admito que cocina mejor que yo, nunca olvida sonreír y aun me trata educa mente como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Tiene razón Erd, es perfecta y su único defecto es que no me deja escoger libremente los productos de limpieza ni tampoco me deja lavar los platos después de cada comida. Siempre la misma situación y siempre la misma excusa: "Porque eres el hombre de la casa". No estamos casados, debe entenderlo.

Suspiro al pensar que tal vez soy yo el problema y debería tomar iniciativa de todo.

\- ¿Levi? - al escuchar su voz, alcé la cabeza y me levanté deprisa. ¿Hace cuánto que llegó?

Viene cargada, lleva más de tres bolsas de plástico a la mano. Le ayudo a cargarlas mientras ella sonríe.

\- ¿Tienes mucho esperando? - preguntó mientras me seguía.

-No- mentí mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa. Parece que aprovechó muy bien la tarjeta del prefecto, aunque a mi parecer debió comprar más artículos de limpieza. Bueno, es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de obligarme a rechazar la cena que nos quería pagar.

Prometo que este fin de semana la invitare a cenar o si ella quiere, al cine. Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos.

Sentí como Petra abrazaba con cariño mi cintura y pegaba su cuerpo con el mío. Ese gesto me ha dejado congelado.

\- ¿Sobre qué querías hablar? - susurró.

Mordí mis labios, ya era la hora. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y puse mis manos sobre las de Petra.

-Escúchame bien, esto es algo delicado- me aferré a sus manos, no quiero darle la cara. –El profesor Pixis lleva tres semanas desaparecido.

Sentí como Petra me abrazaba con fuerza, creo que debo continuar.

-Sé que merecías saberlo en cuanto me enteré, pero no sabía cómo comentártelo…- ella parece tranquila, no escucho algún sollozo ni tampoco alguna dificultad al respirar. Esto es extraño, Petra le tenía demasiado respeto.

-Levi, te lo agradezco mucho, pero eso ya lo sabía- su suspiro me hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Sé que este no es un buen momento, pero quisiera mencionar lo cuanto que desearía que Petra fuera un poco más alta. –Auruo me lo comentó por teléfono hace unos días.

-Ese pendejo fue el que menos le importó la noticia.

\- ¿Celoso?

-Petra, esto es serio. Un hombre está desaparecido.

Sentí como ella me soltaba y la dejé libre.

-Levi, tal vez nunca lo supiste, pero te lo comentaré- se hizo a un lado para comenzar a sacar los artículos de las bolsas. –A Pixis le llamaron bastantes veces la atención durante mi periodo como maestra y siempre fue por el hecho de ser alcohólico y por qué se rumoreaba que le fue infiel a su esposa.

\- ¿Crees que por ello desapareció?

-No, pero podría ser una de las razones. Ese hombre tiene demasiadas referencias malas y por ello no puede trabajar en otras universidades. He ahí por qué trabaja en varias facultades de la universidad.

Eso no lo sabía, Petra me ha dejado un poco más confundido.

-Quiero ser optimista y por ello pienso que lo encontraran pronto, pero con alguna mujer o familia- continuó. –Auruo ya lo da por muerto, pero creo que exagera.

Ese pendejo cada vez me desagrada más. Creo que hablar con ella me ha tranquilizado un poco pero no me hace olvidarlo.

\- ¿Te fue bien en el trabajo? - Petra cambio de tema. - ¿Sucedió algo interesante?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, automáticamente pensé en Mikasa Ackerman. Recordé lo inocente y estúpida que se veía al tenerla enfrente. ¿Será así siempre?

Aunque crucé palabra con ella, no me siento satisfecho del todo. Quisiera volver a verla para aclarar algunas cosas sobre el apellido Ackerman. No lo niego, disfruté nuestra conversación.

No puedo buscarla pues se vería extraño y acosador, esperaré pacientemente el día en que ella vuelva a pasar por mi oficina o simplemente, esperar el día en que me toque brindarle clases.

-Creo que tienes competencia, Anka me ha vuelto a buscar- Petra soltó una carcajada.

No puedo contarle a Petra sobre Mikasa Ackerman, aun no es tiempo. Ella comprenderá después. Solamente esta vez seré cuidadoso, no quiero que se entere por otros como en el caso de Pixis.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Mientras dejo el vaso con sopa en la mesita de noche, tomo uno de los libros que saqué de la biblioteca.

 _Sangre oscura_ es mi selección para esta noche. Con las yemas de mis dedos, acaricié la pasta del libro mientras recordaba mi incidente con el profesor Levi. Ese hombre no parece ser afecto a la lectura, pero con el comentario sobre la selección de los libros me demostró lo contrario.

Desde que escuché su nombre por primera vez sentí curiosidad hacia él y con verlo disminuyó un poco, pero con lo que sucedió hoy… ha vuelto y un poco más fuerte.

Al abrirlo una vez más me llama la atención el sobre con el registro de salidas, nunca sabes quién puede estar ahí.

" **América V." 03/02/2011**

 **"Ruth D. Kline" 05/04/2013**

" **Abel" 25/06/2014**

Y otra vez vuelvo a ver esos nombres. Al parecer a Ruth y Abel les gusta mucho leer. Está bien, espero que este libro no me decepcione. Profesor Levi… confiaré en usted.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Mientras la encargada decidió proseguir en su trabajo, Rico cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Esto se está enredando más de lo que quisiera. ¿Quién es esa tal Annie?

-Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es construir adecuadamente mi única teoría e ir por las grabaciones de ayer. El detective se molestará bastante al saber que me retiré de mi puesto, si le explico las cosas lo entenderá, pero lo más seguro es que no lo olvide.

Recordó un momento su teoría, aun no se siente segura para escribirla sobre la mesa. Le da asco de solo pensarla. Trató de organizar sus ideas, apretó con fuerza el puño que sostenía el lápiz y después fijó la mirada en la encargada.

-Disculpe…- la llamó y en cuanto se detuvo la otra para ponerle atención, continuó. - ¿Usted es casada?

La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se sonrojaba, era más que obvio que le sorprendió la pregunta. Ella soltó una carcajada y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-Ese siempre fue mi sueño- respondió tiernamente.

Rico llevó a su boca el lápiz y comenzó a morderlo, ¿Esa respuesta significaba que no lo está? Necesita otra taza de café, ya está dudando demasiado. Se retiró el objeto y comenzó a dibujar círculos en el aire mientras formulaba una pregunta en su mente.

-Si usted tuviera un pretendiente detallista, ¿Le brindaría una oportunidad? - preguntó a lo que la mujer mordió sus labios.

-Tal vez si…- respondió avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque es una manera tierna de expresar cariño.

\- ¿Eso cree? - la mujer no quiso responder y cuando Rico fijó la mirada en ella, dejó de dibujar en el aire. –Ya veo, eso puede servir.

Rico se levantó de su asiento dejando confundida a la mujer.

-Espere…- la detuvo la encargada. - ¿Podría explicarme en que he ayudado?

Una vez de pie, la oficial acomodó la silla y después le dio la espalda a la mujer.

-Es confidencial- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Mientras dejaba atrás a la encargada molesta por el comentario, Rico frunció el ceño al recordar esa teoría. Teme equivocarse, teme que la respuesta siempre estuvo ante sus ojos.

" _ **Mikasa tal vez tiene una relación íntima con Abel y puede que tenga sentimientos por él, pero "L" está de por medio."**_

* * *

 **Hace dos años...**

 **Mikasa**

Abrí mis ojos y me percato que no tengo el libro en mis manos ni mucho menos estoy en mi habitación. ¿Dónde estoy?

Estoy sentada en medio de una cama con cobertor rojo, estoy confundida. Debo estar soñando.

Siento como unos fuerte brazos me abrazan la cintura y como respiran sobre mi cuello. De acuerdo, estoy con un hombre encima de una cama. Esto no es bueno.

-Mikasa…- susurra mi nombre mientras comienza a besar mi cuello.

Creo que reconozco esa voz, es similar a la de Levi… rayos, sus besos comienzan a excitarme. No puedo concentrarme más. Siento una sensación extraña en mi pecho a la vez que mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.

-Pro-Profesor…- susurré mientras dejaba de besarme.

¿Por qué le acabo de llamar así? No estoy segura que sea Levi. Él deja de abrazarme y baja lentamente sus manos hasta mis piernas y las acaricia. Me está torturando, su tacto hace que se me erice la piel. No puedo ni pienso pedirle que pare.

Sus manos me encantan y verlas sobre mis piernas me hace querer dejarme llevar por él. Sea quien sea, me excita sus actos y presencia.

Me muevo un poco al sentir esa exquisita pulsación entre mis piernas mientras me aferro al cobertor, lo quiero dentro de mí. Quiero que me haga suya.

-Te deseo, Mikasa…- vuelve a susurrarme.

No puedo hablar, siento mi garganta cerrarse por completo. Levi tiene una voz tan sensual, tan masculina… tan erótica.

Él dejó de acariciar mis piernas y llevó sus manos hasta mis pechos. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver esas grandes manos sobre mí. Subí mi cabeza al sentir que los manoseaba lentamente.

-Por favor, me duele- solté sin desearlo. En realidad, no siento dolor.

Él soltó una risita mientras se detenía. Cambió de planes, comenzó a desabrocharme la blusa para dejar al descubierto mi sujetador.

-Mikasa…- siempre susurra mi nombre.

Sentí como sus manos se metían debajo del sujetador y comenzaban a acariciar mis pezones de forma delicada.

-No…- cerré lo más que pude mis piernas.

Está orgulloso de su trabajo, le encanta verme tan débil y frágil ante él. Recuerdo está sensación al verlo en su oficina.

Mi amante comentó a incrementar su velocidad brindándome más placer. Este hombre sabe lo que hace.

Bajé la mirada, necesito ver sus manos sobre mis pechos. He dejado de sentir placer al verlas nuevamente, no son las manos de Levi. Reconozco ese reloj.

\- ¿Qué? - me pregunté confundida mientras cierro mis ojos.

-Mikasa…- la voz de Levi fue sustituida por la del chico de la biblioteca.

Abrí de golpe los ojos y me senté rápidamente. Mientras trato de recuperar el aire a oscuras, me doy cuenta que estoy en mi habitación. Fue solo un sueño húmedo.

Rayos, ya recordé. Comencé a tener sueño, dejé el libro en paz y apagué las luces. Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama mientras trato de reconciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué soñé con él profesor? En la vida real no me atrae para nada, pero en mi sueño estaba más que dispuesta a tener relaciones con él.

Además, ese chico de la biblioteca también estaba ahí… siento mucho pudor por esto. Tapé mi rostro mientras vuelvo a sentir como en mis sueños esas palpitaciones entre mis piernas.

No hay duda de ello, estoy excitada por culpa de ese sueño. Quiero tocarme, pero lo creo incorrecto después de soñar con Levi y el chico desconocido. Respira Mikasa, respira. Esa sopa instantánea fue la causante de todo esto.

Dejé pasar algunos minutos y al estar tranquila (y sin excitación) preferí volver a dormir. Tengo que levantarme temprano.

Solo fue un sueño, yo jamás sería capaz de acostarme con Levi ni mucho menos con un chico que apenas conocí hoy. Estas cosas pasan de vez en cuando, supongo.

Por mi bien, trataré de no toparme con Levi y de no ir a la biblioteca mientras olvido esto. Me he tapado hasta la cabeza con una sabana mientras trato de controlar esta vergüenza que siento.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Qué? ¿Acaso querían más? Literal les mostré un trio algo extraño. Esa Mikasa quiere algo de Levi y no son buenas notas B)**

 **Por lo poco que he mostrado, quiero confirmar que esta historia tiene muchas escenas sexuales y no porque sea pervertida (Nah). Si no porque en la universidad se ven muchas situaciones de este tipo y, además, Abel le gusta mucho hacer el ritual para invocar bebés (Levi no mucho, como pudieron ver… Petra lo tiene muy seco).**

 **En fin, antes de irme les comento que tal vez este sea el último capítulo antes de mi reingreso a la universidad por lo que tal vez me tarde en actualizar. Ni modo, de vuelta a la realidad.**

 **Otras dos cosas que quiero comentar es que ya está en proceso el One-Shot rivamika y les adelanto que la temática es sobre una mezcla entre** **amigo imaginario, un fantasma y el mundo canon de SNK** **; y será narrado en primera persona. Espérenlo muy pronto, no es tan drogado como parece.**

 **Y por último, el One-Shot inspirado en Abel pero con temática yaoi está casi completado y he decidido convertirlo en un capítulo especial, puede que sea el siguiente o el capítulo 13. Según como vea mi tiempo e inspiración.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, les agradezco mucho su apoyo y no olviden dejar su review.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**

 **P.D.: "La boda de mi peor enemiga" pronto será actualizada.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos! He preparado este capítulo especial ara todos ustedes pues a mi parecer lo he escrito con intención de crear más teorías y avanzar con el caso. Lamento tardarme, pero como una vez dijo una maestra: "Mientras más lento se cocine la comida, mejor sabe" así que estoy segura que este capítulo les romperá el cráneo y los confundirá más. ¿Están listos? No olviden su review con sus teorías locas.**

 **Antes de empezar agradezco a:**

 **FlorenciaNightmare: ¡Alabada sea la sopa instantánea! ¡Compra todas las que puedas y si consigues soñar con Levi nos avisas!**

 **Eri Ackerman: Esa misma pregunta me hice al leerte. Nah, admito que tal vez si pensaba meter a Eren en el sueño. ¿Komo lo zupo? :P**

 **HikariTailmon: ¡Hey! ¡Esas son buenas noticias! Me alegro que lograras tu permanencia. Yo, aunque coma sopas instantáneas nunca lograré soñar con Levi, pero ya será en otra ocasión mientras le dejare toda la suerte a Mikasa. ¡Gracias, disfruta tus vacaciones!**

 **Mary Ann Walker: ¡Me hiciste un super mega spoiler!** **¡JAJAJA! Pero lo admito, tuve que ver la película para encontrarle más sentido a tu review y me gustó mucho esa observación que hiciste. Te felicito :D**

 **Karlin-Zeldi: ¿Abel Angels? ¡Aprobado! Me has pillado con lo de Annie y "L" justamente cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo, si tenía planeado meterla aún más en la historia. Juro que lo que escribiste y se llega a relacionar con lo que estaba escribiendo en ese entonces es mera coincidencia. ¿Me estaré haciendo predecible? Mmm bueno, lo que viene estoy segura que no lo es. Espero con ansias tu historia :D**

 **Y a los acosadores del mal, gracias por ser pacientes.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Esta puede que no sea la verdadera identidad de Abel.**

 ***Los asesinatos puede que tampoco cuenten, fueron planeados para este capítulo.**

 ***Tomen nota, este capítulo abre las puertas a nuevas teorías. Me gustaría leerlas.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _Este capítulo contiene escenas con leve Yaoi, se recomienda discreción._

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Mientras el cuerpo policiaco que la auxilia en el caso y Moblit llevan al gran grupo de estudiantes y maestros al aula magna y Nifa le notificaba que los reportes aun no estaban listos, Hanji se vio obligada a entrar al edificio y subir hasta la azotea del mismo para ver con sus propios ojos la escena del crimen y el cadáver de la víctima mientras la otra se encargaba del bosque.

Al llegar al último piso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda cuando visualizó el equipo forense rodeando algo en concreto mientras otros compañeros buscaban huellas por todo el lugar.

Sin fijar la mirada en algo en concreto, sintió como el tiempo transcurrió lentamente y solo el sonido de captura de las cámaras fotográficas, los pasos de los forenses y su misma respiración se hacía presente en el lugar.

Hay una simple regla que todo policía tiene, pero desde que le dieron el caso poco a poco la va quebrantando hasta sentirse una víctima más quien busca venganza: "Un policía debe sobreponer su trabajo ante sus sentimientos".

Si pudiera sonreír lo haría con toda la libertad pues fue por esa regla que su amado ex compañero (y ahora detective) dejó su cargo. Si, Erwin no fue un agente ordinario y a este paso ella tampoco lo será.

Suspiró decidida y regresó a la realidad, este es su caso y hará todo lo posible para hacer justicia. Por los estudiantes desaparecidos, por los testigos afectados y por supuesto, por Mikasa Ackerman.

-Ya estoy aquí, hablen- comentó al acercarse al grupo.

\- ¿Tiene el estómago delicado? - preguntó un hombre rubio mientras se retiraba su tapabocas y le pasaba unos guantes quirúrgicos azules.

-No se preocupe por ello, es mi trabajo- se colocó los guantes mientras el otro asistía.

-Denle espacio a la jefa, tiene que ver el cuerpo antes de que se lo lleven- ordenó el forense a su equipo.

En cuanto dejaron de rodear el cuerpo, Hanji apretó sus puños e hizo a un lado su cabeza mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. El cadáver lucía peor de lo que pensaba.

Definitivamente la víctima es hombre, su rostro está cubierto de sangre y lleno de rasguños. No será tan difícil identificarlo ya que estos no son tan profundos. Hanji se agachó de cuclillas y observó con más detalle al muerto.

Hay un charco enorme de sangre detrás de su cabeza, le estrellaron el cráneo contra el piso. Bajó la mirada y algo más se llevó su atención, tiene marcas en el cuello.

-Lo tomó del cuello y estrelló su cabeza en el suelo- pensó en voz alta.

-El asesino debe ser alguien con demasiada fuerza pues según como vemos las cosas no le fue tan difícil mantener a la víctima recostada en el piso- añadió el forense. –Su cuerpo está muy bien ejercitado, demasiado para sacarse de encima a alguien.

Hanji imaginó a la víctima y aún con vida recostado mientras una figura delgada y masculina a quien ella imaginaba como Abel apretaba con fuerza su cuello y comenzaba a estrellar la cabeza contra el suelo.

\- ¿Cuál es la causa de muerte? - preguntó la oficial mientras se levantaba.

-La víctima sufrió un traumatismo craneoencefálico antes de su muerte, pero lo que en verdad le quitó la vida fue esa hemorragia que tiene en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cabe a destacar que no murió en el instante si no tiempo después, minutos… horas a lo mucho.

\- ¿Quiere decir que la víctima estuvo consiente de todo lo que ocurrió después de su ataque?

-No del todo, su cabeza se impactó numerosas veces contra el suelo por lo que es más seguro que entrara en shock o perdiera la conciencia.

-Y suponiendo que haya forcejeado, los impactos debieron ser menos fuertes.

-Tendremos que hacer pruebas y cálculos para ello, en cuanto tengamos los resultados le haré llegar el reporte definitivo. Le comenté a Nifa que pasara por el borrador en media hora- se colocó nuevamente su cubre bocas y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo en el cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando Hanji le dio la orden de regresar al bosque, Nifa no ha dejado de morderse las niñas y sentir vergüenza. Teme por el caso y por el ánimo de los estudiantes de la facultad. Hace unos minutos atrás y después de su metida de pata, apreció de uno a tres rostros jóvenes quienes miraban a la autoridad de manera triste y sin mentir, decepcionada. Nos los culpa, el caso comenzó a descontrolarse desde la desaparición de la primera estudiante.

No, desde que reportaron la desaparición de un profesor. Lo recuerda muy bien, ella estaba ahí cuando Nile mencionó que el caso no daba para más y tenían que pausarlo hasta encontrar nuevas pistas. Tiempo después se quiso reabrir el caso debido a la desaparición de la primera estudiante, pero las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control cuando otro estudiante desapareció en poco tiempo. ¿Hanji también estará consiente de la desaparición del profesor? Eso podría ayudarle en el caso.

Mientras escuchaba como crujían las hojas al compás de sus pasos y observaba a sus compañeros analizando las cortezas de ciertos árboles, se colocó sus guantes azules dispuesta a ayudar en la investigación.

* * *

-Necesito que los alumnos se junten según sus grupos de aula y las listas de asistencia de todos los grupos de toda la facultad- le ordenó Moblit a tres policías junto con la maestra que apoyó a Hanji momentos atrás. –También quiero una lista con todos los nombres de los profesores, pasaremos lista y anotaremos quienes faltan. Todo aquel quien no asistió hoy es sospechoso.

Los policías asistieron mientras la maestra les solicitaba que la siguieran mientras Moblit observaba como el grupo controlaba a los alumnos y les daba las indicaciones. Algo dentro de él le decía que no se emocionara por encontrar a Abel entre ellos, tal vez no había asistido a clases.

* * *

Dejó un momento a solas a Connie Springer para hablar con Rico sobre el interrogatorio de Sasha, pero no se sorprendió del todo al ver que la oficial no estaba en su puesto. Esa mujer es terca y eso lo puede llegar a irritar un poco.

Erwin suspiró mientras detenía la grabación del interrogatorio de Sasha, miró como se encontraba Connie (el cual solo se la pasó quieto mientras cruzaba sus brazos, no se le ve inquieto a comparación de la chica) y tras presionar unos botones de la cámara, una nueva grabación comenzó.

Esa Rico ya le dará sus razones después, ahora tiene otro interrogatorio que hacer.

* * *

Mientras caminaba deprisa por el largo pasillo y cargando una caja de cartón con tapa, Rico se dirigió a la sala de interrogaciones dispuesta a volver a su trabajo y deseando que Sasha Blouse siguiera con el detective.

Detuvo el paso al visualizar como Sasha caminaba en dirección contraria a ella cargando una bolsa de plástico y a paso lento, el interrogatorio había terminado. Erwin seguro ya se había dado cuenta que no estaba apoyándolo. Mierda.

\- ¡Oiga! - le llamó la oficial a la chica quien pareció haberse asustado.

Rico se apresuró en acercarse a ella mientras la chica castaña se quedaba quieta mientras la miraba asustada. Una vez a su altura, la oficial se aferró a su caja mientras que la interrogada a su bolsa de basura. Tenía que sacarse de dudas antes de que sea tarde.

-Necesito que me aclare dos cosas antes de irse- le comentó Rico mientras Sasha negaba con la cabeza.

-Por favor, ya no deseo hablar. Ya fue suficiente. Me duele el hecho que Mikasa desapareciera pues es mi mejor amiga…- se detuvo al analizar esas palabras, hace tiempo que no llamaba así a Ackerman cuando ella no estaba.

A Rico no le importó su pausa sentimental, el trabajo era trabajo.

\- ¿Quieres salvar a tu amiga o esperar a que la encontremos muerta? - preguntó dejando toda la formalidad, estaba harta de Blouse. Ambas saben que no ayudó lo suficiente y todavía cree que tiene el derecho de andarle llorando a Mikasa. Patética, si en verdad sufriese por su amiga soltaría toda la sopa.

Sasha se mordió fuertemente un labio mientras trataba de reprimir sus ganas de llorarle a Mikasa y negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces déjate de jueguitos y confiesa lo que sabes de una buena vez- Rico alzó la mirada mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Yo no sé más de lo que quieren saber- la oficial observó como las lágrimas de Sasha comenzaban a caer de su rostro.

-Claro que si mas no veo demasiada voluntad en ti. Deja de llorar y ayuda a Mikasa, si es que es tu mejor amiga como dices.

Sasha pareció comenzar a gruñir molesta mientras Rico sonreía satisfecha, su plan estaba dando frutos. Al demonio la gentileza que Erwin aplicó en el interrogatorio, es hora que el policía malo haga su trabajo.

-Ya les dije todo lo que sé- se limpió sus lágrimas con una mano.

-No mientas, yo estuve observando tu interrogatorio todo este tiempo y sé perfectamente que ocultas más de lo que aparentas. Ese papelito de niña inocente que no sabe nada no te queda y lo sabes- mintió descaradamente mientras su mirada se volvía mas macabra y le hacía sentir escalofríos a Blouse. –Es hablar o dejar que Mikasa muera, tú decides.

Tras un minuto de silencio y tratando de evitar la mirada de Brzenska, Sasha se rindió mientras ahora encontraba la manera de reprimir su llanto: pensando en la mirada tenebrosa que solía regalarle Mikasa.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber? - preguntó derrotada mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sonrió muy a sus adentros. Le pidió a la castaña que la siguiera hasta la otra sala de interrogatorios que quedaba disponible, esperó a que tomara asiento para ir a encender la cámara y dejar la caja con grabaciones sobre el escritorio. No tardó más de tres minutos en volver, tenía prisa por sacarle información a Sasha.

-Señorita Blouse, quiero que me diga si conoce alguna chica llamada "Annie" y si Mikasa tenía un amigo o conocido que de casualidad su nombre comience con "L"- volvió a la formalidad mientras Sasha depositaba la bolsa de plástico en el suelo.

La castaña se mostró sorprendida y después asistió con la cabeza.

-Bueno…yo…- tragó en seco. –Conozco una chica.

\- ¿Puede decirme quién es?

-Annie Leonhart, es nuestra compañera de aula y de hecho es la novia de Eren o a menos que ya hayan terminado. No sé si se lo comentó… bueno, si es así tenía que recordárselo.

No, no lo sabía. Eren se guardó muy bien ese dato.

\- ¿Sabe cuál era su relación con Mikasa?

Sasha alzó la mirada y suspiró fuertemente.

-Lo siento Eren…- Sasha susurró levemente mientras Rico no pudo escucharla del todo. –Ella y Mikasa nunca se llevaron bien, siempre peleaban y más cuando se trataba de Eren.

Rico asistió con la cabeza mientras analizaba su respuesta, Jaeger pendejo. Es el colmo, literal se guardó la respuesta sobre la pregunta por un posible sospechoso que desearía atacar a Mikasa. ¿Y si Annie es Abel? ¿Y si Eren y Annie son Abel? Nuevos sospechosos y teorías entran a su mente.

-Oficial, sé que esto no me corresponde y tal vez sea un mal entendido, pero debo decírselo- soltó Sasha con voz quebrada. –Eren llevaba meses y no recuerdo si el año… o años… rayos, no estoy segura.

-Prosiga.

Sasha la miró molesta ante la insensibilidad que Rico le proyectaba, pero entendió segundos después que era su trabajo, así debía actuar. Eso quiere pensar.

-El punto es que Eren dejó de vivir con Mikasa por mucho tiempo y desde que Armin se fue de intercambio, él volvió a vivir con ella y desde entonces… yo vi y sentí como mi amiga comenzó a actuar de manera extraña. En ciertos días parecía paranoica mirando hacia todos lados y en otros parecía estar de muy buen humor.

\- ¿Cree que Eren tiene mucho que ver en ese cambio?

\- ¿Qué si lo creo? ¡Lo sé! - Blouse respondió con sarcasmo. –Todos los que somos cercanos a ella sabemos que Eren solía tratarla mal y cuando comenzó a salir con Annie le puso muchas barreras a Mikasa- Sasha se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y soltó un gruñido furioso. - ¡Ese idiota no la trataba como su hermana, la trataba como su estorbo! ¡Por eso estoy segura que él es Abel! ¡Él, maldita sea! ¡Él!

La oficial se quedó congelada, si se hubiese quedado viendo el interrogatorio como le hizo pensar a Sasha, Rico sabría que ella comentó que sabía la existencia sobre Abel.

\- ¿Usted cree que Eren Jaeger es Abel? ¿El posible secuestrador de Mikasa?

\- ¿Y por qué no?

-Le informo que Eren Jaeger se encontraba conmigo cuando sucedió el secuestro de su hermanastra.

\- ¡¿Acaso está ciega?! ¡Annie pudo ayudarlo!

La peli plateada guardó silencio, tiene mucho sentido lo que le está diciendo Sasha. Annie no se llevaba bien con la víctima y Eren parecía no importarle su hermanastra. Ambos son pareja y tienen algo en común pero la pregunta aquí es: ¿Por qué querrían desaparecer a Mikasa?

¡Claro! Eren siempre acompañó a Mikasa en todas sus declaraciones y sabía que oficial estaba a cargo del caso de su hermana. Si, por ello Abel sabía todo lo que ocurría. Él, Eren Jaeger... ¿Podría convertirse en su principal sospechoso?

Aún hay cabos sueltos y un principal sospechoso en la mira: "L".

-Entiendo- respondió la oficial. –Su respuesta nos servirá de mucho señorita Blouse, pero me temo que aún no hemos terminado.

\- ¿Ah, no? - preguntó confundida.

\- "L", quiero que me diga quien es- le recordó.

Sasha miró el techo y jugó con sus manos.

-Es el mejor detective del mundo, le encantan los dulces, a mi parecer es atractivo, pero supongo que no se baña y es el rival de Light Yagami- respondió en voz baja e indecisa.

La oficial se mostró sorprendida por la información, ¿Por qué Mikasa querría un detective? ¿Dulces? ¿ _Light Yagami_?

-Parece que le conoce muy bien, ahora su nombre.

Sasha cerró aleatoriamente sus ojos y después miró a la oficial con una leve sonrisa.

-Es un secreto, pero según una investigación de media noche: Laurence Lawliet- respondió.

\- ¿Está usted segura?

-Creo que si- encogió sus hombros. - ¿Ya puedo irme? Llamé a mi padre para que pasara por mí y pues, eso… no tiene el mejor de todos.

-Adelante- Sasha inmediatamente se levantó, tomó la bolsa de plástico y salió de la sala mientras Rico la miraba seriamente. Que sospechosa actitud.

Una vez sola, Rico se levantó y fue a apagar la cámara. Miró por el cristal la sala vacía y después negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo mis dudas sobre creerle o no a la chica, pero me brindó un nombre, tengo que investigarlo, a fin de cuentas- tomó la caja sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a volver con el detective.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué Eren Jaeger me ha pedido venir? - preguntó de golpe Connie una vez que Erwin apenas había abierto la puerta.

\- ¿Acaso tiene prisa por saber? - preguntó en respuesta el detective mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él y tomaba asiento enfrente del interrogado.

-No puedo mantenerme con los brazos cruzados si acabo de ver a Sasha con el ánimo por los suelos- respondió furioso.

-Le agrada demás la señorita Blouse- dedujo con una sonrisa el hombre mientras Connie se sonrojaba lo bastante para hacerlo muy obvio.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Ella?! ¡¿Nosotros?!- se auto señaló.

-Sí, ustedes: Ella y usted.

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡¿Cómo usted puede decir eso?!

Erwin soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Soy detective, es mi trabajo. Tengo que observar todo lo que me rodea.

\- ¿Cómo el de _Death Note_? - preguntó sarcásticamente esperando que Erwin no entendiera el comentario.

-Oh no, aun no me puedo igualar a "L"- respondió el detective con modestia.

\- ¡¿Usted lo conoce?! ¡Wow!

Mientras Rico es la policía mala en el caso, Erwin es el policía bueno por lo que siempre se alegra cuando hay una conexión en sus interrogaciones. Siempre hay que romper el hielo de forma pacífica.

* * *

 **Eren**

Comencé a correr al ver que cayó al suelo adolorido. Esconderme en alguna aula era una idea estúpida, todas están bajo llave. Era obvio, tenían que cerrar todo el edificio de noche. La única opción que tenía era correr hacia el bosque, es el único lugar donde puedo perderme de vista. Gracias a la adrenalina que corre por mis piernas pude acelerar el paso y ganar algunos segundos. Comenzaba a asustarme, Abel viene por mí.

Al entrar al bosque y por la oscuridad, choqué con algunos troncos por lo que me raspé mis brazos y cara, pero no importa... es correr o morir. El olor a humedad y la frescura del ambiente hace que sienta un incómodo escalofrió por mi espalda, dudo que sobreviva hoy.

\- ¡EREN! - lo escuché llamarme. Mierda, no pude verle la cara porque trae una máscara de oveja, pero creo que reconozco su voz. No estoy seguro.

Apresuré el paso. Me duele el pecho de tanto correr, siento que mis pies sudan frío, mi garganta se está secando y puedo jurar que mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que me está comenzado a doler.

¿Mi plan? Perderme ante su vista y esconderme en algún lugar oscuro para esperar por él y atacarlo por sorpresa. No sabrá que fue lo que lo golpeó. Haré que atrapen a Abel antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Cada vez que me voy adentrando al bosque pierdo visibilidad. Me es imposible ver por dónde voy. Mierda, no ahora cuando estoy huyendo. Tengo la esperanza que la policía no debe de tardar y que ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos de él para esconderme. Oficial Rico, por favor llegue pronto. Estoy agotado.

Torpemente miré hacia atrás tratando de comprobar que no me siguiera el paso "TAN" cerca, lo necesito conmigo, no puedo dejarlo ir. No, no puedo, si lo hago la policía no podrá llevárselo y escapará (No dudo que después regresará a buscarme y nos mate). Aproveché el poco tiempo de ventaja que tengo para sacar mi celular. Tal vez pueda llamar a la oficial para indicarle que se apure.

He buscado el número de la oficial y la llamé. Por mi estupidez de voltear hacia atrás y ver que nadie me seguía (otra vez), tropecé con una piedra haciendo que cayera de rostro y soltara el móvil.

\- "¡Idiota!"- pensé furioso mientras miraba a un metro mi teléfono encendido.

Antes de levantarme, escuché como crujían algunas hojas rápidamente a lo lejos. Me escuchó.

 _ **\- ¿Eren? -**_ escuché la voz de la oficial. _**\- ¡¿Eren, estás ahí?!**_

\- ¡EREN! - lo escuché nuevamente llamarme.

\- _**¡NO CUELGUES! ¡YA ESTAMOS EN CAMINO! ¡AGUANTA!**_

Oficial créame que, si fuera tan fácil para mi aguantar la situación, jamás hubiese recurrido con usted.

Decidí quedarme donde estaba y guardar silencio. Debo seguir luchando, no puedo rendirme. Abel no se saldrá con la suya, nunca me tendrá ni tampoco tocará ni un solo cabello de Annie. No, me niego a pensarlo.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos mientras escuchaba como se acerca. Traté de calmar mi agitada respiración, pero fallo en el intento. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no se apaga aun el teléfono?

\- ¡EREN! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! - volví a escucharlo, pero ahora con voz rasposa, ese último grito le lastimó un poco la garganta.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y comencé a sudar frío. Me he mordido un labio mientras aprieto mis puños, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que luchar… tengo que vivir.

\- ¡EREN! ¡NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS! - volvió a gritar, pero ahora su voz lo hacía parecer asustado.

¿No es lo que yo pienso? ¿Me crees pendejo? ¿Crees que me dejaré atrapar? No lo creo.

Al escuchar que crujían hojas detrás de mí, pero ahora a un ritmo lento quise aprovechar mis últimos momentos en recordar, dicen que es lo mejor que puedes hacer antes de enfrentarte a la muerte.

Recuerdo ese día en la feria local, el tacto de la mano de Annie mientras paseamos viendo los juegos mecánicos. Me sentía tan tranquilo al escucharla comentar que era su primera vez en un evento de este tipo mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción y comía una dona glaseada. Se veía tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan… perfecta.

Annie, ahora entiendo a Mikasa. La entiendo, siento las mismas sensaciones que debe sentir al ver al profesor y alguna vez con ese bastardo. Me hubiese gustado que Armin estuviera con nosotros ese día, ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? Tu solo sonreíste y me dijiste que debía estar feliz por él y su intercambio a Inglaterra.

Tenías razón Annie, debí escucharte. Debí darle una oportunidad a Mikasa y escucharla… debí apoyarla en su decisión y no dejarla a su suerte. Tu siempre viste por ella, aunque no fuera de tu simpatía mientras que yo… bueno, quien era yo para juzgar el amorío de mi hermana con mi profesor favorito.

Annie, Mikasa le quiere y estoy muy seguro que lo suyo va muy enserio… como lo nuestro. Sé que piensas que no sé qué tu trataste de ayudarla mientras yo le daba la espalda, pero resulta que siempre lo supe y dejé que hicieras lo que quisieras para ganarte por tu cuenta a mi hermana.

Ambas son similares, tuvieron infancia difícil. Annie, ¿Le quieres, verdad? ¿Le quieres como hermana? ¿Le quieres como cuñada? ¿No quieres que sufra? Annie… si Abel llegase a matarme quiero que te hagas cargo de Mikasa. Quiero que le quieras como hermana y le protejas, quiero que la apoyes y aconsejes sobre su relación con el profesor. Protégela, haz lo que yo no pude hacer.

Sé que lo harás porque no eres la chica ruda y seria que siempre proyectas ser. Annie, lo lamento pues este es mi fin.

Cometí errores y me arrepiento solamente de algunos. Si mi muerte está asegurada quiero pensar que no todo fue en vano. Que tuve la hermana que vale más que cien soldados, que mi profesor favorito siempre será a mi parecer el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y que la chica que todos llamaban traidora narizona resultó ser la persona más especial en mi vida.

-Eren…- lo escuché perfectamente. Estaba enfrente de mí. ¿Acaso pensé demasiado y en poco tiempo o Abel tardó mucho en llegar hasta mí? –Al fin te encuentro…

Mi sangre se heló cuando abrí mis ojos y visualicé a la perfección sus botas negras. Ya era la hora.

\- ¿Crees que te has salido con la tuya, idiota? - le pregunté mientras sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza.

\- ¿Con la mía? - preguntó sarcásticamente. –No deberías estar a la defensiva, yo no te estoy atacando.

Alcé la mirada y volví a ver esa mascara de oveja que lleva puesta me hace recordar esa última película que vi con Mikasa. Además, está vestido completamente de negro y al parecer le gusta la ropa ajustada.

-Eres un cobarde, escondiéndote tras esa mascara para que yo no pueda verte.

Escuché como se reía y lentamente se puso de cuclillas. Al ver como esa oveja me miraba fijamente me hizo sentir escalofríos y pensar en la frase _Eres el siguiente._

-Si quieres hablar de cobardes- susurró mientras que con un dedo alzó mi mentón para que lo viera perfectamente. –Yo no fui quien salió corriendo, princesito.

-Pues mira quien lo dice: te pones el seudónimo Abel, te ocultas tras una máscara, siempre nos acosabas a Annie y a mi e hiciste desaparecer a estudiantes y amigos nuestros. ¿Suficiente para darme a entender?

Él retiró rápidamente su dedo de mi mentón, se levantó furioso y me dio la espalda. Te he dado donde más te duele, ¿verdad?

-No tenía opción, era borrarlos del mapa o dejar que te alejaran de mi- respondió tan orgulloso que me produjo nauseas.

\- ¿Alejarte de mí? - aprovecharé que está de espaldas para levantarme y atacarlo.

Apenas traté de levantarme, él volteó y con una patada en la espalda me obligó a permanecer en el suelo.

Joder, puta patada que me dio. Es bueno, no la tendré fácil.

-Tch. Mira lo que me has hecho hacer- pisó mi espalda provocándome aún más dolor. Grité adolorido, pero a Abel no le importó. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele?

Pisó con más fuerza hasta sacarme el aire, me va a matar.

-De-ten…- traté de hablar, pero el dolor me lo impide.

\- ¡¿Qué me detenga?! ¡Acaso eso quieres?!- preguntó con sarcasmo, pero aceptó mi petición, dejó de aplicar fuerza mas no separó su pie de mi espalda. - ¿Qué me darás a cambio, Eren? Sabes lo que quiero de ti.

Yo no quise hablar, no sé qué responder. Siento la ira correr por mis venas y la impotencia hace que mi cuerpo se engarrote.

\- ¡Responde! - me exigió mientras me pateaba un costado al estómago y me hacía rodar.

He terminado con la espalda pegada sobre el suelo, fijé la mirada hacia las copas de los altos árboles y visualicé perfectamente las estrellas. Annie, Mikasa… ¿Están viendo las estrellas como yo?

Abel nuevamente me hirió, pero esta vez no se contuvo, me brindó todas las patadas y pisotones que pudo realizar hasta agotarse. Comencé a ignorar el dolor desde la cuarta patada y el tercer pisotón, ¿Por qué me lastima si su amor por mí es "inimaginable" como él decía? Mientras mi estómago duele, mis piernas se contraen, mis manos tiemblan y un asqueroso saber metálico llega a mi boca, creo que escucho como susurra algo… parece que lamentarse hacerme esto.

Cuando se detuvo se dejó caer sobre mí y pegó la cabeza sobre mi pecho. No es el momento adecuado para comparar, pero me recuerda a Annie después de que acabamos de hacer el amor, siempre se acurrucaba agotada sobre mí.

No tengo fuerzas para nada, ni para tratar de quitármelo de encima ni para quitarle la puta mascara.

\- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Eren? - preguntó susurrando. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que sientas lo mismo que yo? - se abrazó con fuerza.

¿Eh? ¿Está loco? ¡Después de golpearme como brabucón (perfecto, me he imaginado a Jean) se porta como una niña!

-En un principio tu pensabas que mis cartas eran de Jean y le reclamaste enfrente de mis narices. Tch, ¿Sabes cuantas veces traté de perfeccionar cada detalle de mis cartas? - su voz se escucha tan tranquila pero el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo no me deja prestarle demasiada atención. Debo actuar ahora.

Abel pasó una mano por mi pecho y después me miró fijamente. Escuché como su respiración se agitaba. Esto me está asustando.

\- ¿Sabes? Disfrute tanto aniquilar a ese pendejo- dejó mi pecho para después llevar su mano hasta mi cara.

\- ¿Qué me dices de los demás? ¿Acaso Ilse tenía la culpa de algo? - él despegó su mano de mi cara y apretó su puño.

-Tch. Esa pendeja sabia mis intenciones contigo y su pan de cada día era amenazarme. Sentir su sucia sangre por mis manos y escucharla suplicar por su vida fue lo más excitante que he vivido en mi vida, pero siendo honesto… no más cuando la primera vez que te vi, Eren.

\- ¡Mataste a Ilse y a Jean por una estúpida obsesión que tienes conmigo! - traté de levantarme, pero Abel me abrazó para que no lo hiciera.

-Querrás decir: "Por amor"- trató de corregirme furioso.

-Ellos no tenían la culpa, Abel. Entiéndelo de una puta vez. ¡Eres tú el problema!

\- ¿Abel? - preguntó confundido. –Ah sí, Abel.

Esperen un segundo, ¿Dudó de su seudónimo?

-Ellos jamás vieron ni… Tch, ni verán lo que yo veo en ti- cambió de tema. –Eren, eres mío. Desde el primer día que te vi lo supe. Desde ese día mi corazón duele a diario- se quedó callado y suspiró. – _It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache._ _Hits you when it's too late, hits you when you're down_ (1) - comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

Su voz es grandiosa, no canta para nada mal. Escucharlo tan tranquilo me hace relajarme. Esa canción alguna vez la escuché en el auto de mi padre. ¿Abel le gusta ese tipo de música? Esperen un segundo…

-Abel, ¿Qué edad tienes? - pregunté confundido.

La oveja me miró y negó con la cabeza. El idiota no quiere decirme.

-Tch, no arruines el momento- volvió a recostarse.

Es el colmo, no puedo soportarlo más. Voy a atacarlo por sorpresa.

-Bésame- solté mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Abel se tensaba sobre el mío.

Tardó en mirarme, pero cuando volvió a mirarme sentí inseguridad de su parte.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó mientras yo le acaricie la espalda como respuesta afirmativa.

Abel no perdió el tiempo, se sentó a un lado mío y levantó un poco su máscara. Solamente podía ver sus labios como formaba una sonrisa burlona con ellos. Le veo feliz, le veo emocionado… ¡Al ataque!

Me lancé contra él y lo tire al suelo mientras yo me le pongo encima. ¡¿Ahora quien juega al gato y al ratón, idiota?! Con rapidez le retiré la máscara y la lancé lejos de nosotros.

NO PUEDO CREERLO… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿PROFESOR LEVI?!

Él me mostró una sonrisa socarrona mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar. ¡¿PORQUÉ?! ¡¿PORQUÉ USTED?! ¡Usted era mi ejemplo a seguir! ¡Lo admiraba! No puedo hablar, todo es tan confuso.

\- ¿Sorprendida, Mikasa? - ¿Qué? ¿Mikasa? Yo soy Eren…

Quise ahorcarlo, pero cuando moví mis manos noté que lucían femeninas al igual que mis piernas que están encima de Abel… digo, el profesor.

Toqué mi rostro y al sentir diferentes facciones, cerré mis ojos asustado mientras Levi reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Eren! - me llamó entre carcajadas.

No comprendo nada, ¿No se supone que soy Mikasa?

\- ¡Eren! - volvió a llamarme.

De nuevo no puedo hablar mientras toco mi rostro.

\- ¡Eren! - Levi se sentó y me tomó por el cuello con ambas manos.

* * *

\- ¡Eren, despierta! - gritó Carla asustada mientras sacudía a su hijo quien se había quedado dormido esperándolos en la central de autobuses siendo custodiado por un policía quien había ido por el equipaje de los padres. En un impulso, la mujer le propinó una bofetada al chico haciéndolo despertar de golpe.

\- ¡MIERDA! - gritó asustado mientras comenzaba a moverse violentamente para deshacerse del agarre de Carla.

\- ¡Eren, tranquilízate! - Grisha apartó a Carla de su hijo y fue él ahora quien lo tomó de los hombros. Eren al reaccionar a la voz de su padre se detuvo y lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

-Ya estamos aquí, Eren…- susurró Carla mientras se acercaba a su hijo y se agachaba a un lado de su esposo.

Eren miró a la mujer y después al hombre, la culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo.

-Yo…Mikasa…- comenzó a llorar mientras sus padres optaron por abrazarlo con fuerza y suprimían su suma tristeza por la desaparición de su hija adoptiva.

-La encontraremos, te lo prometo- susurró Grisha mientras apretaba con más fuerza.

Eren no se permitió seguir llorando y decidió calmarse mientras podía escuchar como Carla comenzaba a sollozar.

-Lo lamento…- susurró con voz quebrada mientras sus padres no comprendían el porqué de su comentario.

* * *

Pensar en ella hace que su boca experimente un sabor dulce y su cuerpo se sienta en éxtasis. Le encanta imaginársela entre sus brazos y la forma inocente que ella solía mirarlo cuando hablaban. No le encanta, le excita.

Mientras fuma un cigarrillo y saca su celular para llamarla, esa adrenalina por lo prohibido le hizo sonreír. No son familiares a fin de cuentas y ella lo sabe perfectamente. Se sabe su número de memoria, no es la primera vez que la contacta.

Cuando dio línea, automáticamente se le notificó que el móvil de Mikasa estaba apagado. Eso le preocupó, ¿Le estaría evitando? No, ella no es así.

No quiere incomodarla, respeta su privacidad. Sabe que ella no es del todo soltera pero no puede permitirse dejar que ella no sepa su interés más allá de amistad que siente al verla.

Ella tan joven e inocente y él casi a sus treinta con la vida experimentada y una necesidad de protegerla. Está decidido, la visitará en su departamento. Llevará algo de comer para su interés, para el tonto de Eren y por supuesto para el mismo.

Podría aprovechar la ocasión para cruzar palabra con Eren, aún debe tener muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Se permitirá terminar con su cigarrillo tomar un baño e ir a comprar comida china para tres. Por primera vez se muere de ganas por realizar una visita familiar, aunque en el caso de Mikasa, eso es algo mas personal.

-A fin de cuentas, ella no es nada mío- susurró aliviado para después darle un toque a su cigarrillo.

 **Continuará…**

 **1-La canción que canta Abel es la de It´s a heartache de Bonnie Tyler.**

 **La parte del sueño de Eren originalmente era el One-Shot que estaba preparando, pero este contenía mas Yaoi pero borré algunas partes porque me llegaron mensajes pidiéndome que no agregara esta parte en la historia. ¿Felices?**

 **Lamento mucho que Mikasa no participará mucho en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente si saldrá. Por favor, algunos elementos del sueño de Eren son falsos pues a fin de cuentas es un sueño. No se fíen xD**

 **Ah sí, antes de que se me olvidé… en el capítulo anterior les confirmé una teoría que todos tienen y también ya es motivo de burlas (para quien no lo entendió todavía: Abel se mira en el espejo y algo ocurrió, ¿ya captaron?). Así que, por favor, ya no envíen mensajes preguntándome lo mismo, coméntenlo con toda confianza.**

 **Les pido nuevamente su paciencia para la próxima actualización y agradezco mucho su apoyo incondicional. Cada vez los capítulos contendrán mas rivamika, todo a su tiempo.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, quería hablar sobre el "escandalo" que se trató en el grupo del que por desgracia no tuve la oportunidad de ver hasta hace unas horas y admito completamente que tampoco había visto los reviews de Abel hasta apenas hoy pues después de una lluvia que sufrió mi ciudad mi internet falla constantemente.**

 **En fin, el punto es que he decidido dejar de escribir esta historia entorno a rivamika y concentrarme en el yaoi. Es cierto, el rivamika no deja para más y he editado la historia para que ahora sea Eren el protagonista y no Mikasa. Levi merece a alguien que no sea igual de antipático que él y creo que Jaeger se acopla más a la situación. ¡POR DIOS, NO ME CREAN! ¡AMO Y ADORO EL RIVAMIKA Y ESO NO CAMBIARÁ! Cada fragmento de la historia fue pensado en esta pareja y Abel fue formado a base de lo que un chico podría llegar a amar con exageración a una CHICA. Sé que no se ha confirmado la sexualidad de Levi soy una de muchas que le encantaría que se quedara con Mikasa ya que ha habido un cierto desarrollo entre ambos en el manga y eso lo hace tierno. Para muchos es fácil que no nos simpatice alguien, pero cuando tratas con esa persona y poco a poco tu idea sobre ella va cambiando eso lo hace valioso. POR ESO RIVAMIKA, SEÑORES. No quiero decir más, tengo que ahorrármelo para la respuesta del review así que… pasemos con el otro anuncio.**

 **Lo segundo que debo comentarles es que me gustaría pedirles de corazón que apoyen a México después de lo que ha ocurrido, gracias al cielo en mi estado no ocurrió nada ni mucho menos en mi ciudad (solo hemos tenido lloviznas ligeras) pero si me gustaría pedirles a ustedes mis lectores que si en sus escuelas, trabajos, etc. llegase a haber una campaña de recolección de víveres, por favor apoyen de todo corazón. No por mí, por los damnificados y mi amado país México quien a pesar de sus errores siempre vemos el lado gracioso de todo y siempre apoyamos en lo que podemos. Septiembre, mes patrio de la libertad y unión.**

 **Tercero, me sorprende la cantidad de personas que defendieron y a veces preguntan por el fic… ¡Hasta ya vi que hay un meme, un video, varias menciones y a alguien se le perdió el link del fic (jajaja hasta los comentarios me mataron. Chica de la publicación, lamento no llegar a tiempo para pasarte el link. Una disculpa)! Les agradezco con todo el corazón y créanme, ustedes siempre me regalan una sonrisa y hasta me hacen tener buen humor todo el día. Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, pero si Abel (bueno, la personalidad… oups, spoiler no tan spoiler) pero el fic me hace sentir orgullosa y que el tiempo que le doy a cada capítulo no es en vano. Gracias a todos, merecen un abrazo doloroso ;)**

 **Cuarto y último punto: entraré a mi periodo de exámenes y cuando ocurre esto me desconecto totalmente de todo así que les pido paciencia y CONTROL (no dudo que esta persona volverá a comentar después de mi respuesta) cuiden del fic y de su autora en su ausencia.**

* * *

 **Agradezco de corazón a:**

 **Eri Ackerman: ¿Levi muerto? Me gusta (pero no en el manga, ahí no me lo toquen plis). ME encantó escribir sobre Eren y Annie, tal vez me anime a escribir un poco más sobre ellos. Me encanta esa pareja en verdad. Lamento haberte confundido más, pero es mejor así pues muchos se estaban acercando a la verdad con sus teorías. ¡Por cierto, felicidades por tu primer fanfic! Ya sabes que estoy al pendiente y no debo en tardar en dejarte mi segundo review.**

 **-Queridos lectores, bríndele una oportunidad a Eri y visiten su fanfic-**

 **Guest (1): ¡Gracias! ¡He aquí la actualización! :D**

 **Mary Ann Walker: ¡No te preocupes por ello, me gustó la película y pues se acerca "algo" al fic! *Shhhh* Lamento la confusión, pero es para mantenerlos alejados y para que en verdad si sea sorpresa súper inesperada la identidad de Abel (que juro que ya está establecida desde un principio y no ha cambiado). Te aseguro que no te lo esperas :B**

* * *

 **Sección agradecimientos en Facebook:**

 **Muchos, en verdad esta vez sí se pasaron. No tuve oportunidad de ver quiénes eran, pero en el próximo capítulo sin falta los menciono (tengo que ir a estudiar) :***

* * *

 **Para el Guest amante del Yaoi:**

 **Querido o querida, me agrada que te tomarás la molestia en leer mi fic pues es tiempo de tu vida el cual desperdicias, pero lo que no me agradó fueron los hechos que mencionaste que el rivamika no deja para mucho y que borrara la historia.**

 **En lo personal a mí no me gusta la pareja de LevixEren/ErenxLevi y por ello no puedo complacerte en reescribir la historia con ellos de protagonistas (solo podrás apreciar lo del capítulo anterior) y ni loca borro la historia pues tu no fuiste quien se desveló bastantes noches escribiendo cuando tú puedes tomarte solo unos minutos en leer una actualización. Que quede claro, respeto el Yaoi (y en especial a quienes les gusta) y por ello quiero que tu respetes** **MIS GUSTOS, MI FANFIC Y PRINCIPALMENTE AL RIVAMIKA Y A QUIENES LO APOYAN (hola bebés del grupo).**

 **Puedes seguir leyendo si es que lo deseas, pero no quiero otro review de ese tipo o si no, no me cuesta nada borrar tu review pues a fin de cuentas es anónimo ;***

 **Soy buena persona por lo que no te insultaré ni nada, al contrario, te invito a que nos des una oportunidad de apreciar el rivamika y si no gustas, calladitos nos vemos más bonitos. Gracias por tu tiempo.**

* * *

 **Y a los acosadores del mal a los que saben que los amo mucho.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 _ **Mañana**_

 **Mikasa**

La clase de la profesora Lynne desde el primer día ha sido mi favorita. Ella es muy armoniosa, hace parecer que la materia no es aburrida y es la única entre nuestros profesores que no toma en cuenta las participaciones en clase y eso me alegra pues no me gusta participar. Aprendo mejor en silencio.

Mientras ella y el grupo ríen por un comentario estúpido que compartió Connie respecto a una canción que él jura que dice: "Te saludaba con mi cara de asustado mientras le pedía a dios que se tapara el excusado"; yo miré por la ventana y me percaté que el cielo estaba sumamente nublado. Es normal, se acerca la temporada de lluvias (según leí en la página del periódico local).

Me he concentrado demasiado en ver como los árboles se mecen tranquilamente de un lado a otro que ya no puedo escuchar las risas de los demás. Que hermoso día, desearía tomarle una foto a todo el paisaje nublado. Me encanta.

\- ¡En fin, muchachos! - Lynne detuvo toda la payasada mientras aun reía tranquilamente. - ¿Quién es el jefe de grupo? Necesito comentarle sobre la junta de la próxima semana- todo el mundo se quedó callado y fue ahí cuando me interesé en escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Yo que sepa, nadie sabía que debíamos tener un jefe de grupo.

Jean alzó la mano y antes de que le dieran la palabra, él automáticamente comenzó a hablar.

-No nos habían mencionado lo del jefe de grupo- comentó y de un segundo a otro me miró de reojo. Yo por mi parte aparté la mirada de él.

\- ¡¿No?!- preguntó sorprendida. - ¡¿Quién fue su maestro guía en el primer día?!

\- ¡Levi! - respondieron todos mientras yo me quedaba estática. Joder, ese nombre…

Lynne se llevó una mano a la cara y asistió con la cabeza mientras se recargaba en el escritorio. El aula permaneció en silencio unos minutos más.

-Creo que le da miedo Levi- me susurró por detrás Sasha. –No la culpo. Lo que tiene de atractivo, lo tiene de macabro.

He de admitir que mi mente no ha estado tranquila en estos últimos días por dos causas: Mi estancia en la carrera y el profesor Levi. La primera suena lógica a mi perspectiva, pero la segunda... no sé qué me ha hecho ese hombre para que lo piense tanto. He llegado a pensar que, al nunca tener un sueño húmedo con alguien de la carrera, me tocó ¿los pechos? ¡No! ¡Reacciona!

Siento un pudor incomodo al recordar nuevamente esa escena, el profesor Levi tocándome los pechos mientras susurraba mi nombre seductoramente. Me siento quinceañera calenturienta. Eren pensaría que soy una enferma, Armin juraría guardarme el secreto mientras se sonroja, Sasha seguro que comentaría que me tendría envidia y el profesor Levi tal vez sentiría asco al principio, pero después me vería una presa fácil hambrienta de él. Viendo el lado bueno del asunto, nadie sabe lo sucedido y he estado evitando encontrarme al profesor.

\- ¡De acuerdo, muchachos! ¡Les explico rápido! - Lynne volvió a su energética actitud sacándome de mi transe. –Todo grupo debe tener un jefe de grupo ya que él o ella será el encargado de asistir a las reuniones del consejo, pasar los avisos "parroquiales" …- sobresaltó las comillas con sus dedos mientras algunos reían levemente. –Literalmente será la cara del grupo. Si desean quejarse o cambiar alguna fecha de examen deben recurrir a él.

Todos empezaron a hablar entre todos mientras yo observaba como Eren le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro a Armin, señal que le sugería que se ofreciera.

\- ¿Y el jefe que escojamos será para toda la carrera? - preguntó Marco, el amigo pecoso de Jean.

-No, pueden cambiar de lugares una vez por semestre. Eso ya depende como quiera organizarse su grupo- respondió la profesora.

\- ¡Yo voto por Historia! - no puedo ubicar quien fue quien gritó ese comentario.

\- ¡No, por favor! - escuché el grito de Historia, pero me limité a buscarla con la mirada.

\- ¡Jefa y porrista! ¡¿Qué más quieren?!- apoyó una chica, creo que se llama Mina.

Aun no me explico porque le dan el término "porrista" si ni siquiera lo es. Las pruebas para ser porristas son la próxima semana junto con las pruebas que asistirán Eren y Armin.

\- ¡Historia! ¡Historia! ¡Historia! - la mayoría de los hombres comenzaron a hacer una porra mientras Lynne parecía estar incomoda.

Nunca le he tenido envidia a otra chica ni quiero hacerlo, pero la atención "excesiva" que le dan a Historia me resulta una acción muy estúpida e incómoda. Ella es la clásica chica bonita de baja estatura (o en algunos casos alta) que siempre finge modestia, es la clásica "¿Acaso soy la única que…?" en cosas que todos hacemos, se toma selfies a toda hora y es muy común encontrarla en el baño tomándose fotografías en el espejo de cuerpo completo, dice que no desea la atención de nadie, pero muere si nadie se enfoca en ella, buen cuerpo, pero empieza a gritar que está gorda, popular sin razón alguna y siempre quiere caer en la simpatía de todos.

En lo personal no es mucho de mi agrado y por ello no le hablo. Simplemente esa chica no es alguien con quien me gustaría pasar el rato, no congeniamos. ¿Por qué siempre hay una chica así en toda aula? Pensé que en la universidad todo cambiaría.

\- ¡Muchachos! - les llamó la atención Lynne, pero los demás siguieron en lo suyo mientras Historia reía.

\- ¡CALLENSE! - ordenó Jean mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba la paleta de su lugar.

Me ha sorprendido Jean, esperaba que fuera Eren quien tratara de callarlos, pero al ver que él estaba muy ocupado tratando de convencer nuevamente a Armin lo dejé por la paz.

-Gracias- agradeció la profesora mientras Jean volvía a tomar asiento. –Los que se ofrezcan para ser jefe de grupo, ¿Podrían levantar la mano, por favor?

Miré alrededor y todos vimos al mismo tiempo como Armin y Marco (que eran obligados por Eren y por Jean a levantar la mano mientras les sujetaban el brazo) se ofrecían como voluntarios causando risas a todo el grupo. Quise sonreír al ver que Eren y Jean se intercambiaron una mirada de enfado pues habían pensado en lo mismo.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Dos voluntarios! - comentó emocionada la profesora. - ¿Señoritas? ¿Alguien quien quiera competir contra estos caballeros?

Antes de que el grupo volviera a mencionar a Historia, Connie alzó la mano por lo que hizo que de nuevo todos riéramos (efectivamente, ahora me incluyo).

\- ¡Yo me ofrezco a ser voluntario! - aclaró Connie con aire de superioridad.

Todos comenzaron a abuchearle mientras él exigía respeto. Lynne por su parte solo sonrió divertida.

-Toma asiento jovencito, suficiente por hoy- le ordenó mientras Sasha comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¡Jovencito! - se burló mientras lo señalaba y él se sentaba.

\- ¡Silencio, chica patata! - ordenó Jean desde atrás.

\- ¡¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?!- Sasha se mostró furiosa, pero en cuanto la volteé a ver, la sujeté de un hombro para que se calmara.

-Guarda silencio y no le des orgullo- le sugerí susurrando.

Sasha se mostró sorprendida pero después me tomó la palabra, se quedó quieta y después me sonrió.

-Gracias, Mika- susurró.

¿Mika? ¿Ese es una abreviación de mi nombre? Siento como mi rostro comienza a calentarse, me agrada ese gesto de Sasha.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Ninguna señorita? - añadió Lynne.

\- ¡Historia! ¡Historia! ¡Historia! - comenzó de nuevo la porra.

* * *

 **Abel**

Mientras Gelgar sigue explicando el problema con las mismas palabras del libro que llevamos recargado en el escritorio y los idiotas de mis compañeros parecen no entender un carajo, preferí desperdiciar los últimos minutos de clase dibujando. Es viernes, a fin de cuentas, Elvis debería saber que nadie tiene cabeza en este día de la semana.

\- ¡El conjunto "A" se incluye en otro conjunto el cual sería el "B", en ese caso si todos los elementos del conjunto "A" pertenecen también al del "B"! ¡En algún caso un conjunto puede ser considerado como elemento de otro conjunto! - ¡¿Pero qué carajos acaba de decir este pendejo?! ¡Ni siquiera yo le he entendido! Miro alrededor para después darme cuenta que soy el único "despierto", todos están cabeceando. Ja, patéticos.

Mientras Gelgar al parecer decide aun perder más tiempo, estiro mis brazos mientras reprimo un bostezo. Nadie se ha dado cuenta. Ventaja de sentarse hasta el fondo.

Me he ajustado la gorra y he proseguido en mi dibujo. No sé qué es lo que estoy plasmando en sí, pero es arte a cualquier perspectiva. Creo que es una especie de chica sin pies y piernas flacas, cabello puntiagudo… ¿Y si es _Groot_? Tiene sentido, vi _Guardianes de la galaxia_ ayer por la noche.

Vuelvo a mirar a Gelgar y suspiro fuertemente, ¿A qué hora piensa terminar este pendejo?

* * *

 **Levi**

Después de terminar la clase de hoy (los mocosos tuvieron suerte, los dejé salir diez minutos antes. Preferí dar por terminado que a seguir viendo a los pendejos cabeceando), me surgió la horrible necesidad por fumar. Hace años que dejé los cigarrillos y me convencí que son realmente asquerosos por la impregnación del olor del humo en la ropa y el mal aliento, además a Petra no le agrada del todo el vicio. Tomé mi maletín y decidí calmar mi ansia buscando a Sayram. Es el único a quien conozco que consume cigarrillos mentolados.

Debe estar perdiendo tiempo como siempre en _Facebook_ , no dudo que en cuanto el director se percate que es un bueno para nada lo termine despidiendo. Supe por ahí que Nanaba es la candidata predilecta para tomar el puesto de prefecto.

Nanaba debería ser secretaria académica, no prefecta. Ser la sombra del director, tomar experiencia y llegar a ser directora dentro de unos años. El modo con que el actual lleva las cosas no favorece mucho, los de nuevo ingreso no tuvieron sus paquetes de bienvenida ni tampoco se les organizó la comida la cual se supone que es una tradición de la facultad, supongo que recortó gastos para algo mejor.

Los mocosos no me preocupan mucho, pero para cualquier persona el inicio de la carrera es emocionante, ¿Por qué recibirlos de esta manera? Tan seca e hipócrita. Ser maestro te hace ver las cosas de otra manera, te hace ver que todos son un equipo y al ser guía de los de la sección "A" me di cuenta que no parecían tan entusiasmados como los del año pasado.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en todo esto? Creo que el deseo por fumar hace que me ponga a pensar profundamente.

* * *

 **Abel**

¡Por favor, Elvis! ¡Termina esta tortura, nadie te está prestando atención!

-Por eso las relaciones binarias definen una entre los elementos…- continuó mientras su rostro expresaba aburrimiento.

Bla bla bla y mas bla, ¿Ya terminaste?

\- ¿Alguna duda que les haya surgido? - Ja, todavía tiene el descaro de preguntarnos eso.

Cuando vi que Gelgar se rascó los ojos lo supe en el instante, está tratando de dejar el alcohol. Amigo Elvis, ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te pase lo mismo que con Pixis?

-No- todos respondimos.

Mis compañeros comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias mientras yo me quedaba quieto y observaba. Gelgar puede ser muy idiota cuando no bebe alcohol, pero cuando lo consume hace las clases menos estresantes… ¿si le doy un poco de felicidad y asunto arreglado? No es maldad, es conveniencia. Unas gotas de whisky en su café del lunes por la mañana y ¡Boom! ¡Café irlandés revive muertos al instante! Aun debo de tener un poco después de esa fiesta… a menos que mi compañero se haya deshecho de él. Mamá gansa no tolera mucho el alcohol, ¿verdad?

-Recuerden enviarme el reporte de lectura que les acabo de…- se detuvo y después se dio un manotazo en la cara. Creo que el pendejo se acaba de dar cuenta que no nos encargó nada. - ¡No se retiren aun, dejen les comento sobre el reporte!

Todos soltaron un quejido mientras yo reía, que divertido verlo de esa manera tan patética.

* * *

 **Levi**

\- ¿Qué si tengo que? - me preguntó sorprendido el prefecto.

¿Qué acaso está sordo? No me gusta repetir las cosas.

-Que si tienes cigarrillos a la mano- le expliqué la pregunta que le hice.

\- ¡Claro, mentolados y frutos…! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tu fumar?!- me señaló el pendejo.

\- ¿Es de sorprenderse? - respondí tratando de controlar mi irritación. - ¿Me vas a ofrecer uno o quieres que te los compre?

Sayram suele ser insoportable a veces y la buena fama no está de su lado, pero a veces considero que es mejor compañero de lo que parece. Él me extendió su cajetilla de mentolados y tomé un cigarrillo.

-Toma otro, con confianza. No pienso cobrarte.

No tuve de otra que aceptar la oferta.

\- ¿Algo le preocupa, profesor? - preguntó formalmente en tono sarcástico.

El rostro inocente de la chica Ackerman cruzó por mi mente, la he estado pensado últimamente y eso no me permite reconciliar mis pocas horas de sueño. Esa mocosa tal vez tenga respuestas que yo quiero y necesito saber, pero no sé cómo dar con ella y es eso lo que me angustia.

-Tu puesto- sonrió pícaramente.

-Sí, también me preocupa eso a veces.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Una vez que la clase terminó, Lynne tomó como candidatos a Historia (no es algo de que sorprenderse) y a Marco, Armin no deseó el puesto por lo que Eren lo reprochó.

Cuando la porra comenzó a alabar nuevamente a Historia, vimos como Marco mostraba un rostro decaído. Lo entiendo en cierto punto, cree que está en desventaja contra Reiss.

\- ¡Historia! ¡Historia! ¡Historia! - Marco bajó la mirada decaído y Jean lo notó perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a todos los hombres? ¿Les falta un tornillo o qué? - preguntó Sasha con sorpresa mientras mordía una zanahoria.

-Eso es lo que a veces nos preguntamos eso contigo- añadió Eren.

* * *

 **Levi**

Mientras rompo el cristal y busco el encendedor que me prestó el prefecto perfecto para encender el primer cigarrillo, respiro hondo y disfruto la brisa. Cuando al fin enciendo el cigarrillo, me recargo en el barandal y mi vista se pierde en el bosque.

Este tipo de clima siempre me hace recordarlos y quiera o no es común que termine con el mismo sabor amargo en la boca.

Le doy una probada al cigarrillo y exhalo. No hay un día que no me sienta culpable de como terminaron las cosas. Mi vida comenzó a hacerse miserable después de la muerte de mi madre, pero cuando los conocí, creí que había vuelto a nacer. Creí.

Farlan estaría orgulloso en saber que ahora soy lo que él quería llegar a ser cuando nuestra lucha terminara mientras que Isabel no podría dejar de gritar emocionada al saber que ahora soy maestro.

Les echo de menos y más en estos momentos, ellos sabían perfectamente lo importante que era para mí encontrar alguna persona con el apellido "Ackerman". ¿Qué debo hacer? Me siento entre la espada y la pared, no puedo interrumpir en la vida de Mikasa Ackerman para preguntarle sobre el apellido y su familia. No puedo hacerlo sin pensarlo antes con cuidado, no puedo verme interesado en ella ni tampoco acosador.

¿Y si investigo el contacto con sus padres? Tal vez sería más… olvídenlo, mejor preguntarle a Mikasa a que piensen que he espiado los archivos de su hija.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

\- ¿Entonces nos esperarán? - preguntó Eren mientras Sasha y yo asistíamos con la cabeza.

\- ¡Pues no tenemos de otra, el tonto de Connie no puede ir a informarse por su cuenta! - añadió Sasha mientras le sacaba la lengua a Connie.

\- ¡Ya dije que es porque no sé dónde está la oficina del encargado de los deportes! - le devolvió el gesto, pero incluyó bizcos.

\- ¡Pelón idiota! - respondió Sasha volviendo a sacar la lengua mientras con un dedo alzaba la punta de su nariz.

Eren sonrió divertido, Armin soltó la carcajada y yo sonreí levemente, las caras de Sasha me parecen divertidas y más el comentario "Pelón idiota".

-Te llamaré cuando terminemos para que nos veamos en la explanada, ¿De acuerdo? - me comentó Armin mientras yo aceptaba la idea.

-Tengan cuidado y no se pierdan- añadió Connie.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que se pueden perder en el edificio?!- preguntó Eren divertido.

-Es que Connie se perdió en el primer día- explicó Sasha entre carcajadas.

\- ¡Chica patata chismosa! - se quejó Connie haciendo enojar a Sasha.

\- ¡¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?! ¡¿Pelón?!- se defendió.

Para no hacernos perder más tiempo, hice a un lado a Sasha y miré seriamente a Connie.

-Vayan, luego nos vemos- Connie me miró con extrañez combinado con miedo.

Si no me hubiese reprimido hubiera sonreído orgullosa, sé que le causo intimidación a Connie y eso Sasha lo sabe al igual que yo, ya han sido algunas veces que lo hemos usado esto ventajosamente.

Miré de reojo a Eren quien me sonrió y después fijó la mirada en algo detrás de mí que hizo que borrar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en nosotros.

* * *

 **Abel**

Cuando Gelgar decidió dejarnos libres, tomé mi mochila lo más rápido posible y me fui trotando. No quiero cruzar palabra con Reiner, sé que me reprochará el hecho de no haberle comentado a Bertonto sobre su equipo y no dudo que ya debe saber que lo he estado evitando pues fingí que no le conocía durante las clases (algo que volvería a hacer pues fue demasiado divertido).

Mientras esquivo a los idiotas que caminan a paso lento, me acerco a un grupo de chico de primer semestre que están parados en medio del pasillo. ¿Y si paso en medio de ellos y empujo al pelón con cara de maniático? ¡Ja! ¡Sería lo más emocionante que haría en la semana! Mi compañero me ha tenido bastante ocupado en varios asuntos.

Sonrío cuando estoy a unos metros de acercarme a mi objetivo camino a paso lento. Deben saber quién manda en este… lugar…

Detengo mi paso y miró incrédulamente al grupo, ¿Será posible? Nah, ella tiene el cabello más largo, aunque su trasero es muy similar al de la chica bonita.

-Vayan, luego nos vemos- alcanzo a escuchar.

Es ella, es su voz. ¡Mi querida chica bonita! ¡¿Por qué te has hecho ese cambio de look?! Pero no lo niego, te ves igual o más bonita.

No puedo evitar sonreír al aceptar mi culpa por haberla olvidado en estos días, mi cabeza ha estado en otro lugar. Literalmente.

Un chico de ojos verdes que parece más niña que hombre me miró sonriente y cuando arqueé mi ceja bajó la mirada. Así me gusta, sumisos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó al grupo.

Chica bonita, ¿Enserio te vas a ir con ese estúpido afeminado?

Bueno, no creo que deba perder más tiempo en ello. Solo porque la chica bonita está con ellos no pienso molestarlos, por ahora. Me ajusté de nuevo la gorra y seguí mi camino.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Mientras miraba como se daban la media vuelta y seguían adelante, Sasha y yo permanecimos en nuestros lugares.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos? - escuché como sacaba de su bolsa una bolsa de frituras.

\- ¿Tu qué quieres hacer? - pregunté mientras escuchaba por detrás unos pasos que se acercaban.

Escuché como crujía una papa frita y de un segundo a otro Sasha me ofreció de sus frituras, pero yo le rechacé.

-Podríamos explorar la facultad, aún hay unos pisos que me faltan conocer- me comentó mientras comía.

Sentí que alguien pasó caminando a mi izquierda y cuando me pasó, alzó una mano como modo de saludo.

-Buen día, señorita cucaracha- saludó mientras seguía su camino.

Esa voz… yo la conozco. Abrí lo más que pude mis ojos ante la sorpresa y sentí como mis piernas se tensaban. Solo he escuchado esa voz dos veces en mi vida, aquel día en la biblioteca y en mi sueño húmedo.

\- ¡Pero que desagradable! ¡Llamar a alguien e esa manera es repugnante! - se quejó Sasha mientras lo mirábamos alejarse. –Aunque se lo perdonaré solo porque tiene espalda bonita y un trasero hermoso- escuché otro crujido.

Mi respiración se agitó ante el pudor que sentí al escuchar ese último comentario, ¿En verdad él es el chico de la biblioteca? Es alto y su espalda… me hace sentir intimidada. ¡Por dios, Mikasa! ¡Contrólate!

-Creo que lo conozco…- le susurré a Sasha y ante el comentario ella comenzó a atragantarse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO! - se aferró a mi brazo derecho mientras empezaba a lloriquear y a gritar que no quería morir.

Me está matando un poco la curiosidad, tengo un leve deseo por seguirlo. Di un solo paso y después miré a Sasha.

-Espera aquí, no tardo- le susurré nuevamente mientras le daba leves toquecitos a las manos de Sasha para que me soltara.

\- ¡¿Me vas a ir a acusar?!- preguntó asustada.

Negué con la cabeza y por impulso le di otros toquecitos, pero ahora en la cabeza para que se calmara.

-No, solo quiero comprobar algo- cuando me soltó, comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia la misma dirección que tomó el chico (quien por cierto perdí de vista).

* * *

 **Levi**

Ese cigarrillo ha sido satisfactorio mas no placentero. Bueno, es esto que a volver a fumar y sin filtro.

¿Debería fumar otro? No, debería tratar de relajarme y encontrar una solución. Ahora que lo pienso, Petra había sugerido que debía ir con un terapeuta, ¿Sería lo más adecuado acudir con mi antiguo terapeuta? Es quien más conoce mi vida pasada.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Ahora me encuentro trotando por el pasillo, ya lo he pensado: en cuanto lo vea le daré las gracias por la recomendación pues me ha gustado un libro de _Stephen King_ para no verme tan rara. Cuando le veo de lejos apresuro aún más el paso. No puedo volverlo a perder de vista.

Siento que el corazón me late deprisa, nunca he hecho algo así en mi vida… bueno, todo referente a Eren no cuenta en estos momentos. El chico de la biblioteca no tiene tanta gracia al caminar, es en gracioso ver como mueve sus hombros a cada paso que da pues a mi perspectiva así lo caminan los modelos masculinos, aunque le doy la razón en algo a Sasha, tiene una espalda ancha que le hace atractiva. Miré su gorra azul rey, pero no pude apreciar de qué color son sus cabellos en realidad.

Cuando él se detuvo yo le imité y observé como sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolso derecho trasero de su pantalón, lo encendía con calma con un encendedor que llevaba dentro de la caja, le dio una probada y cuando exhaló soltó un suspiró hondo.

\- ¿Te impresioné demasiado para que me sigas? - soltó la pregunta sin dirigirme la mirada mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba, me descubrió.

No me he atrevido a hablar, siento un poco de vergüenza.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo marcharme? - preguntó mientras miraba como le dio un toque al cigarrillo y las cenizas caían al suelo.

Esto es enfermo, debería regresar con Sasha de inmediato. La he dejado esperándome.

-Bueno, entonces ten buen día- volvió a caminar y fue ahí donde me dejé llevar por mis impulsos.

\- ¡Espera! - grité y él me obedeció.

* * *

 **Abel**

Sabía que no podrías dejarme ir, chica bonita. Sonreí irónicamente, esto se podrá interesante.

-Yo…- que tierna, se le dificulta hablar. –Tu…

Tranquila, yo no muerdo. Estás en confianza.

\- ¿Eres el chico de la biblioteca, verdad? - preguntó de golpe y con mas confianza.

El eco de su voz retumbó en las paredes mientras bajaba la mirada, quisiera darme la vuelta y tratarla como a una persona normal pero no puedo, no quiero que vea este rostro. No quiero, no quiero que ella me recuerde así.

-No llamaría "chica cucaracha" a cualquiera, siéntete alagada- respondí con sarcasmo.

Ella jadeó y escuché que dio dos pasos.

-Entonces era para mí el apodo ese- concluyó seriamente.

¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! ¡¿Está tonta o qué?! ¡Claro que fue para ella!

Probé de nueva cuenta mi cigarrillo mientras pensaba que más podría decirle, ¿Debería sacarle el nombre de una vez?

\- ¿Vas a querer contarme porque me has seguido? - pregunté lo más serio posible.

\- ¡Yo quiero agradecerte por tu sugerencia! - respondió cual soldado, que tierna.

\- ¿Ah sí? Que interesante…

¿Por qué no me ha preguntado la razón por la que le doy la espalda?

Ha permanecido en silencio, mis exhalaciones son lo único que se escucha en el pasillo.

-Bonita, ¿Y dónde está mi agradecimiento que tanto presumes?

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Siento mi rostro arder, ¿Me acaba llamar "bonita"? Siento como mis piernas se sienten pesadas y con hormigueo y mi pecho se inunda de una sensación fría y ansiosa.

\- ¿Ahora me llamarás "bonita" y no "señorita cucaracha"? - pregunté por impulso.

Escuché su risa y vi como negaba con la cabeza.

-Como desees, pero a mi gusto desearía llamarte más por tu nombre para no incomodarte-me respondió.

-Mikasa Ackerman- solté sin pensarlo.

Estoy respondiendo a lo idiota, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo. No debo darle mi nombre a extraños… aunque no es un extraño del todo.

* * *

 **Abel**

Vaya Vaya, se llama Mikasa. Siento un alivio placentero al saber el nombre de la chica bonita, siento la satisfacción que se presenta cuando una pieza de rompecabezas encaja a la perfección en uno de mil piezas.

-Mucho gusto, Mikasa- sonreí al escuchar la primera vez que pronuncio su nombre. –Lamento no poderte dar la mano ni mucho menos la cara, pero tengo una espinilla asquerosa en la nariz.

No escuché ni un solo "GIU" ni una risita de su parte, es fría y diferente. Me agrada y bastante.

\- ¿Tu nombre? - preguntó casi ordenando.

Esta parte siempre es mi favorita, cuando menciono e impongo mi nombre. Solté el cigarrillo, lo pisé con delicadeza y me aferré a mi gorra.

-El famoso chico de la biblioteca se identifica como "Abel"- respondí con burla. –Abel, Mikasa; Mikasa, Abel.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Se llama Abel, el chico de la biblioteca se llama Abel. Sonreí levemente mientras bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello. Mi compañero de lectura no tiene un nombre feo como llegué a imaginar.

-Mucho gusto, Abel- susurré con calma.

-No Mikasa, el placer es todo mío- añadió con voz tranquila.

Permanecimos en silencio, no me atrevía a hablar y al parecer él tampoco. Inhalé profundamente y me percaté que Abel lleva consigo un ligero aroma a colonia y aprecié nuevamente ese reloj que le vi la primera vez. Me tranquiliza saber que no es una persona que huela extraño… ¿Y si no me quiera dar la cara por su mal aliento? Bueno, prefiero que así se queden las cosas por ahora.

-Gracias, Abel- le dije con toda la confianza posible. –Gracias por tu sugerencia.

-Sabes que cada vez que nos encontremos puedo mencionarte cuantas quieras escuchar.

-Eso no es una mala idea…

\- ¡¿MIKASA?!- la voz de Sasha hizo eco e hizo que mirara hacia atrás. - ¡HEY, AHÍ ESTÁS! ¡ME CANSÉ DE ESPERARTE ASÍ QUE TE VINE A BUSCAR!

-Sasha…- susurré y al darme la media vuelta vi como Abel ya se había alejado de mí. Se fue sin despedirse.

Sasha me abrazó el cuello bruscamente y comenzó a reírse mientras mi mirada aún estaba fija en Abel.

\- ¡Con que fuiste a buscar al chico sensual! ¡Pillina! - me sacudió emocionada. - ¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¡¿Es soltero?! ¡¿Te gusta o me lo presentas?!

Miré fijamente a Sasha y la he imitado, ahora tengo su cuello abrazado.

-Vamos a explorar el edificio- le dije mientras ella borraba su sonrisa.

-No quieres darme su nombre, ¿Verdad? - preguntó tristemente.

-No me lo dio- mentí sin razón.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y aun así te fuiste a seguirlo?! ¡PILLINA! - nos dimos la vuelta y seguimos nuestro camino. –Aunque me sorprende que estés tan sería, cuando te gusta un chico y las primeras veces que interactúas con él siempre pareces idiota.

La miré seriamente y Sasha de inmediato guardó silencio.

* * *

 **Levi**

Creo que han pasado más de treinta minutos y aun me mantengo mirando el bosque, el sonido de las hojas bailando y el balanceo de las ramas me gusta bastante. Revisé mi teléfono y cuando me percato que faltan quince minutos para que comience la clase me convenzo de permanecer aquí un poco más.

Lo he decidido, fumaré el otro cigarrillo y después me iré a trabajar. Me pagan para enseñarle a los mocosos y no por pendejear.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Solo entré al baño cinco minutos y he perdido a Sasha, la he buscado por todas partes y no la he encontrado. Tal vez se ha ido a explorar la azotea sin mí, es el último piso que nos falta por recorrer.

Me apresuraré en buscar las escaleras que me dirigen hacia allá, no quiero que Sasha espere más por mí que cuando lo hizo en mis momentos con Abel.

* * *

 **Levi**

Probé del cigarrillo y exhalé, bien mi último cigarrillo en años. Lo juro. Le di un toque y volví a recargarme en el barandal, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué hacer con esta situación. Esa mocosa Ackerman me está atormentando.

\- ¿Sasha? - escuché a una mocosa detrás de mí y de inmediato me di la vuelta, no es ético que un alumno encuentre a su profesor fumando.

Creo que la he invocado, Mikasa Ackerman está justamente a uno cuantos metros frente de mí. No veo la necesidad de apagar mi cigarrillo, esa mocosa no habla mucho.

\- ¿Buscaba a alguien en especial? - probé del cigarrillo mientras Mikasa me miraba atontada y se sonrojaba de inmediato. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¡S-Si! - me respondió mientras bajaba la mirada y su rostro se asimilaba más a un tomate.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Lo corté en un momento rivamika, pero no quise arruinarlo y prefiero continuarlo con calma. Ya saben, me gusta dejarlo en suspenso. Mikasa sonrojada y Levi confundido.** _ ***Introduzca la canción que ice: ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá? ¡Puede ser mi gran noche! Trarara***_

 **La próxima actualización será dentro de una a varias semanas (no quiero comprometerme tanto xD) por lo que les pido paciencia.**

 **Quiero fortalecer más la relación de Levi y Mikasa pues a comparación de la que ella ahora tiene con Abel pues… le lleva ventaja.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo les vengo con una larga introducción antes de comenzar** _ **(¿Quieres saltarte esta parte? Marcaré con un asterisco cuando hable de otro tema que serán: la situación de México, la chica hater, mi actividad en Facebook, la pausa temporal de "Abel" y el cumpleaños del fic).**_

 ***Primero: Los sismos de México.** Me rompe el corazón y juro que he llorado bastantes veces al ver por lo que pasa mi país y no poder ir a ayudar a las entidades afectadas. Agracias a dios crecí en una familia solidaria y hemos apoyado en lo que se puede. Agradezco por todos los mexicanos a quienes han apoyado los afectados sean de donde sean. Posdata: Vivan los perros rescatistas y Marina-chan xD

 ***Segundo: La chica hater.** Me llena de rabia e impotencia el saber que no puedo localizar a esta chica y hablar seriamente del asunto. Traté de pedirle que cambiara su actitud y no dejara reviews de mierda, pero insiste. Soy una persona muy blanda pero no tuve compasión y borré sus reviews (fueron tres en total, pero el ultimo no permití que se quedara más de los diez minutos). Ya ni estudiar se puede en esta vida xD

Agradezco a quienes notaron el percance y no olvidemos los memes. Buajaja los amé.

 ***Tercero: La pausa temporal de Abel.** ¡No se alteren, no se trata de algo malo! Verán, este fic realmente me tiene muy enganchada y realmente no me permite terminar mis otros pendientes (mis dos libros inconclusos (que por cierto no he leído lo "normal" en estos meses) y varios fanfics sin actualizar T.T) y es por eso que he decidido darme un tiempo de máximo dos semanas ¿ven? No es mucho tiempo xD

Debo admitir que este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de escribir y espero que les guste mucho. Tuve muchas pelas con Mikasa y con Abel (pin*** mocoso, a veces no narro como él y lo hago más como una verdulera. Obvio no les podía mostrar eso).

Pero me tendrán en el otro fic rivamika "La boda de mi peor enemiga" el cual siento que voy muy atrasada y tendré que actualizar más seguido de ahora en adelante. (¿Y sus gritos de felicidad dónde están?)

Con el tiempo podré planear mejor el fic y por fin pasar a otra parte de la historia. Digamos que este capítulo es el final de un arco/temporada/como tú lo quieras ver. Ponte tu cinturón de seguridad que esto va a estar algo fuerte.

 ***Quinto y último: Cumpleaños de Abel (esto me gusta).** ¡Hey, pasemos de página y pongamos algo alegre al asunto! Como verán, estamos a más de un mes del aniversario del fic que fue el 31 de Octubre del 2016 (Halloween ñacañaca) y este es oficialmente el cumpleaños de Abel (¡Aja! ¡Otro dato a la bolsa!). Y por ello estoy pensando en alguna dinámica para celebrarlo con ustedes. Podría hacer un capítulo especial narrado por personajes secundarios enfocado en el pasado o en la actualidad.

El 31 de Octubre actualizaría el capítulo 15 el cual sería el especial. ¿Tienen ideas sobre cómo podríamos celebrarlo? Dejen sus reviews. Estaría complacida si celebran conmigo este primer año :D

* * *

 _¡Todos están invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Abel! ¡Habrá alcohol, música, dulces mágicos (drogas), dramatizaciones de muertes con sangre falsa (¿KHE?), fotos no comprometedoras de Mikasa, tira al blanco con foto de Levi y put… invitados agradables con disfraces sensuales (Reiner en tutu)!_

No lo olviden, sin regalo no entran a la fiesta D:

* * *

 **Después de todo ese largo mensaje, pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

 **Mary Ann Walker: Acertaste y mucho a lo que quiero proyectar en Mikasa y creo que en este capítulo se refleja un poco más. Me gusta saber que te encanta la narración y bastante pues me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Sobre la película… también me gustó bastante pero ahora quisiera ver la primera que sacaron para inspirarme más :)**

 **HikariTailmon: Si imprimes a Levi, Bertito, Zeke y a Eren, sácales copias y mándamelos. A ellos cuatro los amo (felices los cuatro, maluma baby). Nah, aquí el reencuentro… está algo largo. Espero que lo disfrutes :)**

 **Helga g patak: Soy mala sí, pero en este capítulo lo compenso y mucho :D**

 **Karlin-Zeldi: A Eren le gusta de todo, yo lo sé. Veamos cómo trabaja tu mente ahora porque… este capítulo tiene algunas claves y confirmaciones de teorías (ajua, vaquero). Veamos que teoría nos traes con esto B)**

 **Eri Ackerman: Nah, no te confundas. Abel y Levi podrían echarse un cafecito junto con un cigarrito (es sarcasmo, pero en este capítulo le da sentido a esta estupidez). Obvio habrá Eren x Annie y mucho, pero en siguientes capítulos B)**

 **JAJAJA ya te lo había dicho, me gusta tu historia y definitivamente merece todo el apoyo posible -Aunque también publicidad de mi parte. Cof cof, estudio mercadotecnia, estas en buenas manos-**

 **Guest: ¡Claro que no! De hecho y como ya dije allá arriba, ahora la actualizaré más seguido como alguna vez lo hice con este fic.**

 **Agradecimientos por memes, videos y discusiones divertidas (se truena los dedos). Me disculparan por no dejarles mensaje, pero saben que están en mi corazón:**

 _ **Karlin Avila**_

 _ **Eri Ackerman**_

 _ **Achisca Junis**_

 _ **Zutara Huerta**_

 _ **Diana Patricia Bernal Rodríguez**_

 _ **Lucy Lara**_

 _ **Dulce López Mejía (cof…cof…amo tu fic).**_

Y a los acosadores del mal, muchas gracias. Espero les guste este capítulo ya que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y también el más intenso en pocas palabras… en lo personal este es mi nuevo capítulo favorito hasta ahora.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene alto contenido de lenguaje inadecuado como escenas violentas. No me culpes si llegas a tener pesadillas y todo eso. Yo también las tuve y las plasmé aquí. Buena suerte con ello.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Cuando Rico Brzenska volvió a su puesto, dejó sobre la mesa la caja que llevaba con ella para después gruñir molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos. El patán pedófilo de Erwin estaba conversando con el interrogado sobre una película producida por Netflix y no dejaban de analizarla tanto en puntos buenos como malos.

¡¿En qué jodido mundo conversar sobre una película era muchísimo mejor idea que buscar a una chica DESAPARECIDA?! ¡¿En cuál?! ¡HOMBRES!

Quería hacerse notar y golpear a ambos por gastarse el tiempo en vano mientras Mikasa podía estar encerrada en cualquier lugar o peor aún: "muerta" por ahí, pero lo mejor era callar. Cabía la posibilidad de que Erwin ya hubiese notado su ausencia y su puesto en el caso esté de nueva cuenta en peligro.

Al pasar aproximadamente diez minutos, Erwin por fin calló y se aclaró la garganta al ver que había cumplido con su cometido y cuando volvió a la seriedad de siempre, se dirigió a Connie con un tono de voz mas casual.

-Dejando a un lado las bromas de Death Note para otra ocasión. Tengo como obligación comentarle la razón por la que se le pidió que asistiera a este lugar- comentó Erwin mientras se rascaba la barbilla y Connie lo miraba seriamente.

El detective nuevamente y como lo hizo en el interrogatorio de Sasha, sacó la foto de Mikasa de la carpeta y se la mostró a Connie quien no pareció tan sorprendido del todo.

-Mikasa…- susurró Connie neutral.

Rico de inmediato tomó su libreta de apuntes y comenzó a escribir sobre la reacción de Connie. ¿Por qué no le sorprendería del todo que le mostrarán la foto de Mikasa?

-Señor Springer, la señorita Mikasa ha desaparecido y es muy probablemente fue secuestrada ayer por la noche. Necesitamos toda la información que usted considere importante para el seguimiento del caso- le informó el detective mientras el interrogado llevaba sus manos a sus bolsillos y negaba con la cabeza.

-No sé mucho de Mikasa, ella no es amiga mía- respondió.

Erwin asistió con la cabeza mientras Rico fruncía el ceño. Esto no le gustaba para nada.

-Pero es mejor amiga de su novia, ¿No? - preguntó Erwin junto con una sonrisa simplona.

El joven se sonrojó de inmediato y cuando Rico trató de averiguar de quien hablaban recordó inmediatamente a Sasha.

\- ¡Que Sasha no es mi novia! - se quejó apenado.

Sospecha confirmada, Sasha es el interés amoroso de Connie.

\- ¿A no? Una disculpa- el sarcasmo de Erwin tensó aún más a Rico. –El punto es: Si usted es muy cercano a la señorita Blouse, es muy probable que sepa algo sobre Mikasa.

Connie se encogió de hombros y volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos, pero ahora se dejó caer un poco más sobre su asiento.

-He escuchado muchas cosas por parte de Sasha, pero no son importantes- declaró. –Cosas como que shampoo usaba y eso…

\- ¿Y no llegó a escuchar algo fuera de lo común? ¿Algo como la convivencia con un chico de otra aula o algo parecido? - sugirió Erwin e inmediatamente Connie captó la idea.

\- ¿Quiere decirme que la desaparición de Mikasa puede ser un crimen pasional? - Erwin negó con la cabeza.

-No exactamente, pero necesitamos saber si la victima convivía con alguien después de clases. Obviamente excluyendo a la señorita Blouse, hermano y a sus amigos.

El chico giró sus ojos mientras hacia una mueca mientras Erwin comenzaba a rascarse la barbilla.

-Según recuerdo haber escuchado un rumor por ahí, Mikasa se llevaba "muy bien" con un profesor- confesó mientras miraba hacia otro lado, como si le incomodara el tema. –La verdad, yo únicamente la había visto con el profesor Levi después de clases. Creo que eran por asuntos del servicio comunitario.

Rico dejó caer su lápiz y miró sorprendida al interrogado. Si algo que le enseñaron en la academia fue que nunca se hiciera suposiciones sin tener las suficientes pruebas. Pero he ahí, un nombre que comienza con "L" se ha mencionado y el chico comentó que llegó a ver a la víctima con ese sujeto… ¿Por qué no sospechar de él?

Erwin por otro lado, pareció sorprendido ante el comentario, pero trató de reprimir sus emociones.

-Hábleme más sobre ese Profesor- continuó el detective rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de tranquilizarse.

\- ¡¿Del Profesor Levi?! ¡Si ese hombre es la persona más seria y profesional que he conocido! - comenzó a alabarlo. - ¡Pero cuantas veces no me dejó afuera del aula por llegar más de cinco minutos tarde a su clase! Exigente, muy exigente. Buen tipo, pero le falta carisma.

El detective sonrió levemente mientras juntaba sus manos, una actitud muy sospechosa para Rico. Ya le preguntaría después.

-Entonces, dices que viste a Mikasa con Levi…

-Solo unas pocas veces, pero lo demás que se comentaba de ellos eran solo simples rumores, ¡Pero claro que yo nunca participé en esos chismes, yo solo los escuchaba! - se excusó mientras alzaba ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué clase de rumores se refiere?

Connie soltó un quejido y de nueva cuenta se sonrojó.

-Muchas del aula decían que Mikasa y Levi se la pasaban cogiendo como conejos- Rico al escuchar eso sintió su rostro arder mientras Erwin negaba con la cabeza. –Fue mucha causalidad que después de que Mikasa comenzara a realizar su servicio comunitario ayudando al profesor, ambos comenzaron a mejorar su humor y hasta alguna vez vi como ella se quejaba cada vez que se sentaba.

-Señor Springer, quiero que tome en cuenta que involucrar a una alumna con un profesor es una acusación grave y hasta un delito si ella en ese tiempo aún era menor de edad. Le sugiero que deje a un lado esos rumores.

\- ¡Pero debe haber razones por las que comenzaron los rumores!

\- ¡Los rumores no nos sirven, los hechos sí! - Erwin golpeó el escritorio asustado a su compañera y al chico en el proceso.

Tras dejar pasar algunos segundos en silencio, Connie decidió continuar.

-Créame, todos rumores de la facultad dan mucho de qué hablar. He escuchado demasiados tanto de Mikasa con el profesor hasta del supuesto secuestrador de los alumnos de la facultad.

-Deténgase un segundo, vayamos paso a paso. Cuéntenos primero todo lo que sabe sobre la víctima y el profesor, no perdamos el hilo al asunto. En cuanto terminemos, nos hablara sobre el secuestrador. ¿De acuerdo?

Connie lo miró sorprendido y se sonrojó bastante mientras asistía con la cabeza.

* * *

En cuanto los alumnos comenzaron a sentarse por grupos, Moblit visualizó con detalle a cada joven que cruzaba por su mirada. Estaba seguro que Abel no estaba entre ellos, ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta.

En sus años como policía nunca se había adentrado en el área de investigación pues solo lo requerían para auxiliar en casos como persecuciones, atentados y demás. Cuando Hanji tomó el liderazgo del caso, no dudó más de una vez en ofrecerse para apoyarla pues siempre ha sido su modelo a seguir desde que era un novato.

Tuvo algunas horas para encontrar a su detective interior con ayuda de un videojuego en línea mientras se esperaba la llegaba del famoso detective y ex oficial Erwin Smith y la llamada del equipo forense que autorizaba la asistencia de Hanji y su equipo.

Fue poco el tiempo de práctica, pero la intuición que desarrolló todo este tiempo no podía fallarle en este caso y más si se trababa de ayudar a su idola.

Sospecha que Abel no asistió el día de hoy por una simple razón: las heridas de anoche. Según le comentó Hanji y por lo que vio, el involucrado luchó contra un alumno hasta matarlo y todavía persiguió a Mikasa hasta el bosque. Debió haberse lastimado en alguna ocasión, sería súper humano si hubiese salido ileso. Un simple moretón, un rasguño, un brazo vendado hasta una pierna coja… ¡Lo que fuera!

El sujeto debe estar entre la espada y la pared, si no asiste hoy (que es lo más probable) todo el mundo vería sus heridas o una anormalidad al caminar, pero si en dado caso está entre ellos debe ser un perfecto actor, tiene cómplices o la teoría es errónea.

En fin, sospechas son sospechas. Necesita encontrar a un alumno con alguna señal de daño físico para comprobar la teoría, pero no debe bajar la guardia, en dado caso que Abel sea superhumano también podría actuar extraño cuando se mencionen los secuestros y el nombre de la última víctima.

* * *

Mientras Hanji bajaba por las escaleras, el sonido de unos pasos detrás de ella hizo que se detuviera. Al creer que se trataba del eco de los propios, continuó bajando, pero en modo alerta.

Cuando encontró una descoordinación con sus pasos y el eco de estos. Sacó su arma y se dio la media vuelta inmediatamente mientras le apuntaba a su acosador.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de un integrante del equipo forense con el rostro cubierto de una tapa bocas, su traje especial cubierto de sangre y una gorra que le identificaba dentro del equipo mas no bajó el arma. Se le ve muy joven para estar en el equipo. Debe ser novato o eso quiere aparentar.

-Lamento asustarla, oficial- se disculpó en tono burlesco mientras alzaba sus manos enguantadas.

\- ¿Por qué me está siguiendo? - preguntó seriamente.

Él quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, pero Hanji volvió a apuntarle con el arma.

-Quería ver con mis propios ojos a la gran oficial Hanji Zoe- respondió con sarcasmo. - ¿Podría…? - señaló el arma.

-Muéstrame tu identificación- le extendió una mano al ver que no portaba su gafete como los demás.

El forense asistió con la cabeza, le indicó que le diera un segundo con un dedo mientras que con una mano buscaba en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón algo en concreto. Hanji asomó la mirada hacia la cadera del chico y en cuanto él encontró su credencial, se la mostró sin problemas.

La mujer leyó con atención los datos del forense, miró su fotografía y después a el chico en sí. Tienen el mismo color de ojos, pero las cejas del joven de la fotografía son más gruesas que del que está justamente enfrente de ella. No cree en la posibilidad que se las perfilara.

\- ¿Por qué no te quitas la tapa bocas, Isaac? - el chico encogió sus hombros y guardó la credencial.

-Ja, dos razones: tengo un grano realmente asqueroso en la barbilla y estoy en proceso de resfriarme, no puedo contaminar las escenas del crimen.

-Pues yo te escucho muy bien- añadió con sospecha a oficial.

\- ¡Me alegra eso, temía escucharme extraño! - comentó en tono burlesco mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos. –Estoy a nada que me suspendan por enfermedad, pero este caso es sumamente interesante y no quiero dejarlo pasar.

Ella sonrió al verse identificada y guardó su arma.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Isaac aprovechó la situación y bajó lentamente dos escalones. Hanji no pasó por desapercibido el hecho de que su pie derecho no sentaba bien sobre el escalón. ¿Estaría lastimado?

-Es una lástima lo que le ha ocurrido a ese chico- apuntó hacia atrás dando a entender que hablaba del cadáver.

-Lastima no, tragedia si- corrigió la otra.

\- ¿Han sabido algo sobre "Gabriel"?

\- ¿Gabriel? - se ajustó sus anteojos preocupada, ¿Acaso otro involucrado?

\- ¡Mil disculpas! ¡Quise decir: "Abel"! - su tono de voz delataba que ese error fue planeado.

-Nada aun- no piensa hablar de más, el sujeto que se encuentra frente a ella no es de fiar. –Pero por las pruebas que contamos, solo podemos indicar que el culpable se identifica a si mismo de esa manera.

El joven negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Hanji lo miró de reojo y pudo darse cuenta que posee un cuerpo más ejercitado que el de los forenses en general.

\- ¿Y sobre la chica? - continuó con sus preguntas.

-Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que este tema no debe ser comentado a personal no autorizado, ¿O no, Isaac?

El soltó un quejido mientras miraba hacia su derecha.

\- ¿Ni una simple pregunta tengo permitido? - ella le indicó que la realizara. –He visto demasiadas cosas y escuchado a tantos compañeros que solo me queda la duda sobre si usted también es parte de la ideología sobre el secuestro de la chica. ¿Lo es? - preguntó con molestia.

-El peor error que puede hacer una persona es suponer algo y darlo por hecho sin prueba alguna.

-Ja, ¿No es que todos suponemos de lo desconocido alguna vez?

Hanji sonrió levemente y ladeó la cabeza.

-Es natural en todos nosotros, pero pocos son arriesgamos a buscar explicaciones- Isaac asistió con la cabeza para después abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

\- ¡Pero que modales tengo, madame! ¡Isaac Laruz! - extendió su mano y la oficial la aceptó gustosa. - ¡Es un verdadero placer conocerla!

\- ¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó alagada.

\- ¡¿Cree que estoy mintiendo?! ¡Si le admiro desde el caso del asesino del mazo!

Hanji soltó una risita forzada y bajó la mirada al recordar que previamente ese fue el último caso en el que participó con Erwin y el que le obligó a dejar su prestigiado puesto del cuerpo policiaco.

El recuerdo le es más amargo que nada, ningún sobreviviente más que la víctima principal quien por desgracia terminó con amnesia a causa de un traumatismo craneal (lo cual atrasó más el caso). Erwin estuvo al mando del caso, pero a pesar de la enemistad que sostuvo con el asesino y el apoyo de todo un pueblo, el tiempo no le fue suficiente. Su sujeto escapó dos días antes de que se descubriera su verdadera identidad. Fue más listo que todo el equipo, de eso no había duda.

-¿El asesino del maso? Vaya, no había notado que ya han pasado cinco años- la mujer suspiró con nostalgia.

Isaac miró seriamente a Hanji y después encogió sus hombros.

-Viéndolo desde la perspectiva lógica, el sujeto ese debió volver a las andadas de los videojuegos en línea y ahora debe dedicarse a la reparación de computadoras pues era a lo único que sabía hacer- sugirió el forense mientras volvía bajar por los escalones.

En cuanto llegó a la altura de Hanji, la oficial comprobó que el chico le superaba en altura y un fuerte olor a sangre hizo que tapara su nariz y mirara a otro lado.

-Me sorprende que recuerde al asesino- añadió con sorpresa Zoe. –Yo nunca le podré olvidar, juré atrapar a todo aquel de su tipo desde entonces.

-Ja, no se preocupe por ello. Digamos que ustedes no fueron los únicos a quienes les marcó el caso- comentó con tono bromista y después volvió a la seriedad. –No fueron los únicos. Con su permiso- siguió su camino mientras la otra le brindaba la espalda. No recuerda que se mencionara alguna vez que el culpable del caso solo sabía reparar computadoras. Si, en el comunicado de prensa se comentó que se dedicaba a reparar activos electrónicos mas no…

\- ¡Isaac! - le llamó, pero no tuvo respuesta.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para detener al forense, se arrepintió de su tardanza pues él ya no se encontraba por ahí.

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 **Mikasa**

Justamente cuando estaba tratando de evitar encontrarme al profesor Levi al igual que Abel, me he encontrado con ambos y en el mismo día, pero he de admitir que ambos me han hecho reaccionar de manera diferente.

Abel tiene un humor peculiar y con lo poco que llevo de conocerlo me ha hecho sentir de alguna manera especial, interesante y aceptada como una compañera más de lectura. Sentí una sensación reconfortante al escuchar que él se ofrecía a ayudarme cuantas veces yo deseaba… no creo que cualquiera mencione eso.

¿Y en el caso del Profesor Levi? Es complicado, siento todo lo contrario: que no encajo en el mismo ambiente que él, que soy aburrida a su perspectiva y no olvidemos la sensación de pequeñez que me provoca, me siento tan indefensa y torpe a su lado.

Miro de reojo al profesor quien se encontrar fumando y con la mirada hacia arriba. Se ve tan tranquilo, tan pensativo y… cansado. Si, se le ve acabado a comparación de la ultima vez que le vi.

¿Acaso no ha podido conciliar el sueño estos días? ¿Y si también tuvo un sueño erótico conmigo y por ello…? No Mikasa, basta. ¿Y si tuvo un sueño húmedo consigo mismo? Eso me perturbaría mas.

Baja la mirada y nos miramos fijamente. El viento mueve sus cabellos por lo que él se los peina con ayuda de sus dedos. Yo tomó un mechón de los míos y suspiro al percibir un ligero aroma a humedad que hace que sintiera escalofríos en la espalda.

Es difícil admitir, pero descubrí que esos ojos serios que tiene me hacen sentir que no debería estar aquí, pero a la vez me atan para no salir huyendo como la ultima vez. Si lo hago, él muy maldito es capaz de decir que corrí para ir a cagar.

La tensión comienza a comerme viva y hace que miré hacia mi izquierda mientras bajo la mirada. Mi rostro arde y los latidos de mi corazón comienzan a molestarme, los siento tan pesados y lentos.

¿Esto es vergüenza o incomodidad? Sea lo que sea, ¿Por qué siento esto con Levi si no lo conozco?

Sobo mi brazo izquierdo mientras surge en mi un extraño por hablarle, cruzar palabra o cualquier cosa. Perder tiempo con el profesor por una pequeña idiotez.

La curiosidad que sentí el primer día al escuchar su nombre ha vuelto y con más fuerza. Sé que esta sensación es impropia y que debo olvidarme del interés que, a este hombre, pero… es inevitable.

Abel, ¿Por qué no has despertado en mi la misma curiosidad? ¿Por qué no eres tu quien está enfrente de mí y me haces sentir débil y pequeña? ¿Por qué tu no?

* * *

 **Levi**

Estoy confundido, he tenido algunas oportunidades de mirar a Ackerman a lo lejos en compañía y siempre la visualizo como la seria y antipática del grupo, pero a solas me parece inocente e indefensa.

Vaya, se ha cortado el cabello. Se ve más presentable y joven. Me agrada su cambio.

-Tch. La chica que busca no ha pasado por aquí, por si aún se lo preguntaba- le comenté mientras ella parecía sorprendida mas no me respondió. ¿Acaso quiere que le diga algo más?

Arqueé una ceja mientras ella se mordía los labios. Creo que debo continuar.

-Ya veo, usted es de pocas palabras- añadí mientras veía como encajaba sus uñas en su brazo.

-Más bien soy una persona que no sabe responder en la mayoría de las conversaciones- soltó con duda. –No creo que tenga mucho que decir.

Probé mi cigarrillo y exhalé el humo tranquilamente. ¿Debería aprovechar la situación y resolver mis dudas?

-Debe ser normal en usted. No me dé más explicaciones- le respondí.

-Es reconfortante saber que lo entiende. He tratado poco a poco de superar mi defecto, profesor- comentó ahora en tono seguro y se cepillaba sus cabellos cortos con una mano.

¿Será inapropiado si le comentó que están mal cortados? Veo que unos están más largos que otros.

-Y es reconfortante saber que hay personas que tratan de superarse- ella asistió con la cabeza.

Pregúntale cualquier cosa, haz que se quede.

-Le agradezco la información sobre Sasha, creo que ya es hora de que me retire a buscarla…- vi cómo se dio la media vuelta.

Detenla, pendejo. Detenla.

\- ¡Ackerman! - la llamé y ella se detuvo rápidamente.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

¿Conoce mi apellido? Ah sí, como no lo iba a recordar después del incidente del primer día.

Volteé a verlo y él me miró de igual manera, seria.

\- ¿Tiene tiempo? Necesito hacerle unas preguntas- creo que es algo serio, su tono de voz me lo dice.

Sasha debe estarme buscando, no debo hacerla esperar, pero por otro lado yo desde un principio quería quedarme un poco más de tiempo con el profesor. De acuerdo ella puede llamarme y preguntarme donde me encuentro, tiene mi número.

-Supongo- respondo encogiendo los hombros mientras él asistía con la cabeza y mis piernas automáticamente comienzan a moverse para acercarme hasta él.

A cada paso que doy suprimo mis ganas de reírme, no me había dado cuenta por completo que el profesor no goza de una buena estatura. Todo el tiempo lo he visto sentado, sobre unos escalones más delante de mí y a unos metros lejos de mí. No había tenido la oportunidad de comparar nuestras estaturas hasta ahora.

Cuando llego a su altura, él se recarga en el barandal mientras vuelve a fumar y yo le imito fingiendo interés. En realidad, estoy preocupada, no le conozco del todo por lo que no puedo hacerme la idea sobre que quiere hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Es grave sobre lo que quiere hablar? - pregunté estúpidamente.

-Tch- se quejó. –No.

Guardé silencio esperando sus preguntas, trato de ignorar su rostro, pero la tención me obliga a mirarlo fijamente.

-Cuando fue a dejar las copias a mi oficina, supongo que tuvo la oportunidad de ver mi apellido en la puerta, ¿No es así?

Caigo en la sorpresa al saber hacia dónde va esto, quiere saber si estamos relacionados, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi nombre le es conocido? Suspiro y trato de mentalizarme que debo responder segura.

-Ackerman- le afirmé. –El mismo apellido, Ackerman.

Él asistió con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero que me responda a una última pregunta…- yo despegué la mirada y fijé la vista en el bosque. - ¿Reconoce los nombres: "Kenny Ackerman" o "Kuchel Ackerman"?

Inmediatamente supe la respuesta mas no tengo valor de decírsela. No les conozco ni mucho menos había escuchado sobre ellos. No creo que esto tenga que ver conmigo…

-No- confesé mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Tch- se quejó y con su única mano libre se tocó su frente mientras miraba hacia abajo.

De alguna forma verlo en ese estado me hace sentirme culpable, parece que le importaba mucho saber si les conocía o no. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? No creo que pase por buen momento ante esto.

-Profesor- lo llamé, pero él no me dirigió la mirada. –Sé que no me incumbe pedirle explicaciones sobre su pregunta, pero quisiera comentarle de antemano que no sé mucho de los Ackerman.

Él frunció el ceño y me miró confundido. Era de esperarse, no sabe nada de mí. Si bien no planeaba contarle ni en un futuro lejano sobre mi pasado con los "Ackerman", ahora debo mencionarle un poco para hacerle saber que no es el único con dudas existenciales.

Si eso le puede ayudar, por mi está bien.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando era pequeña, no recuerdo mucho sobre mi familia ni mucho menos de los Ackerman. Además, al parecer no tengo parientes cercanos pues nunca aparecieron cuando se trató de mi custodia.

-Ackerman, no le pedí explicaciones- trató de callarme, pero algo dentro de mí me pide a gritos que no lo hiciera.

-Profesor, soy adoptada pero el hecho de serlo no significa que pasé por alto mi apellido. Mis padres adoptivos aceptaron mi decisión y por ello no soy una Jaeger- vi como él negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer un poco más de peso en el barandal. –Yo también he llegado a tener dudas sobre mi familia, por ello si llego a saber algo sobre esos nombres le prometo que no me lo callaré y usted será el primero a quien se lo comente.

Levi me miró ahora sorprendido, ¿Le habré dicho algo innecesario?

Siento la tonta necesidad por sonreírle. Él debió haber pasado por algo duro y no le presionaré para que me lo cuente. Trataré de ayudarle ciegamente, algo que hizo Eren por mí.

* * *

 **Levi**

¿Por qué la mocosa me está sonriendo? ¿Por qué ofrece su apoyo? ¿Por qué simplemente no me manda al carajo? y ¿Por qué no me pregunta mis razones para gritarle y hacer que se vaya?

Esa leve sonrisa es una de las más sinceras que he visto hasta tiene un pequeño efecto en mí, también quiero sonreírle.

-No es necesario- le corté el sentimiento, no quiero involucrarla en algo que ella no buscaba.

-Lo sé, pero no sería una molestia para mí, al contrario. También quisiera saber más sobre mi familia- respondió mientras se recargaba en el barandal y su mirada seria cambiaba a una tranquila con una pizca de serenidad mientras miraba algo en concreto.

El viento echó sus cabellos hacia atrás y me permitió ver a la perfección su rostro. Niego con la cabeza mientras el recuerdo de mis amigos vuelve a mi mente. Lo vuelvo a decir: este clima me hace recordarlos, sus rostros sonrientes y sus cabellos volando con el viento es lo único que recuerdo.

-Tch. Te recomiendo que no se confíe demasiado, no me conoce lo suficiente- comenté mientras me acomodaba y también fijaba la mirada hacia adelante.

-Ese día…- no pensé que quisiera responderme. –El día en que mis padres murieron, alguien me ayudó sin importar quien fuera yo. Sé que no me está pidiendo ayuda, pero si tengo algo al alcance, aunque sea el mismo apellido, ¿Por qué no ayudarlo?

-Y aquí otro defecto suyo: Deposita su confianza ciegamente. Grave error.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero usted también lo tiene. Confió ciegamente en mi por tener el mismo apellido que usted y hasta me mencionó dos nombres que a nadie le debía incumbir- explicó con sarcasmo. Me está retando. No quise responderle pues le estaría dando la razón.

Tras pasar algunos segundos de silencio al fin me percaté que era lo que Mikasa fijaba con interés, el bosque. La imité mientras escuchaba como ella suspiraba. Verla a mi lado me hace reencontrarme con viejas sensaciones, la juventud se impone y es aquí cuando veo que mi vida está a la mitad del camino.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

El día que nos conocimos, Abel comentó que mi voz le era reconfortante pero no pude interpretar con totalidad esa expresión hasta ahora. El profesor Levi no me ha contado nada ni tampoco ha hecho algo por mí, pero siento como si me hubiese satisfecho en algún sentido. Creo que el hecho de saber que alguien puede contar con mi apoyo me hace sentirme tranquila.

-Usted gana- apagó su cigarrillo en el barandal y no lo dejó caer. Estoy segura que prefiere tirarlo en los botes especializados para eso.

Lo miré de nueva cuenta y él me imitó, sus ojos serios comenzaron a brillar levemente. Me gustan. Esperen, ¿Qué?

-Si lo hice fue porque hay algo en usted que me hizo confiar ciegamente- me dijo mientras el olor del cigarrillo desaparecía.

Asistí con la cabeza y miré nuevamente hacia el bosque.

-Entonces profesor, hay algo en usted que también me hace confiar ciegamente- confesé.

* * *

 **Abel**

Aun no puedo mover mis piernas, no sé cuantos minutos llevo pegado en la pared. Estoy agonizando. Mi corazón late con fuerza, estoy sudando frio y mi respiración está agitada. Su nombre es Mikasa, Mikasa... Mi casa, su casa.

¿Tendré fiebre o porque siento mi rostro arder? Joder, al solo pensar en su bonita cara, su cabello hermoso (que por cierto está mal cortado, pero eso no importa) y la forma tan tierna en la que se escucha al hablar me hace sentir temblor en las piernas.

Me retiro la gorra y me peino los cabellos hacia atrás, me estoy cociendo a fuego lento. Lo admito, Mikasa me atrae, pero no para… bueno, no quiero tener relaciones con ella para después desecharla. Ella es diferente, me hace sentir la necesidad de protegerla y ayudarle en lo que necesite. Es linda, penosa, tierna… ¿ya dije que bonita? ¡Pues también lo es!

Suspiro fuertemente mientras recuerdo su voz llamando mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre. Por dios, Mikasa. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres por mencionar una vez más "Abel"?

\- ¡Con que ahí estabas! ¡Te he estado buscando! - no tuve oportunidad de ver con exactitud quien me hablaba, pero estoy seguro a quien le pertenece esa voz: Ilse. Cuando la busqué con la mirada, ella me acorraló en la pared.

Jodida mujer bruta, no estaba preparado.

\- ¿Buscando para qué? - pregunté mientras ella me seguía mirando con esa sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡¿Pues para que más, Abel?! ¡Necesitamos hablar y lo haremos ahora!

¿Cómo es que me reconoció? Me he quitado la gorra la cual siempre me identifican con ella.

\- ¿Aquí? Bueno, una de mis fantasías era hacerlo sobre un escritorio…- Ilse se sonrojó bastante, pero negó con la cabeza para olvidar mi comentario. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Mikasa ante este tipo de comentarios? Ja, no soy capaz de decirle tales vulgaridades. Ella es una cosita tierna e inocente aún. Yo podría enseñarle el lado erótico del mundo poco a poco. Claro, si ella me lo permite.

-Déjate de tonterías y escúchame. Esto es importante.

-Adelante, eso siempre lo he hecho.

Ella bajó la mirada, pegó su cabeza a mi pecho y apretó sus puños contra la pared, creo que ya estoy sospechando que es lo que quiere confesarme.

-Espero que no sea tarde, pero yo… ya tomé mi decisión y quiero que seas el primero en saberlo- comenzó a susurrar entrecortado, quiere llorar.

Miré su cabecita y la acaricié con delicadeza, aunque ya no siento lo mismo por Ilse aun puedo sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando se toca este tema. Le quise como a ninguna, pero ya la dejé ir desde esa última noche que la vi, la herida cerró, pero dejó cicatriz. No creo que haya necesidad de sufrir más por ello, pero la comprendo en un punto, la confusión por ambos debió comerla viva.

-Ilse, por lo que más quieras no llores. Me parte el corazón escucharte así…- ¿Enserio estoy diciendo esta pendejada? No quiero que se ponga a llorar, odio a las niñas lloronas.

\- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! - su grito produjo un eco en el pasillo. - ¡Me duele saber que, aunque lo elija a uno, el otro siempre estará presente! ¡Y me siento culpable pues no me incomoda la idea, los quiero a ambos, pero no de igual manera! - guardó silencio unos segundos y tomó valor para continuar. - ¡Abel, te amo, pero él está más marcado en mí! ¡Fue él y siempre será él de quien primero me enamoré!

Me mordí un labio mientras sentía su débil cuerpo temblar. Suspiro al aceptar mi derrota, pero en sí, más la culpa que cargamos yo y mi compañero. La hemos presionado demasiado, ella no debe cargar con nuestro problema, nadie debe hacerlo.

La obligué a bajar sus brazos, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la pegué a mí. Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente blando con las personas, pero soy humano, sé comprender sentimientos. He lastimado a Ilse, le he hecho hacer y pensar en cosas que no eran adecuadas a su tiempo.

Cuando se colocó de puntitas y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, volví a sentir esa estática que me producía cuando estaba loco por ella. No quiero jugar sucio, ya no siento lo mismo por Ilse y estoy dispuesto a dejar el camino libre por ella y el señor "buenos sentimientos".

-Entonces, ¿Lo eliges a él? - susurré mientras la acercaba más a mi pecho.

Sentí como ella asistía con la cabeza. Es oficial, soy libre. Puedo tomarme con calma mi tiempo e ir acercándome a Mikasa, la chica quien ahora tiene mi atención y veo en ella un posible futuro que no pude tener con Ilse.

Estoy feliz por ello, pero… vaya, él ha vuelto a ganar. Como siempre. Mi amado, honrado, puro e inocente compañero ha vuelto a ganarme. Darme cuenta que Ilse lo ha preferido no me deja mal sabor de boca, pero cuando me doy cuenta que este pendejo ha vuelto a robarme el protagonismo me hace enojar.

Puta vida me tocó, puto cuerpo que debo cuidar, puta mi suerte de no ser tan libre como para acercarme sin temor a Mikasa y tener que ocultar mi rostro frente a ella.

Cálmate Abel, tan solo cálmate. Recuerda lo que alguna vez te dijeron: respira hondo, no te agüites.

\- ¿Abel? - creo que mi respiración agitada está alarmando a Ilse.

Respira hondo y contemos hasta diez. Nada malo está ocurriendo, controla este enojo. Vamos a contar: 1…2…3…4…

¡¿Bromeas, cierto?! ¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme cuando me estoy dando cuenta de la puta situación?! ¡Si Ilse se va con él, yo no podré acercarme con libertad a Mikasa! ¡Me van a encadenar a ellos!

\- ¡¿Abel?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Me estás apretando!

Mikasa ha despertado mucho interés en mi pero mi compañero me tiene a su merced y no permite moverme con libertad, siento como si estuviera encadenado de las extremidades. Cuando se trataba de Ilse, el problema no era tan grande pues a ambos nos interesaba y hablamos entre nosotros de ello, pero ahora… ahora a cada uno nos interesa una chica diferente.

¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de la situación?! ¡Es una chica o nadie!

¡Debí volarme los sesos cuando pude! ¡Ahora, aunque quisiera no puedo pues no quiero dejar ir mi "propio" interés y oportunidad de vivir una vida propia e independiente a lado de una chica que me agradó por mis propios méritos, que conocí primero que él y que no me interesó al solo escuchar como el estúpido hablaba maravillas de ella! ¡MIKASA SERÁ MIA! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ÉL U OTRO ME LA QUITEN! ¡NADIE! ¡ELLA SOLO PUEDE SER MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!

-Entonces les dejo el camino libre, y no debes preocuparte por mí. Yo respeto tu decisión- confesé mientras sentía las estúpidas ganas de largarme. Estoy de malas, tengo ganas de ir a golpear ese saco de arena del gimnasio al que vamos… puta madre, voy. No vamos, yo voy.

\- ¡QUE ME DEJES IR, IDIOTA! - me gritó furiosa Ilse mientras me brindaba una bofetada, la soltaba y veía como mi gorra caía al suelo.

¡¿Y ahora qué le pasa a esta pendeja?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hice?! Llevo mi mano hasta mi cara y veo como ella da unos pasos hacia atrás. Su rostro… está asustada. ¡¿Pero qué carajos le hice?! ¡¿Acaso no me controlé está vez?!

-Ilse…- quise acercarme a ella, pero retrocedió.

\- ¡No te me acerques! - me señaló mientras yo me quedaba quieto.

Cuando el eco de su voz se perdió en el pasillo, inmediatamente escuchamos como alguien se acercaba a paso rápido.

\- ¡¿ILSE?! ¡¿ESTÁ TODO BIEN?!- maldita sea, es Gordon.

\- ¿Acaso tu amiguito no soporta estar solo unos minutos? - pregunté con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Gordon! - lo llamó asustada y dispuesta a irse corriendo hacia él.

¿Voy a dejar que se vaya y me meta en problemas? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Antes de que la tonta saliera corriendo y mientras se escuchaba como Gordo se dirigía corriendo hacia nosotros, la tomé por detrás de la cintura y la obligué a darme la cara.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - ordenó asustada mientras trataba de apartarse de mi con ayuda de sus manos.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué te pasa? Dices que lo escoges a él y te quieres apartar de mi… Dilema, ¿No? - la empujo delicadamente hacia la pared, la acorralo y veo de reojo como viene el estúpido Gordo corriendo.

Cuando escucho que ya está a unos pasos de nosotros, no tuve de otra que besarla para callarla. Disfruta del espectáculo Gordo, no me gusta hacerlo gratuitamente.

Mientras hago mi "trabajo", Ilse se queda en shock, pero no tarda en abrazarme para corresponderme el beso.

\- ¡ILSE! ¡YA ESTOY…! - ¡Oups! Lo siento Gordo, parece que Ilse no te podrá responder. ¿Por qué? Oh, bueno su boca está muy ocupada con la mía. ¿Qué cosas, no? Vuelve en unos minutos… si es que seguimos aquí.

Por dios, me es imposible no excitarme al escuchar los gemidos de Ilse.

Pobre pobre y más pobre Ilse, ¿Te gusta tanto para que me correspondas el beso? ¿Te fantaseas besándolo mientras a mí me besas con brusquedad? ¿Te excitas tanto como con él cuando meto lengua a este asunto?

-Oh, discúlpenme… pensé…- Ja, Gordo no duró ni los seis segundos en dudar si se iba o no. Buen chico, déjanos solos.

¿Y ahora qué procede? No creo correcto desperdiciar esta oportunidad pues ya saben lo que dicen: no puedes desaprovecharlas que llegan solas.

La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué más a mi mientras ella pasa sus dedos por mis cabellos. Sentir su lengua acariciando la mía me hace imaginar lo indebido que podrá hacerle a la boca de Mikasa. ¿Cómo besará? ¿Ya habrá dado su primer beso? ¿Me permitiría darle un beso cuando entremos en confianza? Que tierna se debe de ver sonrojada y con sus ojitos cerrados por la vergüenza.

Pero siendo honesto, si se tratara de ella la besaría con tanta delicadeza, pero sin olvidar el sentimiento que quisiera transmitirle. Algo como así…

Olvidé la cintura de Ilse por su segundo, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y cuando ya sentía la falta de aire me separé solo un segundo de ella para después darle un inocente beso en los labios.

Veo como ella abre los ojos y me sonríe, se ve tan tranquila y satisfecha. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Ilse sigue igual de guapa, pero ya no es tanto de mi interés ni tampoco tengo curiosidad de cuantas pecas tiene en el rostro.

Acaricio su rostro mientras ella disfruta el detalle. Duele admitirlo, pero ya sufrí demasiado por ella, pero esta vez nuestro beso no fue satisfactorio.

-Haz mejorado- comentó risueña.

Tomé su mano y la besé con delicadeza, ella me mira apenada. Después de este tremendo espectáculo quiero más… ¿Por qué no le brindo una felicitación a lo grande a la parejita? Quien sabe cuánto tiempo dure sin ser amado por las noches.

-Supongo que debería agradecerte por el comentario, pero creo que necesito más practica- veo como ella se sonroja y suelta un quejido. Me encanta avergonzarla.

Ella no cruzó palabra, pero no se movió de su lugar, ¿Y si le ayudo un poco?

-Parece que he descubierto que soy el gato del dicho ese ¿Sabes por qué…? - la jalé para susurrarle a su oído. –Pues creo que me he comido tu lengua.

Antes de poderme reír abiertamente de ella, Ilse ha tomado la iniciativa de volver a besarnos. ¡Ja! ¡¿Y dónde está su famoso "elegido"?! Aquí solo veo a la señorita Langnar suplicándole al rechazado mas atención.

No he ganado está vez, pero me satisface saber que tengo la oportunidad de saborear el premio antes que nadie. Literalmente.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Hemos permanecido en silencio un poco más del minuto y es la primera vez que me incomoda el hecho. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Debo seguir hablando o dejarlo solo? Respiro hondo y lo miro fijamente. Saber que he disfrutado esta platica y su compañía será mi más grande secreto. Solo espero no tener sueños húmedos con él pues me sentiría más incómoda de lo que ya me siento y soy capaz de no atreverme a verle la cara.

Una idea ha cruzado por mi cabeza, mi inquietud sobre la estancia en la facultad. Levi es profesor, tal vez… no, no debería preguntarle.

-P-Profesor- lo llamé torpemente.

En cuanto el me miró fijamente y alzó sus cejas como signo de atención, entré en pánico disimulado. ¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? ¡Dije que no le preguntaría!

-Usted es profesor…- me quedé sin palabras, no sé cómo continuar.

-Qué bueno que se dé cuenta, no me había percatado de ello- respondió con sarcasmo.

Rayos, ya sé que es usted. No estoy tarada, solo me quedé sin palabras, ¿sí?

-Quiero decir, bueno…- vamos, respira. Tranquila. –Necesito un consejo y creo que usted es el más indicado para orientarme.

El me miró extrañado, rodó sus ojos y suspiró. ¿Acaso está pensando como zafarse de mí?

-Adelante, dígame que le ocurre- moví mi cabeza hacia atrás, estoy sorprendida.

Juro que esperaba un "No tengo tiempo, mocosa. Vete a cargar" o un simple "NO". Ahora que lo noto, no ha mencionado nada respecto a "cagar". ¿Qué se habrá fumado?

Desvié la mirada y me recargué en el barandal un poco más. No es sencillo para mi hablar abiertamente sobre lo que me preocupa.

-Estoy confundida sobre mi estancia en la facultad, siento que no encajo- confesé con tranquilidad, no quiero que piense que estoy desesperada.

Levi no me respondió inmediatamente cosa que hace que me sienta estúpida, pero al escuchar un quejido por parte de él, sé que me responderá.

\- ¿Se refiere a su grupo, la carrera o la facultad? - preguntó seriamente.

Apretó mi puño al saber la respuesta, si ya comencé con esta conversación debo seguir la corriente y tratar de encontrar alivio.

-En todo, no me siento bien en este lugar. Desde hace días siento que no encajo mucho en mi grupo, que la carrera no es para mí y que alguien podría aprovechar mejor mi lugar en la facultad.

\- ¿Entonces qué hace usted aquí?

-Me interesó la carrera por la forma en la que mi hermano y mi mejor amigo hablaban de ella y yo no quería estar lejos de ellos…

-No me está entendiendo, le estoy preguntando porque usted sigue aquí. Tiene razón, alguien podría aprovechar mejor su lugar en la facultad y estudiaría con más gusto a comparación de usted, pero usted no se ha retirado. ¿Quiere que le ayude a tramitar su baja antes de que cambie de opinión? Espero que haya disfrutado su ultimo día.

No me esperaba esa pregunta, creía que con el tiempo podría cambiar de opinión, pero ahora me está haciendo dudar.

-Creo que usted es el que no me está entendiendo, no puedo darme de baja cuando aún no sé el porqué de mi situación y usted me pregunta eso cuando yo solo quiero un consejo de su parte. Necesitaría pensarlo con calma.

\- ¿Para qué quieres un consejo si usted misma ya se dio la respuesta?

¿Eh? ¿De qué me está hablando este enano?

-Es natural que en los primeros días dude de su estancia, todos lo hacen, pero algunos lo hacen notorio. Lo mejor que puede hacer es pensar con calma. Aun es joven, tiene mucho tiempo para seguir intentando para tomar la decisión correcta.

\- ¿Y si no sé tomar la decisión correcta? ¿Cómo podré reconocerla?

-Aproveche su defecto. Confíe ciegamente en usted misma.

Sonreí incrédulamente mientras seguía con la mirada baja. Creo que he simpatizado con el profesor.

-Apropósito…- cuando quise mirarlo, sentí como tomaba unos mechones de mi cabello. - ¿Acaso usted misma se cortó el cabello o sufrió de una venganza?

¡¿Pe- ¡¿Pe- ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! ¡Deje mi cabello en paz! Siento como sube la temperatura de mi rostro y para evitar que me vea sonrojada me tapo la cara con ambas manos mientras Levi aún sigue jugando con los mechones.

* * *

 **Levi**

Miren nada más, está sonrojada. Otra vez. ¿Por qué se pone así si solo le he hecho una simple pregunta? Que suave está su cabello, nada mal. Parece niña pequeña apenada, también me hace recordar a Petra… las primeras veces que hablamos solía sonrojarse en extremo, pero no se ocultaba como Mikasa.

Mientras veo mis dedos entre sus cabellos negros, he reaccionado de golpe. ¡¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?! ¡No puedo tocar a un estudiante de esa forma! ¡Detente!

Retiro de golpe mi mano, pero ella sigue con la misma postura. Vamos, mocosa. Reacciona.

-Lo he cortado yo misma…- me respondió.

Preferí darle la espalda, no le quiero ver después de lo que he hecho. Soy una escoria por sobrepasarme.

\- ¿M-Me veo mal? - preguntó con inocencia.

¿Por qué me pregunta este tipo de cosas? ¿Qué cree que soy?

-Tch. ¿Eso importa? - debo irme, tengo clase.

Ella no respondió.

-Me retiro, tengo clase- me despedí. No quiero verla hasta dentro de una… no, dos semanas. Espero que la pendeja no vaya con el chisme.

\- ¡Yo también me voy, Sasha debe estar preocupada! - no pendeja, no vengas conmigo.

En cuanto me alcanzó, la mocosa nos e fue por su lado. Caminó a mi lado como si nos dirigiéramos al mismo lugar.

* * *

 **Abel**

Mientras sigo lo mío con Ilse… ¡Hey! ¡Aleja esa mano traviesa de mi pantalón! Ah sí, entré en duda sobre si ella ya se ha confesado al idiota o solo está jugando conmigo, como siempre.

Esta vez las cosas han cambiado, mientras no tenga a Mikasa puedo utilizar a Ilse por simple diversión. Claro, si ella llegase a ser novia de aquel y esté de acuerdo. Todos tenemos que llevarnos bien, ¿No?

-Ca…si- susurró ella entre besos.

\- ¿E.T. casa? - le pregunté mientras ella se separaba y soltaba una carcajada.

-Vayamos a mi casa, tenemos que acabar con lo que comenzamos la otra noche. Tu sabes, una despedida a lo grande…- sugirió mientras dibujaba con un dedo sobre mi pecho.

Pequeña tonta y zorra, ¿Qué no amas al otro? Bueno, no hay que desperdiciar lo ofrecido. Es de mala educación.

-No tenía idea que brindan clases por la tarde- escuché pasos a mi izquierda junto al eco de una voz particular. Ja, sería pendejo si no supiera reconocerla. Es ella, mi chica bonita, Mikasa.

Vaya vaya, ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Miré a la despeinada Ilse y ella se mostró apurada. La entiendo, estamos en una situación comprometedora, cualquiera que nos viera se daría la idea de lo que estábamos haciendo. Niños, no es correcto besarse en los pasillos.

-No me sorprende que no lo sepa- escuché que un pendejo le respondió.

¡¿Con quién demonios viene platicando?! ¡¿Por qué le habla de usted?! ¡Esperen un segundo, es ese enano de mierda!

-¡MIKASA! ¡TE DIJE QUE YO TAMBIEN ENTRARIA AL BA…! ¡BUEN DIA, PROFESOR! ¡NO CREA QUE IBA A DECIR QUE IBA A ENTRAR AL BAÑO! ¡NO PIENSE MAL DE MI! - tenía que ser esa misma alimaña. Otra vez esa amiguita de Mikasa se la ha vuelto a aplicar, pero me alegra que por otro lado se la topara. Nos dará tiempo. Por suerte, ella llegó por el otro lado si no, estaría frito.

Enano de mierda ya verás… Joder no hay tiempo para ponerse celoso, tengo que aprovechar la situación. No deben verme y menos con Ilse. ¡Rápido, piensa en algo! Miré alrededor y cuando recordé que el aula 5 no la ocuparían hoy pues los de séptimo semestre no tienen clases, una idea de escape llegó a mí.

\- ¿Recuerdas mi fantasía sobre el escritorio? - Ilse me miró con picardía. –¿Por qué no cumplimos mi deseo y después vamos tu casa? El aula 5 está disponible y pues…- no me dejó terminar pues me volvió a besar.

Ella tomó mi mano y ambos salimos corriendo hacia la derecha, posiblemente nos vean correr, pero es eso a que Mikasa pase a un lado de nosotros y vea mi rostro. Lo bueno del caso es que el aula está bajando las escaleras, sé que Levi no tiene grupos en ese piso por lo que es menos probable toparnos con él y en el caso de mi chica bonita, su amiguita nos dará tiempo para escondernos.

Perdóname bonita, déjame terminar ciertos asuntos pendientes y te prometo que siempre serás la única para mí. Siempre, Mikasa.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Tras terminar su trabajo revisando algunas cortezas de árboles, el forense con quien mejor se relacionaba Nifa: "Gafas" decidió ir a apoyar al equipo que examinaba la facultad puesto que la mayoría del personal aún se encontraba en el bosque examinando árbol por árbol.

Según le contó Nifa, el equipo del edificio se encontraba en aprietos y de malas ya que Isaac (el forense más cretino e inmaduro del personal) se le pidió que fuera por una lámpara UV extra para la recolección de huellas a la camioneta que utilizaban en el momento, pero ya llevaba más de los veinte minutos sin aparecer.

Siempre se presenta una situación como esta en todo caso, es por ello que cada uno tiene como obligación cargar con sus propios materiales.

Mientras Gafas caminaba desde el bosque hasta la explanada de la facultad, trató de localizar a Isaac, pero no tuvo señales de él y fue una sorpresa visualizar la camioneta cerrada. Tal vez ya había pasado por la lámpara y ya se encuentre trabajando como se debía.

Es un alivio saber que tiene todo su material a la mano, no habrá necesidad de ir hasta la camioneta por un instrumento extra.

Cuando le faltaban tan solo unos metros para llegar hasta el edificio, algo en concreto le llamó la atención en la explanada. Un pequeño edificio el cual sospecha utilizan como almacén con el portón completamente abierto.

No recuerda que Nifa mencionara algo sobre un almacén en el patio trasero ni que alguien había encontrado algo fuera del edificio. Mas impulsado por su curiosidad que por su obligación de mantener el área restringida, Gafas se dirigió al lugar a paso rápido.

El lugar en si es espacioso y un portón metálico lo resguarda de los estudiantes. Su apariencia engaña pues al exterior parece un cuarto pequeño. Debe estar conectado con el edificio, es la única explicación por la que tenga semejante tamaño. En cuanto se asomó no se sorprendió al encontrar varias escobas, mesas desplegables, balones de baloncesto, se adentró un poco al lugar y como la luz del sol no le era suficiente, sacó su linterna.

Al encenderla, su cuerpo se quedó en shock y sintió su corazón latir rápidamente al visualizar un camino de sangre que se adentraba al profundo interior del lugar.

\- ¡¿Hola?!- gritó esperando que algún compañero le respondería, pero solo escuchó su eco. - ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

En respuesta, escuchó el eco de unos pasos alejándose. No está solo, que alivio.

\- ¡Parece que encontraron algo! ¡Deberíamos reportárselo a la oficial! - comentó mientras seguía el camino de sangre y se alumbraba con la linterna.

En lo que seguía la pista, Gafas alumbró alrededor del lugar para calmarse un poco y apreciar que era lo que guardaban los encargados del lugar. Marcos gigantes para la foto del recuerdo de las semanas académicas, sillas rotas como extras, cajas de cartón y numerosos artículos de limpieza.

-Demasiado espacio para todo esto. Esto no fue construido para que se utilizara de almacén, ¿No creen? - preguntó torpemente, pero nadie le respondió.

Gafas se detuvo al ver que el rastro de sangre había terminado y al ver que lo condujo hasta una escotilla abierta. Entró en pánico.

\- ¡¿Hola?!- volvió a hablar mientras alumbraba el sótano del lugar y dudaba mas de dos veces si debía bajar o no por la escotilla.

Los pasos que había escuchado anteriormente se hicieron presentes, pero de igual forma los escuchó a lo lejos.

El forense solo pudo apreciar como la poca luz de sol que entraba al lugar comenzaba a extinguirse y el rechinido de ambas puertas del portón moviéndose.

Gafas en un impulso soltó su linterna, corrió hasta la entrada, pero en un rápido movimiento, ambas puertas se cerraron de golpe. Cerraron las puertas a propósito. Al ver su fallo, se detuvo y al pasar unos segundos, el eco de los pasos volvió a escucharse, pero ahora el sonido se incrementaba. Alguien estaba caminando hacia él.

El forense comenzó a caminar hacia atrás temeroso por su situación, no podía ver a su "compañero" pero estaba seguro que al dejar su linterna atrás, quien caminaba hacia él podría ver perfectamente su silueta. Con el paso ciego y el piso resbaloso por la sangre, Gafas tropezó con una silla y cayó de espaldas.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó furioso mientras sentía el dolor del impacto en su trasero y se reincorporaba deprisa.

Cuando se levantó, su piel se erizo y sus ganas de gritar comenzaron a surgir al ver como su linterna comenzaba a iluminar el techo para después apagarse. No hacía falta saber que alguien la había tomado a propósito para después dejarlo a oscuras.

En penumbras, solo y sin protección le hace saber que moriría si no hace algo. Debe caminar ciegamente hasta la entrada y tratar de abrir el portón. No hay de otra. Lástima que no es oficial para cargarse con un arma y si tan solo hubiese pasado el examen de puntería en la academia, tendría el permiso de portar una.

De nuevo escuchó los pasos, pero gracias a un impulso idiota, decidió voltear para darle la cara. Tal vez si se le enfrentaba tendría oportunidad de derrotarlo.

\- ¡MUESTRATE SI ES QUE TIENES LOS HUEVOS NECESARIOS! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas esperando que se desde el patio trasero de afuera o dentro del edificio de la facultad.

Sintió una presencia enfrente de él y cuando se detuvo el sonido de los pasos. El clic de la linterna se escuchó e inmediatamente solo alumbró una sonrisa socarrona mientras que los ojos del desconocido se ocultaron tras la sombra de su frente y cabello.

Mientras Gafas gritaba asustado, miró de reojo que el sujeto llevaba el uniforme de forense, pero no pudo encontrar el gafete que le identificara.

\- ¡¿Isaac?!- preguntó por impulso. El miedo le impidió deducir si la pregunta la había hecho para saber si se trataba del forense que conocía o para preguntar por él.

-Él está muy ocupado durmiendo- reveló el otro.

\- ¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! ¡TE MATARÉ! - gritó nuevamente por impulso.

El supuesto forense borró su sonrisa, apagó la linterna y Gafas escuchó como la lanzó lejos de ellos.

\- ¿Puede ver en la oscuridad? - preguntó el desconocido, pero Gafas no se atrevió a responder. –Perfecto, entonces bailemos…

Gafas gritó por su vida esperando que Nifa desde el bosque, Hanji quien aún estaba en el edificio de la facultad o cualquier persona que caminara por ahí lo escucharan para auxiliarlo… pero una vez más, la suerte no le acompañó y lo único que se podía escuchar afuera a pocos metros cerca del portón eran los gritos de dolor y suplica que el hombre realizaba junto con las carcajadas que soltaba su atacante.

 **Continuará…**

 **Este capítulo me dejó exhausta, juro que con esto me excusa para no volver a actualizar hasta Halloween. Espero de todo corazón que les gustara este capítulo algo intenso y tengan paciencia para el siguiente.**

 **Espero que estén atentos a los capítulos del otro fic y que me dejen sus propuestas en sus reviews de este capítulo. Prometo mostrar todos sus homenajes (lo digo ya que alguien me mandó un texto pequeño que en lo personal me encantó como para ponerlo en un periódico nota sospechosa o algo así).**

 **Posdata: no entren a almacenes solos, no entren sin linternas, si no les responden a sus "hola" no sigan y mucho menos vayan solos. Solo a Gafas se le ocurrió, no lo culpen… alguien tenía que morir, ya era hora B)**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Listos para el bailongo morocho (fiestita loca)?! ¡Feliz Halloween! Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este primer año del fanfic. Muchas gracias. Me alegra tanto convivir con algunos lectores quienes en ocasiones comparten sus experiencias hasta creaciones conmigo. Sin ustedes, Abel no existiría.**

 **Primero quiero agradecer a mis amadas lectoras Nozomi y Karlin Avila por su gran trabajo en aportar las portadas de esta historia. Decidí utilizar ambas, pero ya que Nozomi la compartió primero (chica, no te tardaste nada en hacerla), la utilizaré primero y después la de Karlin.**

 **También quiero agradecer a un lector anónimo (me pidió que fuese así ya que no cuenta con ff) quien aportó un pequeño verso para la historia.**

 **Ah, y también hay unas preguntas que me hicieron por inbox (jajaja dos, que payasa soy) y las responderé al final.**

* * *

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Eri Ackerman: Has acertado a algo, Erwin conoce a Levi mas no son amigo ni colegas. Ya se contará por qué. Respecto al asesino y como es que Isaac (cof cof) sabe sobre él… aquí se verá el inicio de todo. Disfruté mucho escribir el momento rivamika, pero hay otro momento aquí que lo disfruté aún más.**

 **HikariTailmon: Levi será todo un intenso en esta historia y justamente escribí en este capítulo algo que lo comprueba. Pobre Gafas, pero tenía que hacer saber que Abel no es un stalker cualquiera así que… fue el rival más débil, adiós. Jajaja**

 **Mary Ann Walker: Justamente cuando leí tu review me quedé como que… raioz, le atinó a algo antes de tiempo jajaja. Este capítulo agrego un poco sobre el origen de Abel y su vida cotidiana pues siempre quise mostrar que no es un chico rudo que vive solo y así.**

 **Y a los acosadores del mal y a todos los seguidores del fic. Muchas gracias y por eso hoy les regalo un capitulo rivamika (bah, que llore Abel un rato…).**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene Lime, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Ante su error y llevar más de los diez minutos buscando, Hanji Zoe nuevamente inició por búsqueda por tercera vez por los pasillos esperando encontrar a Isaac merodeando por ellos, pero solo consiguió miradas extrañadas de algunos forenses quienes ya se extrañaban de su actitud y un agotamiento innecesario. No podía alarmar a los demás, no es prudente decirles que posiblemente Abel estaba entre ellos, que se hizo pasar por un forense y causar pánico y hasta crear cómplices. El mundo está lleno de locos, a fin de cuentas.

Al no encontrar algo que la dirigiese con Isaac, Zoe optó por salir del edificio con calma y al cuestionarle a los policías quienes le apoyaban con la vigilancia del lugar sobre el forense cubierto de sangre cual carnicero, todos negaron haberlo visto.

-Mierda…- se quejó mientras sacaba su radio y lo encendía. –Moblit...- llamó a su compañero, pero este no respondió en segundos. Esto le enfada, nunca se había topado con un colega que la deje esperando. - ¡Moblit, responde! - volvió a intentar, pero nada.

Suspiró pesadamente, la cagó y lo admite plenamente. Debió darse cuenta en el momento: un chico joven lastimado le pregunta sobre Abel y después se vuelve tosco al hablar y susurra cosas. ¿Curioso, no? ¡Por dios, que pendeja!

\- ¡Estén atentos, quiero que Isaac aparezca antes de que los forenses terminen! - ordenó mientras se iba trotando hacia el aula magna. Recordaba las indicaciones que le dieron antes de que se llevaran a los alumnos, no tardará en llegar.

 **Isaac Laruz: 30 minutos desparecido**

* * *

-No me sorprende que Isaac esté merodeando por ahí- le comentó una compañera a Nifa mientras esta la observaba rebuscando de cuclillas pistas debajo de las hojas secas. –La verdad, siempre fue así. Tomemos en cuenta que solo trabaja con nosotros porque su tío le hizo el favor.

-En verdad, Karen. Lo que me molesta es que se lleva el crédito de los demás mientras él pierde tiempo- añadió Nifa que ahora buscaba en su bolsillo trasero su móvil. –Llamaré a Gafas, tal vez necesiten más apoyo que aquí.

-Adelante- respondió Karen mientras Nifa se alejaba.

Mientras a escuchaba como daba línea su llamada, Nifa miró de reojo el bosque y tras sentir como una brisa pequeña movía sus cabellos cortos, una idea excitante pasó por su mente. "¿Y si aprovecha la situación y le pide a Gafas que salga con ella después del trabajo pesado?" A él le gusta la comida tailandesa, no sería mala opción invitarlo a cenar.

Una vez que escuchó la notificación del buzón de voz, decidió colgar y volver a intentar. Gafas siempre responde, los forenses carecen de radios por lo que siempre están al pendiente de sus móviles.

* * *

Había sido difícil, ese forense resultó ser más fuerte que el pasado. Mientras jadeaba exhausto y adolorido, se escuchó en el lugar unas extrañas vibraciones que chocaban contra el suelo. Debía ser su celular. ¿Quién hoy en día tiene su celular en modo vibrador?

Con brusquedad movió el cuerpo de su víctima y buscó en todo su cuerpo esa estúpida cosa y en cuanto la encontró, soltó de golpe al forense. No le importa lo mas mínimo si está muerto o no, se metió donde no debía.

Miró la pantalla y cuando descubrió que estaba entrando una llamada de una tal "Nifa trabajo", la luz del teléfono iluminó su sonrisa socarrona. Con tranquilidad esperó a que la pendeja se rindiera y se marcara la llamada perdida.

Una vez en silencio y oscuridad, se dispuso a irse, pero nuevamente Nifa trabajo volvió a llamar. Ahora que analizaba la situación, si "trabajo" se refería a que ella era forense y ellos trabajan para Zoe…

Mientras sonreía atendió la llamada y en cuanto se pegó el móvil a su oreja dejó que Nifa trabajo hablara primero.

* * *

\- ¿Gafas? - lo llamó al escuchar que él no la saludó. - ¿Está todo bien por allá?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo podía escuchar levemente la respiración de Gafas.

-No me digas que es otra de tus bromas- le regañó molesta mientras Karen soltó una risita al escucharla.

Y de nueva cuenta, Nifa no tuvo respuesta, pero esta vez escuchó una risa macabra del otro lado. Esto ya le estaba asustando.

\- ¿Gafas? - lo llamó mientras buscaba a su compañera con la mirada para alertarle de la situación.

Gafas terminó la llamada causando confusión en Nifa.

-Iré a buscar a Gafas- avisó a Karen y se fue trotando hacia el edificio que estaban investigando.

 **Gafas: 10 minutos desaparecido**

* * *

-Disculpe, nos faltan dos profesores- la profesora que le auxiliaba le comentó con un nudo en la garganta mientras le pasaba la lista de asistencia al joven policía.

Moblit analizó con detalle cada nombre en la lista que se había marcado con una "x" para indicar que se encontraban en el lugar. Al percatarse que en realidad eran tres nombres de los docentes que no estaban presentes y que este tercero acababa de ser subrayado por en medio numerosas veces le causó aún más confusión al policía

-Aquí son tres- aclaró seriamente.

Ella lo miró con cierta mueca extraña y suspiró pesadamente.

-El profesor murió el pasado Halloween, un aparente suicidio según nos dijeron- antes de pedirle que le aclarara de quién demonios hablaba, Moblit comprendió que era ese nombre subrayado.

\- ¿Y usted es…? - preguntó para comprobar que ella estuviera en la lista.

-Nanaba- respondió con dificultad.

Moblit no necesitaba ser un gran detective como Erwin para deducir que a la profesora Nanaba le afecta saber que alguno (o ambos) no se encontrar en el lugar. El policía leyó nuevamente la lista e hizo una mueca al descubrir que faltaba precisamente un hombre y una mujer. Sospechoso, ¿Serían amantes? ¿Por qué faltar el mismo día? ¿Abel es un profesor?

-Nanaba, hábleme sobre el suicidio del profesor.

-No creo correcto hablar de ello en estos momentos. Hay un estudiante muerto allá afuera- respondió irritada.

\- ¿Creé que ese supuesto suicidio podría estar involucrado con "Abel"? - Moblit ignoró su comentario y continuó preguntando a lo que Nanaba lo miró entre una mezcla de asombro y enojo.

\- ¿De qué me está hablando? - preguntó mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Le he preguntado que si cree que Abel…

\- ¡¿Quién jodidos es Abel?!- preguntó ahora alterada pero rápidamente fue calmada por otro policía que estaba cerca. - ¡Yo no conozco a ningún Abel! ¡¿Por qué lo involucra en el suicidio de mi compañero?!

\- ¡A callar Moblit, deja de hablar! - le regañó el policía y después se dirigió a la maestra agitada a quien la tomó de los hombros. –Discúlpenos, nuestra superior Hanji Zoe podrá aclararle todo en cuanto llegue. Sea paciente.

\- ¡Yo no quiero ser paciente! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con que alguien puede estar involucrado en el suicidio de Auruo?!- Nanaba comenzó a luchar contra el policía tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

\- ¡Cálmese, por favor! - él no se lo permitió.

Moblit comprendió dos cosas en esos momentos mientras miraba como Nanaba le gritaba entre lágrimas y su compañero luchaba por mantenerla quieta: la primera era que una vez más confirmó que es pésimo para interrogar pues siempre mete la pata y la segunda cosa es que no toda la facultad ubica el nombre del principal sospechoso del caso. ¿Y ahora como le explicará a Hanji que la ha cagado, que tienen que explicarle sobre la existencia de "Abel" a alguien más y habló con el trasero y no con el cerebro?

* * *

La culpa lo consumía ya desde unas horas y está seguro que en cuanto vea a la oficial Rico estallara en llanto y vergüenza por lo imbécil que fue con su hermana. Debió apoyarla en su momento, debió escucharla cuando le hablaba de Abel o del profesor Levi y, por último, nunca debió perderle de vista. Debió, pero no lo hizo.

Estaba cegado, cegado por su amor incondicional a Annie, cegado por la fama y suerte que poseía en su deporte favorito, cegado por la oportunidad de seguir creciendo… Fue más que un pendejo, ignoró todo lo negativo a su alrededor. Creyó que al hacerlo nunca le afectaría, pero recibió más que un golpe bajo.

Aun no puede aceptar la idea sobre la posible muerte de Mikasa, pero no la descarta del todo, Abel les demostró a todos que su amor por la Ackerman va muy enserio como para matar a quienes se interpusieran en su camino.

 **\- "Escucha Eren, yo no espero que confíes en mi pues yo no confió en ti y nunca lo haré a pesar de que seas hermano de Mikasa…"** \- la voz de Abel se hizo presente en su cabeza. **–"Pero puedes dormir tranquilo, respeto demasiado a tu hermana. No soy capaz de dañarla porque estoy enamorado de ella."**

Antes de permitirse volver a vivir el recuerdo, Carla lo tomó de la mano y la mirada de Eren se fijó en la sonrisa quebrada que ella le regalaba.

La familia se dirigió sin prisa alguna hacia la estación de policía mientras el policía encargado de estos manejaba el vehículo. Carla al igual que Grisha optaron sentarse junto a su hijo (quien quedó en medio de ambos) en los asientos traseros para convivir un poco más íntimamente.

Mientras Eren se mantenía con la mirada perdida y Grisha revisaba unos asuntos en su celular, Carla peinó cariñosamente con sus dedos los cabellos castaños de su hijo mientras tarareaba en voz baja aquella canción de cuna que solía cantarle cuando temía al monstruo del closet o a un repentino apagón causado por la lluvia.

El castaño al captar un ligero fragmento del arrullo, se mordió su labio al sentirse aun más culpable y recordó el primer día que Mikasa había sido adoptada oficialmente por la familia. La casa en la que vivían en esos entonces era adecuada para tres integrantes mas no para cuatro por lo que la niña se vio obligada a compartir la habitación desordenada y decorada con temática de autos de carreras con el propietario de esta, Eren.

Durante la primera noche, la pequeña niña asiática no dejó que ninguno pegara el ojo hasta la madrugada a causa de su llanto mientras se aferraba a una mantita afelpada rosa y se encontraba sentada en la cama de Eren.

Grisha Jaeger se sentó junto a ella y la acercó a él con un ligero abrazo mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien mientras Carla le acariciaba su cabecita y le cantaba la canción de cuna de Eren que segundos después su esposo le acompaño en el canto. Gesto que hizo que la niña se calmara.

Eren dejó de tomar ese arrullo como suyo desde esa ocasión, cada vez que Carla veía a Mikasa triste o preocupada y sin importar que edad tuviera en aquel entonces, siempre le cantaba. Siempre.

-Llamaré a Zeke, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- aclaró Zeke mientras Carla se detenía y lo miraba confundida.

\- ¿No deberíamos dejar que él llame? - preguntó su esposa. –No podemos interrumpirlo en sus estudios.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que se entere por medio de las noticias? ¿En _Facebook_ , quizá? - preguntó molesto. –Lo siento Carla, pero no voy a permitir eso. Mikasa es mi hija y juntaré toda la ayuda posible para encontrarla.

Zeke, su medio hermano. Producto del primer matrimonio de su padre. Zeke, ese hijo de perra.

-No lo hagas, ese pervertido era el único quien no veía a Mikasa como familia- susurró furioso Eren.

\- ¡EREN! - le regañó Carla.

-Eren, quiero una explicación antes de que me saques de mis casillas- Grisha comenzó a utilizar su tono severo.

Eren lo miró molesto y en cuanto Grisha vio de reojo que su hijo apretaba con fuerza sus puños sabía que se aproximaba esos ataques de furia muy dados en él.

-Ese mal nacido solo nos visitaba para ver a Mikasa, si te dijo alguna vez que lo hacía para convivir más en familia y conocernos más íntimamente… te mintió, nos mintió a todos y en especial a Mikasa- apretó sus dientes mientras reprimía sus ganas por llorar. –Lo hizo, lo hizo con mi hermana. Él siempre quiso hacerlo con ella. Ese pervertido siempre lo quiso.

Carla tragó en seco y se peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras Grisha se retiraba las gafas, llevaba su mano a la altura de sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Eren, sé que tú todavía no has podido aceptar a Zeke, pero quiero que seas directo- añadió su padre. - ¿Qué hizo con Mikasa?

Carla negó con la cabeza amargamente al pasarle por la mente la imagen de Mikasa junto a Zeke. Se niega a pensar que ellos tal vez… bueno, las hormonas pudieron hacerlos reaccionar mal, pero son familia.

Zeke es educado y correcto, no lo cree capaz de faltarle el respeto a Mikasa a tal grado de acostarse con ella. Él la conoce desde pequeña, pero ella al igual que Eren no lo sabían hasta hace algunos meses.

El primer hijo de su esposo siempre procuró por sus hermanos menores, ¿Por qué ahora Eren comenta esto?

-No diré nada hasta que ese bastardo hable con ustedes- respondió su hijo.

* * *

Acarició lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos su barba mientras se miraba en el espejo empañado por el vapor de la ducha que acababa de darse, ¿Debería afeitarse? No parece vagabundo, pero lo hace parecer mayor.

Mientras soltaba un suspiro, se aferró a su toalla amarrada en su cintura. Hace tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación en la que su apariencia le preocupase, pero si se pone a analizar fríamente la situación, cuando realizó su jugada ella no pareció quejarse de su barba rasposa. Ese día realizó un robo de base y a lo grande.

\- ¿Le gustará a Mikasa ir a jugar Baseball después de comer? - le preguntó a su reflejo.

* * *

Sabía que si hablaba su vida se vería en peligro, pero tampoco tenía la necesidad de ir a la estación de policía a contarles todo lo que sabe. No siente que sea cómplice en el asunto pues sabe la misma información que los demás, pero lo único que la diferencia de los demás son tres cosas: una, que conoce muy bien a Abel: desde su rostro, su amor por Mikasa hasta su humor de doble sentido. Dos, sabe demasiado sobre la relación de Mikasa con el profesor Levi y tres, sabe perfectamente que ocurrió la noche pasada.

Y ahora mientras toma una taza de café desde la cocina y se encuentra escuchando la televisión en el canal del noticiero local las primeras noticias en meses sobre la desaparición de estudiantes y minutos después la crónica de la reportera mientras se dirigían a la facultad donde les llegó la noticia que había ocurrido un incidente; miró con tranquilidad la hoja donde acababa de escribir un verso que le llegó a la mente.

No está dispuesta a mostrárselo a Abel en cuanto la vaya a visitar, aunque tampoco cree volverlo a ver, sabe que no es estúpido y no se atreverá en dejar huellas, pero sabe que a ella no la dejará atrás. No le molesta la idea de ser la dama de compañía de Mikasa… si en dado caso que a su amigo no se le haya pasado la mano y acabó matándola.

-Abel…- susurró con una sonrisa. –Mikasa es tan suertuda- comentó mientras volvía a leer su escrito.

" _ **En el silencioso bosque jugó y se extravió, entre los árboles y la luz de la luna desapareció; mientras ella llora por su amor perdido Abel decide su destino. Gran pesadilla de nunca terminar y mucho hay que aclarar. Entre cada sollozo que Mikasa hace se pregunta en dónde estará su amado profesor: si vivo esperándola donde siempre o muerto bajo la tierra durmiente. Corre Mikasa, corre., El tiempo se agota y nuestra esperanza de encontrarte también."**_

 **Mikasa Ackerman: 12 horas y 30 minutos desaparecida.**

* * *

 **Hace dos años…**

 **Dos meses después**

 _ **Noche**_

 **Levi**

Estaciono el auto una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino. Confió en ella pues sugirió el lugar, una playa desierta que es iluminada en segundos por un faro en medio de la noche. No creí que conociera este lugar, estamos bastante lejos de la ciudad.

Con ayuda de la luz que provee el faro miro de reojo sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras me quito el cinturón de seguridad y veo como pellizca nerviosa sus jeans. No me atrevo a decirle que se calme pues comparto la misma sensación más yo sé disimular.

-Tranquilízate, ¿Quieres? - solté de golpe.

Ella asistió con la cabeza y dejó en paz sus jeans. No quiero ser brusco con ella, pero a mi poca experiencia… no sé como actuar.

-Profesor, yo…- soltó nerviosa mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro.

Me atrevo a mirarla fijamente y no me arrepiento al verla tan débil e indefensa ante mí. Le intimido y la pongo nerviosa, me gusta… me excita.

Por impulso, coloco mi mano sobre su pierna izquierda y con mi pulgar acaricio su rodilla. Sentirla temblar sobre mi mano me encanta pues soy dominante.

-Yo…- trató de hablar nuevamente sin darme la cara.

-Mikasa- la llamé, pero ella no se movió. –Mírame.

Alzo su mentón, la obligo a girarse hacia a mí y con cuidado le retiro las manos de su rostro, procuro no soltarlas para que ella se sienta en confianza. Sonreí al ver que ella todo este tiempo tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente haciendo que resaltaran sus pestañas. Se ve tan hermosa en su verdadera faceta, aunque también lo es cuando trata de hacerse la fuerte enfrente de mí.

-Mírame, por favor…- insisto. –Mocosa, sabes que no me gusta insistir. ¿Quieres una mala nota en tu siguiente parcial?

Ella sonríe divertida y ahora ella tiene control sobre mis manos. Me gusta cuando ella entrelaza sus dedos con los míos de forma tímida. Cuando cree estar segura, abre sus ojos y me mira fijamente.

\- ¿En verdad es capaz de ponerme una mala nota? - pregunta de forma incrédula.

-Lo soy y más si sé que tratarás de hacer para que la mejore- con esa respuesta automáticamente se sonrojó y trató de soltarme. –Oi Oi, tranquila…- no quiero dejarla ir, no quiero que siempre sea así. Debo enseñarle modales.

-U-Usted es malo…- susurró.

\- ¿Y eso te impidió coquetearme en clase y pedir asesorías en mis tiempos libres?

\- ¡Espere! ¡Así no fueron las cosas!

Mucha habla y poca acción. Solté una mano de Mikasa, la llevé hasta su nuca y la obligué a besarme. Sus labios son tersos y tiemblan al contacto.

Trato de jugar con su lengua, pero la mantiene rígida, está nerviosa. ¿Qué podría hacer para aflojar las cosas? En cuanto el faro ilumina el interior del auto, veo de reojo sus pechos que son resaltados por su cinturón y se me ocurre una idea.

Respeto a Mikasa, tanto como alumna como mujer, pero ella me está volviendo loco. La necesito, la deseo, quiero que sea mía pero también ser yo parte de su vida… quiero ser suyo.

Suelto su otra mano y con brusquedad le quito el cinturón de seguridad, abro su blusa de botones (Uy, qué pena. Ella debió sospechar que querría hacerlo. Le pedí que trajera blusa de botones por alguna razón…). Ella suelta un gemido y su lengua se vuelve más ágil. Mikasa otra vez hace que comience a perder el juicio, debo castigarla.

Me separo de su boca y bajo hasta su cuello para después repartirle besos, ella vuelve a gemir, pero ahora más fuerte. No quiero quedarme atrás, quiero hacerle la idea de lo muy dispuesto que estoy. Con cuidado, le retiro la blusa mientras ella arquea su espalda.

\- ¡Pro-Profesor! - se queja de forma aguda. Me detengo y la miro nuevamente.

-Tranquila, aun no comienzo- le susurro, le retiro la blusa por completo y vuelvo a besar su cuello.

\- ¡Esper…! ¡Ah! - echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aprieta su entre pierna con ayuda de sus piernas.

-Te deseo, Mikasa. Quiero hacértelo- le comento con lo último que me queda de cordura. –Quiero hacértelo aquí, en este auto. Ahora. ¿Quieres que me detenga? Entonces pídemelo- continúe besando su cuello y subí hasta su oreja.

-Si-Siga…- susurró con dificultad.

Perfecto, justamente estaba considerando aburrido centrarme en su cuello. Bajé por garganta lentamente y formé un camino de besos hasta la división de sus pechos.

La luz del faro me hizo notar que su sostén es rojo cereza. Me agrada ese color en ella, es como si fuese creado solo para Mikasa Ackerman. Es su firma.

-Quítatelo- ordené.

Ella entre jadeos me mira confundida y después razona la orden. Me sorprendo al ver que, en vez de retirarse el sostén, ella rápidamente se cubrió el pecho con ambos brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Y ahora que sucede? - le pregunto, pero ella no responde. –Ackerman- utilizo el mismo tono que utilizo en clase.

Mierda, creo que la he cagado. Voy muy deprisa.

-Mikasa…- acaricio su rostro, pero ella permanece rígida.

-Profesor, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Tch. Ya la estás haciendo.

Tardo en hablar nuevamente pero cuando tomó valor, prosiguió.

\- ¿Podría ser gentil conmigo? Es mi primera vez haciendo este tipo de cosas- el faro me hizo ver su rostro apenado.

Sonreí por impulso mientras pasaba la luz. Mocosa, no tienes por qué pedirme eso. Seré lo más delicado posible contigo. Te lo prometo, pero ni creas que te lo diré.

Ella interpretó mi sonrisa como un "Si" y ahora fue ella quien se acercó bruscamente a mí para besarme. Mientras me pierdo en ella pegado de espaldas en mi ventana, siento como sus manos de forma insegura llegan hasta mi pecho y con torpeza trata de desabrochar los botones (Si, yo también pensé en lo que le haríamos a mi camisa).

-Tch. ¿Quieres que te ayude? - pregunté, pero ella no me respondió.

Esta vez no pude reprimir una risa ligera en cuanto se separó de mí, Mikasa es muy terca pero no me disgusta.

-Deme un segundo- soltó de golpe y ahora se concentró en quitarme la camisa.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres más tiempo? - pregunté y ella me deposito un beso inocente en los labios.

\- ¿Está dispuesto a esperar más de un segundo?

Alcé su mentón y le devolví el beso en los labios.

-Tch. Solo no te pases que odio que me dejen esperando- ella sonrió divertida.

-Como usted ordene, profesor- comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón.

Mocosa, más vale que te apures porque mi cabeza está olvidando la definición de "paciencia".

Sentí un escalofrío en mi pecho cuando terminó y sus tibias manos acariciaron desde mi tórax hasta mi clavícula. No la puedo ver a la perfección, pero sé que me mira fijamente, con vergüenza… pero lo hace.

-No sabía que se ejercitaba- susurró apenada.

\- ¿Te tomé por sorpresa?

-Algo, solo comento porque no quiero imaginar que más oculta…- tocó dos veces con su dedo índice mi entre pierna.

-Tch. Vayas que te sorprenderás- respondí mientras sentía como comenzaba a estorbarme el pantalón.

-Entonces…- ahora con la palma de su mano acarició con lentitud de abajo hacia arriba mi ahora notable erección. –Demuéstremelo.

¿Desde cuándo se volvió una mujer seductora y segura de lo que quería? No importa, no pienso ponerme a pensar y menos ahora que Mikasa me necesita… o más bien yo la necesito.

-Pro… No, Levi…- volvió a besarme. –Hagámoslo.

Antes de responderle, toma mis manos y entrelaza sus dedos para después darme un apretón.

-Disfrutemos de esto sin culpa- sonrió tímidamente.

-No Mikasa- aprieto sus manos. –Jamás sentiré culpa en quererte.

* * *

Abrí de golpe mis ojos y me vi rodeado de oscuridad. Me senté de golpe en la cama mientras sudaba frio, miraba alrededor y me sentía excitado, ¡¿Pero qué clase de sueño acabo de tener?! ¡¿Y por qué carajos con Ackerman?! No, esto no está bien. No es correcto, es solo una niña. ¡Una mocosa!

Me siento fatal, culpable y sucio. Ella es menor de edad y alumna de la facultad. Soy un monstruo por tener fantasías con ella, no merezco ser profesor. Soy de lo peor.

Con una mano peino mis cabellos hacia atrás y trato de tranquilizarme. No puedo dejar de pensar en aquella Ackerman, me es inevitable.

No hace falta que me asome debajo de las sabanas para saber que tengo una erección, con solo la luz que entra por la ventana me es suficiente. Ackerman pendeja, mira lo que causas.

-Levi, ¿Está todo bien? - la voz adormilada de Petra me toma por sorpresa y en cuanto volteo a verla, me alivio al saber que está de espaldas.

-Tch. Nada- respondo. Mierda, si no pude controlar mi carácter con la Ackerman de mi sueño húmedo, debería tratar de no repetirlo con Petra.

Veo como la silueta de Petra se da la vuelta para darme la cara y en cuanto lo hace, bajó la cabeza. No quiero que me vea en este estado.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? - pregunta preocupada.

Otra vez la imagen de Ackerman en sostén vuelve a mi mente.

-No.

\- ¿Seguro? Tal vez la comida italiana fue muy pesada…

-Tch. Petra, estoy bien.

Mierda, estoy lamentándome enormemente que Petra no quiso tener relaciones esta noche. Tengo demasiadas ganas por masturbarme, pero no puedo hacerlo con ella aquí. Ella no pronuncia palabra y vuelve a darse la vuelta en la cama.

De acuerdo, vivimos juntos y tenemos una relación abierta. Puedo hacerlo, no creo que le moleste que yo tenga iniciativa en tener sexo con ella.

La tomo por la cintura y la pego a mí para que sienta mi erección (para que se dé una idea de cómo estoy), ella no se queja ni tampoco menciona algo con exactitud.

\- ¿Quieres dormir bien? - le susurró al oído.

-Si permaneces así, dormiré de maravilla- acarició sus pies con los míos. –Descansa…

Me he quedado congelado, ¿Me está ignorando?

-No, no quiero descansar- comienzo a besarle el cuello de forma brusca a lo que ella acepta el gesto.

-Que cariñoso eres- comentó burlonamente.

No Petra, no soy cariñoso. Solo quiero "eso". Quiero arrancarme la imagen de Ackerman de la cabeza.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

 _ **Tarde**_

 **Abel**

Una cita semanal y sin compañía fue lo que acordamos después de ver mis supuestos "avances". Ja, si ese pendejo supiera que he estado mintiéndole y ocultando cosas, ni siquiera se le cruzaría por la cabeza la idea de que poco a poco me he vuelto un niño bueno.

Mientras estoy acostado sobre el diván de su oficina y escucho como él hace sus apuntes, mi atención se centra en el sonido que hace el aire acondicionado y he fijado la mirada en el techo. Papá oso alguna vez mencionó que los techos blancos eran perfectos para expandir la luz en un cuarto, pero sin un buen impermeabilizante las manchas de humedad mandarían todo a la mierda. Buen momento para pensar en ello, bravo.

\- ¿Has estado practicando un pasatiempo como te recomendé? - preguntó mientras yo aún seguía con la vista en el techo.

-Guitarra acústica y eléctrica, dibujo, lectura, canto, pasar tiempo en el gimnasio… nada nuevo. ¿Creé que debería aprender a aplicar uñas acrílicas?

Escucho como suelta una risa fingida.

-Yo te recomendaría comenzar algo nuevo, algo como la escritura o la fotografía. ¿Qué dices?

-Esa no fue la pregunta que le hice- le corregí. –Mamá pata estaría encantada si aprendo a aplicar uñas.

\- ¿Por qué no llamas a tu madre por su nombre?

-Ya se lo he dicho, Doc. No es mi madre, no tengo porque hacerlo.

-Lo es biológicamente.

-Pues no parece, ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia en prepararme el desayuno "especial" como a todos los demás por sus estúpidos cumpleaños.

\- ¿Y por qué no una "cena especial"? ¿No lo has pensado?

-Ja, Doc. Que imaginación tiene, yo dejé de ser su hijo favorito desde que el bodoque nació.

\- ¿Te afecta el hecho que tu madre no festeje tu cumpleaños como los demás integrantes de tu familia?

-Me afecta más el hecho que usted no me haya dado mi abrazo de cumpleaños.

-Abel, no me es permitido y como profesional no me nace.

-Yo diría lo mismo, no me es permitido y no me nace.

Él se quedó callado unos segundos, algo placentero para mí. ¿Podríamos quedarnos así hasta que se acabe la sesión de hoy?

\- ¿Qué tal Ilse? ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? - joder, ¿Qué no se cansa de hablar?

Hoy no me apetece hablar de Ilse, desde que la rechazó el estúpido ese no ha dejado de pedirme que nos frecuentemos. No me he negado hasta ahora pues el sexo siempre será sabroso para todos, pero mi situación es como aquella en la que no tienes apetito y estás comiendo una comida exquisita… no la saboreas, no quedas satisfecho.

¿Por qué? Por qué ahora estoy hambriento de Mikasa. Necesito verla, ya han pasado dos meses desde aquella última vez que hablamos y aunque he asistido sin falta a la biblioteca todos los días y paso por el mismo maldito pasillo todos los días, ella no está.

La he buscado y también a sus compañeros (en especial al princeso ese) en algunos clubs, pero al parecer ella no está inscrita en alguno y en cuanto observé las prácticas de los equipos deportivos, no encontré a nadie conocido.

-Ella me felicitó a las 12:03 a.m., parece que se demoró en escribir el mensaje. Ella siempre es puntual- respondí.

\- ¿Y has salido con ella?

Cierro mis ojos para poder imaginarme a Mikasa como la última vez que la vi, el día que me dijo su nombre. La veo viéndome con esa inocencia que tanto me excita y escucho llamarme con duda en su voz. Es perfecta, es hermosa y pura, pero me encanta llamarla "bonita" pues fue mi primera impresión de ella.

-No la he visto en dos meses- respondí sin ganas mientras abría mis ojos.

-Por lo que veo, la extrañas…

-No tiene idea, Doc. La necesito, pero las circunstancias por las que pasamos me alejan cada vez mas de ella.

Imagino como Mikasa me da la espalda y se aleja de mi a paso lento por un solo camino lleno de oscuridad. Como deseo ser parte de ella, pero Ilse y mi compañero son quienes me obligan a dejarla ir. Estoy seguro que, si ambos no estuvieran en mi camino, yo desde hace tiempo ya hubiera pasado aula por aula preguntando por la chica bonita.

\- ¿Y tu compañero sabe sobre esto? ¿Has mantenido contacto con él? - en cuanto me preguntó eso recordé aquella vez que me sangró la nariz y hablamos en el baño. Gracias, nariz delicada.

-Mantenemos contacto de vez en cuando. Alicia no es la única que utiliza espejos.

-Ya veo…- volvió a anotar en sus apuntes. –De acuerdo Abel, creo que no hay necesidad de explicarte la actividad que tengo planeada para ti por motivo de tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?

-No, no hay necesidad. Lo hacemos cada año.

-Sabemos el día de tu nacimiento mas poco del motivo- suspiró. –En fin, toma en cuenta que si vuelves a alterarte durante la regresión no dudes en terminar con la actividad cuanto antes.

-Ya lo sé.

-Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, tal vez podríamos dar con la identidad de…

\- ¿Podemos comenzar? Siempre he odiado hacer esto.

-De acuerdo. Por favor, cierra tus ojos y trata de recordar aquel Halloween hace trece años. A la cuenta de 10 quiero que te concentres y…

-Ya, ya. Hagámoslo.

-Y recuerda, si sientes que no puedes con la situación… solo abre los ojos.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en aquel Halloween, el día que nos cambió la vida.

- _1…2…3…-_ volver a recordar esa extraña sensación. - _5…6…7…_ \- toda esa sangre. _-…9…10_

* * *

 **Hace trece años…**

 _Todo es confuso, vuelvo al mismo lugar… creo que estoy un estacionamiento muy abierto o un medio de una calle. Solo puedo verme sentado sobre el asfalto._

 _-Está muerto- escucho a una niña comentando en tono serio mientras otra comienza a llorar desesperadamente._

 _\- ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENOS! - gritó otro niño en pánico. - ¡NIÑO CAIDO! ¡NECESITAMOS UNA AMBULANCIA!_

 _No dejo de preguntarme quien soy, quienes son ellos y donde estoy. No puedo hablar ni tampoco moverme._

 _\- ¡LO MATÓ! - gritó la niña llorona. La detesto. - ¡ESE SEÑOR LO MATÓ!_

 _\- ¡AUXILIO! ¡SOCORRO! - el niño volvió a pedir ayuda._

 _-Malditos bastardos, nadie nos ayuda…- añadió la seria llorando._

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ LE VAMOS A DECIR A SU FAMILIA?!- la llorona se hizo presente._

 _Al fin pude moverme un poco, bajé la mirada y vi que vestía de un traje de payaso que estaba cubierto de sangre. Alcé mis manos y vi que las palmas estaban sumamente decoradas con raspones recientes y sangre que dudaba que fuera mía._

 _Sangre…Sangre…odio la sangre._

 _\- ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA UN RATO! ¡¿QUIERES?!- grité con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Todos guardaron silencio mientras yo me ponía de pie. Me duele todo el cuerpo, siento como si me hubiese golpeado. ¿A quién le lloran tanto?_

 _-$%# & , ¿QUÉ TE PASA? - me cuestionó el niño. _

_Al mirarlo bien vi que estaba disfrazado de Frankenstein, pero su maquillaje verde estaba corrido gracias a las lágrimas que había derramado._

 _\- ¿Me hablas a mí? - pregunté auto señalándome._

 _\- ¡SE VOLVIÓ LOCO! - gritó otra vez esa zopenca que estaba disfrazada de bruja._

 _No puse más atención y decidí acercarme a ver el cuerpo del niño…_

 _ **-**_ **¿Qué es lo que ves?** \- escucho la voz del Doc.

 _Mis converse pisan un charco de sangre y la imagen se vuelve borrosa, me estoy mareando._

-Otra vez el niño muerto- respondo.

 **\- ¿Puedes acercarte a verlo?**

-Puedo intentarlo…

 _Vi el cuerpo tendido de un niño disfrazado de… ¿De qué rayos está disfrazado? ¡No puedo distinguirlo! Me duele la cabeza, todo se mueve…._

-Doc, no puedo hacerlo.

 **-Tranquilízate. Respira hondo…**

 _Logro calmarme y me acerco, está disfrazado de Drácula. Curioso, un charco sobre un charco de sangre. Está golpeado y su traje desgarrado, algo nos ocurrió. Yo estoy lastimado mientras que él está muerto._

 **\- ¿Cómo luce?**

-Lo atropellaron y algo más le hicieron- respondí.

 **\- ¿Quién lo hizo?**

 _Miré alrededor y cuando vi las marcas de los neumáticos del coche y la dirección en la que se fue, algo en mi me dijo quién era._

 _-SYT-338-A- habló la seria interrumpido los gritos de Frankie._

-No lo sé- respondí.

 _\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- preguntó Frankie._

 _-Es su número de placa: SYT-338-A- le explicó._

* * *

Abro mis ojos de golpe, tengo una pista. La placa del auto del bastardo ese…

-No pensé que terminarás tan pronto, ¿Algo nuevo? - preguntó Doc.

-Negativo, todo igual- mentí.

Mikasa, espero que no seas celosa ya que planeo ocupar parte de mi tiempo pensando en ese hijo de puta. Tengo que encontrarlo, aunque me tarde otros trece años.

 **Continuará…**

 **Otro capítulo sin Mikasa, que lastima. En la parte de Levi no creo que tenga que explicar que pasó al final con Petra y pues en la de Abel… bueno, ahora saben que la personalidad surgió a través de un accidente ya que su compañerito presencio la muerte de un niño. Será interesante escribir sobre la investigación de Abel sobre el causante de todo (algo que ya tenía planeado hacer desde hace mucho) y… como persigue a Mikasa.**

 **No fue un capitulo largo a comparación de los demás, pero hubo avance y una probadita de lo que podría ser del lemon.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme un año. Se los agradezco mucho y espero que me sigan acompañando en los que siguen.**

 **-Los ama, Luna.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos! Les vengo con algunas buenas y una malas noticia. Me pregunto, ¿Cuál querrán leer primero? ¿Eh? ¿Las malas? Bueno, empecemos con las buenas :3**

 **Las buenas:**

 **he esforzado lo suficiente en este capítulo. Contiene otro punto ya planeado para la historia y un personaje clave.**

 **2\. He estado tratado de mejorar la calidad de los escritos, espero que se note.**

 **3\. Es cierto que he estado editando los capítulos pasados, pero aun no subo las correcciones. Lo haré en cuanto tenga el suficiente tiempo.**

 **4\. Debido a que planeo ingresar a un diplomado enfocado al marketing y diseño gráfico, me exigen enviar un portafolio con videos, fotografías, etc etc. Un amigo le gusta grabar cortometrajes y… ¿Adivinen que historia se grabará? Si, esta misma xD**

 **Planeamos solamente grabar la primera parte del primer capítulo, cuando Mikasa huye por el bosque y "Abel" la persigue. ¿Alguien le gustaría ver el resultado? xD**

 **Las malas:**

 **1\. Estoy en mi penúltimo semestre de la carrera y es aquí donde me exigen realizar prácticas en alguna empresa. He conseguido lugar en una de las dos mejores agencias de marketing de mi ciudad (lo cual es un gran privilegio), por lo cual ya me está quitando tiempo.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a (sus respuestas las agregaré en el siguiente capítulo):**

 **NozomiHocalt 16**

 **HikariTailmon**

 **Mary Ann Walker**

 **Eri Ackerman**

 **Karlin-Zeldi**

 **clauu-chann**

 **nya-chan**

 **Guest**

 **Y a los acosadores del mal. Gracias.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 _ **¿Sabes cuál es el juego favorito de los asesinos en serie? Las escondidas. ¿Por qué? Simple, porque los cadáveres enterrados son más difíciles de encontrar.**_

 **Actualidad**

Desde que la oficial Hanji se había retirado y dio la orden de mantenerse alerta, ambos policías quienes custodiaban el edificio sintieron el ambiente más tenso y escalofríos en la espalda por cada desconocido que llegaba al lugar.

Hace unos momentos llegó una mujer atractiva, pero de rostro indiferente quien fue escoltada por el oficial más veterano del par, algo que realizó sin interés supuestamente, hasta el aula magna.

Cuando regresó a su puesto, ambos oficiales bromearon sobre la mujer y la imagen de "no interesado" que mostró su escolta.

–¿Entonces no pudiste sacarle el número telefónico, casanova? – preguntó sarcásticamente el joven del par.

–¡Esa mujer se hizo la digna y no habló en casi todo el camino! – se quejó molesto su compañero–. Solamente me comentó que es maestra… ¡Porque yo mismo se lo pregunté!

–Debió sentirse inco…– tosió para corregir–. Intimidada.

–No me culpes, ser soltero te alborota las hormonas.

–¡No me hagas reír! ¿Un vejestorio como tu aún se le alborotan las hormonas? – preguntó entre carcajadas–. Además, con esa panza que te cuelga no harás más que asustar a mas mujeres.

–Escucha niño, ya sabes lo que dicen…– vaciló mientras se aclaraba la garganta y por orgullo trataba de sumir la panza–; Para el amor y el interés no hay edad y que todo hombre se conquista por el estómago.

Su compañero rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba, ¿Enserio le acababa de mencionar esa estupidez?

–Si claro y tu reciente divorcio explica…– el más joven se detuvo al ver que alguien se aproximaba.

–¿Mi divorcio que…? – preguntó en aire arisco, pero solamente obtuvo como respuesta un codazo como señal que mirara hacia enfrente.

A paso lento y cabizbajo, un joven que sobresalía por su alta estatura se acercaba mientras miraba las palmas de sus manos y hablaba consigo mismo. El más joven de los guardias puedo jurar que al tratar de interpretar sus murmullos escuchó múltiples veces: "Ok".

¿Estaría nervioso por algo?

–¿Qué hace un chico por aquí a estas horas? – le susurró el veterano a su compañero.

–No se le ve bien, deberíamos llamar a la oficial…– sacó con rapidez de su bolsillo trasero una radio, pero antes de encenderla, su compañero puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

–Espera, tal vez tuvo un problema en el camino. Recuerda que estamos en un punto intermedio, algún problema en el camino quizá…

–¿Y que me dices de la maestra?

–¿Justamente ahora te pones a sospechar de ella?

–H-Hola…– la voz átona del chico los volvió a la realidad–. ¿H-Hubo algún problema?

En su rostro se refleja ansiedad, sus ojos verde oliva tiemblan y tratan de mantenerse quietos, su cabello negro está desarreglado y la mochila gris que carga tiene los cierres abiertos.

–Eso deberíamos preguntarte, chico– el joven del dúo hizo resaltar su autoridad–. Muy tarde para llegar a clase, ¿No te parece?

–Lo–Lo lamento, se me hizo tarde– se excusó mientras se sonrojaba–. Vivo a un poco más de la hora de aquí.

–Qué casualidad– fingió una sonrisa–. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué casualidad que te retrasas precisamente en este día cuando han encontrado un muerto allá arriba y el asesino anda suelto por aquí! – comentó en tono hostil mientras señalaba hacia arriba y el chico lo miraba asustado.

– ¡¿U-U-Un muerto?! – comenzó a temblar mientras se apresuraba a sacar debajo de sus ropas un rosario y se aferró a la cruz que colgaba de este–. Que dios ampare a esa victima en el reino de los cielos y perdone a quien faltó al quinto mandamiento.

"Genial, un religioso" susurró molesto el oficial mientras se escuchaba al otro chico murmurar un padre nuestro.

El veterano no le quedó de otra más que permitirle al chico terminar con lo suyo y después interferir en el asunto.

–Escucha hijo, sé que esto no es fácil de procesar, pero así son las cosas…– comenzó a explicarle el veterano mientras el otro dejaba en paz su rosario–. Mientras no se complete la investigación forense y no nos den la orden, no podemos dejar pasar a nadie y debemos mandar a todo alumno y maestro al aula magna.

–Reportaremos a nuestros compañeros que te diriges para allá– añadió el otro.

El chico los miró nervioso y asintió lentamente.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo? – preguntó el primer oficial para tratar de calmarlo.

–Bertholdt Hoover– respondió seco mientras bajaba la mirada una vez más.

* * *

Se miró por última vez en el espejo. Para ser su día libre, no vestía "tan" mal. Una simple playera de Star Wars, unos jeans nuevos y sus viejos converse. Dejaría su ropa formal para el hospital, para hoy no.

Antes de irse llamó al celular de Mikasa, pero directamente la grabadora le informó que la línea estaba suspendida, "problema técnico" pensó y cerró con doble llave después de salir.

Era seguro que en estos momentos ella y Eren se encuentren en su universidad por lo que podría darse una vuelta y cuando marcara la hora de salida, compraría ese clásico combo de comida japonesa y llegaría de improvisto al departamento de los chicos.

No sería la primera vez que llegaba sin avisar y no le molesta la idea, pero después de todo lo ocurrido con ella cree que si se presenta de forma inoportuna tal vez Mikasa lo vea como algo apresurado y hasta "urgido" en cierta manera.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Quien no muestra interés, no da a entender que quiere ver un avance.

Estaba decidido, no iría en auto hoy. Necesita aire fresco, necesita analizar las cosas con cabeza fría y en lo principal, hacer tiempo. Aún es temprano, muy temprano.

El sol mañanero ilumina el vecindario y los colores lucen más vivos a comparación de otro horario. Inhaló fuertemente y exhaló con tranquilidad. Caminó a paso lento mientras algunas de sus vecinas lo saludaban con alegría y él solo se limitaba a sonreírles. En algunas viviendas no falto observar el clásico marido celoso en pijama con periódico en mano regalándole una mala cara. Es entendible, también se pondría así si viera a Mikasa saludar al vecino nuevo de manera coqueta.

Ahora que lo piensa: que hermosa se vería Mikasa como ama de casa, como SU ama de casa. ¿Qué tal los hijos? Pequeños rubios corriendo por toda la casa mientras él los persigue y su esposa sonríe al observarlos.

La juventud de hoy en día tiene la cabeza más caliente que un adulto mayor promedio como él, aunque no niega que las últimas noches la imagen de la chica sobre su cama y con la blusa entreabierta ha sido su principal motivo para masturbarse antes de dormir.

–Calma, calma. Todo a su tiempo– se dijo y continuó su camino–. ¿Debería comprarle flores? No, si lo hago Eren sospechará y también tendré que comprarle algo...

¿Cuántos tendrían? Los que Mikasa soporte, no piensa dejarla descansar ni una noche así que haciendo cuentas… tal vez cinco como máximo.

Dina será una excelente abuela quien cuidará de los niños mientras él disfruta tiempo a solas con su espos…

–¡Buenos días, doctor Zeke! – una voz infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y en cuanto reaccionó, vio un niño con gafas enfrente de él.

–Udo, buen día– saludó con seriedad–. ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

–Tengo que ir a la escuela– le dio la espalda para mostrarle su mochila anaranjada.

Observó el tamaño del bolso que cargaba tras de su pequeña espalda y alzó ambas cejas.

–Vaya, llevas más útiles de los que yo llegué a usa en mi infancia– confesó.

–Mamá dice que son demasiados materiales, pero a mí no me molesta.

–¿Eh, no? En ese caso: ¿Qué tal la espalda?

–Ningún problema, Doctor.

–Aprovechando, Udo. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?

–Excelente, doctor. Está mejorando– se acomodó sus gafas.

Mientras observaba a Udo, se mordió su labio inferior al dudar si debía o no preguntar por cierta persona.

–¿Y tu hermano? – Udo se mostró sorprendido–. ¿Cómo se encuentra? No le he visto desde hace tiempo.

El chico bajo la mirada y balanceó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Otra vez no ha llegado a dormir– confesó–. Mamá no lo sabe aún ni mucho menos Papá. Espero que piensen que se ha ido a la universidad.

Zeke negó con la cabeza mientras Uro lo miraba apenado.

–Ese chico no tiene remedio.

–Sí, no hace falta mencionar que estará en problemas con Papá cuando vuelva– siguió hablando el menor–. ¿Podría guardar el secreto? No quiero que se moleste conmigo si sabe que lo he delatado.

–No te preocupes por ello– aceptó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Si, en cierta parte le gustan los niños y le gustarán más si los tiene con Mikasa.

–¿Te molesta que te acompañe a la escuela? Tengo tiempo de sobra.

–Mamá y Papá dicen que no aceptar invitaciones de extraños.

–Udo, tus padres me conocen. Siempre acuden conmigo cuando necesitan un médico de cabecera

El pequeño inclinó su cabeza, fijó la vista en los converse del hombre y lentamente subió la mirada hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Cabecera? – preguntó confundido–. ¿Cómo el mueble que ponen en las camas?

Zeke soltó una carcajada ante la incredulidad del niño.

–No, claro que no.

–¿Entonces cura enfermedades de la cabeza?

–Esa no es mi rama, pero estoy interesado en ella.

–¿Entonces es cierto que usted engatusa mujeres y les roba los órganos?

Él se detuvo y miró extrañado a Udo.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

–Gaby no para de decirlo, está obsesionada con esa idea desde que lo conoce.

–¿Gaby?

–La prima de Reiner, el mejor amigo de Bertholdt… creo.

–¿Bertho…? ¡Oh si, si! ¡Claro! – se ajustó sus anteojos.

* * *

–¡Denle la orden a los perros, nos retiramos! – informó el líder del escuadrón de rastreo canino.

Tras un silbido y un jalón de correa, todos los perros captaron la orden a excepción de uno: Zeus, el perro más veterano del equipo y que se supone ya debería estar jubilado.

–¡Anda, Zeus! – ordenó su encargado mientras volvía a jalonear la correa, pero el canino de raza bóxer insistía en seguir olfateando las raíces de un árbol que sobresalían. Cuando su encargado pudo separarlo y literalmente arrastrarlo a unos metros de ahí, el perro volvió a jalonear su correa causando que otra vez se quedaran atrás del grupo.

–¡He dicho que nos vamos! – volvió a repetir el líder del escuadrón.

–¡Enseguida! – respondió el encargado de Zeus–. Vamos muchacho, ya no hay nada más que encontrar.

El perro comenzó a ladrar y volvió a jalonear su propia correa. Ya era obvio que quería guiar al humano ha cierto árbol.

–¿Encontraste algo, viejo? – volvió a ladrar llevándose la atención de todos.

–¡¿Qué pasa con Zeus, oficial?!– preguntó el jefe dándole la indirecta que se apurara.

–¡Jefe, creo que Zeus…! – en un acto de falta de atención por parte del encargado, soltó momentáneamente la correa y el viejo perro aprovechó para salir disparado a toda prisa hacia su derecha, de nueva cuenta iba hacia el árbol que le llamó la atención–. ¡Eh! ¡Zeus!

–¡Tiene diez segundos para ir por el perro o será sancionado junto con él!

–¡Entendido!

En cuanto el oficial llegó hasta el árbol y alcanzó a Zeus, observó que el perro escarbaba deprisa entre dos raíces. El chico tomó la correa y observó asustado el trabajo que estaba realizando el animal.

–¡OFICIAL! – lo llamó furioso su jefe mientras los alcanzaba en el árbol–, ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDE SEGUIR LA ORDENES QUE LE…?!– al ver que el perro escarbaba a toda velocidad, guardó silencio y miró preocupado al oficial.

–Jefe, ¿Cree que...?

–Esperemos que no– respondió deprisa–. Aun no demos por muerta a la chica.

Un ladrido de Zeus indicó que había terminado su trabajo. El jefe sacó de su pantalón un par de guantes de látex y al colocárselos se acercó al hoyo no tan profundo que había hecho el perro policía.

–Joder, tendremos que llamar al equipo forense– mencionó en cuanto se asomó.

El oficial encargado de Zeus se asomó e inmediatamente se tapó su boca al presenciar el descubrimiento del perro. Claramente sobresalía de la tierra una pequeña parte de un cuero cabelludo y algunos cabellos oscuros aun unidos a este.

Zeus había olfateado la cabeza de alguien, un cuerpo en pocas palabras.

 **Hace dos años...**

 **Mikasa**

Suspiro fuertemente mientras camino por el pasillo hacia el baño. Tengo que admitirlo, esta clase con Shadis ha sido una de las más aburridas del semestre. Solo se la ha pasado leyendo diapositivas.

Tomo mi celular del bolsillo trasero y miro la hora que es. Faltan más de treinta minutos para que termine la clase, procuraré tardarme.

Entro al baño de chicas y me impresiono al descubrir que una chica de anteojos se encuentra llorando mientras se lava las manos. Qué ambiente tan incómodo. Doy unos pasos hacia adelante tratando de ignorarla, pero cuando la veo de reojo y al lavamanos no puedo permitirme seguir como si nada. La corriente de agua que cae al resumidero está pintada de rojo, está sangrando. Eso explica su llanto, debe dolerle.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? – pregunto mientras me acerco a ella y me pierdo un segundo en la sangre corre por el agua como si fuese tinta china. Me siento culpable al disfrutar la escena cual fotografía.

Si el lavabo no estuviera salpicado con gotas rojizas de agua y ella tratara de dejar de llorar, ni siquiera me hubiera preocupado en preguntar.

Ella me mira asustada y después volvió a mirar sus manos. Alcanzo a ver que sus dedos se ven lastimados, tiene muchas heridas alrededor de ellos. "Se muerde los dedos" deduje al familiarizarme con su problema.

–S-Solo es una simple herida– respondió incomoda y colocó ahora su pulgar en el chorro de agua.

¿Debería insistir o ir al baño del piso de abajo para darle más espacio? Tengo una idea sobre lo incomodo que debe sentirse con mi presencia, pero sí sé que puedo ayudarla…

Me acerqué al cubículo que tenía a mi derecha, tomé papel higiénico y me acerqué nuevamente a ella para ofrecérselo.

–Para que deje de sangrar, aplica presión– ella me sonrió levemente, detuvo el flujo de agua y aceptó el papel.

–Gracias…– se sonrojó mientras envolvía su pulgar en el papel y trataba de regular su respiración cortada.

Cuando era pequeña y la muerte de mis padres era reciente, comencé a morderme los dedos. Recuerdo los diferentes métodos que Carla experimentó en mi para detener mi problema, pero el único que dio efecto fue frotar un diente de ajo en cada dedo.

Recuerdo el ardor que sentí, la sensación pegajosa que deja el extracto de ajo y lo horrible que sabe, tal vez pueda funcionarle a la chica.

–Frótate un diente ajo en cada uno de tus dedos– recomendé, pero ella no hizo más que bajar la mirada.

Di por hecha la ayuda y mejor me dispuse a entrar a un cubículo.

En cuanto salí del cubículo, esa chica había desaparecido. Lavé mis manos y al encontrar una pequeña gota de agua rojiza, sentí una corriente fría recorriéndome por la espalda mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos.

 **Abel**

El olor de la oficina del director siempre me ha incomodado, una mezcla de muebles viejos, cigarrillo, habitación encerrada y a vejez humana; fijo la vista en el escritorio y en la fotografía que tiene sobre el (creo que se trata de la última visita del rector a la facultad). Suspiró y en instantes me llama la atención sus adornos de cristal cortado tras de él y hasta el color de la pared.

Me recargo e el respaldo de la silla mientras meto las manos a los bolsillos, no tengo la más puta idea del porque me encuentro aquí, pero debe ser por temas delicados y cabe a resaltar que no me mandó a llamar como a los otros alumnos, no, simplemente me vio caminando por un pasillo, me comentó que me esperaría en su oficina y que mis faltas a las clases de hoy ya estaban justificadas.

–Entonces, ¿Arreglaste tu papelería con Vicky? – preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y me miraba curioso.

Viejo de mierda.

–Desde el primer día, señor– pude percibir lo gélida que se escuchó mi voz. Es entendible, sabe que no me gusta este tema de conversación.

Asintió con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

–Aclárame el asunto. En este momento eres…– me indicó con una mano que me brindaba la palabra.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Ya debería saberlo, no es tan difícil sacar la deducción.

–Abel– miré hacia el techo lanzándole la indirecta que era obvio.

–¡Eso me facilita aún más las cosas! – exclamó–. ¿Estás consiente que, de los dos gatitos tu eres con quien más se debe dirigir temas delicados? ¿Verdad?

–¿Gatitos? – pregunté sarcásticamente–. No nos compare con animales. Tanto yo como él somos conscientes de todo lo que ocurre y elegimos nuestras propias decisiones. Si hay necesidad, lo comentamos entre nosotros.

Recordé la última pendejada en la que me metió mi compañero con Ilse. Quisiera que el estúpido hubiese pedido mi opinión.

–Una disculpa, Abel– comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa–. Mejor vayamos directo al grano, ¿Te parece?

–Su tiempo no es el único del que se está desperdiciando– fui honesto.

Él solo volvió a sonreír, sacó un pañuelo de tela de un bolsillo y se limpió la frente con él. Eso me hizo recordar al abuelo de mi compañero, solo lo conocí unos días antes de que muriera. Una lástima que no asistiera al funeral, me agradaba… poco, pero me agradaba más que la otra pasa arrugada.

–Este es mi último semestre como director, después de casi nueve años en el puesto. Lo fui en el antiguo edificio y yo mismo inauguré junto con el rector esta nueva facultad– tomó la fotografía del escritorio y la miró nostálgicamente–. Hace unos días solo pensaba dejarle el puesto a alguien más y volver a mis actividades como maestro de matemáticas como el profesor Levi y apoyar las tutorías junto con la profesora Nanaba. Aunque, llegué a la conclusión que sería mejor opción jubilarme pues estoy cansado y llevo la delantera al profesor Pixis solo por un par de años…

Bla Bla Bla. ¿Por qué le dio por contarme esto? ¿Pixis? Nah, asunto perdido.

Suspiré mientras rodaba los ojos. Cálmate, Abel. Piensa en algo que te guste, algo como… Mikasa.

Sonrío como baboso al recordarla. Es lo que ella causa en mí, debería estar alagada que un pendejo como yo la ve como la chica más tierna (lo cual es realmente sensual para mi) y quiere darle todo lo mejor.

Mikasa, mi chica bonita. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Poniendo atención en clase o tratando de no quedarse dormida como el que la piensa?

–Abel, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Joder, ¿Ya terminó con su palabrería?

Un simple "Aja" salió de mi boca. No creo haberlo convencido, pero me importa poco.

–El asunto aquí es que dentro del personal de facultad solamente somos dos quienes sabemos y guardamos el secreto de su… "situación"– remarcó las comillas con sus dedos.

–Vicky y usted– completé.

–Sí, y ambos nos jubilaremos entrando la nueva dirección.

–¿Vicky también se jubilará? – pregunté sorprendido mientras me sentaba de forma correcta.

–¡¿Cómo eso si te sorprende y mi caso te importó poco?!– me regañó.

Diablos, entonces si Vicky se jubilará eso significa que tengo que presentar de nueva cuenta papelería y volver a explicar todo el asunto.

–¿Hablará con el nuevo director o me dejará hablar con él? – pregunté lo más serio posible.

–Para eso te llamé, quiero saber la opinión de ambos. Ya te lo había dicho: su papelería es la más delicada que tenemos en el momento y estamos obligados a mantener en secreto su situación. Ya es asunto suyo si lo han comentado con alguno de sus compañeros.

Ahora no puedo comentarle que, si la decisión absoluta cayese sobre mí, escogería la segunda opción.

–Tendré que hablarlo con él, si no le molesta la idea de no tener una respuesta hoy mismo– respondí.

–¿Te parece darme su respuesta mañana a primera hora?

–Dada la situación, no puedo prometerle mi asistencia mañana, pero tenga por seguro que se le hará llegar su respuesta a primera hora– comencé a tomar mis cosas.

Me estoy hartando de todo esto, otra vez me siento como una sucia cucaracha.

–Espera Abel, una última cosa antes de que te vayas… ¿Cómo están las cosas con Reiner?

 **Levi**

Comienzo a escribir sobre el pizarrón mientras el grupo guarda silencio. No los culpo, hasta yo mismo sé que sufrirán con este problema.

Termino de anotar, pongo todo en su lugar y me doy la media vuelta para ver con satisfacción los rostros de angustia de mis alumnos. Bien, aquí vamos… mi parte favorita.

– ¿Voluntarios? – señalo con la cabeza el pizarrón.

Algunos se miraron entre ellos, uno que otro trató de esconderse detrás de su compañero de adelante y los de enfrente miraron hacia atrás para evitar contacto conmigo. Tch, pendejos.

–Creo que no fui claro…– me aflojo un poco el cuello de la camisa mientras me recargo en el escritorio–. Acabo de pedir voluntarios para resolver este problema.

Todos volvieron a evitar contacto directo conmigo. Suelto un quejido mientras acepto que nadie se ofrecerá.

–Tch, quien pase lo exento del examen que viene– comento, pero nadie se atreve todavía.

Antes de pensar en otra estrategia o más bien "castigo", alguien alza la mano. Ubico a su dueña y asiento con la cabeza.

–Adelante, Ruth– veo como se sonroja mientras se levanta y se dirige al pizarrón.

En lo que ella trata de resolver el problema, tengo un recuerdo fugaz sobre otra mocosa sonrojada. Me rasco los ojos mientras me lamento. Creí que después de hablar con ella y tratar de olvidar ese sueño húmedo con Petra su recuerdo y presencia me serían insignificantes, pero me es más que obvio que estoy erróneo… hay algo más con esa chica Ackerman.

 **Mikasa**

Vuelvo a caminar a paso lento por el pasillo mientras me distraigo mirando alrededor. No quiero volver a la clase, pero tengo que. Además, necesito enfocar mi atención en algo que no sea la sangre de la chica del baño.

Una brisa fresca hace que me detenga y mire hacia el barandal que tengo a mi derecha. Otra vez el movimiento de los árboles que componen el bosque llama mi atención… como si me llamase. ¿Será permitida la entrada a estudiantes?

Me acerco para tener mejor vista y bajo la mirada. Desde aquí se ve perfectamente quien entra y sale del edificio. Sonrío al pensar que TAN pequeño se debe de ver el profesor Levi desde aquí…

 **Abel**

Gruño molesto cuando despierta en mi la ya necesidad por fumar. Mi compañero ha cruzado la línea, escondió mis cigarrillos tras una pelea que tuvimos ayer por la noche.

Estoy cansado, prefiero irme a casa que regresar a la clase. Con dos dedos, toco mis labios inútilmente para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero fallo en el intento.

Quiero gritar, mandar todo al carajo y hasta arrancarme la piel. Me siento del puto asco, algo que estorba y sobra en este mundo.

Quizá estas sensaciones sean una señal, no sabría cómo explicarlo. Tal vez, todo lo que hago: toda la rutina de problemas hasta actividades… mejor es olvidarlo. Estoy delirando por la situación.

Paso a paso la ansiedad se asoma más y más. Me siento acorralado. Necesito aire fresco.

Corro por el pasillo aprovechando que todos están en clases, miro alrededor comprobando que nadie me vea y sigo mi camino. Paso de largo a una chica, sigo corriendo…

Espera, Espera… Reconozco esa espalda, su cabello, ¡SU TRASERO!

 **Mikasa**

Aferro mis manos al barandal y cierro los ojos mientras siento el aire fresco en cada centímetro de mi piel. Que sensación tan placentera, el silencio y el viento.

Desde nuestro departamento no puedo apreciar algo similar, siempre es el típico olor a gasolina quemada y el sonido de los autos.

Abro lentamente mis ojos y sonrió a mis adentros. Estoy lista para volver a mi clase antes de que termine.

Doy paso hacia atrás, pero alguien ágilmente me acorrala entre sus brazos y choco contra su pecho. Puedo escuchar su respiración agitada cerca de mi oreja izquierda y el olor de su colonia me es familiar. Junto mis manos y las pego a mi pecho al sentirme apresada.

–¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó en voz baja mientras mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

Cuando supe quién era mi captor, no hice nada más que sonreír. Desde hace tiempo esperaba volverlo a encontrar en la biblioteca o en los pasillos.

–No lo creo– traté de bromear mientras bajo la mirada.

–Ja, no fue una pregunta…– sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello y después sobre mi oreja–. Es una propuesta.

Mi respiración se corta, pierdo fuerza en las piernas y siento como mis manos comienzan a temblar. No recuerdo haber experimentado esto. Trato de tranquilizarme y miro fijamente sus manos sobre el barandal… esas manos.

Rayos, no es momento para pensar en el sueño húmedo.

–A–Abel– logro llamarlo.

–Mikasa– responde sin dificultad–. ¿Alguna razón por la que no te he visto en días?

¿Alguna razón? No puedo estructurar alguna y menos en la posición en la que estamos. Tengo que pensar en una simple…

–Supongo que es cosa de mala suerte– escucho mi voz y me avergüenza.

–¿Mala suerte? – pregunta mientras retira sus manos del barandal y las coloca sobre mis hombros–. ¿O acaso es que te estás escondiendo de mí?

No, yo no me escondo de nadie.

–No– respondo.

–¿Me temes? – sus manos bajan lentamente por mis brazos y me eriza la piel.

Yo no le temo a nadie.

–No– vuelvo a responder.

Suelta un simple "JA" y me libera. Tengo duda si debo o no darme la media vuelta y darle la cara, pero las piernas no me responden.

–Abel…– cuando decido darme la vuelta, él nuevamente me apresa entre sus brazos–. ¿Qué ocurre?

Él no me responde.

–Abel, ¿Te incomoda la idea que conozca tu rostro? – solté sin pensarlo. No creo correcto enredar más la situación.

Suspiró mas no me respondió. Estoy preocupada por él. No le conozco lo suficiente para excusarme, pero… siento la estúpida sensación que debo ser más abierta con él. Tomando en cuenta la primera conversación que tuvimos, tal vez no tenga mucha autoestima.

Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y las aprieto con delicadeza. Quiero que sepa que tiene mi apoyo.

–Prometo no darme la vuelta, pero necesito que me respondas– él en modo de respuesta voltea sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos junto a los míos.

Observar nuestras manos unidas me da una sensación satisfactoria, relajante y hasta placentera. Alguna vez había entrelazado mis dedos junto con los de Eren y Armin, pero… los dedos de Abel no se les compara.

–Mikasa, me gusta más la idea de seguir conociéndonos con mi rostro en anonimato. Me hace sentir yo mismo y no como me encasillan los demás…– trato de comprender su explicación, pero algo no me cuadra, pero le doy la razón: muy a mis adentro también me gusta tratar con el anonimato–. Mi rostro no es algo que a mí me agrade por razones personales. Todos lo pueden ver normal, pero yo no.

¿Estará quemado? ¿Tendrá una cicatriz?

–Pero no te preocupes, Mikasa. Muchas me consideran atractivo, siéntete suertuda que no tienes por detrás a un no agraciado.

Pasa por mi mente aquel día que me encontré con Abel y Sasha admiró su trasero. Siento mi rostro arder y como mi cuerpo se tensa.

–Quiero conocerte aún más, Mikasa…– me susurró y en cuanto sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello, volteé la cabeza hacia mi derecha.

–Yo también, Abel– respondí aun con más dificultad.

 **Levi**

La clase ha finalizado y Ruth humilló a todos sus compañeros. Como siempre, respondió acertadamente el problema y cumplí con exentarla en el examen. Ya nada me sorprende de la mocosa con mejor promedio (hasta ahora) de su generación. Solo tiene un defecto: Es demasiado tímida, le avergüenza participar en clase.

¿Debería hablar con ella al respecto? Soy su profesor, a fin de cuentas, podría servirle de motivación.

Mientras guardo mis cosas en el maletín, miré de reojo como Ruth se muerde los dedos y tomaba asiento para imitarme. Genial, la ansiedad se la está comiendo viva.

–Ruth, pasa a mi oficina a la hora de salida– le ordené, ella asintió y me dispuse a irme.

 **Abel**

¿Esto te excita, bonita? ¿Te excita que te acorralen?

Trato de controlarme para que mi "amiguito" no se le ocurra hacer presencia y asustar a Mikasa. El olor de su cabello me hipnotiza, sus manos suaves me hacen sentir seguro y el escuchar su respiración me hace sentir más vivo que nunca.

Mikasa, te quiero para mí. Quiero que seas mía, solamente mía. Que tengas mi nombre marcado en ti. Jamás había sentido esto por otra mujer, ni siquiera por Ilse.

Quiero oler a ti, quiero depender de tu piel, ser tus "buenos días" … ser tu todo. Te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser, te deseé desde que nos cruzamos miradas por primera vez, desde que compartiste mesa conmigo en la biblioteca, desde cada puto minuto en que pienso en ti.

Mikasa, serás mía y de nadie más.

–Dame tu número telefónico, no tengo _Facebook_ – le ordené mientras me apegaba más a su cuerpo y ella jadeó.

¿Cómo gemirás, bonita?

–Abel…– como me pone loco cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre.

–Mikasa…– susurré su nombre como respuesta.

Susurró su número rápidamente. Mierda, no pensé que me lo pasaría de esta forma. Bendita sea la buena memoria que me cargo.

–Ja, fácil– añadí–. Será un placer hablar contigo, Mikasa…

 **Mikasa**

Antes de responderle, Abel me depositó un beso en la mejilla y me dejó nuevamente en libertad.

–Hasta luego…– susurró y escuché como sus pasos se alejaban.

Con las yemas de mis dedos toqué mi mejilla y sonreí. Le permití irse con tranquilidad sin que yo lo buscara con la mirada. Respetaré el anonimato que él desea.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero es mejor que me vaya si no quiero problemas.

 **Levi**

Paso por el aula de los mocosos de primero y me detengo al mirar la puerta cerrada. Ya había visto a Ackerman salir de esta aula anteriormente. ¿Con quién tendrán clase? Sé escucha que su clase es aburrida.

Me coloco de puntillas y descubro a Keith Shadis exponiendo las típicas diapositivas. Miro divertido a cada uno de los alumnos dormidos, pero no la visualizo. Hay un asiento vacío enfrente, pero dudo que sea de esas que se sientan para estar mas cerca del profesor.

–¿Busca al profesor? – me toma por sorpresa la voz de una mocosa y menos de ESA mocosa.

Volteo a ver a Mikasa y ella parece querer reprimir una sonrisa y sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas. ¿Qué te da tanta gracia, pendeja?

–No– respondí de mala gana. Obviamente le respondería: "Oh, qué bueno que lo preguntas. Vengo a observar como trabajas porque me surgió la curiosidad".

–¿Seguro? Puedo llamarlo si gusta…– señaló la puerta, pero se detuvo–. Creo que no debería molestarlo, tengo que entrar…

–Esperé, Ackerman– ordené.

Ella me miró confundida y yo gruñí ante mi pendejada, no sé porque la detuve.

–Olvídelo– añadí.

–Si es sobre nuestra última conversación, puede estar tranquilo– fingió una sonrisa–. No le he dicho nada a nadie.

–No pierda más tiempo, entre– le di el paso.

Mikasa no dijo nada más, pasó a su aula y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, miré como movía las caderas mientras caminaba hacia su asiento. Vaya, si es de aquellas que se sientan cerca del profesor.

Al no encontrar otra razón para quedarme, me fui de ahí a regañadientes mientras trataba de olvidar ese movimiento de caderas.

Esto está mal, primero un sueño húmedo y luego ya me estoy sobrepasando con Ackerman.

Debo controlarme por mi bien, Ackerman no debe ser un pensamiento mío.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lamento la espera, enserio. Trataré de tomarme mi tiempo para escribir con libertad y aun más. Por el momento me limité al número de palabras por la razón de que debo estudiar y solucionar asuntos pendientes. Agradezco su paciencia.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todos! La verdad, espero que la demora valga la pena pues en este capítulo confirmo algunas teorías que me habían comentados algunas personitas y poco a poco se van mostrando más pistas. Espero actualizar y editar capítulos un poco más rápido debido a que ya he terminado mis prácticas profesionales y estoy de vacaciones.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **HikariTailmon: Ufff, bueno. Cuando una chica va madurando, le empieza a atraer a los chicos de su alrededor o eso fue bajo mi perspectiva (jujuju no me gustan mucho los harems, pero este en especial no es lo que parece).**

 **Eri Ackerman: ¿Y dónde está la actualización de Red Rover? Estaríamos mejor con tu ya sabes quién :/**

 **Mary Ann Walker: Perdón, no quise que tu mente quedara con tantas vueltas XD**

 **clauu-chann y brss: Perdón por tardarme, pero ya está aquí la actualización xD**

 **A todos los demás que comentaron en el capítulo pasado y no les agradecí adecuadamente :***

 **Y a todos los acosadores, estoy muy contenta al ver que esta historia si está dando para más gracias a su apoyo.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Levi**

Vuelvo a comprobar que todo esté en orden y miro de nueva cuenta mi reloj de pulsera, Ruth no debe de tardar en venir pues faltan minutos para que den salida.

Estoy en la situación que me apresuré en pedirle que viniera sin saber en concreto sobre que hablar ¿Por dónde debería empezar? Doy un suspiro mientras analizo la situación: Es la mejor alumna de toda la generación (hasta ahora), siempre se le ve ansiosa, no le he visto con muchas amistades y sus dedos están hechos un asco.

¿Debería llamar a Petra? Ella tiene más experiencia en estas cosas, yo simplemente solo he atendido a varios alumnos para orientarlos en tutorías y regañarlos, todo fuera del campo emocional. No tengo ni una pizca de idea por la que me nació ayudar a esa mocosa.

–Tch– suelto un quejido mientras giro mi silla para dar la espalda y llevarme una mano a la frente.

Tal vez, porque yo también hubiese querido que alguien con cicatrices en las manos me salvara de la mierda que me estaba convirtiendo.

 **Mikasa**

Uno de los días más satisfactorios del semestre a mi parecer, fue el día que la mayoría del grupo eligió a Marco para ser nuestro jefe de grupo y representante de comité y a su paso, eligiendo a Armin como su mano derecha.

Una vez que terminó la clase de Shadis y di un gran suspiro al volver a la calma después de mi encuentro con Abel.

Su recuerdo me hace desear volver a sentir su calor corporal en mi espalda, su respiración sobre mi oreja, escuchar su voz ronca y oler su colonia.

–¿Y ese suspiro? – Sasha preguntó de forma coqueta desde su asiento–. ¿No será por tu sensual amigo?

Abrí mis ojos alarmada y sentí como la temperatura de mi rostro aumentaba poco a poco. Tranquila, respira y actúa con naturalidad.

–No tengo ese tipo de amigos– respondí de golpe. No se me ocurrió una mejor respuesta.

–Aja, si…– soltó una risita mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Observé de reojo como Marco pasó al frente junto con Armin para dar un anuncio, supongo para evitar que algún chico se escape mientras guardamos nuestras pertenencias.

–¡Escuchen todos, que esto les interesa! – gritó Marco mientras sostenía una sonrisa ligera. En cuanto hubo silencio total, continuó–. Ahora que estamos en Noviembre, nos comentaron que se acerca el baile de invierno para dar cierre de semestre y de los exámenes.

Todos empezaron a gritar en modo de celebración, yo volteé a mirar a Sasha y ella solo me dio unos golpecitos rápidos en un hombro, compartimos una sonrisa y volvimos a poner atención.

–Según nos comentaron, la temática de este año será "Bosque invernal"– vaya que original–. No tengo idea como se organicen respecto a las decoraciones, música y comida, pero nos contaron que la fiesta del año pasado fue realmente grandiosa con temática "Navidad Rock".

Cerré momentáneamente mis ojos e imaginé una escena digna de película juvenil americana: Un salón decorado con elementos de invierno, una bola de espejos; yo disfrutando de la música electrónica con Eren, Armin y Sasha y, por último, bailar una melodía muy tranquila y romántica junto con Er...Abel.

No, basta Mikasa. Estás fantaseando de más. Él solo es mi amigo, solo eso. A propósito, ¿Para qué querrá mi numero…? Por dios, pues para que más. Espero que no sea aquellos que realizan llamadas de broma.

–Antes de continuar debemos mencionarles algunos datos importantes que nos compartió el comité ya que somos primer semestre– añadió Armin mientras sacaba su celular y al parecer leía una nota que guardó–. ¡Se prohíbe llevar alcohol, por lo que…!

Todos comenzaron a abuchear impidiéndole a Armin continuar.

–¡A callar, déjenlo terminar! – lo defendió Eren.

–Gracias– dijo Armin y continuó–, ¡Se prohíbe llevar alcohol, por lo que el comité ha llegado un acuerdo en el que cada mesa puede disponer de solo tres botellas alcohólicas y estas deberán ser entregadas días antes del evento!

Ahora todos estaban aplaudiendo. Mal nacidos.

–¡Se prohíbe la entrada a externos de la facultad para evitar conflictos!

–¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Una fiesta infantil?!– se quejó Jean.

–Jean, nosotros no hacemos las reglas– respondió Marco.

–¡Pero es una fiesta escolar! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre prohibir la entrada a externos?! ¡¿Y si yo tengo pareja para esas fechas?!– la queja fue por parte de Mina Carolina, una de las tantas chicas que fingen ser mejores amigas de Historia con tal de ser popular.

–¡Déjate de bromas, Mina! ¡Aunque pasaras nudes, ni con eso consigues pareja para la fiesta! – bromeó Jean.

Todos rieron con ganas mientras Mina hacia pucheros molesta.

–¡¿Y que si no se permiten?! ¡Es fiesta de la facultad a fin de cuentas! – Eren se puso firme ante la situación.

–¡Exacto, ellos aportan los gastos! – se le unió Connie.

–¡Y la comida! – ahora fue Sasha.

–¡¿Y ustedes como saben eso?!– interrumpió un chico que no me importó saber de quien se trataba.

–Es responsabilidad de la facultad, ¿No es obvio? – respondió Historia mientras se miraba las uñas y ya no se cuestionó el asunto.

Desde que ingresó al club de porristas, Historia ha tomado otra actitud a la hora de hablar. Cada vez parece que se convierte en una persona plástica y prepotente. Según Armin, típica actitud de porristas.

Armin y Marco se miraron entre si y optaron por continuar.

–¡La fiesta se realizará en un salón de eventos particular que no está muy lejos de aquí!

–¡¿Irán los maestros?!– alzó la mano Sasha.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle: "¿Y para que quieres a los maestros ahí?" pero respiré hondo y me guarde la pregunta.

–Sí, Sasha. Podrás bailar toda la noche con el profesor Shadis, si es lo que quieres– bromeó Marco.

Al imaginarme a Sasha con una papa en boca bailando con un gigantesco Shadis quien la miraba de forma desaprobatoria, no pude suprimir la carcajada y reí con ganas hasta que sentía que estaban a punto de salir lágrimas. Todo el grupo se quedó callado ante mis carcajadas, pero después Armin se me unió, seguido por Eren, Connie y todos los demás.

–¡Mikasa, esto no es gracioso! – se quejó Sasha mientras trataba de no reír conmigo.

–¡Lo-Lo siento! – traté de calmarme.

Sasha sonrió divertida y comenzó a reír con todos nosotros para después abrazar mi cuello.

–¡Tu risa! – gritó divertida–. ¡Tú risa es tan graciosa, Mikasa!

¿Mi risa? Vaya, nadie me había comentado algo parecido. Este insignificante momento para mi es valioso. Me alegra tanto tener a Sasha a mi lado.

–Disculpa, Armin. Tengo algo que atender– comentó Marco entre risas–. Por favor, termina con el anuncio en lo que regreso.

Seguimos con la mirada a Marco hasta que salió del aula para después ver como Armin encogía sus hombros.

–Me había dicho que tenía que ir al baño, pero prefería dar el anuncio primero– comentó Armin divertido–. Por eso compañeros: en cuanto la naturaleza llame, háganle caso.

Todos volvimos a reír.

 **Abel**

Había tratado de evadirme toda la semana (al igual que yo con Ilse), pero el destino nos ha destinado cruzarnos en el baño de la facultad. Grandioso lugar para tener una charla casual, ¿no?

Mientras miraba con detalle los cubículos del baño, veo como Bertholdt evita mirarme fijamente y entra a uno de estos. Sonrío al notar que estamos completamente solos.

–Puedes esconderte, pero te he visto entrar y no me iré hasta que salgas– le informé, pero él solo soltó un quejido–. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Problemas para cagar?

–Dé–Déjame en paz, por favor– al fin habló el idiota.

–¡¿Dejarte en paz?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡JA! – como deseo patearle la estúpida puerta–. ¡DIMELO A MI! ¡ME ESTÁS JODIENDO LA EXISTENCIA!

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero eso no me hace sentir culpable.

–Lo-Lo siento– respondió–. En-En verdad lo la-lamento, Abel.

–¡¿QUÉ LO SIENTES?! ¡SAL DE AHÍ Y DIMELO DE FRENTE!

Bertholdt salió del cubículo cabizbajo y se acercó a mí. Aunque no me mirase fijamente, podía notar su mirada de arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo no conocerla después de conocerlo de tantos años?

–Das lastima con esa cara– comenté tratando de controlarme–. Pareces cachorrito callejero.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y se cubría sus oídos con sus manos.

–¿Migraña? – pregunté para después ver como asentía con la cabeza–. Eso te pasa por idiota. Es más que obvio que no te has medicado.

–Ni tu– respondió entre dientes mientras alzaba la mirada.

–¡JA! ¡LO HARÉ EN CUANTO HABLEMOS, COLEGUILLA!

Hace tiempo que no examinaba con detenimiento el rostro de Bertito el tontito. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus opacos ojos verdes, hace tanto tiempo que no los veía de esta manera. Está sufriendo, como Reiner… y yo.

–¿Sabes en el problema que me has metido con Ilse? – lo cuestioné tranquilo.

Él asintió y dejó de cubrirse las orejas.

–Hablaste con ella, le mentiste– continué–. Me metiste en asuntos que no me correspondían.

–Tu sabes perfectamente él porque lo hice. Sabes lo cansado que estoy de ser testigo como te revuelcas con Ilse por despecho para después romperle una y otra vez el corazón.

–¡Por dios, Bertholdt! ¡Si ella me busca para ello, ella sola se rompe el corazón!

–Ambos sabemos que a ti te interesaba y siempre se lo hacías muy claro.

–Pero eso es cosa del pasado, idiota. Le perdí el interés cuando me dejó en claro que al que quería era a ti.

Veo como vuelve a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, se tira de los cabellos y me da la espalda.

–¡Ah, pero el tierno y perfecto Bertholdt se dio el lujo de mandarla al demonio cuando ella se le declaró!

–¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!

–¡¿Ahora entiendes porque ella se despecha conmigo?! ¡Porque sabe que yo puedo satisfacerla mil veces mejor que tú!

–¡CALLATE!

–¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero eso no te fue suficiente, ¿verdad?! ¡Después de ver como la consolaba metiste tu cuchara, le hiciste creer miles de cosas que entre una de ella era que mi compañero y yo le correspondíamos mutuamente! ¡¿Por qué Bertholdt?! ¡¿Por qué le diste esperanzas sabiendo que yo ya no la quiero a mi lado?!

Él aplicó más fuerza en sus manos para evitar a toda costa seguirme escuchando.

–¡Sabes que no tengo cuerpo propio, carajo lo sabes! ¡QUIERO MI PROPIA PUTA LIBERTAD Y TU ME CONDENAS A ESTÁR CON ILSE!

–¡BASTA!

–¡SI MI COMPAÑERO LE INTERESARA MIS PUTAS NECESIDADES Y SENTIMIENTOS, NO HUBIESE PERMITIDO ESTO! ¡AH, PERO EL IDIOTA QUERIA METERSELA A ILSE Y QUE SE JODA EL PENDEJO DE ABEL! ¡QUE VIVA LA POLIGAMIA WUUU!

–¡NO!

–¡¿No que, idiota?! ¡JA! ¡No me digas que estás arrepentido y quieres a Ilse de vuelta!

–¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡ILSE NO TIENE LA CULPA DE ESTO! – gritó a todo pulmón.

–¡PERO QUERIAS METER A ILSE EN EL ASUNTO, ¿NO?! ¡PUES ENTONCES CONFORMATE O PUDRETE DE CULPA COMO CON LO DE PIXIS!

–¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON LO DE PIXIS! – enseguida escuchamos como la puerta del baño se cerraba de golpe y como alguien soltaba un jadeo sorprendido.

Había un chico pecoso mirando asustado a Bertholdt, después me miró a mí y poco a poco fue retrocediendo.

–Pe-Pe-Perdón, no quise…– abrió lentamente la puerta y se fue trotando.

–¡Pendejo! ¡Es mejor que te encargues de él, no sabemos que tanto escuchó y vio ese pecoso! – le informé furioso.

–¡¿Qué va-vamos a ha-hacer?!– no le entendí nada y ni me interesa saberlo. Estoy lo suficientemente molesto.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, busqué en la mochila mi cachucha negra y me la puse. Saqué enseguida la cajetilla de cigarrillos de la bolsa delantera y me coloqué uno entre los labios.

–¡¿Y-Y-Y ahora te vas a poner a fumar en el-en el-en el baño?!– me cuestionó y al mismo tiempo me señaló Bertholdt.

Ja, si supiera cuanto detesto que me señalen. Patético, ahora tengo que recoger su desastre antes de que Reiner le brinde una paliza.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? – me lo retiré en lo que buscaba el encendedor en mis bolsillos–. Acabas de dejar ir a un testigo de nuestro secretito, ¿Sabes cuantos estamos involucrados en esto? Bastantes–. Al fin lo encontré, me coloqué de vuelta y lo encendí. El primer toque siempre será relajante para mí–. Escucha: Si no lo arreglo yo, puesto que no te veo con la voluntad de arreglar la situación, todos nos vamos a la mierda y adiós a todos los avances que hemos hecho y la grandiosa porquería que le llamamos "vida". ¿Captas?

No me respondió y siendo honesto, no esperaba que lo hiciera.

–Voy a hablar con Reiner y más vale que vayas a buscar quien es ese pecoso si no quieres empeorar la situación, pendejo– salí furioso del baño dejando a Bertonto atrás.

 **Levi**

–¿Pro-Profesor? – la voz de Ruth me toma por sorpresa, me siento correctamente y de inmediato giro la silla para darle la cara.

Y ahí estaba esa mocosa, aferrada al marco de la puerta con una mano y la otra mantenía ocupada su boca.

–Pasa y cierra la puerta– le indicó con la cabeza que avance.

Ruth cierra la puerta tras de ella y camina hacia mí de manera insegura mientras aun muerde su pulgar derecho. Qué asco.

En cuanto toma asiento, exhalo fuertemente mientras trato de construir en mi mente la conversación a la que quiero llegar.

–Una pregunta y con ella te harás la idea del porque estás aquí– comencé.

–A-A-Adelante, há-hágala.

–¿A que saben tus dedos? – pregunto y ella deja de morderse su dedo.

–¿Pe-Perdón? – pregunta.

–Tch. ¿Qué a que saben tus dedos? Siempre veo como tratas de comértelos– ella baja rápidamente la mano–. Anda, muero de la curiosidad.

Ella permanece callada y se sonroja enseguida. Creo que esto no está funcionando.

–Si esto se tratara de vida o muerte, pediría que te hicieras cargo de los gastos de mi funeral– ella sonrió–. ¿Qué es tan alarmante para que te mantengas ansiosa todo el tiempo?

Ella otra vez permaneció callada, proseguiré.

–¿Son tus notas? – pregunto mientras saco de un cajón los exámenes pasados y busco su nombre entre ellos. Al encontrarlo, se lo mostré–. Oh, que sorpresa. Mira esa nota perfecta. ¿Es acaso que esperabas una nota más baja?

Antes de que me respondiera, me adelanté.

–No, tu no pareces de ese tipo de chica. Contigo aun sin estudiar apruebas, no son las notas.

Ruth bajó la mirada y proseguí.

–¿Son acaso tus retardos lo que te preocupan? Ah sí, no tienes ninguno. No son los retardos.

–Pro-Profesor. No… No es nada.

Miente.

–¿Y no es acaso la presión por ser la mejor estudiante de la generación?

–¡¿Lo soy?!– preguntó sorprendida con una sonrisa falsa en el ostro.

–Yo no dije que lo fueras– permaneció su rostro sorprendido, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció–. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, Ruth? ¿Problemas en casa?

Veo como niega con la cabeza y permanece callada, es eso. De acuerdo, es hora de recurrir a la última opción.

Le extendí mis manos para que las mirara con detalle.

–Míralas– le ordené.

Ella en un principio no comprendió la orden, pero al encontrarme cicatrices pequeñas, retrocedió. Volteé ambas manos para mostrarle mis muñecas, he ahí donde estaban cicatrices de las heridas más profundas. Ruth se cubrió la boca asustada y después me miró preocupada.

–Cuando tenía tu edad, mi vida era una mierda. No supe controlar mi ansiedad y recurrí a medidas más desesperadas– confesé sin importarme su perspectiva sobre mí y retiré las manos–. Todos llevan el dolor y la ansiedad como mejor les plazca, en mi caso: las navajas.

Veo como muerde su labio inferior y sus ojos se tornan rojos, está suprimiendo su nece8sidad por llorar.

–Mi pasado no es importante ahora, pero el tuyo si y ahora más que nunca. No puedo seguir permitiendo que mi mejor alumna del semestre siga haciéndose daño y se cierre a su alrededor– Ruth comienza a llorar de forma tranquila–. Me importa un carajo tus notas, puedes sacar las más bajas si quieres; puedes faltar las veces que gustes a mi clase y hacer cuanta pendejada te imagines. Ruth, haz lo que quieras, pero deja de presionarte si eso es lo que hace mierda tus dedos.

–Yo...Profesor…– trata de secarse sus lágrimas.

Yo me apresuro, saco un paquete de pañuelos y se lo entrego.

–Nadie se presiona porque si en todo lo que hace, hay una razón detrás de todo esto y eso te empuja a esta situación. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Suspira, me mira y traga en seco.

–Si… Por favor– susurra.

 **Abel**

Tengo tiempo buscando a Reiner, pero nada. Busco en todo lugar posible a ver si así aparece, pero nada. Se me ocurrió buscarlo en la enfermería puesto que es adicto a los medicamentos también, pero negativo. ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no se permite fumar en los pasillos? Solo en espacios abiertos– sonrío al escuchar a Marlo unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí.

–Marlito querido– lo saludo cantando en lo que le doy la cara y veo como camina hacia mí–. Justamente a ti te quería ver.

Es mentira, pero debo improvisar para verme de lo más natural. Estoy tan furioso por culpa de Bertonto que podría golpear a Marlo aun sabiendo que él no tiene la culpa.

–¿Necesitas asesoría en alguna materia? – pregunta educadamente.

–¿Eh? ¡No! – respondo divertido–. Hoy no requiero ese tipo de favor. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va en el consejo estudiantil? – así es, saca tema de conversación.

El mostro una sonrisa gatuna, veo que nuestro convenio está dando resultados.

–Pensé que no volvería a esa sala de juntas, pero veo que cumpliste con tu palabra.

–Convencer a Hitch no fue difícil, ¿Sabes? – miré mis uñas presumiendo–. Sabe perfectamente que tú eres un buen elemento a la hora de organizar eventos.

–Al menos me conformo por ahora en ser "voluntario" para la organización del baile de invierno y la fiesta de bienvenida a los chicos de todos los equipos.

Caí en cuenta de algo importante que mencionó Marlo, tanto problema me hizo olvidarlo.

–Pareces sorprendido, ¿Olvidaste algo? – sonrió.

–La verdad, no recordaba el baile de invierno– admití–. Sobre lo otro, sé que a final de semestre es cuando eligen que chicos de primero son los que se quedan en los equipos.

–Como no vas a saberlo si estás en un equipo– me comentó sarcásticamente.

Mierda, me salí del papel.

–Ah, sí. Que idiota– reí mientras tiraba el diminuto cigarrillo que quedaba.

–Entonces debes estar tan distraído por el baile, ¿A quién piensas pedirle que sea tu pareja? – preguntó mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

No hace falta preguntarlo, todo mi ser grita el nombre de mi hermosa Mikasa. Me llena de emoción imaginarla en un bonito vestido y tener la oportunidad de charlar con ella todo el tiempo disponible. Solo tengo que ingeniármelas respecto a mi rostro.

Por dios Mikasa, estoy dispuesto a disfrutar todo el evento a tu lado y tratar de que hacerte sonreír toda la noche.

–Pero que pregunta la mía, todos del consejo sabemos que Ilse…

–Sin comentarios, me retiro– lo interrumpí negando y mostrando las palmas de mis manos.

–¡Espera! – me detuve y lo miré apurado. Pendejo, tengo prisa–. Prometiste ayudarme a cambio de un favor, pero no me lo has pedido. ¿Cuándo quieres que te lo pague?

–Después, solo es para algún caso de emergencia– le di la espalda y me fui trotando.

 **Levi**

No pensé llegar tan lejos, pensé que Ruth solamente me escucharía y me diría que todo está bien. Pensé, pero todo se ha vuelto más claro ahora que me confesó todo entre gritos y llanto.

Miro el tono rojizo de su rostro, como trata de limpiarse sus lágrimas y mocos con los pañuelos que le brindé y sus lentes sobre mi escritorio. Algo dentro de mí se rompe cada vez que escucho un sollozo de su parte, me recuerda tanto a Isabel en aquella época que la conocí.

Lo único que difiere entre Ruth e Isabel es la sobreexplotación económica y mi posición.

–Ruth…– suspiro su nombre y me levanto para dirigirme hacia ella. En cuanto estoy a su lado, me pongo de cuclillas y le desordeno el cabello–. Sal de esa casa, esas personas con quienes vives no son tus padres. ¿Tienes a dónde ir?

Ella negó rápidamente. Pasó por mi mente darle hospedaje, pero solo sería consultárselo a Petra.

–¿Familiares cercanos? – volvió a negar–. ¿Buenos amigos?

Ella dejó de llorar y me miró como si acabase de encontrar la respuesta.

–A-A…– no podía hablar, le faltaba aire. Está muy alterada.

–Tranquilízate, respira– le ordené.

Respiró y exhaló profundamente. Yo mismo tomé un pañuelo y le limpié el rostro, ella me miró sorprendida. Más vale que te calmes y me dejes limpiarte la cara, mocosa. Ni yo me veía haciendo este tipo de cosas.

–Annie Leonhart– confesó–. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Asentí rápidamente y volví a mi lugar. Annie no me es de confianza, su personalidad contrasta demasiado con la de Ruth: una es seria e insípida y la otra tímida y con rasgos tiernos. Ambas mis alumnas, las que siempre sospeché que tienen problemas en sus respectivas casas.

–¿Estás segura que ella te puede dar hospedaje? – le hice la pregunta con intención que analizara la situación, pero ella asintió de inmediato–. Habla con ella en cuanto antes, si hay o no respuesta rápida. Búscame.

Ella sonrió levemente.

–G-Gracias– susurró, se levantó y se disponía a irse.

Cuantas cosas no quise hacer por Isabel en su debido tiempo, tantas que perdería el numero si las recordara. A mi edad de ese entonces no me importaba mancharme las manos o las consecuencias que obtendría ante ello pues yo era como el silencio, nadie me notaba y pasaba desapercibido en todo lugar e Isabel era una niña lastimada que pedía auxilio en silencio.

Ahora es Ruth quien toma el papel de Isabel y esta vez, juro que no me importa lo que pase. Haré lo posible por salvarla.

–Ruth– la detuve–. No estás sola en esto.

–Ahora lo sé, Profesor. Gracias– abrió la puerta y la cerró una vez afuera.

 **Mikasa**

He tomado asiento en el autobús junto con Sasha, Eren y Armin siempre se sientan juntos. Yo algunas veces con el primero, a veces con el segundo. Hoy quiero disfrutar del regreso a lado de alguien más y cuando se lo comenté, se olvidó de Connie y aceptó acompañarme en el trayecto. Pocas veces nos hemos sentado juntas.

Miré por la ventana mientras Sasha terminaba de comer un sándwich y guardaba su bolsa resellable en su maletín.

–¿No se ve hermoso el bosque con el paisaje nublado? – me comentó animada.

–Tal vez, no soy una persona que aprecia mucho la naturaleza– respondí.

–Deberías. Con estas cosas del calentamiento global, esto y aquello, ya no se puede apreciar mejor este tipo de paisajes.

Le doy la razón en cierto punto.

–Cuando era niña mi padre me enseñó a cazar en las montañas, claro cuando había temporada de caza– le escucho nostálgica–. Y antes de comenzar, siempre me decía una frase importante– se aclaró la garganta para imitar a su padre–. "Sasha, todo está conectado en este mundo. Aprende a respetar y apreciar a la naturaleza, y la naturaleza te brindará un mejor hogar".

–Tu padre parece ser una persona muy ética con su medio ambiente.

–Ni que lo digas, es por ello que desde niña me gusta bastante los bosques. Disfrutaba hacer fogatas, dormir mirando las estrellas y cazar solo el alimento necesario. Mi padre fue guardabosques en su juventud, una profesión muy respetada por mi familia.

Sasha tiene una perspectiva muy diferente a la mía respecto a los bosques, ella lo ve como un lugar seguro y hermoso, yo lo veo como algo peligroso y turbio.

–¿Y tú, Mikasa? ¿De pequeña fuiste a acampar al bosque?

Recordé todas las ocasiones en las que salí a acampar con mis padres biológicos pues con los adoptivos solamente lo llegamos a hacer pocas veces.

Según recuerdo: mi padre era el del espíritu aventurero a quien le gustaba escalar montañas, armar casas de campaña, encender fogatas y pescar. Era un digno boy scout y su última voluntad era que yo también lo fuera.

Mi madre por otro lado, era la que apreciaba mejor el musgo sobre los troncos, la que tomaba fotografías a los animales encontrados, a su familia y hasta los paisajes; y por supuesto, la que reprendía a mi padre por exponerme a tantas actividades peligrosas para mi edad.

Los bosques me brindaron unos de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, pero también el peor de todos. La muerte de mis padres.

–Debí estar muy pequeña, no lo recuerdo. Solo hay fotos que lo comprueban– metí tras una sonrisa bromista.

–¡No te preocupes, Mikasa! ¡En cuanto llegue el verano, prometo organizar un campamento para que disfrutes la naturaleza!

Ese comentario fue agridulce para mí, no deseaba escuchar eso, pero me alegra saber las intenciones de Sasha.

 **Abel**

–TOC TOC– grito y me asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del club de música y suspiro al ver que solamente se encuentra Annie.

Annie se encuentra afinando su guitarra eléctrica color rojo cereza y al escucharme alzó la mirada, me ve y niega con la cabeza.

–Abel…– ella pronuncia mi nombre.

–Vaya vaya, ahora si sabes reconocerme– le comento sarcásticamente mientras jalo una silla para sentarme justamente frente a ella.

–Él no usa prendas en la cabeza– señaló con un dedo, pero aun con la vista en su guitarra.

Me sorprendió este dato, no habría procesado que yo solamente uso gorras y mi compañero prefiere guardarlas.

–Annie, esto es serio y no tengo mucho tiempo. Si no veo a Reiner quiero que le des un mensaje, aunque pensándolo bien, a ti también te involucra.

–Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que ustedes hagan o no– por fin me miró.

Annie siempre ha tenido la mirada seria, pero cuando me mira es diferente. Siento su odio y repulsión hacia mi persona. Lo admito, le hice mucho daño en el pasado, pero ya es tiempo que siga adelante como los demás.

–Claro que tienes que ver, eres nuestra cómplice desde tiempos remotos– la tomé de los brazos con delicadeza–. Ahora escúchame.

–¡Pero que tenemos aquí! – la voz de Reiner me tomó por sorpresa y solté de inmediato a Annie–. A ti tengo semanas sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado? – me colocó una mano en el hombro y lo miré incómodo.

Annie aprovechó el momento para dejar su guitarra y salir del aula. En pocas palabras, huyó. Mierda, bueno, no es que no quisiera seguir sin ella.

–Reiner, déjate de payasadas. Estamos en problemas.

Él dejó de tocarme y se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba Annie.

–¿Qué pasa? – dejó su papel de chico amistoso por el verdadero, el chico rudo y serio.

–Bertholdt habló de más en el baño, nos escucharon– le informé.

–Ve al punto, Abel. ¿Qué escucharon?

–Una palabra para resumirte todo: Pixis– Reiner se levantó deprisa y pateó con fuerza la silla de Annie.

–¡PUTA MADRE! – se quejó–. ¡¿Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER?!

Miré hacia atrás para comprobar que no estuviera nadie y me acerqué a la puerta para cerrarla. Curiosamente, descubrí a Bertholdt pegado a la pared con su carita de perrito inocente. Nos estaba espiando el idiota. Yo en modo de respuesta solo le negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

–Deja que papá y mamá se encarguen del desastre, cariñito. Vete a jugar con tu abuela– le dije y cerré la puerta con seguro.

 **Continuará…**

 **La verdad iba a hacer el capítulo aún más largo, pero me di cuenta que di pistas de más y que lo siguiente que escribiría sería para la sección de la actualidad. Respecto a lo de Ruth y Levi, quise darle un lado más humano al profesor y proyectar lo que algunos viven a lo largo de su profesión (Según fuentes confiables y chismes que supe e este semestre) además, esto será importante para un futuro.**

 **Ahora saben una parte del misterio, pero… ¿Dónde está Pixis? Eso ya falta poco por saberlo junto con otra "travesura" que se tiene que realizar. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos! Tuve unos pequeños fallos en cuanto la actualización, borré por accidente una carpeta de imágenes que tengo para inspirarme (y por error guardé el capítulo ahí) y como creí que estaba vacía, no la salvé del antivirus y pues… bye bye portadas y capitulo.**

 **Tardé mucho también por el hecho de querer hacer el capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal, una disculpa por ello.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Itzeldesaotome: Doble personalidad… si, algo así. Sobre quien la tiene, eso no puedo revelar aquí XD**

 **Eri Ackerman: créeme que ahora se viene lo violento (porque ALGUIEN se le ocurrió ver películas slasher y todo eso), el Berto y Reinaldo ahora tendrán más protagonismo junto con Annie y actuaciones especiales de: Mikasa como Roca #2… ok no, bueno sí. Algo de por ahí si le atinaste, pero falta ver por qué y como sucedió (misterio misterioso). Bah, quien sea Abel, de todos modos, aquí muchos están locos, craicies mai fríen. Visítame algún día para discutir estos temas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme (literal).**

 **Pollito: ¡Hey! ¡Bienvenida al caso! Mmmmm para ser nueva, no estás tan perdida. Me agradas. Toda loca teoría sirve, todo literal ya lo tengo resuelto en un documento Word. Me gusta tus deducciones, sigue así. Pronto se sabrá la verdad. Hey ZekexMikasa es mi gusto culposo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me animo aun a escribir algo sobre ellos, así que… disfruta lo que se venga. Gracias por leer ;)**

 **Y a los acosadores del mal, muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes. Por cierto, los que me han estado preguntando: El cortometraje ya está listo y hasta lo volví a editar con calma, veré si lo subo en mi "disque" canal de YouTube.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 _ **Tarde**_

 **Mikasa**

En cuanto bajamos del autobús de regreso y pensaba que prepararía de comer, Eren me comentó en el camino que se iría junto con Armin pues habían quedado para estudiar –algún examen cercano que no recuerdo– y aunque insistiera que los acompañaría, ambos afirmaron que estarían mejor solos.

Sigo molesta por ello, Eren debió decírmelo con tiempo o Armin en su momento. Me siento mal al dudar que se trate de una sesión de estudio, pero no quiero más discusiones. Desde que vivimos juntos, Eren se comporta cada vez más distante conmigo y eso me duele. Me une a el nuestro lazo familiar y los sentimientos ingenuos que aún perduran desde la infancia.

Después de comer algo de ese pollo pre cocido que solía comprarnos la madre de Eren, me recosté en el pequeño sofá y me quedé con la mirada fija al techo.

Esta soledad no me parece tan incómoda, pero es tan fría que me hace desear el calor de un acompañante. Nunca pensé que esta vida de "no casados" después me parecería dolorosa, que llegaría a un punto que me desagradaría.

–Por favor…– supliqué a la nada, aunque sé que nadie me escuchará. No puedo creer que vuelva a hacer esto, hace años que no lo intento.

Cuando era niña y acababa de cumplir semanas de la muerte de mis padres, llorar por las noches era una costumbre desagradable. Al principio lo hacía a todo pulmón hasta que me doliera la cabeza y con el tiempo y gracias al apoyo de mi familia adoptiva, traté de calmarme y suprimir las ganas cada noche. Algunas, fallando en el intento, solo lloraba en silencio, miraba hacia la ventana y volvía a suplicar la misma petición de todas las noches.

Dios fue mi alivio pues mis padres me lo inculcaron, le pedía en silencio que cruzara en mi camino a uno de sus ángeles: que me protegiera de mis miedos, escuchara mis lamentos en la oscuridad y principalmente fuera mi amigo y me amara tanto como yo lo haría. Con el tiempo sospeché que se trataba de Eren o Armin, pero nunca cumplieron con todas las expectativas. Al crecer, me cansé de esperar y si, dejé de creer en dios.

Hoy tocada por la nostalgia, vuelvo a intentarlo sin esperar nada. Solo por desahogo ante mi decepción.

–Por favor– volví a suplicar incomoda–. Solo te pido ese alguien…

Minutos después escucho un ligero trueno de fondo, espero que Eren llegue antes de que llueve.

* * *

 _ **Noche**_

 **Levi**

–Siento mucha pena por esa chica– respondió Petra acariciando el sofá después de haberle contado mi día–. ¿Cómo es posible que sus padres la exploten de esa manera?

–Tch. Esos pendejos no merecen que los llamen "padres"– añado mientras termino me siento a su lado y ella opta por acurrucarse a mi hombro.

Escucho como suelta un pequeño sollozo y yo le acaricio la cabeza.

–No puedo explicármelo, ¿Por qué le exigen demasiado para que se lo paguen con humillaciones y golpes? – su voz quebrada me quema por dentro y se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

–Porque solo les importa que Ruth reciba la beca de mejor promedio para podérsela gastar en sus porquerías pues es el sustento para su alcohol.

–No soporto la idea que la golpeen y la humillen por fallarles alguna vez– me toma la mano con la que la acaricio y la aprieta con fuerza. – Levi, ¿Así te hace actuar la abstinencia?

No me gusta hablar de mi pasado, pero Petra es una de las pocas que pueden preguntarme libremente, tiene demasiado derecho para hacerlo.

–Depende de la persona, pero todos terminamos haciendo errores pendejos– respondo–. Petra, sé que no nos incumbe…

–Yo también, Levi– completó como si supiese lo que le iba a decir–. Sé que no nos incumbe, pero prefiero que Ruth se quede con nosotros. Ella ahora te tiene confianza, yo quiero apoyarla también.

Me toma por sorpresa su comentario. No era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero me tranquiliza más la idea que la cuidemos nosotros a que se quede con Annie Leonhart. Desconfío bastante de ella, prefiero ayudar una a la vez.

–Podríamos ser las figuras paternas que ella busca y ayudarla con todos los procesos legales en contra de sus padres– añadió un poco más tranquila. No me agrada el sentimentalismo que agrega en su comentario–. No es una niña, pero…

–No lo es, pero es mejor idea que un mocoso en pañales– aunque, la idea de sacar a Ruth de esa casa me tranquiliza también. Rodeó los hombros de Petra y la acerco más a mí–. Mañana volveré a hablar con ella.

Petra asiente, suspira y suelta una risita nerviosa.

–Ella es tu preferida, ¿No es así? – pregunta temerosa.

Escucho de fondo las gotas de lluvia chocar ligeramente contra las ventanas y sonrío nostálgico.

–Tch. Solo me recuerda a alguien…

Petra me besa una mejilla y vuelve a acurrucarse.

–Isabel estaría orgullosa de ti, Levi.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

He perdido el suficiente tiempo haciendo las tareas para las ultimas clases del semestre y también he preparado la cena, hoy traté de lucirme. A Eren le encantara encontrarse un plato caliente de spaguetti con albóndigas. Mientras espero, escucho música recostada en mi cama.

No hace mucho que comenzó a llover y por ello, Eren me mandó un mensaje informándome que esperaría que la lluvia parase para evitar refriado. En cuanto el tema del regreso, añadió que el abuelo de Armin le pediría un taxi. Confío en él.

La lluvia enfría el departamento, me acobijo bajo el cubrecama. Y me recuesto a disfrutar de la música.

La bocina del celular se apaga y me sorprendo al ver que entra una llamada. El identificador de llamada marca como: "Desconocido". ¿Debería responder o ignorarla? Nunca se sabe que loco puede llamar a cualquier numero aleatorio que se le ocurriera.

Aunque haciendo memoria…

–¿Hola? – tomo la llamada mientras siento mi rostro arder. Espero que no equivocarme, espero no haberme hecho ilusiones.

Se escucha la lluvia de fondo y la respiración agitada de alguien, la persona que me llamó no me responde. Estoy algo preocupada y a la vez asustada.

–¿Ho–Hola? – vuelvo a intentar con toda la intención de apartar el celular de mi oreja y colgar.

– _ **¿Mi–Mikasa? –**_ esa voz, me alivia escucharla.

Siento como mis fuerzas me abandonan y quiero sonreír. No esperaba que me llamara hoy mismo, pero cuanto me alegro escucharlo en este día tan solitario.

–Hola, Abel…– volví a saludar, no tenía en mente que podía responder.

Él ríe ligeramente y suspira.

– _ **Hola. Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso y la lluvia no me ayuda en absoluto–**_ me muerdo los labios, es la primera vez que un chico que no sea Eren o Armin me llama por teléfono.

–No eres el único– añado–. No pensé que me llamarías.

– _ **Ja, hoy en día muchos acostumbran a mandar mensajes para iniciar conversación y temen al famoso "visto", pero yo quise dar el primer paso diferente, aunque no me saliera como lo planee. Ten por seguro, bonita, que hoy nadie te dejará en "visto".**_

Al fin sonrío, me gusta su conclusión.

– _ **Aunque, al parecer existe el "escuchado" a lo que es lo mismo que "ignorado"–**_ bromea y rompe la tensión.

–También ten por seguro que hoy nadie te dejará en "escuchado"– otra vez escucho su risa.

– _ **Gracias–**_ me levanto de mi cama y comienzo a caminar lentamente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, creo que tengo que progresar.

–¿Cómo estás? – pego mi espalda contra la pared.

– _ **Vaya, no estoy acostumbrado a que me pregunten como me encuentro…–**_ confesó–. _**Supongo que bien, más porque me lo preguntas.**_

–Me alegra saberlo, en verdad…

No me dijo nada más, ¿Lo habré incomodado?

El silencio me es tan insoportable, no me deja en paz la idea que lo he arruinado. No tengo experiencia en esto, no me sorprendería si llegase a aburrirlo.

Siento una pequeña brisa proveniente de la ventana. Tengo escalofríos y poco a poco me dejó caer aun pegada a la pared.

– _ **Algo me dice que esta escena sentimental se debe a algo que te preocupa, ¿Te encuentras bien?**_

Me sorprende su pregunta. Quisiera desahogarme, quiera contarle lo mal que me siento respecto a Eren. Que cada vez lo siento más y más lejano a mí. Que me abandona y me deja atrás. Pero… me tomaría mucho tiempo, no quiero desesperarlo y, además, creo que estoy exagerando.

–Estoy bien– mentí–. Solo que… estoy agradecida con tu llamada– o no, no puedo mentir todo el tiempo.

El suspira al otro lado de la línea.

– _ **Mikasa, soy yo quien debe estar agradecido porque no me diste un numero falso. Aunque no tengamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y todo eso, pero sabes que si te molesta algo o quieres hablar puedes contar conmigo, ¿Verdad?**_

Sonrío a la nada, se ha ganado un lugar en mi lista de personas importantes.

–Necesitaba escuchar eso de ti para hacerme la idea– traté de no escucharme tan ruda–. Abel...

– _ **Dime…**_

Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. Vamos Mikasa, es un simple muchacho… el cual nunca le he visto el rostro y eso no me impide hacerme la idea que tiene su encanto. Rayos, no tengo perdón.

–Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a tu actitud entrometida y a ese libro aburrido por… ya sabes, esto. El hecho que concordamos hoy: "conocernos más…"– no puedo continuar, pero no él no parece tener ganas de hablar. Quiere escucharme terminar–. Abel, no es por ser atrevida, pero me gustaría saber en qué horarios puedo verte y donde. Bueno, podríamos ser buenos amigos, solo sería tener algo más de tiempo para conocernos mejor.

– _ **Vaya, además de bonita eres atrevida–**_ ese comentario me rompió la atmosfera sentimental–, _**Será todo un placer Madame, podemos quedar en ciertos lugares a determinadas horas, como entre clases o después de ellas.**_

Siento decepción, creo que esperaba escuchar su número de aula –para conocer qué grado y carrera está– o una invitación a salir. Sé que mi última opción tiene un propósito en mente, no puede esconder su rostro para siempre. Si saliéramos juntos, no habría muchas formas de ocultar su rostro.

Eso quiero, conocer su rostro. Estoy algo impaciente por si actitud y el anonimato que le gusta tener. No es normal, claro está, pero trato de manejar la situación poco a poco. La teoría del rostro quemado o la cicatriz aun no son descartadas.

–¿Y al fin podré ver el rostro de "mi amigo"? – pregunté sin pensarlo.

Me doy un manotazo en la frente por el atrevimiento. En verdad no quise decirlo, mi mente y lengua me traicionan.

Abel no respondió, de nuevo. Esta vez el silencio fue más incómodo y largo que los anteriores. Rayos, lo jodí. La conversación iba muy bien.

–Lo siento, no quise…

– _ **Lo sé, sé que esto no va a proseguir mucho si sigo ocultándome de este modo.**_

–Podría proseguir, Abel. No es tu rostro el que me llama la atención, solo que…

" _ **Para continuar con su llamada, deposite la misma cantidad requerida"**_

¿Eh? ¿Me está llamando desde un teléfono público?

– _ **Ja. Lo siento, bonita. Que vergonzosa situación…–**_ se escucha como deposita dos monedas–. _**¿Decías?**_

Siento escalofríos, ya no tengo el valor para continuar. Pienso que si continuo, todo se irá al demonio.

–Por favor, olvídalo.

– _ **De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Este es tema que se tiene que hablar en persona, pero así tiempo. ¡A propósito, Mikasa! Quisiera hacerte una invitación…**_

* * *

 **Abel**

Cuelgo el teléfono lentamente y sin pena ni gloria salgo de la cabina. No le temo a la lluvia, no le temo a mojarme. Estoy eufórico, ella ha aceptado.

Es poco el tiempo que la conozco, pero cada vez que pienso en ella y cruzamos una que otra palabra, me siento vivo. Tan vivo como propio, me siento como un solo individuo, me siento ABEL.

Doy unos pasos mientras volteó las palmas de mis manos y alzó la mirada. Quiero sentir la lluvia.

Mikasa me interesa bastante, causa tanta curiosidad en mí y a la vez, hace que todo valga la pena. Acepto que no fue amor a primera vista, pero es como asimilar con esas situaciones en las que conoces una persona sin brillo, entablas una simple e imperfecta conversación con ella y poco a poco vez como brota un pequeño brillo en ella.

Así es ella, opaca y singular ante mis ojos, pero conociéndola y puedes apreciar una belleza distinta que me llama la atención y en especial la mía. Ja, sonrió al deducirlo: Poco a poco voy cayendo por ella.

La lluvia es tan refrescante, tan hermosa. Siento como corren las gotas por mi cara y cuello. Si debo perder la cabeza algún día, quiero que sea por Mikasa, la única que pudiese llegar a comprenderme y me protegería. Quiero pensar que puede ser la indicada, quiero saberlo.

Pienso en sus ojos, su voz dudosa cargada de ternura y hasta el olor de su cabello. Me abrazo fuertemente, ¿Por qué me causa tanta fascinación? No será perfecta, pero un defecto como yo no puede exigir más.

Un trueno me rompe la ilusión y sigo sonriendo como idiota mientras una ventisca me enfría el cuerpo.

Ahora que tenemos nuestra "cita", es hora que me enfoque en lo urgente: buscar a Ilse y terminar todo de una vez, la metida de pata de Bertonto y visitar a mi compañera, necesito un celular para hablar con Mikasa.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

El ambiente es demasiado pesado a comparación a lo que vivió en el interrogatorio de Sasha. Connie ha declarado uno que dato interesante, más no sale de la primera declaración: Mikasa realizó su servicio a la comunidad ayudando al profesor Levi. Dato útil, poco tiempo. Algo quiere evitar. ¿Por qué la mejor amiga y compañero de clase de la víctima reservan información?

–Entonces, el hecho que Mikasa eligiera hacer el servicio comunitario con el profesor fue el detonante de todo. De ahí en adelante fueron foco de sospechas– dedujo Erwin y Connie encogía sus hombros.

–Todo el mundo sabía que el profesor no aceptaba ayuda de alumnos que requerían hacer el servicio comunitario, como los demás profesores, él era el único docente que no le agradaba la idea. Mikasa fue la primera y hasta ahora, la única quien lo auxilió– afirmó.

El detective suspiró y juntó ambas manos.

–¿Algo más que debemos saber sobre la relación alumna y profesor?

Connie gruñó a lo que Rico (quien aún observa atenta) olvidó por completo al tal "L: el mejor detective del mundo" para enfocarse completamente en "Levi: El profesor de Mikasa y supuesto amante" y en la incomodidad que refleja el chico.

–No lo creo– confesó irritado y bajando la mirada.

El otro se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al espejo que tenían enfrente. Erwin miró fijamente su reflejo desean que la misma Rico lo mirara con el mismo detenimiento.

–Señor Springer, ¿Por qué le incomoda tanto hablar sobre esa supuesta relación? – Rico dejó de mirar al detective para observar al interrogado.

Connie no se movió, ni tampoco realizó muecas. Solo estaba ahí, tan apagado y sin vida. Ni la misma Sasha se veía tan afectada.

–Venga, le recuerdo que no soy tan listo como "L" de Death Note– improvisó Smith tratando de romper el hielo.

¿Acaso dijo "Death Note"? ¡Entonces todo este tiempo sospechó de un personaje de la película que discutían! ¡Sasha Blouse le quiso ver la cara!

–No vale la pena negarlo, claro está– por fin habló, aunque el detective aun le daba la espalda y Rico, aunque gruñía furiosa–. No es que me incomodé. Para ser honesto, por cada palabra que sale de mi boca, me doy aún más cuenta de mi decepción hacia el profesor. Nunca lo creí capaz de salirse de la ética por una alumna, eso no es muy profesional que digamos.

–No tenemos asegurada esa relación, no hay por qué decepcionarse aún.

–Creo que no me estoy dando a entender del todo– tosió y su voz se fue quebrando de a poco–. El profesor Levi es una persona que tuvo demasiadas dificultades en su pasado a tal grado que casi muere en adicciones y resultados de una vida violenta. Él se rehabilitó, trató de superarse a sí mismo y cuando por fin la universidad comenzaba a ver sus logros, él era mi modelo a seguir, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Mikasa se le cruzó. ¿Por qué sacrificar todo por una chica? Nunca quiso detener del todo los rumores, no le importó cuando trataron de manchar su nombre.

Rico se mordió los labios preocupada, ese chico hizo recordarle a sus compañeros de la academia quienes llegaron a admirar a varias figuras policiacas: Nile Dok, Hanji Zoe y hasta el mismo Erwin Smith. Todos tienen un modelo a seguir en alguna etapa de su vida y esta –por lo que ha visto– llega comúnmente cuando uno es estudiante.

–Aprecio a Mikasa porque es mejor amiga de Sasha, llegué a trabar una relación de compañerismo con ella y hasta algunas veces llegamos a sentarnos juntos en el autobús, pero no la creo lo suficientemente valiosa como para que el profesor mandara todo a la mierda por ella. Quiero pensar que solo son rumores, pero existen más hechos que dan credibilidad a comparación de los que desmienten– por fin se rompió.

Connie no llora, pero su voz quebrada y su cuerpo tembloroso lo evidencian. Ese chico quiso verse en su profesor favorito, pero ante su "decepción" no logra encontrarse ni encuentra motivación. Cuando uno es joven, todos quieren encontrarse en alguien.

–Pero ese chico necesita reencontrarse a sí mismo y dejar de culpar a Mikasa– añadió Rico en un susurro.

–¿Cómo que hechos aprueban una relación clandestina? – volvió a preguntar Erwin.

El joven negó repetidas veces y se llevó las manos hasta su calva cabeza.

–Hay unas cartas, Mikasa aun las debe de tener– confesó–. Escuché alguna vez a Eren y Armin hablar sobre ellas. Ella solía escribir cartas y la vieron dejándolas en determinados lugares de la facultad.

Otra vez mencionan a "Eren", es el colmo para Rico.

–¿Y cómo está tan seguro que todas ellas estaban dirigidas al profesor Levi?

–Porque yo mismo vi como el profesor Levi buscó y encontró algunas.

* * *

Se ha mantenido escondida detrás de un árbol cerca del aula magna desde hace minutos, esperaba que Abel o Isaac –que son la misma persona bajo su perspectiva– hicieran aparición.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en el lugar, minutos atrás vio pasar un guardia junto con una maestra con rostro insípido ante los chistes y coqueteos del hombre. En un principio, no le pareció tan sospechosa la susodicha.

Cuando el guardia la dejó en la entrada, ella permaneció quieta mirando cómo se alejaba su acompañante para después mirar hacia la nada como si esperara que algo interesante sucediese.

El sonido del celular de la sospechosa se escuchó levemente desde su bolsa, ella lo buscó y tomó, miró la pantalla y guardó el aparato ignorando la melodía que reproducía.

Zoe se ajustó los anteojos en cuanto la otra por fin se decidió a entrar al lugar. Nota mental: quiere a esa mujer en un interrogatorio junto con Erwin, solo necesita razones. ¡¿Pero qué razones piensa esperar?! ¡Llegó tarde, eso ya la hace sospechosa! Eureka, la tendrá que escoltar con el detective.

No la seguiría, esperaría un poco más. No puede bajar inmediatamente la guarda, no después de haber llegado a una pista que no podía pasar desapercibida. Esperará por su sospechoso principal: Isaac.

Estaba claro, Isaac mencionó un punto importante con la indirecta para que se recuerde revise un caso congelado: El del asesino del mazo.

He ahí la cuestión, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana con mencionar que volvió a las andadas de los juegos en línea y reparaciones? Suena como un simple comentario, aunque ella piensa que no, lo comentó apropósito. Además, tomando en cuenta su ultimo comentario sobre que no fueron los únicos afectados…

¿Será necesario mandar a llamar a la única chica que sobrevivió para que coopere? Si Isaac es Abel, ¿Qué relación tiene con el asesino del mazo? No son de la misma generación, ambos tienen una diferencia de edad considerable –suponiendo que Abel no pasa de los treinta años– y ambos casos procedieron en diferentes ciudades. Lo único que los asimila es que ella y Erwin son quienes tratan de pisarle los talones…

Unos pasos ligeros la sacan de su transe, un chico se aproxima a lo lejos. Lo observa detenidamente, pero cada vez que se aproxima duda más de una vez que se trate del chico que está detrás del papel de Isaac pues camina correctamente (recordando el pie lastimado), se encuentra rezando en voz alta junto con un rosario y mide un poco menos que el forense. Lo último que queda por ver son sus ojos, esa es la única alternativa. Necesita verlos para comprobar si son los mismos que le quisieron ver la cara de tonta.

* * *

Nanaba una vez calmada, (pero aun con los efectos del shock presentes) prefirió recargarse en una pared cercana, llevar una mano a su boca y comenzar a morder sus uñas lentamente le. Por otro lado, Moblit y su colega policía (quien se identifica como Keiji Anderson) charlaban en voz baja en lo que observaban como los alumnos y uno que otro maestro hablaban entre susurros, otros miraban alrededor buscando caras conocidas y pocos reían.

El ambiente se siente pesado, nadie sabe que está ocurriendo y no se informarán hasta que la oficial Hanji Zoe haga su aparición. Nadie puede hacer nada, nadie puede hablar. Solo… esperar. Esperar por una explicación, esperar por un "la situación ya está siendo controlada" y esperando especialmente la identidad del alumno muerto.

–Por un segundo no recordé que el seudónimo del sujeto solo lo conocemos nosotros y pocos alumnos– confesó Moblit sin despegar la mirada de los jóvenes.

–No fue tu culpa, hermano. Todos estamos tensos, en especial los maestros porque este es su primer caso de homicidio– suspiró–. Y no olvidemos que también han pasado por otros casos de desaparición.

Moblit jadeó aun con la culpa carcomiéndole, es tan fácil decirlo que sentirlo. Ese oficial no fue quien alteró a la única maestra quien se prestó a apoyarlos, los demás… prefirieron callar, callar nuevamente ante la adversidad presentada en la facultad.

Trata de entender la situación, pero su moral se apodera de la situación y la ética retrocede poco a poco. Hace unas horas él es solamente un agente obsesionado con los videojuegos de misterio quien trata de perder la mayoría del tiempo del día en ellos o charlando con la recepcionista y que cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, su objetivo era tratar de dar lo mejor de sí para apoyar a su modelo a seguir, pero, ahora sus planes se le está dificultando. Su persona, sentimientos y autoestima se están involucrando con el caso.

Siente pena por Nanaba, lo ya destrozada que debe estar por su trabajo; los alumnos que perdieron a sus amigos en el trayecto de su carrera y las familias de los chicos desparecidos. ¿Cómo es que una simple persona bajo un seudónimo pueda causar tanto daño?

Volvió a poner atención hacia los chicos, escuchó que su compañero llevaba rato charlando sobre un tema incomprendido ya y una persona recién llegada al lugar se llevó su atención.

–Oh, disculpa. Tengo que atender– Keiji le mostró al chico ido su radio y se alejó unos pasos de él para hablar.

Lentamente, una mujer joven, atractiva y muy bien vestida caminaba de forma elegante y directamente hacia ellos. Moblit la analizó con detalle su persona y disfrutó la sensualidad que desprendía la mujer, el hecho de asimilarla como una felina en cacería y tratar de mantener la compostura ante ella. Corrigió su atracción hacia ella de "errónea" a "común" pues varios alumnos del género masculino también perdieron el tiempo en admirarla mientras pasaba desapercibida de ellos.

Es el tipo de mujer que brilla entre la multitud, como oro entre oscuridad. Y aunque no su rostro sea apagado, no le opaca… al contrario.

–Al parecer un chico rarito llegó a la facultad y lo acaban de mandar… ¿Pasa algo? – lo volvió a la realidad el otro.

–Di–Disculpa…– por fin pudo cruzar palabra–. Me perdí por un momento, ¿Decías?

–¡Anka! – Nanaba llamó a la recién llegada al identificarla y rápidamente bajo del escenario y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, aunque la otra no correspondiera del todo el abrazo.

Anka, ese es uno de los dos nombres que falta por tachar en la lista. Moblit chasqueó la lengua y observó cómo ambas mujeres subían al escenario.

–¡Me alegra mucho que ya estés aquí! – soltó Nanaba y volteó a ver al par policiaco–. ¡Anka Rheinberger! ¡Márquenla como presente, ya está con nosotros!

–Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, llegó tarde. Automáticamente eso la vuelve sospechosa– interfirió Keiji.

–Discúlpenme, mi auto sufrió un desperfecto y tuve que pedir un _UBER_ – se excusó la mujer y mostró la aplicación a ambos policías como evidencia.

–En ese caso: Anotada bajo vigilancia. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas– confirmó Keiji mientras marcaba la asistencia–. Solo nos falta por ver al Profesor Levi.

–¿Levi? – preguntó Anka preocupada y buscó a Nanaba–. ¿El profesor no ha…?

–No– respondió cortante la otra–. Ya le he llamado varias veces y aun no responde.

Anka fijo la mirada hacia el suelo y se mostró confundida, algo que a Moblit no le gustó.

–Me extraña del Profesor Levi…– comenzó a susurrar–. Él nunca falta.

Moblit arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a Nanaba darle unos golpecitos en la espalda a Anka y como Keiji esperaba al alumno quien llegaría pronto.

–Esperemos que llegue pronto, me preocupa el hecho que no esté presente– añadió Anka.

* * *

Miró por última vez la otra carta gemela que no fue encontrada por su receptor. Sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, pero es su única oportunidad. Lo hará por el que posiblemente sea el amor de su vida y su hermana a quien también aprecia en secreto. No permitirá que nuevamente le arrebaten sus seres queridos y por ello, prefiere sacrificarse en el intento.

Annie Leonhart guardó discretamente la navaja de su padre bajo su sudadera favorita y miró por última vez el recibidor de la pocilga a la que le llamaba "hogar". Intentó algunas veces escapar, la primera casi lo consigue y en la segunda se vio obligada a regresar.

Su padre pensará que se habrá ido a la universidad y cuando se haga tarde, que se quedó a ejercitarse en el gimnasio cerca de casa, como acostumbra escuchar a través de la falsa rutina de su hija.

Pudo lograr ver el titular de la noticia del asesinato en su facultad, pero se limitó a leerla. No tiene mucho tiempo. No importa si llega a ser señalada como sospechosa por el hecho de no asistir, no hasta que vuelva con pruebas.

–Si hubieses leído esto, ¿Las cosas hubieran sido peor? – le preguntó al sobre de la carta.

Le da asco tocar esas hojas dobladas, repudia lo que alguna vez hubo en esa relación y siente tristeza al saber a quién le pertenece la letra escrita en el sobre indicando para quien va dirigida. No es producto de su imaginación, en verdad ella le mandó algo a ese bastardo.

" _ **Abel"**_

Guardó el sobre en un bolsillo de sus pantalones ajustados y salió lentamente de casa. Cerró con llave y una vez afuera, fue un busca de su motocicleta estacionada en la cochera.

Muerta o no, sabe a donde él pudo haberla llevado. No es idiota, sabe que no la retendría en su propio hogar. El viaje será largo, algunas horas quizá. Prefiere ser ella quien se dirija hacia ese lugar que esperar que la policía actúe.

Mandó un mensaje antes de colocarse el casco y echar a andar la motocicleta. Ruega a quien la escuche que Mikasa siga viva.

* * *

Aun le duele el rostro tras recibir una bofetada por parte de su madre. Será su madrastra, pero al parecer prefiere más al idiota de Zeke que a él mismo, su propio hijo BIOLÓGICO.

Si supiera Carla, si supiera que el respetado Doctorcito tenía todas las intenciones de colarse en la cama de Mikasa en cuanto ella le diera la oportunidad. Maldice todos los días en el que su "hermano" pisaba el departamento.

Miró de reojo a Carla quien está distraída viendo por la ventana y Grisha con su celular (tal vez contactando a Zeke), Eren sacó con discreción su teléfono celular al sentir que vibró. Era Annie y una despedida junto con una promesa de volver pronto.

–No…– susurró.

–¿" No" que? – preguntó molesta Carla.

–Nada– respondió de mala gana.

Su madre no quiso discutir, estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por Mikasa.

Gruñó molesto, Annie lo ha dejado solo en esto. Decidió actuar sola e ir a buscar más pruebas. Creía que, si tan solo hubiese sido paciente y con que presentaran las cartas, darían con el que se hace llamar "Abel". No hay necesidad que se marche y justamente cuando él ya se dirige a la estación.

Desde que discutió el tema con ella y compartió la teoría que el profesor Levi probablemente es quien acosaba a su hermana, Annie solo dijo que ella no lo creía y que pudiera ser alguien más.

Con el tiempo, poco a poco sospechaba que su propia novia conocía la identidad de "Abel", más temía revelarla por muchos motivos.

Nadie le quita de la cabeza que el que acaba de secuestrar a su hermana es Levi. Tan sospechoso le pareció desde un inicio y para comprobarlo: están las cartas gemelas.

Por ahora aun no entiende el motivo por las que Mikasa las escribió junto con el pequeño detalle que las diferencia, pero tuvo que tener sus razones.

–Ya casi llegamos– anunció el policía.

Aunque, hay algo que no se puede explicar aun: cuando "conoció" a Abel, dadas las circunstancias, no pudo apreciar su estatura –característica que sería delatora para Levi–, pero recuerda mirar de reojo y apreciar una estatura poco o nada similar a la de su profesor.

Todo lo demás (tiempos, evidencias y características) lo hacen señalar a Levi como culpable.

Ahora tiene que idear como culparlo y cubrir huecos que se le presentaran nuevamente al pisar el lugar. No duda que Sasha o Connie se les escapara un dato comprometedor.

Guardó su teléfono y sintió una pinzada apretándole el abdomen. No se molestará en averiguar que es porque sabe perfectamente que es la carta gemela que presentará como evidencia y que tiene escrito por encima:

" _ **Levi"**_

* * *

Tras la noticia, gran parte del equipo forense del bosque (a excepción de Gafas y Nifa), se reunieron para desenterrar con rapidez el cuerpo que acababa de encontrar Zeus.

Dada a sus características, el cuerpo tendría bastante tiempo enterrado. Más de un mes como mínimo.

–¡Con cuidado, es delicado! – advirtió Karen mientras escarbaba con las manos a sus otros compañeros.

Zeus se movía impaciente de un lado a otro, pero era controlado por su encargado. Al conocer el dato de la antigüedad del cadáver, hubo un pequeño respiro al saber que no se trataba de Mikasa Ackerman.

–Esto no me gusta– comentó el encargado de Zeus al líder del escuadrón canino–. Dos cadáveres en un día.

–Estoy de acuerdo con usted, espero que se trate del profesor desaparecido, esas serían noticias sema amargas– añadió.

* * *

Todo el equipo forense del edificio está listo para retirarse después de varias horas de trabajo, el cuerpo ya ha sido guardado en una bolsa para su transporte, se han tomado muestras como huellas dactilares y sangre en diferentes puntos de la estructura y el borrador del informe está casi listo. Un excelente trabajo en equipo, a excepción de Isaac quien nunca apareció.

Aprovechando que el equipo se alistaba para retirarse e ir a apoyar al otro perteneciente del bosque, algunos forenses optaron por hacer una visita rápida al baño de hombres para realizar sus necesidades y des estresarse un poco de la escena del crimen.

Desde temprano no hay tenido un descanso lejos del lugar.

–En cuanto terminemos, procuraré ir por una cerveza. La necesito con urgencia– comentó uno desde un orinal–. Me duele la cabeza, desde la madrugada hemos trabajado como mulas y yo con insomnio.

–Yo lo que deseo es no tener que ver más sangre durante el día– intervino su compañero de la izquierda–, Tantas horas de trabajo hacen que el olor metálico que emana me den nauseas...– fingió olfatear algo–. Hasta puedo jurar que el olor me siguió hasta aquí, me es muy fácil identificarlo.

Si no fuera que cada orinal tiene su división para más privacidad, el asunto hubiese sido muy incómodo para el primero (aunque era un poco pues solo sobresale la cabeza del usuario) quien solo soltó una carcajada.

–¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo forense si te da nauseas el olor? – la burla se hizo presente–. De tan solo escucharte, me llegó un olor extraño.

–¡Lo siento, ese fui yo! – surgió una voz desde los cubículos.

El trio de forenses rieron a carcajadas. Una vez que cada uno fue terminando, se unieron en los lavamanos.

Cuando el único quien usó los cubículos miró desde el espejo que no estaban solos y alguien ocupaba un retrete, se dio la bienvenida al pudor y al analizar los zapatos del ocupante, sintió escalofríos. Converse color borgoña, zapatos fuera del protocolo.

–¿Hola? – habló en voz alta esperando que el otro respondiera o mínimo, se moviera.

–¿Debemos responder a ese saludo? – preguntó bromista el que le causa nausea la sangre.

El primero no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el cubículo ocupado. Sus compañeros al captar la intención y observar los zapatos, también les preocupó en cuanto no se escuchó respuesta alguna.

–¿Hola? – volvió a intentar–. Lamento molestarte, viejo, pero no sé si llegaste a escuchar que nos trasladaremos al bosque. Nada, ni un solo sonido.

El forense miró a sus compañeros aún más preocupados que antes, volvió a enfocarse en el cubículo y llamó solo una vez a la puerta, en vez de recibir una respuesta, esta se abrió lentamente pues no tenía seguro.

–¡JODER! – soltó un grito grave mientras retrocedía y caía en el proceso–. ¡DIOS MIO! ¡DIOS MIO! – gritaba llorando.

Un cuerpo masculino yace sentado sobre el retrete y está semidesnudo. El muerto está cabizbajo y una jeringa sin contenido cuelga de su cuello. Presenta en su brazo izquierdo un rasguño profundo hecho con algo filoso y delgado, el hilo de sangre coagulada que emanaba de la herida se ha secado y tiene un aspecto marrón, aunque encima de esta aun fluye un poco de fluido vital. No lleva mucho tiempo muerto.

–Isaac…– lo identificó asqueado el que identifica fácilmente el olor de la sangre.

 **Isaac Laruz: 57 minutos desaparecido, localizado.**

 **Estado: Muerto.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Demasiado largo el capítulo, el caso debía avanzar. Supongo que el siguiente será un poco más mezclado con el pasado. Estamos cerca de una de las partes más dramáticas de la historia: El baile de invierno; y con ello daremos final a una "etapa" de la historia.**

 **Agradezco mucho su paciencia, nos vemos en el próximo ;)**

– **Los ama, Luna–**


End file.
